Destinada a Nunca Morir
by Ale-Alejandra
Summary: AU Bella,hija de un vampiro milenario descubre su verdadero origen gracias a su misterioso y hostil compañero de clases.Sucesos extraños cambian su vida,ahora sólo esta segura de dos cosas:uno,no puede vivir sin sangre y dos,mucho menos sin Edward Cullen
1. Prefacio

**¡Hola Pequeños Soles Misteriosos! n_n**

**Me presento: soy Ale y estoy aquí para presentarles el primer fanfic que escribí sobre la Saga Twilight. Espero de todo corazón que les guste, que comenten y sobre todo, que recomienden mis historias. Si la has leído antes, te darás cuenta de que esta es la versión **_**pulida **_**de la original.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer — a excepción de unos cuantos personajes que salieron de mi cabeza— pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

**Summary: **Después de ser salvada por Edward Cullen, Bella Swan comienza a tener experiencias fuera de la realidad. Adolescentes hermosos con fuerza extraordinaria, extraños sucesos sangrientos y la sed extrema son pequeños detalles que Bella deja pasar a lo largo del camino, hasta que un día descubre dos cosas: uno, que es mitad vampiro y dos, jamás podría vivir sin Edward. Su vida da un giro de 360 grados, cambiando todo a su alrededor, incluso ella misma sufrirá cambios extraños, convirtiéndose en aquello que nunca imaginó.

¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que está destinada a vivir eternamente?

**Les dejo:**

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"  
**a Twilight fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**PREFACIO**

Anoche tuve un sueño, uno muy extraño: me convertía de repente en una niña. No sabía en dónde estaba, todo era oscuro y confuso, tenía mucho miedo. Comencé a llorar, pero de repente, se hizo la luz en aquel lugar. Apareció ante mis ojos un hombre muy hermoso de ojos gentiles. Se acercó a mí extendiendo una mano, yo se la tomé sin reparos. Comenzamos a caminar con la luz pegando en nuestros rostros, no podía ver absolutamente nada. ¿_A dónde vamos? _le pregunté, pero no obtuve respuesta de inmediato. Él detuvo su marcha, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. _Vamos a ser felices_, contestó al fin, sin hablar. Sin decir o hacer más, apretó fuerte mi pequeña mano y volvimos a nuestra marcha, a caminar sin rumbo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, a partir de ese momento, ya no tuve miedo...


	2. Sufriendo en Silencio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer — a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita— pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 **

**Sufriendo en Silencio**

Eran las cinco de la mañana del lunes.

No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche debido a las constantes pesadillas que me inundaban sobre mi posible futuro en la preparatoria.

Lo sé, pecaba de melodramática pero era soy yo y aunque siempre he tratado de ser una persona madura, nunca pude superar esa fase, sobre todo porque era muy insegura. Incluso a pesar de los esfuerzos de Charlie por ser un buen padre, debo reconocer que siempre tuve miedo a todo y constantemente me sentía indefensa, que algo iba a pasarme inminentemente.

Pero me gustaba sufrir en silencio, sentía que lo merecía, que no debía ser querida.

Era un monstruo al fin y al cabo.

¿O no es un monstruo aquel que destruye lo que quiere y sobre todo sin una causa?

Sí, yo lo era desde el día que nací cuando mi madre murió por mi culpa.

Charlie me cuenta que Reneé, mi madre, era un espíritu libre, de esas personas que alegran hasta un funeral. Nadie la podía detener, nadie excepto yo, aunque ahora que sé la verdad, creo que ese espíritu de mi madre fue el que me hizo lo que soy ahora.

Sonó el despertador en vano, tenía más de una hora despierta así que rápidamente salté de la cama y tomé una ducha. El agua caliente relajaba mi piel que había sido azotada por el frío de la noche, ya que por supuesto, en Forks no se conocía otro clima que no fuera el frío, la lluvia o la nieve.

Al salir del baño, rápidamente busqué mi viejo pantalón de mezclilla —mi favorito—, y una blusa blanca, curiosamente esperando camuflarme con la nieve del pueblo.

Me asomé a la ventana y vi saliendo a Charlie para el trabajo. Él era jefe de policía en Forks así que era importante madrugar para llegar al trabajo. Sacó una mano por la ventana de la patrulla y se despidió de mi con una expresión un poco avergonzada sonrojándose igual que yo.

Él no era afecto a demostrar lo que sentía con besos o abrazos como otros padres.

Bueno, biológicamente, él no era el mío.

¿Recuerdan que hablé del espíritu libre de Reneé?, bueno, esta es la mejor parte de eso.

Al ser ella una soñadora y aventurera en su juventud, viajó de mochilera al terminar la preparatoria con un grupo de amigas, siendo Italia su lugar favorito. Al regresar a Forks conoció a Charlie y el amor entre ellos fue demasiado grande como para importarle a él que Reneé no solo traía recuerditos de Italia, sino que también estaba esperando un hijo de algún hombre de aquel país. Sin importa esto, se casaron y Charlie cuido de mi madre, ya que el embarazo fue terrible. Inexplicablemente, Reneé sufrió más de lo que una madre sufre en esos nueve meses de espera: dolores intensos, hemorragias horribles y un comportamiento muy extraño.

Todo culminó con lo peor: su muerte al darme a luz.

Después de eso, solo sé lo que Charlie me cuenta. Siempre me ha dicho que a pesar de todo él me ama, que soy su hija sin importarle más y que no tengo porque sentir culpa.

Eso me hacía sentir mal.

Él era tan bueno y cuando pensaba en aquel italiano del cual seguramente heredé la mirada, me sentía la peor hija de la historia. Por eso cada que Charlie mostraba alguna muestra de cariño, se me retorcía el corazón, me hacía sentir basura.

Lo miré alejarse a lo largo de la calle un buen rato hasta que dobló la esquina.

De repente, caí en la cuenta de que era tardísimo y que espantosamente era mi primer día en segundo año, seguramente una adición más a mi pequeño infierno personal. No era que odiara la escuela, sino que había algo que sin querer me decía _aléjate_, pero se esfumaba cuando imaginaba que a todo chico o chica de mi edad le pasaba por la mente cada que pisaba el instituto.

Corrí fuera de la casa y por supuesto, resbalé con la nieve justo al lado de mi vieja camioneta. _La nieve no es para los torpes_ me dije a mi misma mientras arrancaba con un escándalo mi auto.

Mientras manejaba rogaba porque fuera un día común, un día que fuera fácil de olvidar si algo salía mal.

De nuevo, sabía que algo malo pasaría, después de todo era Bella Swan, imán humano del peligro inminente.

El camino al instituto se hizo el más corto del mundo.

Estaba ansiosa. No deseaba llegar una vez más a la escuela y parecía que iba a más de mil kilómetros por hora en esa camioneta vieja que Charlie me regaló cuando recién cumplía los dieciséis. Mi amigo de la infancia, Jacob había ayudado a reconstruir el destartalado motor. Por eso al llegar al estacionamiento del instituto, un enorme estruendo provocado al apagar el motor, hizo que todos y cada uno de los alumnos de la escuela voltearan a verme.

—_Mierda—_ dije en voz baja al sentir mis mejillas coloradas.

Lo odiaba, odiaba la atención y esa camioneta no me ayudaba en absoluto a pasar desapercibida.

Bajé del auto y comencé a buscar caras conocidas, algunas personas con las que había tenido un poco de contacto en el verano, ya que muchas veces preferí quedarme en casa a leer un buen libro antes de compartir una fiesta con mis amigos.

No era exactamente un ser social pero contaba con buenos amigos desde la escuela primaria.

Sin previo aviso, Jessica apareció detrás de mí al igual que todos los demás: Ángela, Mike, Eric y Tyler. Fueron muy efusivos con sus saludos y Jessica comenzó, casi sin interrupción, a ponerme al tanto de su intermitente vida amorosa con Mike.

Como siempre, le sonreí mientras caminábamos a la clase de Historia. En realidad no estaba poniendo atención a lo que parloteaba porque estaba más al pendiente de que algo iba a pasar y deseaba estar prevenida.

La maestra Jones inició la clase un poco tarde ese día.

Todo era lo mismo del año pasado pero en esta ocasión me llamó la atención estar en el mismo salón que Alice Cullen. Era muy pequeña, casi parecía una niña; sus ojos dorados relucían al lado de su pálida piel, sus cabellos negros con las puntas apuntando a todos lados eran brillantes.

Venía de un pueblito de Alaska y se había mudado hacia un año a Forks con toda su familia. Su padre adoptivo, el Dr. Cullen trabajaba en el hospital del pueblo y todos sus hermanos —también adoptados — estaban inscritos en esta misma escuela.

Al entrar al salón, con movimientos tan dóciles como los de una bailarina, se deslizó a un asiento vacío en la parte de atrás.

Por supuesto, todos estaban fascinados con ella y su familia desde su llegada, sobre todo porque en Forks nadie era como ellos, pero aún así ninguno se atrevía a hablarles.

Era intimidante estar cerca de los Cullen.

—_Con suerte, ella puede presentarnos a sus hermanos—_Jessica me susurró al odio.

Le sonreí y mire a Alice, ella reía de igual manera que yo, como si hubiera escuchado lo que Jessica había dicho.

En fin, tan rápido como comenzó la clase, esta terminó con el sonido del timbre y me dirigí al gimnasio a la clase que más odiaba: deportes. Era imposible para mi mover manos y pies para golpear una pelota de voleibol o para botar un balón de básquetbol.

Por suerte, Mike estaba otra vez en mi clase y eso significaba que él cubriría mi posición en cualquier deporte que el entrenador nos ordenara. Pero en algunas ocasiones, Mike adoptaba actitud de _Golden Retriever_ conmigo, y eso hacía que Jessica se enfadara, sobre todo porque a veces él ponía mayor atención a lo que yo decía. Pero ese acechamiento no me molestaba para nada en esta clase, sobre todo si de cierta manera me hacía sentir segura.

Moría de hambre y me di cuenta de qué casi era hora del almuerzo. Me cambié rápidamente el uniforme de deportes y corrí junto con Mike a la cafetería, temerosa de oler mal. En la mesa ya esperaban todos para apartar mesa así que me dirigí a la fila de comida a tomar un sándwich, un jugo y una manzana.

Al sentarme en la mesa comenzó mi ritual de tortura. Sabía que Jessica hablaría sin parar durante todo el almuerzo. Pero en el fondo sabía que no sólo era eso lo que me perturbaba.

De repente sucedió como todos los días: el encuentro matutino con los Cullen. Miré directo a la puerta de la cafetería, mi show secreto favorito estaba a punto de comenzar.

Como si una extraña luz apareciera detrás de ellos, primero entró la rubia Rosalíe con su novio Emmett. Ella parecía una súper modelo con su cabello perfectamente rizado que llegaba hasta la cintura. Al igual que su compañero, era pálida y su piel parecía como de porcelana. Juraría que hasta ese día, yo no había conocido a nadie con aire de celebridad, a alguien tan bonita. Sus facciones tan finas contrastaban con las de su compañero. Él era fuerte y muy tosco en sus rasgos pero atractivo al fin, su cabello negro casi al ras de su cabeza le daba un parecido a un muñeco militar de acción.

Miraron a todos y se formaron en la fila para tomar comida.

Después de ellos dos, entró otra pareja. Era Alice y se recargaba del brazo de su novio Jasper Hale, hermano de Rosalíe. Tenía siempre cara de dolor, como si algo le hubiera caído mal, aunque eso no evitaba que te dieras cuenta que compartía los rasgos privilegiados de sus hermanos. Su rubio cabello caía a los lados de su frente. Era realmente atractivo pero sin caer en lo tosco de su hermano adoptivo Emmett.

Al igual que la pareja anterior, se formaron en la fila y luego de tomar algunas cosas de la barra, se dirigieron a una mesa del rincón.

De pronto, Ángela me dio un fuerte codazo y murmuró algo muy bajo:

—_Helo aquí. Tu hermoso tormento ya viene—_

Sabía a lo que Ángela se refería y como siempre me sorprendí.

Había pasado una y otra vez pero aún no me acostumbraba, tal vez nunca lo haría. Caminando gloriosamente cerca de nuestra mesa venía Edward, el último hijo adoptivo de los Cullen. Era alto y esbelto, parecía casi igual de fornido que su hermano Emmet. Su cabello despeinado del color de la miel, combinaba con sus ojos de topacio liquido que debajo tenían ojeras malvas.

Al igual que sus hermanos, tenía rasgos perfectos. Bueno, Edward era extraordinariamente perfecto.

Pasó al lado nuestro y en ese momento sentí como una corriente de aire, un escalofrío momentáneo. Normalmente me pasaba eso al sentirlo cerca. En un principio esa sensación me daba miedo pero con el tiempo, aprendí a lidiar con aquel sentimiento que se convertía poco a poco en necesidad.

Lo sé, soy masoquista.

Fue directamente a la mesa en donde estaban sus hermanos que le esperaban con su almuerzo.

En este punto podría decir que los Cullen, más que estudiantes de un pueblo perdido del norte, parecían salidos de una fotografía retocada para una revista.

La plática comenzó en nuestra mesa. Yo pretendía escuchar y contestaba _ah, uh_ cuando me preguntaban algo. Miré a los Cullen con la habitual fascinación que me podía permitir, no podía dejar que supieran que siempre los observaba.

Eso hubiera sido raro.

Ellos como era costumbre, apenas si habían tocado la comida. Vi que Edward despedazaba solamente una dona entre sus dedos largos y delgados cuando hice como que no lo veía. Miraba de reojo todos sus movimientos, hasta eso era perfecto en ellos. Parecían ejecutados con un tipo de coreografía: Alice suspiraba mirando a Jasper que le devolvía una sonrisa, Rosalíe miraba sus uñas y destorcía un rizo, Emmett aclaraba con un ronquido su voz y Edward miraba para el piso.

Todo esto, en un intervalo exacto de tiempo, un movimiento tras otro, un Cullen a la vez.

Inesperadamente, los ojos de Edward que yacían en el piso, se encontraron con los míos y los desvió más rápido que yo. Vi que su rostro cambió su expresión rígida de siempre y ahora dibujaba una sonrisa. Sentí que mi cara cambiaba de color a un rojo y sentía calientes las mejillas. Mi corazón no supo qué hacer así que se limitó a palpitar como loco mientras mi mente quería esconderse debajo de la mesa.

Nada nuevo, eso me pasaba cada que Edward ponía sus ojos en mí. Pero no siempre fue así. Ni mi corazón, ni la actitud del chico extraño.

Recuerdo perfectamente cuando lo conocí:

La clase de Biología estaba a punto de comenzar. Entré al laboratorio y noté que ya estaban todos dentro, el Sr. Banner aún no entraba. Mientras colocaba mi cazadora en el perchero, me di cuenta de que la mayoría—menos yo—tenían pareja de laboratorio. Mike me pidió disculpas por no ser mi pareja este año ya que alguien más se lo había pedido pero que si yo deseaba, él podría ser mi pareja.

_Si, como sea_ pensé odiando a Mike un poco

—_No te preocupes por mí. Debe haber un perdedor que no tenga pareja igual que yo—_solté un poco molesta, despidiéndome de la tranquilidad que me brindaba el acoso de Mike.

En el fondo estaba aliviada: no soportaría las pláticas de videojuegos de Mike un semestre más, así que fui al único lugar libre justo detrás en la fila del medio y pude reconocer a Edward Cullen sentado en esa mesa por lo inusual de su cabello.

Él definitivamente no lucía como un perdedor.

Cuando me dirigía a la mesa, Edward me miraba de una forma rígida, como si hubiera atropellado a su perro de la infancia o algo así. No pude evitar sonrojarme por la intensidad de su mirada. Casi al llegar a la mesa, tropecé con una mochila que alguien había dejado en el suelo y no me caí porque me detuve con la mesa de granito falso.

Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo, poniendo el orgullo ante todo frente al extraño de aquel entonces. Iba a sentarme junto a él, pero la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida. No alcé la vista cuando me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla.

Y luego, lo más ridículo sucedió: apartó el rostro como si algo apestara.

¿Yo apestaba?

Olí mi pelo con cuidado. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente, incluso agradable pero pensé que el nuevo compañero difería de mis gustos. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro izquierdo para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor.

La clase parecía lenta así que de vez en cuando espiaba a mi compañero entre mi cortina de cabellos.

Él seguía mirándome con sus ojos negros de odio, como reclamándome algo. Tenía los puños cerrados y estaba lo más alejado posible de mí. Parecía no respirar, era como si se hubiera congelado en una expresión de aversión hacia mí. Era obvio que ya me odiaba y yo no lograba entender porqué..

¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?

¿Es así siempre?

El timbre sonó en ese momento dejando mis preguntas a un lado. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Edward Cullen abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla. Me quedé tiesa en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era algo ridícula la situación, no tenía porqué comportarse así. Empecé a recoger mis libros muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre sumamente humillante.

Digamos que muy _Bella_.

A partir de ese día siempre pensé que tal vez me miraba con desprecio porque yo era tan simple, por ser menos que él o no sé, pero si las miradas matarán, desde ese día yo estaría muerta.

Pero gradualmente el comportamiento de Edward cambió. Se mostraba indiferente hacia todos, sobre todo hacia mí. Traté de que no me afectara pero no podía. Simplemente bloqueaba la sensación de ser rechazada por él. En el laboratorio apenas si cruzaba palabras conmigo, sólo lo hacía para propósitos de las prácticas y se dirigía hacia mí como _compañera_.

Me chocaba que me dijera así y no por mi nombre.

Poco antes de que sonara el timbre, los Cullen abandonaron la mesa con las bandejas casi llenas de comida y como siempre no habían probado bocado. Rápidamente cada uno desapareció de mi vista. Aunque el timbre aún no sonaba, metí la manzana sin morder a la mochila y corrí a mi próxima clase, no quería llegar tarde a biología.

Aunque este semestre no pintaba diferente, sobre todo si Cullen seguía en mi clase.

* * *

**N/A: Como pudieron ver, este es un capítulo muy en la visión de Meyer, ya en los que siguen van a notar cambios...no se desesperen, creanme que vale la pena XD**


	3. Nuevo Encuentro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**Nuevo Encuentro**

Caminé a lo largo del pasillo.

Sin saber porqué entre al baño, me miré al espejo. Extrañamente sentí la necesidad de peinarme el cabello con los dedos y arreglarlo. Sabía que probablemente iba a estar a su lado o tal vez no pero inútilmente pensaba verme diferente.

Salí del baño y como con urgencia me apresuré a llegar al salón.

Entré al laboratorio y no había nadie, excepto Edward. Me concentré para no hacer nada estúpido pero aún así, no pude evitar verlo. Su mirada había cambiado otra vez, ya no existía ese enfado en sus ojos, ahora se veían cansados.

_Probablemente no durmió bien _pensé, pero era obvio pensarlo al ver sus profundas ojeras. No me detuve a pensar más en sus hábitos de sueño y me acerqué a la mesa en donde se encontraba. No era como si quisiera estar con él de compañera pero me gustaba esa mesa, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer?

Traté de coordinarme con todas mis fuerzas para no tropezar como la mayoría de las veces y lo logré. Llegué intacta a su lado, mis nervios estaban de punta y comencé a respirar un poco más rápido de lo normal haciendo que el hueco de mi estomago reviviera

¿Cómo era posible estar en pleno ataque de pánico sólo por Edward Cullen? ¿Por sólo una mirada?

Estuve a punto de mandar al carajo mi gusto por la mesa y sentarme en otro lugar. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba sentada a su costado y milagrosamente, Edward no se alejó como todas las clases anteriores.

De repente me sentí incomoda.

No sabía cómo reaccionar a ese tipo de conductas de su parte. Pensé que tal vez las vacaciones le habían servido para olvidar aquello que le hice sin saber, eso por lo cuál me aborrecía desde el primer momento que me vio. Recordando nuestro primer encuentro, disimuladamente olí mi pelo. Nuevamente olía a fresas comprobando que mi aroma no lo había alejado la primera vez.

De pronto, sin esperarlo, Edward susurró una frase que de pronto me ponía en su mapa. Me convertí en un instante en pobladora de su mundo.

—_Hola Bella_—dijo con voz temerosa.

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza de forma cortante, asombrándome porque nunca lo había escuchado decir mi nombre. Parece ridículo pero con su voz, sonaba más lindo.

—_¿Cómo te trataron las vacaciones?—_preguntó de forma casual—_¿Algo nuevo qué contar?_—continuó.

Una parte de mi se sentía bien, ahora Edward era una persona menos por la cual preocuparme; pero la otra estaba enojada, parecía que él me había tomado el pelo durante casi medio año.

—_Quiero suponer que te fue extraordinariamente bien—_dijo cuando vio que no le contesté—_¿Te parece bien el clima?—_

Fue esa pregunta la que me sacó mis casillas.

—_¿Me preguntas sobre el clima?—_definitivamente su plan era volverme loca pero ahora no pude evitar sacar lo que estaba pensando.

Sentía la verborrea recorrer mi garganta y nada ni nadie podía evitar que saliera. Ni siquiera la sonrisa torcida que me lanzaba Edward esperando mi inminente ataque de rabia tonta.

—_¿Ahora ya me hablas? Debo decir Edward, que tus cambios de humor me dan jaqueca. Parece ser que me has perdonado por algo que ni siquiera sé qué es, o fue. Desde que te conozco nunca me habías dirigido la palabra, hasta el día de hoy y te advierto si lo que quieres es burlarte de mí pues…—_me interrumpió limpiamente.

—_¿Quién dice que me estoy burlando de ti?—_dijo con voz tranquila, sin mirarme—_Pensé que podía tener alguna clase de conversación contigo y créeme, si te molesta que hablemos, entonces fin de la conversación, lo prometo. En serio Bella, disculpa si alguna vez fui grosero contigo—_hizo una pausa interesante y luego continuó—_Por cierto, ¿quieres que sigamos siendo compañeros de laboratorio este semestre?—_

Me había pedido disculpas así que ya no me debía nada. Me pareció justo integrarlo de nuevo a la sociedad de trabajo que cuidadosamente habíamos creado juntos. Éramos los mejores del salón.

—_Si claro, eres un buen compañero y…—_ahora era mi turno_—Por favor, discúlpame tú a mí. Me parece que no estabas al tanto ni siquiera de lo que pensaba de ti pero debes de admitir que eres raro—_le dije en un tono más mesurado, casi sentía pena por él.

Tonta Bella. Le había dicho _raro_.

—_Y, ¿qué es exactamente lo que piensas de mi? Claro aparte de que soy raro—_se acercó a mí, recargando sus codos en la mesa.

Su perfume me pegó a la cara. Juraba que olía a toques de vainilla y de sol. Es decir, creo que si el sol despidiera una esencia, esa sería la de Edward Cullen. Era un olor inexplicablemente... ¿delicioso?

Después de superar su perfume, todas las teorías venían a mi mente.

Una a una.

En primer lugar, vino la del chico guapo que nadie merece, demasiado bueno para alguien de esa escuela. Luego la del niño rico y presumido que tampoco nadie merece, y así pasaron todas. Él me miraba expectante, como tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba. Mientras daba rienda suelta a mi imaginación, me clavó la mirada a los ojos tratando de leer lo que había en ellos.

Cuando encontré alguna teoría para decirle, el señor Banner entró al laboratorio y nos lanzó una mirada picara, de complicidad. Lo maldije por un segundo.

Entonces Edward se alejó de mí.

—_Bueno, supongo que lo escucharé en otra ocasión—_sonrió desalentado

Sentí que ese momento no se repetiría jamás y entré en un pánico interno.

Después del Sr. Banner, comenzaron a entrar todos los demás alumnos y la clase prosiguió como siempre pero esta vez con una pequeña diferencia: al parecer ya no era un mueble más del salón para Edward Cullen.

Por supuesto, Mike me hizo un berrinche por no ser su compañera de laboratorio y comenzó a decir en broma que era una mal amiga. Honestamente lo quería estrangular por ser tan fastidioso y pude ver a mi compañero del lado tratando de contener la risa por la situación en la que Mike me tenía. En verdad, era cuestión de tiempo para que lo golpeara con el maldito mechero de Bunsen.

En la práctica de cromatografía las cosas fluyeron como nunca.

Esta vez no fui torpe con el mechero, además de que ahora Edward me sonreía de vez en cuando, aunque no con gran confianza pero aún seguía siendo algo raro en él. Por un segundo me sentí diferente.

Por fin me sentí parte del mundo normal.

Al sonar el timbre, comencé a meter los libros a la mochila esperando el momento en que Edward tomara sus libros y se alejara de mí. Pero esta vez no sucedió. Tomé la mochila y la puse en mi hombro, di la vuelta y caminé unos pasos. Aún no sabía si decirle _adiós_ o simplemente irme. De repente, escuche otra vez su voz.

—_¡Bella!—_dijo levantándose de su silla—_Sé que sonará extraño que te diga esto pero, por favor ten cuidado—_

No comprendí su comentario.

_Ten cuidado_ me sonó como una alerta, como si quisiera que estuviera prevenida por algo. Probablemente sabía ya que era un poco torpe después de verme caer en cada clase frente a sus narices. Era un bonito gesto de su parte decirme que me cuidara de mi más grande enemigo: yo misma.

—_Claro Edward, siempre lo tengo_—le contesté sonriéndole como una tonta.

Seguramente al ver mi cara estúpida debió de haberse arrepentido de hablarme.

Al caminar en el pasillo para ir a mi siguiente clase, me encontré a Jessica cerca de los casilleros. Comenzó sin parar a relatarme cómo había estado su día hasta ahora.

Toda la conversación, por supuesto, tenía que ver con Mike Newton, pero yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la clase de Biología del día de hoy. Me moría por contarle a alguien lo que me había pasado, pero no sería Jessica la que me escuchara. Incluso siento que a veces ella envidiaba el odio que Edward sentía por mí, el hecho de que me mirara aunque fuera por esa razón le caía mal, por eso decidí no contarle nada.

Escuché su plática hasta llegar a la clase de español, donde me di cuenta de que Ángela y yo compartiríamos clase. Me despedí de Jessica y entré al salón. Ella me esperaba con un asiento a su lado que me indicó con una mano. Al sentarme junto a ella, me sentí segura.

De hecho, ella era la única que sabía que me perturbaba la actitud de Edward. Solamente a ella me permití contarle cómo me sentía en ese momento, sobretodo porque lo supo al ver mi cara sin soltar palabra alguna. Yo siempre era un libro abierto y Ángela era una de las pocas personas que sabía leerme.

Hoy mi libro contaba una historia diferente.

—_Habla. Sé que algo pasó y no te dejaré de molestar hasta que sueltes lo que tienes—_me miró la cara—_Ah ya sé. Es Cullen, ¿verdad?—_

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Era tan obvia mi expresión? No lo pude evitar y mi cara dibujó una sonrisa que me avergonzó. Sentía en mi frente _CULLEN_ escrito con letras escarlatas. Muy extraño para mí.

—_Si. Pero esta vez fue diferente, ¿sabes?, incluso hasta me llamó por mi nombre y platicamos un poco—_lo dije como si no fuera nada, tratando de hacerle ver que no me importaba pero seguro pareció lo contrario — _Y a todo esto, ¿cómo supiste que estaba así por eso?—_le dije tocándome la frente.

—_No sé. Bastó verte la cara, era diferente a la del almuerzo y supuse que algo había pasado con Cullen—_me tomó una fotografía con su cámara.

No sabia como decirle lo que había sucedido en biología así que se lo conté pero sin los detalles románticos que había creado en mi cabeza. Justo a la mitad del relato, el profesor comenzó la clase y sólo pudimos continuar la conversación en un papel. Por una parte quería que las clases terminaran, había sido un día extraño; pero a la vez era especial.

La clase terminó y caminé al estacionamiento con Ángela.

Pensaba en qué haría de cenar para Charlie esta noche, tal vez cocinaría su comida favorita: pescado frito. Sin darme cuenta choque con una señalización del estacionamiento y me golpeé la cabeza. Quedé aturdida pero al abrir los ojos y levantarme con la ayuda de Ángela, quería que me tragara la tierra: recargado en su Volvo plateado se encontraba Edward mirando aquella vergonzosa escena.

Me recuperé inmediatamente del golpe, no quería causarle lastima o algo así, sobretodo porque hoy en la clase me había pedido que tuviera cuidado. Caminé como si no le hubiera visto pero Ángela se encargó de hacérmelo saber.

—_Edward está al lado de su auto y ¡te está observando descaradamente!—_gritó a mi oído

Miré a Edward y me sorprendí al percatarme de que parecía una estatua otra vez, una que había sido tallada justo en la puerta del piloto de su coche.

Lo miré con curiosidad, en realidad no sabía si Edward me observaba a mi o a los árboles alrededor de la escuela. Incluso llegué a pensar que se burlaba de mi vejestorio de coche o algo así, pero cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron, no desvió su mirada sino que me torció su sonrisa arrebatadora.

Mirándome, me señaló y luego tocó su frente e hizo una mueca de dolor. Trataba de decirme que yo tenía un enorme bulto en la cabeza por el golpe con el letrero. Le contesté el gesto levantando las manos y los hombros, como diciéndole que era irremediable no salir lastimada.

Sonrió agitando la cabeza de un lado para otro, su rostro mostraba sus dientes perfectos.

—_¡Ay Bella. Debes tener más cuidado!—_me dijo Ángela mientras me tocaba el chichón que tenía en la frente.

—_Si lo sé. No puedo evitarlo, soy torpe desde que nací, supongo—_la estúpida sonrisa no se iba de mi rostro

Se despidió de mí. Metí la mochila y el impermeable a la camioneta. Se me ocurrió voltear de reojo, Edward aún me miraba. Discretamente me revisé todo el cuerpo, tal vez tenía un papel pegado en el zapato o tal vez tenía basura en los dientes, pero no, todo estaba bien en mí.

Me detuve un segundo y pausé su imagen en mi mente.

Su piel de mármol se reflejaba ante la luz de manera hermosa. A pesar de que se encontraba lejos, percibí su olor embriagante, suspiré notas de vainilla pura como lo hacía en el laboratorio cada clase. Sus dientes perfectos mostraban un blanco extraordinario cuando me sonrió. Sus ojos ya no eran negros como cuando lo conocí. De hecho, comprobé que efectivamente, sus pupilas cambiaban constantemente y ahora eran casi amarillos.

Eran hermosos. Bueno, a decir verdad, Edward era tan hermoso que dolía y ahora estaba allí, mirándome, petrificado en una escultura perfecta.

Era la más afortunada del mundo y nada podría cambiar eso.

Salí de mi espasmo al recordar las cadenas para la nieve que días antes Charlie había puesto para evitar que yo me matara en la carretera. Las revisé y una vez más sentí una gran culpa acompañada de una oleada de sentimientos hacia mi padre.

Mi corazón se retorcía de nuevo

Allí estaba yo, conteniendo las lágrimas, cuando oí un sonido extraño. Era un chirrido fuerte que se convirtió rápidamente en un estruendo. Inquietada, alcé la vista. Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mí mente pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles.

Edward, que se encontraba aún del otro lado del estacionamiento junto a su coche, me miraba con rostro de espanto. Su semblante había cambiado y ahora acentuaba una expresión horrorizada.

_De nuevo es raro_ dije en mi mente.

Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia la furgoneta azul oscuro de Tyler que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del estacionamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte trasera de mi camioneta, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos o rezar, ni se diga de ver pasar mi vida escena tras escena.

Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente escuché el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón.

Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado, sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tirada en el piso y la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera de mi coche, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de nuevo.

Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a pocos centímetros de mi cabeza. Extrañamente, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la camioneta.

Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas: una sostuvo la carrocería de la camioneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos de un coche marrón.

Con un seco crujido, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas.

Por un segundo hubo un silencio absoluto y luego todo el mundo comenzó a gritar. Oí que me llamaban desesperadamente, pero en medio de toda aquella locura escuché con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Edward Cullen que me hablaba al oído.

—_¿Bella?, ¿cómo estás?—_dijo mi salvador.

—_Bien...creo—_dije luego de soltar un_ ouch._

Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su cuerpo para impedírmelo. Sentía la cabeza dándome vueltas por lo que me mantuve sentada en el suelo, además de que me pidió que no me moviera. Lo miré con desconcierto y vi claramente las cosas.

—_¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí tan rápido?—_le dije con urgencia en la voz, exigía saber cómo lo había hecho

—_Estaba a tu lado __y te quité de en medio. ¿No lo recuerdas?—_dijo con tono de voz serio y persuasivo.

—_No, no es cierto. Estabas del otro lado. ¡Me sonreíste!—_le dije apretando los dientes, comenzaba a enojarme.

Quise pararme, esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos topacio me desorientaron de nuevo.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir?

—_Por favor, confía en mí_—me rogó y entonces escuché las sirenas.

Padre preocupado a la vista.

—_¿Prometes explicármelo después?—_

—_Está bien. Lo prometo—_me dijo con una voz firme.

No hice otra cosa más que creerle inmediatamente.

* * *

**N/A: Ádios visión de Meyer! A partir de aquí, vienen muchas cosas distintas a lo que pasa en Twilight, así que se irán dando cuenta de que no es la misma trama que la original. Por otro lado, en esta historia y en su secuela, he tratado de meter eventos importantes que pasaron en los libros...ya saben, para no dejar de lado el drama XD**


	4. Primer Instinto

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**Primer Instinto**

Cuando llegó la ambulancia me trasladaron en camilla al hospital con todo y collarín, a pesar de que insistí en que no lo hicieran. Me sentía perfectamente bien pero Edward utilizó su encanto para convencer a la paramédica de que me había dado un fuerte golpe y que era importante que estuviera inmóvil.

Subí a la ambulancia ante la mirada de pánico de toda la escuela. Ángela, Jessica y Mike me decían que todo iba a estar bien. _Por supuesto que sí _me decía a mi misma, el golpe con el letrero había sido más grave. Edward subió conmigo a la ambulancia y en el camino me explicó lo que había pasado: Tyler había perdido el control de la camioneta por lo resbaloso del asfalto y no pudo evitar casi matarme. Él se encontraba un poco más golpeado que yo, por los vidrios se había cortado la frente y estaba completamente ensangrentado.

—_Te dije que tuvieras cuidado Bella—_me dijo mientras tocaba mi frente donde estaba el chichote de los dos accidentes de hoy.

Increíble: Edward Cullen tocaba mi rostro.

—_Si lo sé, pero esta vez no fue mi culpa—_le dije con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y sostuvo mi mano hasta llegar al hospital.

Por lo exaltada que estaba, no me importó que su mano estuviera fría. Me molestó en un principio porque era como tocar un pedazo de hielo, pero mi mano se acostumbró a su gélida temperatura

Después de que el padre de Edward—el reconocido Dr. Carlisle Cullen—me diera de alta luego de haber revisado mis rayos X, fui al cuarto contiguo a visitar a Tyler.

Me preocupaba ya que su estado antes de subir a la ambulancia, era completamente escandaloso: su sangre por todos lados daba una nota de película de horror. _Eww_ pensé para mis adentros. Estaba en un cuarto contiguo al mío, así que me escapé cuando no había nadie en mi habitación.

Desde el umbral de la puerta, sentí un extraño nerviosismo.

Tyler estaba en la última cama de una fila que se extendía por el cuarto. Lo vi manchado aún en su propia sangre. Sentí algo extraño en el estómago. Usualmente, no puedo ver sangre sin marearme o vomitar, odio ese olor a óxido y sal. Es lo más desagradable para mí pero… esta vez fue diferente.

Sentí una especie de hueco en el estomago, como si tuviera hambre y para nada sentí las terribles nauseas. Mi pulso comenzó a cambiar y mi respiración se agitó.

—_¿Bella? Oh, lo siento. Traté de hacer todo para que… ¿Bella?—_

Pude ver a Tyler que me llamaba desde la cama, pero no escuchaba nada.

Me percaté de cada parpadeo y de la sangre seca de su playera. Mi visión que estaba un poco borrosa antes de entrar, ahora se hacía más aguda, vi todos los colores y movimientos en el cuarto.

Seguía sin escuchar a Tyler y, mientras que el hueco se extendía de mi estómago hasta mi garganta, pude escuchar su corazón.

_Tun tun…_parecía como si en cada latido me llamara.

_Tun tun_…me pedía que me acercara más a él.

_Tun tun_…el hueco se apoderó de mi garganta con un sabor ácido, me quemaba.

_Tun tun_… una ráfaga de aire colmó mi pecho y con un fuerte gruñido salió de mi tirándome hacia el suelo.

—_¡Bella! Alguien por favor, ¡ayúdeme!, se está convulsionando—_escuché a Tyler gritar mientras se levantaba de la cama para ayudarme.

Me retorcí en el suelo, el olor de sangre que Tyler despedía mientras me sostenía era demasiado fuerte. El ardor me quemaba ahora por completo y se extendía desde mi ombligo hasta la punta de mis dedos. Sentí a muchas personas alrededor de mí e incluso sentí nuevamente el tacto frío del Dr. Cullen que me revisaba los ojos sosteniéndome la cara para que no me lastimara.

Comencé a golpear a la gente, a tratar de disolver las barreras de enfermeras que me acorralaban.

Buscaba a Tyler desesperadamente entre los que estaban allí sosteniéndome. Calculo que fueron ocho personas las que estaban a mi lado para calmarme y aún así no podían conmigo. La escena debió de ser perturbadora porque de inmediato sacaron a Tyler del cuarto a trompicones.

El Dr. Cullen me sostuvo fuertemente de la mandíbula y revisó mis ojos mientras le ordenaba con voz firme a una enfermera que me suministrara un calmante.

—_Parece tener un derrame en los ojos. Isabella, ¿me escuchas?—_abrió mis ojos—_Trata de calmarte. Vas estar bien. El dolor acabará—_

Era algo terrible, como si algo tratara de salir de mí.

Me azotaba los huesos contra el suelo del dolor. Cada poro de mi piel sentía que iba a explotar y a vencerme en un grito.

Fue el dolor físico más horrible que había sentido en mi vida.

Chillaba _¡quema! _mientras todos me miraban con asombro, hasta que sentí en la vena de mi brazo, el pinchazo de una jeringa e inmediatamente después el ardor se apagó en mi cuerpo, dejando atrás la borrosa imagen del Dr. Cullen.

No supe más.

Desperté en la cama de un hospital en Seattle. Sentía adolorido el cuerpo. Abrí un poco los ojos y veía borroso, probablemente efecto del calmante.

Distinguí la silueta de mi padre.

—_¿Bells?, cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?—_dijo Charlie con voz bajita

—_Genial—_me toqué la cabeza, arrastrando la lengua para hablar

—_Nos diste un gran susto, pero le diste su merecido a ese chico Crowley, ahora revisará los frenos dos veces—_soltó una risa_—Claro, si logra deshacer la bola en que esta hecha su camioneta—_dijo con un tono divertido

Para mi suerte todos creían que me había ido a los golpes con Tyler por el accidente que había provocado. Quise pensar que había sido de esa manera, pero yo sabía que no. De hecho, el pobre de Tyler al igual que Edward, habían sido arrastrados por mi ola de mala suerte. ¿Cómo podía culparlos?

Traté de levantarme pero Charlie me lo impidió. Deseaba desesperadamente salir del hospital.

—_Tranquila hija, tuviste múltiples convulsiones y probablemente no salgas de aquí hoy. El Dr. Cullen te trasladó acá para hacerte tomografías o algo así, ya sabes, cosas de doctores. Teme que tengas algún daño_—ahora su tono era muy serio.

Sólo eso me faltaba.

Además de desequilibrio físico, ahora también sufría de desequilibrio mental.

Maldije a mi mala suerte y a mi misma. ¿Porqué salí de mi casa si ya sentía que algo muy malo iba a suceder? En ese momento, escuché varios pasos a lo lejos, pude escuchar la voz del Dr. Cullen. Parecía que estaba detrás de la puerta pero pasó más de un minuto para que asomara en el cuarto con varias placas en la mano.

—_Buenas noticias Jefe Swan. Isabella veo que ya estas despierta para las buenas nuevas—_su rostro reflejaba un dejo de alegría—_Las tomografías y los rayos X realizados hace unas horas muestran que no tienes daño alguno. En absoluto. Mis colegas y yo pensamos que fue sólo un ataque de nervios contra el joven Crowley, que por cierto se quedó muy asustado. Creo que sería bueno darte de alta, a menos que usted Jefe Swan quiera que ella se quede aquí en observación sólo hasta el amanecer—_

—_No, ¡me quiero ir ya!—_le dije a Charlie con desesperación.

—_Hija, es tarde. Además me sentiría más seguro si te quedas aquí por cualquier cosa—_

El Dr. Cullen presenció nuestra pequeña discusión de padre—hija

—_Pero me siento más enferma con el hecho de estar en esta cama_—rogué a Charlie torciendo una mueca que miró al Dr. en busca de aprobación.

—_Como usted decida Jefe Swan— _dijo él.

Charlie se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Sabía que si me dejaba allí toda la noche se arrepentiría de su decisión al llegar a casa; debo admitir que a veces era caprichosa con él.

— _Entonces acompáñeme a llenar las formas de alta, para que de inmediato lleve a Isabella a casa _— de nuevo, me llamó por mi nombre completo.

¡Lo odiaba!

Salieron del cuarto, no sin que antes Charlie me diera un beso en la frente donde por cierto ya no había chichón alguno. Recostada en la cama, cerré los ojos y froté el tabique de mi nariz con los dedos, de nuevo los toques de vainilla y sol inundaron mis sentido, pero esta vez de una forma más contundente.

Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca irremediablemente. ¿Por qué incluso en Seattle percibía su esencia?

Definitivamente Edward se convertía en una obsesión para mí de la noche a la mañana. Sin esperarlo, susurré su nombre.

_Edward. _

Miré la puerta, unas manos pálidas se asomaron.

—_Disculpa que te moleste, ¿puedo pasar?—_preguntó Edward con voz aterciopelada.

Una de dos: o él si estaba presente, o yo estaba alucinando.

—_No me molesta, pasa por favor—_en ese momento el _por favor_ no era una cortesía. Era una necesidad para mí.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que él estuviera en Seattle. ¿Qué hacia tan lejos de su casa?. Seguramente acompañaba a su padre. No lo sé, pero me encantaba la idea de que se encontrara allí, conmigo. Se deslizó con garbo a unos pasos de mi cama.

—_Sé que es tarde, pero quise pasar a ver cómo estabas. Me diste un buen susto, aunque creo que Tyler se sorprendió más—_me dijo torciendo una sonrisa, sentándose a mi lado.

—_¿De verdad?, pobre, pero te juro no fue mi intención hacerle pasar un mal rato y tú, ¿vienes por fin a decirme qué fue lo que pasó en el estacionamiento con la camioneta?, ¿cómo fue que la detuviste?—_

Reí al ver su rostro sorprendido. Seguramente creyó que se me había olvidado.

—_¿Tú vas a decirme porqué reaccionaste de esa forma con Tyler?, o tal vez tengo que persuadirte para que lo hagas—_me lo dijo susurrando al oído.

No había respirado desde que se sentó a mi lado por lo que estaba a punto del desmayo cuando sentí su aliento en mi cuello_._

—_No, no es necesario, te lo diré, pero tú comienzas con las confesiones. ¿Qué pasó entonces?—_

—_Eso…pues—_su rostro mostraba inseguridad, tal vez pensó que nunca se lo preguntaría—_Fue un golpe de adrenalina. En serio, lo puedes googlear si tú quieres—_

¿Acababa de decir _googlear_?

—_Si claro, ¿en serio?, ¿en Google?—_Rodé los ojos cambiando de tono de voz_—¿Crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento? Edward estabas lejísimos de mi, no había forma de que llegaras tan rápido y de repente, ¡bam!, me salvaste de todo el caos en tan sólo segundos y me dices que fue un repentino golpe de adrenalina. ¡Por favor!—_le contesté tono burlón_. _

—_Entonces, según tú, ¿qué crees que sucedió?. Dame tus hipótesis: ¿arañas radioactivas? ¿kriptonita? Créeme Bella, esas son cosas de superhéroes y yo estoy lejos de serlo. No soy lo que todos piensan—_

—_Pues lo eres al menos para mí, no sé si recuerdas que casi muero. Mira, tal vez ni siquiera hubiera tenido tiempo para ver pasar mi vida antes de morir de no ser por ti—_

—_Pero, ¿qué tal si no soy un superhéroe?, digamos que soy el villano—_

—_No lo eres. Sé lo que tratas de aparentar pero veo que es para alejar a la gente. Es una máscara—_

—_Bien, creo que tienes razón acerca de eso pero ahora es tu turno de contármelo todo. ¿Confías en mí?—_dijo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

¿Cómo me preguntaba eso?

Hace unas semanas yo era el ser más repudiado para él y ahora me pedía que le confiara lo que había pasado.

No sé porqué pero quise describirle los extraños sucesos en el cuarto de Tyler Crowley.

En el cuarto del hospital de Seattle eran casi las 11 de la noche.

Por alguna razón del destino, Edward Cullen, mi más reciente fijación, se encontraba a mi lado esperando a que le contara la razón del ataque a mi amigo Tyler.

—_Después de que tu padre me revisara, decidí ir al cuarto de Tyler para ver cómo se encontraba. Deseaba decirle que no le guardaba resentimiento alguno por el accidente. Entonces cuando crucé la puerta, me llamó de inmediato la atención el hecho de que se encontrara escurrido en su propia sangre. Verás, no soporto la sangre, su olor de oxido y sal me saca de quicio—_

—_Pero Bella, los humanos no pueden…no podemos oler la sangre—_

—_Como sea, humana o no, esta vez fue diferente. Las náuseas no se apoderaron de mi. Creerás que estoy loca pero no me desagrado para nada el olor—_

No podía creerlo.

Le contaba a él esa historia tan macabra. Seguramente pensaba que yo era alguna loca sádica que disfrutaba de lo morboso de la vida. Pero no pude parar, tenía que decírselo a alguien.

—_Comencé a sentir un ardor en el ombligo que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Era como si alguien me hubiera prendido fuego y me quemara en vida. Mi oído se descompuso o algo así porque no escuchaba nada más que los latidos de un corazón que supongo que era el mío. Luego cuando no pude más caí al suelo, fue cuando Tyler se acercó a mí y al parecer traté de golpearlo hasta que ya no sentí nada por el calmante —_

La expresión de su rostro era extraña, trataba de asimilar lo que yo le había dicho y se congeló por unos segundos. Lo miré directamente a los ojos. Sabía que eso iba a pasar si le decía aquella estupidez, pero de pronto reaccionó.

—_Tyler lo merecía, aunque debo de decir que la escena si fue un poco extraña—_me dijo aquello sin prestar mucha atención al asunto de la reacción a la sangre.

Fue un alivio para mí, además no sabía que lo había visto todo

—_¿Tu padre te contó verdad?—_mi rostro mostraba un poco de vergüenza

—_Si algo así. Escuché lo que estaban pensando todos en el momento de tu crisis—_y se quedó callado de inmediato, como si hubiera dicho algo que no quería decir.

—_Espera, ¿dices que oíste lo que pensaban?—_Edward asintió apenado por la pregunta—_Entonces lees la mente_—lo miré esperando una respuesta convincente.

—_Puedo leer todas las mentes de este piso, excepto la tuya. Vi lo que pensaba mi padre, Tyler y luego tú: nada. Siempre ha sido muy frustrante para mí no saber lo que estas pensando — _sonrió sinceramente.

_Siempre_ era frustrante para él. Eso quería decir que me había puesto atención otras veces. Eso sonaba interesante.

—_¿Hay algo mal en mí?, ¡Lo sabía!, tantos golpes en mi cabeza algún día tendrían que tener una consecuencia—_

—_¿Ves?, te digo que sé leer mentes y crees que algo anda mal contigo, ¡eres increíble!—_Dijo antes de ponerse serio_—Lo cierto Bella, es que hoy me di cuenta de algo— _

En realidad no entendía lo que Edward quería decir. De hecho esa plática era la más ambigua que había tenido en mi vida, pero aún así no me pareció extraña o fuera de lugar. Me sentía cómoda con esas revelaciones entre él y yo.

Él suspiro y continúo hablando.

—_Ya no tengo la fuerza suficiente para permanecer lejos de ti — _su voz se hizo más aterciopelada que de costumbre.

Entré en shock ante aquella confesión

—_Entonces, no lo hagas Edward. No te alejes_—no pude evitar contestarle con la voz temblorosa.

Su expresión corporal cambió. Era casi como si hubiera dejado de cargar algo que tenía desde tiempo atrás. Ya no se veía atormentado Nos miramos en silencio unos segundos, como esa mañana en la clase de Biología y como todos los días en la escuela. Su mirada cambió drásticamente, ahora era cálida y tierna.

Sus ojos eran completamente del color del topacio, creo que nunca los tuve tan cerca. Mi primera reacción en ese momento fue tomarlo de la mano. Estaba igual de fría que en la ambulancia pero no me importó.

Mientras sostenía su mano, me sentí completamente a salvo. Por primera vez en mi vida. Tuve la sensación de que podía caerse el edificio en pedazos, derraparse cualquier camioneta frente de mis ojos para matarme pero yo no tendría miedo. No mientras tocaba su suave mano de hielo.

Quise quedarme así más tiempo pero me soltó de la mano y se paró al lado de la cama.

Al alejarse de mí, sentí que cada poro de mi cuerpo reclamaba el tacto de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**N/A: Qué tal? Qué le habrá pasado a Bella? Bueno, si quieren saberlo, continuen leyendo...**


	5. Secretos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita— pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**Secretos**

El Dr. Cullen y Charlie entraron a la habitación en ese momento, Edward retiró convenientemente su mano de la mía.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa aún y mis latidos estaban a mil por hora. Estaba a punto del desmayo cuando el Dr. me preguntó si estaba bien. _No, de hecho su hijo casi hace que me dé un ataque cardiaco con solo tocar sus mano_ estuve a punto de decirle, pero por supuesto le mentí.

Quería irme de inmediato a mi casa, llegar, tomar mi almohada y gritar como loca que Edward me había tomado de la mano. Bueno, más bien que yo lo había hecho y él, se había dejado.

No muy convencido de mi mentira, el Dr. Cullen me dejó ir a casa con Charlie. Estaba ya libre para irme del hospital.

Edward al igual que su padre, se despidieron de nosotros rápidamente. Sentí un hueco enorme y juro que las yemas de mis dedos palpitaban por su tacto. Después de recuperarme de mi vacío interno, me puse la ropa y emprendí el viaje con Charlie a mi casa. Él insistía en que durmiera durante las dos horas de camino a casa pero no pude.

Pensé y repensé lo que había sucedido a lo largo de aquel día. Había sido un caos total en todos los sentidos: el clima, la escuela, Edward Cullen, los accidentes y hasta mi cuerpo. Me sentía extraña desde lo sucedido en el hospital de Forks con Tyler. Era como si me hubiese tomado 5 cargas de café Express yo sola. Todo era más vivido para mí: los colores, los sonidos y sobre todo, los aromas.

En el coche patrulla me sentí mareada por el fuerte olor a cigarro que emanaba Charlie, se supone que ya no fumaba pero descubrí ese día que me estaba engañando. Pobre, debió de haberlo hecho por los nervios que yo le había causado ese día.

Mientras trataba de adivinar cómo serían las cosas al día siguiente, Charlie me interrumpió:

—_Deberías llamar a Jacob, estaba muy preocupado cuando le avisé de tu accidente y me dijo que le llamara a cualquier hora. El te verá en la casa en cuanto llegues, si es que no te molesta—_

—_No, no me molesta pero ya es muy tarde y me da pena con él—_le dije un poco fastidiada, aunque me moría por ver a Jacob y contarle toda la fascinante historia del día de hoy.

—_Dijo que no importaba. Envíale un mensaje de texto para que le avises, casi llegamos a casa. Por cierto, envíale por mi uno a Maddie, también se preocupó mucho por ti—_

Tenía razón.

Había olvidado por completo a Madeleine, la _compañera_ oficial de Charlie desde hacia algunos años. A él le molestaba el título de novia que todos los vecinos le daban a Maddie, pero a Charlie le encantaba estar con ella. Creo que es la única figura materna que he tenido en mi vida. Ella me ayudó con muchas cosas en el pasado, sobre todo en las cosas de mujeres en las que Charlie simplemente no podía ayudar. Por eso le guardaba un gran cariño a Maddie, era como tener una madre y una amiga en el mismo paquete.

Saqué el móvil y escribí un rápido mensaje para Jacob:

"_Jake: te escribo desde el más allá. Mentira. No morí y llego a casa en media hora. Es tarde así que si no estás en la entrada de mi casa lo comprenderé. ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte! Te quiero. Bells_

Luego hice lo mismo para Maddie:

"_¡Hola! Charlie me pidió que te enviara este mensaje, creo que es un pretexto para poder saber de ti. Llegamos a casa como en media hora. Estoy bien, no te preocupes por esta hija de la mala fortuna. Te veo luego. Bella"_

Después de enviar los mensajes, faltó poco para llegar a Forks. En ese momento recibí la contestación de Maddie a mi mensaje:

"_¡No sabes cuánto me alegro! Creí que perdía a mi única hija postiza. Dile a Charlie que luego lo veo, no puedo ir hoy porque un nuevo lote de mercancía llega a las 7 de la mañana. Cuando vengas a Port, pasa a verme a la tienda, me encantaría platicar contigo. Te quiero Isa."_

Al entrar a la calle, vi estacionada la camioneta de Billy Black. Al salir del auto, percibí las figuras de Billy y Jacob sentados en el porche, esperando a que llegáramos. Jacob se abalanzó sobre mí en un abrazo.

Siempre que Jacob me abrazaba resultaba _cariñosamente_ lastimada. De un tiempo para acá, había crecido muchísimo y era enorme, casi una bestia. De hecho, así lo llamaba cundo era tosco conmigo. Charlie decía que a Jacob le había pegado durísimo la adolescencia y atribuía su enormidad a que comía como un huérfano. Podía devorar él sólo una docena de huevos con jamón cuando lo invitábamos a desayunar a la casa. Debo admitir que durante un breve, pero muy breve periodo, me sentí atraída por él, pero pasó sin darme cuenta. Solía pensar que su piel bronceada era perfecta, al igual que sus ojos negros y su sonrisa que iluminaba cualquier cosa. Su cabello largo desde hace ya algunos años, me parecía el más brillante. Lo único que se mantiene dentro de mis cosas favoritas y perfectas de Jacob, es la forma en que se carcajea. Son de esas que asustan a los pobres pájaros de lo intenso, y ahora con su tremendo cambio de voz, era mucho más claro. Así era Jacob, mi mejor amigo desde que tenía como 7 años.

—_Torpe Bella. Creí que te nos habías adelantado—_dijo haciéndome tornillo en la cabeza.

Lo golpeé un poco y me solté de él.

—_Charlie y Jacob pidieron ser enterrados contigo_—rió Billy con gran entusiasmo.

Entramos todos a la casa, ya eran casi las 2:30 de la madrugada. Subí con Jacob a mi cuarto mientras Charlie y Billy veían la repetición del partido de basketball. Nos sentamos en mi cama frente a frente para comenzar mi relato fantástico de los eventos del día de hoy. Cuando llegamos a la parte en la que Edward Cullen me salvó, Jacob se puso un poco tenso.

—_¿Cómo?, ¿uno de los Cullen te salvó? ¡puaj!—_me interrumpió haciendo una mueca.

—_Si, ¿qué hay de malo con ellos?—_

—_Nada exactamente. Son simples rivalidades pasadas entre clanes y esas cosas que me cuenta el abuelo—_

—_¿Clanes? Caray Jacob, pensé que eso ya estaba pasado de moda, por lo menos en este siglo—_

—_Se supone que no debo contar nada a nadie, mucho menos si no son de la tribu—_se cruzó de brazos frunciéndome el ceño.

—_Por favor Jake, soy más quiloute que cualquiera de tus hermanas para estas fechas. Sabes que sé guardar un secreto, ¡por favor!—_supliqué como una niña.

Sabía que así me soltaría toda la verdad.

—_Pero no es gran cosa, son sólo historias de terror que me contó el abuelo Black, pero si la quieres escuchar, aquí va. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que nuestra tribu descendía supuestamente de los lobos?—_

—_Lo contó el abuelo Black en una fogata un día de estos, pero esa es una leyenda de tu tribu, ¿qué demonios tiene que ver con los Cullen?—_

Creí por un momento que Jacob se estaba yendo por la tangente pero siguió con la plática:

—_¿Vas a dejar que terminé?—_me calló_—Bueno, pues aparentemente ellos descienden de un clan enemigo. Todo fue porque mi bisabuelo los descubrió cazando cerca del bosque de la reserva pero como dijeron que no eran peligrosos, que eran algo más…—_

—_¿Algo más?—_

—_Supongo que dijeron que eran ingleses o algo así. Yo que sé Bella, ¡ya déjame terminar! Dijeron que no eran lo que aparentaban y mi abuelo hizo un pacto con ellos: si no se acercaban a nuestro territorio, nosotros no revelaríamos lo que eran a las caras pálidas como tú_—me señaló tocándome la nariz.

—_¿No revelarían que eran ingleses?, ¡qué secreto!. Pero dime, ¿qué son entonces?_—dije en tono sarcástico

—_Sabes Bella todos tenemos secretos, no sólo los Cullen—_estaba serio_—Lo que te conté son solo historias. Además ya es tardísimo y tú tienes que descansar. Mejor otro día vas a la reserva y platicamos más, lo prometo—_

Se levantó de mi cama, me besó la frente y salió de mi cuarto, no sin antes darle las gracias por haber ido a visitarme.

En cuanto me recosté en mi cama, sentí los ojos pesados. Por fin, el cansancio de todo el día me cobraba cuentas y decidí rendirme ante él. Escuché que Charlie tocó a mi puerta para darme las buenas noches pero no le contesté. Caí rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo y comencé a soñar.

Estaba en el bosque, caminaba con los pies descalzos lentamente. Las hojas crujían debajo de cada pisada y entonces me daba cuenta de que no estaba sola: una sombra me seguía. Traté de escuchar cada sonido pero sólo sonaba el viento.

De repente, percibí una silueta delante de mí que caminaba muy rápido. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, corrí detrás de la silueta y llegué a un lugar hermoso. Era un lago que estaba rodeado por majestuosos árboles. El agua reflejaba una maravillosa luna llena haciéndome sentir una paz inexplicable. Al ras del lago, la silueta me esperaba con una mano extendida. Me adelanté a tocarla, sentí su frío toque, lo vi claramente. Era Edward el que me tomaba de la mano y me aproximaba a su perfecto cuerpo.

Estaba vestido de negro contrario a mí que lucía un vestido blanco. Me tomaba del rostro de repente, su aliento gélido delicioso me golpeó el rostro con sutileza

—_Te esperé por tanto tiempo—_dijo sin mover los labios, como en el pensamiento.

Entonces, mientras me tomaba por la cintura con sus manos, su rostro se aproximó y sus labios apenas rozaron los míos. Terriblemente hermoso para un simple sueño.

Fue en ese momento que el golpeteo del granizo me despertó anunciando tristemente el fin de mi sueño y el inicio del mañana.

Un mañana que era sumamente incierto.

* * *

**N/A: Aaaaaw, romance! En fin, el que sigue es un outtake, espero que les guste...**


	6. En Sueños Edward POV

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**OUTTAKE 1  
En Sueños  
(Edward POV)**

Sabía que había hecho algo incorrecto.

Algo que ponía en riesgo a mi familia, aunque eso no importó al momento en que vi su existencia amenazada por la camioneta de Tyler Crowley. Por un segundo, mi vida de ciento y tantos años perdió sentido al imaginar que ella moría.

Ella. Una simple mortal.

Desde la primera vez que la vi en la mente de todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria, supe que era diferente a las personas de aquel pueblo. Había espiado en cada mente de aquel lugar, excepto en la de ella. Era la primera vez que me pasaba eso, me frustraba en demasía. Más que cualquier cosa en este mundo.

Cuando la tuve a mi lado la primera vez y respiré su aroma, la odié más que a nada ni a nadie. Literalmente me había mudado a Forks para caer en un infierno. Un infierno en donde su sangre me rogaba por ser derramada en mis labios, trayendo con eso, la perdición del futuro de mi familia.

No podía permitirme eso nunca.

Ahora que ha pasado el tiempo desde aquel encuentro, que la he salvado de una muerte inminente y que nuevamente la veo en la mente de otros retorciéndose en el suelo, tengo otra visión de ella.

Estaba tirada en el frío piso del hospital. Su cuerpo era azotado por una fuerza extraña que le hacía gritar desde lo más profundo de su ser. Trataba de aferrarse a Tyler Crowley como quien se aferra a la vida, de esa misma manera me aferraba yo en el momento de mi transformación. Por un momento al verle, recordé aquella fatídica noche en la que cambie por completo.

Entré en pánico cuando gritó que algo le quemaba. ¿Podía ser eso posible?

Parecía que el destino se aferraba en recordarme aquello tan doloroso, sólo que por extraño que parezca, ahora era Bella Swan la que sufría.

Carlisle, mi padre, la sostenía con todas su fuerzas e hizo todo lo posible para que ella no sufriera. No hizo lo mismo conmigo. No porque no lo hubiese deseado sino porque no sabía lo que hacía. Después de ese horrible episodio que tuve que presenciar en mentes ajenas, mi padre y yo aún no sabíamos lo que había pasado en aquel cuarto con Bella.

—_Tú la viste Edward. Fue como…—_

—_Cuando me transformaste—_le dije con la mirada pérdida.

Aún podía ver aquella imagen en mi cabeza y en la de él.

—_Sabes que una transformación no es posible. Ella no fue mordida por nadie—_luego me lanzó una mirada preocupada, por primera vez sentí que no confiaba en mi —_Has resistido a la tentación todo este tiempo, ¿no es así? Su reacción definitivamente no está relacionada a lo que somos. Las tomografías..._—

—_Si lo sé, no revelaron nada fuera de lo normal, yo mismo las he revisado. Creo que ni siquiera tiene rasguño alguno—_le interrumpí.

—_¿Lo ves? Ella está bien—_

—_Eso es lo extraño: antes del accidente, Bella tenía un golpe en la frente que se hizo más evidente durante el accidente al azotar su cabeza contra el asfalto. En la ambulancia, aún lo tenía y ahora, ya no está. Carlisle, tú como médico debes de admitir que eso no es posible...al menos no humanamente posible—_

—_Aún así, eso no quiere decir nada. Probablemente tiene la capacidad de sanar más rápido que otros. Eso si es normal hasta cierto punto—_

Tal vez Carlisle tenía razón, no era nada. Simplemente yo alucinaba por recordar aquella noche. Obviamente no iba a quedarme con las explicaciones de Carlisle. Había algo que aún no cuadraba en aquellas explicaciones: el cambio en la esencia de Bella. Después de tanto tiempo en tratar de acostumbrarme a vivir cerca de ella, yo era la persona que más la conocía en el mundo. Sabía las notas exactas de fresas y cítricos que sutilmente emanaba cada poro de su cuerpo. Era más evidente para mí que para mi padre que su esencia había cambiado desde aquel episodio. Ahora era mucho más dulce y penetrante, pero a la vez ya no me llamaba con la misma urgencia de antes.

Obtuve esa conclusión cuando la fui a visitar a su cuarto en el hospital de Seattle. Llegué como siempre, intentando casi flotar como el viento para que no se percatara de que estaba ahí, pero ella se dio cuenta. Debíamos hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el estacionamiento, se lo había prometido.

Por supuesto, le mentí usando una historia muy estúpida. _Un golpe de adrenalina_ le dije pero no me creyó. De mí sólo había recibido mentiras, malos tratos, y ahora ella estaba ahí, mirándome y diciendo que comprendía mi actitud.

Me sorprendí al ver lo noble que era, incluso conmigo.

La sensación de sospecha se apoderó de mí cuando me contó exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo en el momento de su episodio. Me aterroricé al escucharle. Me contó que podía oler la sangre de Tyler, lo peor de todo era que le había gustado. Sentía que su cuerpo se había encendido en llamas. Comprendí que la necesidad por Tyler era algo más.

Aquellas revelaciones que Bella, me hicieron inconscientemente bajar la guardia. Eso nunca me había ocurrido. Le confesé que escuchaba los pensamientos de cualquier persona, de todos menos la de ella. No reaccionó con el miedo que yo esperaba, sino que pensó que era su culpa. Fue hilarante observar su reacción ante ello.

Sabía que lo que me acababa de revelar en aquel cuarto era sumamente importante, pero cuando me tomó de la mano, aquellas hipótesis que tenía sobre su cambio pasaron completamente desapercibidas. Estaba en aquel cuarto para tratar de resolverlo todo y para probarme a mí mismo que ahora que su olor había cambiado, ya no la necesitaba con aquella desesperación instintiva.

Estaba equivocado.

Mientras estábamos lado a lado, ella tomando mi mano y mirándome con ojos compasivos, me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo que trate de alejarme de Bella, fue inútil. La sensación de protegerla de todo recorrió mi cuerpo como la electricidad desde aquel toque en la ambulancia, incluso desde que la salve del accidente. Ya no podía estar alejado de ella ahora que conocía su calor de primera mano. Bella con voz suplicante me pidió que no lo hiciera que no tratara de alejarme. Por su propio bien, deseaba que nunca lo hubiera dicho.

Se había librado una batalla silenciosa aquel día, yo había perdido.

Me rendía ante Bella, ante cualquier posible consecuencia que me trajera esto que recién sentía por ella. Es evidente que eso debía permanecer para mí, es peligroso estar cerca de un monstro como yo, no iba a arriesgarla para nada. Debía protegerla de sí misma y a la vez protegerla de mí. Una tarea difícil siendo yo lo que era y ella, una frágil humana.

Cuando regresó a Forks esa madrugada, no pude evitar seguirla. Esperándola fuera de su casa, se encontraba su amigo quiloute, hasta ahora nada peligroso, pero nada agradable para mí gusto. Esperé a que él y su padre se fueran. Era cuestión de minutos para que el Jefe Swan cayera rendido, como todas las noches a la misma hora.

Entonces cuando eso sucediera, entraría a su cuarto nuevamente. Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que había entrado. Me atrevía a hacer eso ya que deseaba acostumbrarme a su inquietante esencia. Mi padre siempre enviaba a alguno de mis hermanos a vigilarme por si acaso cometía algún error, pero eso nunca pasó y no pasaría ahora que veía a Bella de otra manera.

Estaba dormida apaciblemente, cuando de pronto comenzó a respirar muy rápidamente. Por un momento pensé que había despertado y me había visto, pero se quedó allí susurrando cosas sin sentido. Al verla tan inquieta en su sueño, me acerqué a su cama sentándome a su lado como en el hospital.

Mis manos temblaban nerviosas. Deseaban tocarla una vez más y cedieron ante aquella tentación. Sin pensarlo, la tome con mis manos por su tibio rostro, tan suave como fuera posible para no despertarla. Sabía que ya era demasiado, pero no pude evitar acercarme a sus labios para sentir su dulce aliento. Me envolvió la existencia con él y de mi boca salieron aquellas palabras que nunca pensé en decir alguna vez.

—_Te esperé por tanto tiempo_—

No era una simple oración que tenía aquella débil fuerza que le dan los humanos cuando hablan de amor. En esa frase, en ese momento, dejaba claras las cosas mientras Bella dormía. Dejaba mi centenaria vida se fuera al demonio en ella.

Era inevitable.

Sabía que estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan y ella sólo lo sabría así, en sueños.

* * *

**N/A: Muy corto, pero aún así, es un punto de vista que nos da algunas pistas para el origen de Bella, no?**


	7. Mañana

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**Mañana **

A la mañana siguiente, mientras estaba tirada en mi cama con las almohadas entre mis piernas y las cobijas hechas jirones, tuve un pensamiento atrevido: c_onquistaré a Edward. _Me reí de mi misma con esa afirmación. Era obvio que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo pero por un momento me sentí segura, aunque después mi mala autoestima causó estragos.

¿Cómo era que alguien tan…apuesto y obviamente inalcanzable como Edward se pudiera siquiera fijar en mí? Yo era tan X que tal vez él jamás aceptaría salir conmigo a la esquina. Pero la situación en el hospital y su frase _"Ya_ _no tengo la fuerza para estar lejos de ti" _me dio una falsa y leve esperanza.

Esperanza al fin y al cabo.

Suspiré con ánimos, me levanté de un brinco de la cama. Corrí al baño para meterme a bañar, no sin antes prender la vieja radio que Charlie tenía en el baño. Al sentir el bochorno por el agua caliente y recordé las frías manos de Edward en mis mejillas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cerré por completo la llave del agua caliente dejando sólo la fría. Al momento en que las gotas cayeron sobre mí, sentí como si Edward me tocara otra vez. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve bajo el chorro del agua y no hubiera salido de no ser por Charlie que tocó a la puerta porque quería entrar al baño.

Salí del espasmo sin sentir frío alguno, me sequé y fui a mi cuarto. Con la toalla aún enredada en mi, abrí mi closet y por primera vez en muchos años, estaba planeando qué llevarme a la escuela. Todas mis blusas y pantalones _ya estaban muy vistos_, pensaba. Entonces recordé que Maddie me había regalado una blusa azul para mi cumpleaños y nunca la había usado. Aún estaba en la bolsa de regalo junto con un perfume, que también serviría para el día de hoy.

Me vestí combinando la blusa con un pantalón de mezclilla y botas, ambos negros. Recuerdo que cuando Maddie me regaló la blusa, me quedaba un poco grande de la parte del pecho, pero ese día incluso me quedaba pequeña.

"_Qué raro"_, murmuré.

Estando frente al espejo, pensé en maquillarme pero me vi distinta. Tal vez era el cambio de actitud, pero no me vi fea. Sólo recogí mi cabello con pasadores y me emocioné al ponerme perfume.

Sabía que era exagerada pero no me importó.

Al salir de casa, el motor de la camioneta se negaba arrancar, justo hoy que deseaba llegar a la escuela lo antes posible. Le supliqué hasta que por fin arrancó. Iba lo más rápido que me permitía el motor de mi coche. Finalmente llegué a la escuela.

Antes de salir del coche, me puse el impermeable y tome la mochila. Sentía un poco de pánico como siempre que llovía: temía caerme de bruces delante de toda la escuela. Me preparaba psicológicamente para el posible ridículo cuando alguien debajo de un paraguas tocó la ventana.

Me sorprendí gratamente al ver quién era.

Al tratar de mirar por debajo del paraguas vi a Alice Cullen sonriendo de manera angelical debajo de la lluvia.

¿_Qué demonios hace ella acá?_

Tal vez sentía un poco de lastima por lo que había pasado el día anterior. Tal vez no. Salí de la camioneta sin saber qué quería.

—_Hola Bella, ¿necesitas que alguien te cubra?—_preguntó con voz de duende, casi brincando sobre mi—_Sería un pena que te arruinaras el atuendo viéndote hoy tan linda— _

En realidad, siempre me pregunte cómo sería ser amiga de Alice Cullen.

Ella a diferencia de su hermana Rosalíe, parecía bastante agradable. En el almuerzo cuando los observaba, a veces reía yo también de los chistes que le contaba a Emmett. Hoy comprobaba que además de agradable, era buena mentirosa: yo para nada me veía _tan bonita._

—_Sí, gracias por el refugio y por el cumplido, pero creo que exageras: ya casi no llueve y me veo exactamente igual que todos los días_—dije apenada con las mejillas hechas fuego.

Aunque si alguno de los Cullen te daba un cumplido eso era algo muy raro siendo ellos tan perfectos.

—_¿Bromeas?, presiento que hoy más de uno se quedará con la boca abierta, de por sí—_lanzó una risita_—Además, ¡usaste perfume! Hueles delicioso por cierto, aunque no es muy buena idea pero ¡qué importa!—_y se volvió a reír pero de forma nerviosa.

Apenas si pude descifrar lo que me decía, lo hacía muy rápido.

—_¿Porqué no es buena idea?, ¿huele mal?—_

¿Qué tenían los Cullen con el olor?

—_No, por nada pero ya hablando de otra cosa, ahora que tengo permitido hablarte—_se tapó la boca—_Bueno, eso olvídalo. Ahora que por fin hablamos me encantaría que saliéramos de compras o a tomar un café. Seria súper, ¿no?—_brincó otra vez.

—_No sé a qué te refieres, pero si quieres podríamos salir alguna vez—_le dije exhausta por toda la energía que ella había irradiado.

Se me hizo de lo más raro que me haya invitado a salir. Es decir, sentía que antes no le caía mal pero hoy, de la noche a la mañana, ¿ya estábamos haciendo planes para salir?, ¿para ser amigas?

—_Esta bien, otro día nos ponemos de acuerdo porque el timbre está a punto de sonar en 3…2…1…—_el timbre sonó con Alice desapareciendo entre la multitud de alumnos.

En la entrada de la escuela, me deshice de mi impermeable y de la cazadora. Me apresuré para entrar a la clase de Español.

En el pasillo todos me miraban como _la chica que casi muere. _Pude escuchar a todas murmurando que había ido al hospital no por el accidente, sino por cirugía plástica. Reí por dentro y me maravillé por lo que una simple blusa nueva podía causar.

Al entrar la maestra Torres me recibió con un gran y extraño abrazo. Me dijo que gracias a Dios no me había pasado nada en el accidente. Tuve que aguantar que todos disfrutaran preguntándome qué sentía y si había visto la luz. Durante la charla en el salón, nadie preguntó por Edward, incluso eso los intimidaba acerca de los Cullen. La única que se mantuvo al margen del morbo fue Ángela, que veía mi mal humor cuando les contestaba sus preguntas estúpidas. También fue la única que preguntó cómo estaba Edward cuando hablé con ella de lo que había pasado.

—_¿Cómo estás?, porque yo te veo muy bien si me preguntas, ¿te hiciste algo nuevo?, ¿maquillaje?, ¿nuevo peinado? Dime Bella, ¿qué fue?—_

—_Bueno, respondo a tus preguntas en ese orden: estoy bien, gracias aunque no te haya preguntado. Sí, me hice algo nuevo, no fue maquillaje sólo unos pocos pasadores en el cabello y ya, ¿tienes más preguntas?—_

—_No te pongas así—_me pidió Ángela con una sonrisa—_Sólo decía que hoy te ves diferente y ¿sabes lo que me causa muchísima gracia?, que Jessica se va a morir de la envidia. Por cierto cuéntame lo que te dijo Edward en la ambulancia cuando se fue contigo—_

No podía decirle todo lo que pasó en el hospital con Edward. Lo sentía mucho pero este secreto me lo tenía que callar por el simple motivo de que yo ya me había hecho ilusiones y no quería que me tachara de estúpida. Aunque si se lo hubiera dicho, sé que Ángela estaría muy emocionada por mí.

—_Nada, lo mismo de antes, que tuviera cuidado. Casi no cruzamos palabras en el camino—_le dije con disimulo pero obviamente sabia que mentía

—_¡Qué raro es Edward! Primero te coquetea abiertamente en el estacionamiento ayer y luego no te habla. Hombres, así son todos. Siempre lo he dicho y siempre lo diré—_frunció el ceño.

—_Pero no me coqueteó, simplemente me sonrió como se le sonríe a cualquier tonta que choca con una señalización. Eso es todo—_

Al término de la clase de español, caminamos por el pasillo directo a los casilleros para cambiar los libros; teníamos clase de Historia y necesitaba otros, además de que tenía que guardar el impermeable. Llegué a mi casillero e intenté abrir el candado pero no pude. Jalé y jalé pero el candado se había atorado.

Me desesperé porque la maldita cosa no abría, entonces la maldije cien veces y me resigné a no abrirlo.

Me di la vuelta para ir a mi clase, pero en eso escuché un gran golpe detrás de mí.

Nuevamente me desconcertó ver quién era y qué era lo que había hecho con mi casillero...

Volteé rápidamente y vi a Emmett Cullen sonriéndome.

—_Estas cosas son necias, por eso tuve que darle un "suave toque" para que abriera y voilá, aquí está tu casillero abierto—_me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La pequeña puerta del casillero tenía una enorme hendidura que me recordó a la que había dejado Edward en la camioneta de Tyler. _Los Cullen sí que son fuertes_ pensé. Nunca había cruzado una palabra con Emmett pero parecía que lo conocía de hace años, se me hacía muy familiar.

—_Gracias por ser tan "suave" con mi casillero pero, ¡no tenias porque asesinarlo! Ahora obviamente tendré que arreglarlo yo y no estoy segura de que pueda hacerlo _— le dije con gesto gracioso.

—_¡No te preocupes "pecas"!, enviaré a alguien a que lo arregle por ti—_y me pegó duro en el hombro.

Además, me decía…

—_¿Pecas?, primero asesinas a mi casillero y ahora me pones apodos ¡Wow! Emmett vaya forma de causar una primera impresión —_

—_No podrás negarme que eres un poco pecosa—_

—_Y tú no podrás negar que eres un poco…rudo—_admití mientras me sobaba el hombro.

Ambos reímos por un momento mientras yo cambiaba los libros y él trataba de cerrar mi destartalado casillero. En eso, una armoniosa y casi chillona voz llamó a Emmett.

_—¡¿Emmett? Querido, es hora de ir a clase—_

Era Rosalíe Hale que llamaba a su novio. Por un momento pensé que me había metido en problemas con ella pero la verdad es que ni siquiera me miró mientras llamaba a Emmett. Si, seguramente yo era poca cosa para ella.

—_Tranquila Rose, ya voy—_se dirigió a ella y luego de nuevo a mi_—Bueno "pecas" me tengo que ir. Espero que ya no tengas problemas con esta cosa—_

—_¡Emmett!—_de nuevo gritó con gracia Rosalíe.

—_Rose se altera demasiado cuando no le hago caso y es por eso se muere por mi—lanzó _de nuevo una carcajada_—Nos vemos luego—_e igual que Alice, desapareció rápidamente.

—_Adiós_—alcancé a decirle en voz bajita para que Rosalíe no me escuchara_._

El timbre casi sonaba y antes de entrar a la clase, pasé al baño.

Cuando estaba lavándome las manos, noté que mi cara lucía rara. Vi las pecas de las que me habló Emmett pero también vi que estaba diferente a la de esa mañana y mucho más diferente a como había estado un día antes. Mis ojos parecían más vividos y las pestañas alrededor de ellos se veían más largas. La piel lucía igual o más pálida que de costumbre pero era a la vista y al tacto, como la porcelana. Mis labios eran completamente rosados, como si me hubiera puesto lápiz labial.

Creí que era uno de esos pocos días en los que me sentía diferente pero nada más. Me alegré porque al menos no parecía muerta como de costumbre, así que me mojé la cara para despejar mis pensamientos. Me sequé con un trozo de papel y el timbre sonó. Esa era la señal para entrar a un interrogatorio casi policiaco con Jessica.

La maestra Jones se encontraba en su escritorio revolviendo papeles, supongo que estaba preparando la clase o algo así. Mientras pasaba por las filas de asientos en el salón, un chico del cual no recuerdo su nombre, me miró muy raro y cuando pasé a su lado murmuró algo incómodo a mis espaldas.

Jessica ya estaba en el asiento contiguo al mío, su expresión demostraba que estaba molesta. Sin saber porqué reaccionaba de esa manera, simplemente me limité a saludarla. Sabía que ella no me preguntaría nada acerca del día anterior simplemente porque le chocaba que yo llamara más la atención que ella. Ojalá supiera que lo que yo más deseaba era pasar desapercibida. Deseaba ser invisible, excepto para una persona.

Traté de mantener una conversación con ella acerca de la tarea que la Sra. Jones había encargado, que por supuesto yo no había hecho, pero sólo me contestaba por monosílabos. Me desesperé y pensé que probablemente me daba una cucharada de mi propio chocolate, ya que así me portaba con ella la mayoría de las veces.

Cuando comenzó la clase, me di por vencida, ya no le hablé más. Era obvio que estaba enojada por alguna razón. De repente, escuché que aclaraba la voz con un tosido fuerte y me dejó su acostumbrado papel en mi banca. Lo abrí discretamente para leerlo sin que la maestra nos descubriera.

_"¿Qué pasó exactamente con Tyler?, ¿Porqué huye de ti?"_

Genial. Tyler le había contado todo a Jessica que era muy…comunicativa. Ese sería mi fin y por siempre me conocerían como _Bella, la ruda rencorosa. _Estoy segura de que por eso toda la escuela me veía raro. Para evitar sospechas, le contesté parcamente.

_"Nada, sólo que probablemente se sienta mal por lo del accidente. Eso es todo"_

Me devolvió el papel y sentí un alivio al leer la respuesta.

_"Eso fue lo que dijo. Por cierto te va bien esa blusa pero el cabello se te ve raro de esa manera, se te ve un poco grande la cabeza"_

Lo sabía. Tenía que encontrarme algún defecto y decírmelo para hacerme sentir mal. Pero honestamente no me importaba su opinión, ya sabía que así era Jessica. Además lo de Tyler me tenía aliviada. Ya era un peso menos para mí.

La clase de Historia terminó así que salí del salón apresuradamente junto con Jessica para el almuerzo. Dejamos las mochilas en la mesa donde ya estaba Eric comiendo su almuerzo, incluso se levantó, me abrazó y con la boca llena me dijo que se hubiera vuelto loco sin mí dejándolo a solas con Jessica. Me reí y me dirigí a comprar mi comida. En la línea del almuerzo me encontré con Tyler y tenía una expresión rara conmigo. Solamente me limité a decirle apenada unas cuantas palabras.

—¿C_ómo sigues?—_

Tyler no me contestó, pero yo continué.

—_Siento lo que pasó ayer en tu cuarto. Yo me sentía muy mal físicamente y eso es todo, en verdad, no fue nada personal—_

Me tiró una mirada ofendida. Cómo si mi carro casi lo hubiese aplastado a él y no al contrario. Pero aún así me sentía culpable por los pensamientos que tuve sobre él durante el extraño episodio.

—_No te preocupes por mi Bella, pero debo ser honesto: casi moría del susto. Me golpeaste muy fuerte—_dijo con una cara de lástima.

_Niña_ pensé para mis adentros, pero luego continúo y no pude dejar de sentir un odio tremendo hacia él.

—_¿Sabes que viene el baile de Bienvenida? Yo estaba pensando que sería bueno que tú y yo fuéramos juntos, de esa manera estaremos a mano el uno con el otro porque si no, cuando se enterara alguien de lo que sucedió en Seattle todos dirían que me odias y no quieres eso, ¿verdad?—_arqueó una ceja.

¿Qué se creía?, ¿qué podía venir a chantajearme?

Lo maldije cien mil veces pero no quería que nadie se enterara de aquello, era demasiado vergonzoso. Si lo pensaba, solamente me quedaban dos alternativas: golpearlo hasta que perdiera la memoria o aceptar ir al baile con él.

La primera levantaría muchas sospechas pero a la segunda opción la odiaba por completo. Pensé que tal vez si se daba cuenta que yo era pésimo material para bailes, él se arrepentiría y se negaría ir al baile conmigo. Así que deje la respuesta abierta.

—_Viéndolo así, tienes razón pero no creo que mi papá me deje ir al baile y mucho menos contigo. Veras, es que él es muy celoso porque así son los policías: tienen armas y se creen los dueños del mundo, así que no creo poder ir contigo ni con nadie a ese baile—_

Su cara me resultó graciosísima. Parecía que sudaba frío cuando le dije lo de las armas. Era una completa mentira pero se lo merecía.

Después del rápido rechazo a Tyler, tomé en mi charola de comida dos pedazos de pizza, un jugo y una gelatina. Me senté en la mesa pero casi de inmediato noté la mirada de Edward hacia mí. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora tan sólo de recordar mi sueño con él. Recordar sus manos en mi rostro, hizo que me sonrojara y que comenzara a suspirar cómo estúpida otra vez. De hecho, su perfume por toda la cafetería no ayudaba a detener las alucinaciones.

No lo pude ver directamente a los ojos como siempre lo hacía en el almuerzo. Pensaba que si me veía, leería lo que pensaba acerca de él: que era perfecto y que me volvía completamente loca. Pero recordé que me había dicho que yo era la excepción. Claro, si eso era verdad. El no poder verlo a la cara era un problema porque el timbre estaba a punto de sonar para la siguiente clase: Biología.

Noté que se había ido porque su perfume era ya mínimo, así que recogí mis cosas y me fui directamente al laboratorio, no sin antes comerme un dulce para evitar el aliento a pizza frente a Edward.

Mike me alcanzó en el camino. Me dio una plática fastidiosa de lo que él había sentido al momento del accidente: me dijo que había pensado que casi moría, que _por fin Edward Cullen servía para algo más que para dar miedo_. Me enfurecí con él y sus palabras pero ese sentimiento se borró completamente cuando vi a Edward sentado en la horrible mesa de granito falso.

Era la visión más hermosa que en Forks se había visto. Algo debimos de haber hecho bien en aquel pueblito lejano para merecer tal visión. Estaba sentado viendo a lo lejos por la ventana. Su cabello cobrizo alborotado, se movía sutilmente con el poco aire acondicionado que había en el salón. Sus ojos de topacio líquido mostraban un dejo de añoranza atrapados en sus enormes pestañas cobrizas. Su piel marmórea brillaba un poco con las luces que entraban por la ventana, que a su vez dibujaba su preciosa mandíbula de piedra. Sus labios eran de un color irresistible, casi gritaban por ser ¿besados? Vestía una cazadora ligera gris con unas delgadas líneas blancas y debajo traía puesta una camiseta de igual color, ésta dejaba ver un poco su escondido cuerpo atlético. Eso, con sus pantalones negros lo hacían ver como un modelo de revista europeo.

Mi corazón casi entra en paro cuando volteó a verme y me lanzó una preciosa sonrisa torcida. _Dios por favor, no me hagas tropezar ahora _pedí en mi mente. Caminé lentamente hacía aquella fea pero gloriosa mesa de mis recuerdos, no pude hacerlo mejor. Con una gracia extraña en mí, me paré al lado del asiento y él hizo lo mismo. Como si fuera una pluma, tomó el banco que estaba arriba de la mesa boca abajo poniéndolo en el suelo para mí.

—_Aquí tienes—_dijo con su voz cautivadora.

_La blusa sí que es mágica _me dije a mi misma casi creyendo que la blusa de Maddie me traía la mejor de las suertes. Tenía la sospecha de que Edward era un caballero pero ahora lo comprobaba de primera mano.

Me limité a darle las gracias, luego me senté como bulto a esperar al Sr. Banner. No tenía ni idea de cómo coquetearle a alguien, mucho menos a alguien como él. Probablemente si fuera Mike sería demasiado fácil: sólo risitas tontas y toqueteos de manos lo tendrían rendido ante mí. Con Tyler sería lo mismo, pero, ¿con Edward? Las probabilidades de que saliera corriendo si se enterara de que pretendo conquistarlo serían enormes. Por eso es que me olvidé de todo, comencé a golpear la mesa con los dedos.

Edward me observaba con sus ojos melancólicos. Yo por fuera estaba indiferente, pero por dentro mi corazón iba de arriba abajo por las palpitaciones. Mis mejillas se llenaron de color sin poder evitarlo. Decidí saludarlo al fin con una chispa de alegría rara en mí.

—_Hola Edward—_

—_Hola—_contestó tímidamente ladeando la cabeza sin siquiera verme a la cara.

Se quedó callado por un rato y cambió su postura para el lado contrario a mí. Otra vez era el Edward que conocí la primera vez. Me sentí terrible por su indiferencia. Tontamente creí que ese día, él sería diferente, sobre todo por lo que había dicho en el hospital.

De golpe supe lo que en realidad quería decir. _Ya no tengo la fuerza para estar lejos de ti_ significaba que ya sabía que yo lo acosaba y que dejaría de ser amable conmigo o algo así. Pero entonces ¿porqué acomodó el banco por mí con tanta caballerosidad? obviamente porque eso es lo que él es sin importar si soy la Reina Isabel o no. Juraba que estaba a punto del desmayo. El entusiasmo con el que ese día había amanecido, caía por un desfiladero lleno de decepción y tristeza. Contuve las lágrimas, ya que me sentía humillada.

Incómodamente Mike nos miraba como queriendo averiguar qué era lo que pasaba en aquel duelo silencioso entre Edward y yo. Parecía que quería asesinar a Edward con la mirada.

Ya era tarde y el Sr. Banner no llegaba. Era extraño porque era muy puntual.

Justo cuando pensé en la tardanza de mi profesor, la Sra. Cope entró al salón. Ella era la encargada en la oficina del Director y apurada dijo que nuestro profesor no asistiría a clases ese día así que tendríamos esas horas libres.

Todos brincaron en sus asientos, estaban felices ante la noticia. Yo era la única que no compartía su alegría. No estaría junto a él ni siquiera en clase el día de hoy. Cómo si eso me hiciera sentir mejor en estos momentos.

Enojada, por toda la situación, comencé a meter de nuevo mis libros cuando la bocina del salón sonó.

Estaba a punto de dar un anuncio.

Todos se quedaron callados, atentos para escuchar un mensaje que ya esperaban.


	8. Selección Natural

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**Selección Natural**

Una voz emocionada habló por el micrófono de la escuela**.**

—_Somos el comité estudiantil y como todos saben, nosotros nos encargamos de organizar el baile anual de Bienvenida a los chicos de nuevo ingreso. Este año, nos complace informarles que el tema para el baile que se eligió por votación unánime es, ¡Cuentos de Hadas del Siglo XXI! Así que ya saben chicas comiencen a besar sapos para encontrar a su príncipe azul y chicos prueben la zapatilla a todas las princesas para que encuentren a su pareja para este año—_

Todos se miraron extrañados por un segundo y luego comenzaron a gritar de la alegría nuevamente, incluso también en los salones continuos al nuestro.

—_Recuerden: los esperamos el último sábado del mes, en el Salón Imperial de Forks a partir de la 8 de la noche. ¡No falten!—_

_¿Cuentos de hadas?_ me pregunté.

De hecho, nunca creí en eso de pequeña, mucho menos ahora. Prefería leer algún libro que cuentos de princesas y corceles blancos. Aunque debo admitir que la historia de _La Bella Durmiente_ me agradaba pero por lo inverosímil de su trama. ¿Cómo era posible encontrar el amor estando dormida? El príncipe azul no vendrá a rescatar a nadie, mucho menos a una chica dormida. Hasta donde yo sabía, eso no pasa ni pasaría nunca. Mucho menos a mí.

Aún en sentados en el salón, todos comentaban ya cómo irían al baile y con quién. Esa cuestión me hacia poner los ojos en blanco. Honestamente, a mi no me importaba nada de eso. Casi harta de los comentarios pensé en salir del salón, entonces Mike decidió abrir la boca.

—_Sé que es un poco temprano para pedirlo pero me preguntaba que, ya que viene el baile, ¿te gustaría ir…conmigo?—_me miraba con sus azules ojos expectantes.

Con disimulo, mi mandíbula casi cae al suelo. Probablemente era la única que no quería ir al baile y la única a la que ya habían invitado dos veces ese día. No tenía ninguna intención de ir, mucho menos con Mike Newton.

Lo imaginé por un segundo:

Metidos en la única limosina de Forks iría la mitad de la escuela, incluidos Mike y yo. _No_.

Él llevaría un smoking de su papá y hasta olería a su colonia. _No_.

En la pista de baile trataría de hacerse el gracioso bailoteando como un simio. _No_.

Toda la noche me hablaría de sus videojuegos y de cómo casi pierde en Zelda. _No_.

Le haría saber a todos en la escuela que él y yo estamos juntos. _No_.

Me llevaría a mi casa y en el porche, trataría de besarme. _Definitivamente no_.

No aceptaría ir al baile con Mike ni ese día ni nunca. Pero obviamente, debía decírselo de forma sutil, así como lo hice con Tyler. Apenas me di cuenta como Edward nos observaba y de igual manera que Mike, me miró para esperar la respuesta. Mi cara era de muchos colores.

—_¿Baile?, ¿bailar? Sabes que no es muy buena idea para mí—_reí nerviosa_—Además ya tengo planes para ese fin de semana—_

Aquello me lo saqué de la manga.

—_¿No puedes posponerlos para antes o después de ese día?—_preguntó esperanzado.

—_No. Maddie nos llevará a conocer a su familia en Jacksonville, ya compró los boletos. Lo siento Mike_—me permití suspirar aliviada_—Pero deberías invitar a Jessica, sé que se muere por ir contigo—_envié el problema a Jessica_. _

Mike avergonzado por la situación, sonrió un poco antes de salir del salón. Yo por mi parte, recosté la cabeza en la mesa y luego comencé a frotarme las sienes. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar de tantas emociones en tan solo unos minutos. No noté que Edward seguía allí, sentado como una estatua. Eso ya era una costumbre para él probablemente. Al mirarlo a los ojos, se levantó casi arrojando su banco a un lado.

La adrenalina se apoderó de mi y corrí tras de él.

Edward caminaba apresurado a lo largo de aquel largo pasillo. Mi pecho subió de arriba abajo al recordar mi sueño: patéticamente otra vez corría detrás de él. Sin pensarlo le grité a todo pulmón:

—_Cullen, no te atrevas dar un paso más_—grité apretando los dientes, señalándolo con un dedo.

Aquello fue demasiado dramático, lo admito.

Edward se quedó parado a mitad del pasillo. Yo caminé rápido hacia él lanzando mi mochila a un lado. Supongo que debí de haber gritado fuerte porque una maestra salió de un salón de clases para reprendernos.

—_Jóvenes, ¿se puede saber porqué hacen tanto escándalo? Ninguno debería estar en el pasillo a estas horas—_

Lo que me faltaba: castigo por escandalizar los pasillos públicos a la hora de clases. Ese iba a ser el panorama de no ser por Edward que salvó el momento con su encanto fulminante, incluso para aquella maestra.

—_Sentimos mucho haberla interrumpido profesora. Mi compañera y yo nos hemos quedado sin clase en estas próximas horas y estábamos a punto de retirarnos—_dio un paso hacia ella_—Por supuesto nos atendremos a las consecuencias si usted así lo indica —_ por último, terminó haciéndole un puchero adorable a la maestra.

Me sorprendió por completo, ¿quién habla con esa propiedad en estos tiempos? Sólo Edward, creo.

—_No será necesario—_lisonjeó su cabello nerviosa_—Solo tengan más cuidado y guarden silencio para la próxima—_se dirigió sólo a él, a mí nunca me miró.

La maestra tuvo el mismo semblante estúpido que yo tenía cuando hablaba con Edward. Así era él, deslumbraba todo a su paso.

—_Tendremos más cuidado, así que si nos disculpa, nos retiramos—_me jaló del brazo hacía afuera de la escuela.

Era muy fuerte pero sin embargo no me dolió su brusco tacto. Aún molesta, caminé a su lado sintiendo la sensación más extraña. No sabía qué le iba a decir, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar.

Fue cuando llegamos a la puerta que me soltó. Él rompió el silencio.

—_Te escucho—_dijo levantando las cejas

Sentí la diarrea verbal quemándome la garganta, a punto de explotar.

—_¿Porqué te comportas así todo el tiempo?, ¿porqué te empeñas en rechazarme con todas tus fuerza? así como su tuviera la peste negra. Yo pensé que las cosas ya estaban más relajadas entre tú y yo pero siguen igual_—

Se quedó callado, mirando hacía el patio donde llovía tranquilamente. No dijo nada así que continúe hablando

—_O tal vez eres bipolar ¡Oh por Dios!, si es así por favor discúlpame. Pero no lo sé, solo lo intuyo por tu extraña forma de ser, porque como dijo Ángela, eres raro—_

Edward dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, eso me enfureció un poco más.

—¿_Sabes qué?, no me importa que no me hables. Lo único que te voy a pedir es que no me mires de esa manera, como si quisieras asesinarme o algo así. Si no te agrado, si soy demasiado fea para ser tu amiga o si no me quieres hablar pues entonces...— _me interrumpió.

—_¿Quién digo que no me agradabas?—_preguntó con voz seria—_Bella, si no correspondo de la misma manera es porque así están mejor las cosas_—

—_¿Qué significa eso?—_

En serio, ¿qué significaba eso en el lenguaje bipolar de Edward Cullen?

—_Significa que debes usar tu cabeza y alejarte de mí_—frunció el ceño, su nariz seguía luciendo perfecta_—Al final será lo mejor para ti—_aquello que me decía no se escuchaba como una amenaza, lo decía con cierta melancolía.

Yo estaba a punto de llorar. No entendía lo que pasaba ni lo que me quería decir ¿Cómo es que me encontraba discutiendo con Edward Cullen por un problema invisible?

Me miró una sola vez para luego dar media vuelta y alejarse de mí. Sentí de inmediato una presión descomunal en mi pecho. Como si mi corazón quisiera ir tras él. De pronto, paró su andar y regresó hacía donde yo estaba. Mis esperanzas rotas retomaron vuelo.

—_Me olvidaba de algo_…—dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Se paró frente a mi inclinando su cabeza a un lado de mi rostro y al hablar, su frio aliento pegó en mis oídos.

—_Nunca he pensado que tienes la peste negra, de hecho, debo decir que hoy hueles primorosamente bien—_tomó una bocanada de aire cerca de mi cuello_—Además, fea no es un adjetivo que usaría para ti, sino todo lo opuesto. Convenientemente para ti, te llamas Bella_— su rostro se posicionó a menos de diez centímetros del mío, pero_...—Adiós. Nos vemos luego—_susurró para luego alejarse de mí.

Me quedé pasmada. Tuve que controlar a mi corazón para que no se escapara de mi cuerpo, y sangriento, corriera para secuestrar a Edward Cullen. Nuevamente sentí que me estaba tomando el pelo con eso de sus juegos de palabras bonitas y sus rechazos. Definitivamente Edward Cullen era bipolar y yo era la única en Forks que tenía aquella sospecha.

Tomé mi mochila mientras un escalofrío se apoderaba de mi piel.

No podía estar con esta euforia en la escuela así que corrí a mi camioneta, milagrosamente no caí en el intento. Sentada en la vieja camioneta me sentí totalmente confundida. Acomodé los brazos rodeando el volante y me envolví en un suspiro muy fuerte. Sentía la cabeza caliente, hasta los dedos me hormigueaban. Probablemente nadie me veía, la lluvia pegó más fuerte y nublaba toda la vista.

No estaba a dispuesta a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que acababa de pasar, así que le me mandé un mensaje a Ángela, diciéndole que me sentía mal y que me iría a casa. Se preocupó por mí y se ofreció llevarme, pero no quise que lo hiciera. Nadie debía enterarse de lo que había pasado, aunque esto fuera lo mejor para mí en mucho tiempo.

Arranque el motor de la camioneta con el propósito de salir de la escuela de inmediato. Mientras veía el camino mojado, millones de cosas se dibujaban en la cabeza respecto a Edward.

Traté de interpretar sus palabras "_Si no correspondo de la misma manera es porque así están mejor las cosas". _Ese era un claro indicio, pero muy sutil, de que yo era poca cosa para él. Si bien no le caía mal, no era como para ser amigos o hablarnos todo el tiempo.

Caí en la cuenta que no estábamos en el mismo nivel, así debía ser. Simplemente era selección natural de la gente hermosa como él, yo no entraba en esa cadena. Edward estaba destinado a quedarse con alguien como él o sus hermanos. Yo con alguien como Mike Newton. Aunque me pareciera injusto, así era el orden de la vida: la bella y la bestia, o en este caso Edward y Bella. Eso no combinaba bien.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y mirándome al espejo, maldije mi apariencia, aunque por el día de hoy sabía que no tenía la culpa. Limpie mis lágrimas mientras decidía a dónde ir. Sabía que si iba a casa me pondría a limpiar como loca y no estaba de humor para eso. Si me dirigía a la reserva, Jacob no estaría aun en casa, así que esa no era una opción.

Entonces, al ver mi blusa nueva en mi retrovisor, decidí ir con Maddie a Port Ángeles. Probablemente estaría allá todo el día y no pensaría más en Edward. Además, estar con Maddie era muy divertido. Sentía que ella tenía una personalidad parecida a mi madre, era muy libre y de igual forma era Maddie. Era dueña de la mejor boutique en Port Ángeles, por eso razón siempre insistía en que yo me arreglara pero nunca le hacía caso. Decía que yo era un caso perdido.

Por eso no dudó en alegrase cuando me vio entrar a la tienda con su blusa y peinado nuevo. Yo aun sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar pero decidí poner mi mejor cara y prepararme para contarle todos los sucesos. Me recibió con la efusividad de siempre, estaba feliz de al fin verme arreglada.

Salimos a comer a un restaurant cerca de la tienda. Mientras esperábamos la comida, comencé a contarle todo sobre el accidente, el baile y demás sucesos de la semana. Antes de que pudiera detenerla, Maddie preparó mentalmente mi vestuario para el evento al que no asistiría.

—_Deberías asistir__ como una princesa, o mejor, como una hada mágica o algo así. Bueno eso lo decidiremos luego—_

—_No lo creo, pensaba declinar la oferta de ir al baile_—

—_¿Por qué razón? tú misma has dicho que Mike y Tyler te invitaron—_

Rodé los ojos por el despiste de Maddie, ella sabía perfectamente que el baile no era lo mío, por mucho que ella lo hubiera intentado años antes mandándome a clases. Seguro ni siquiera recordaba la ocasión en que bailé con Jacob en una Navidad y terminé casi rompiéndole la nariz.

—_Deberías de ir de todos modos, ese tipo de recuerdos nunca se olvidan—_

Insistió con ese tema un rato para luego, pedirme ayuda para secuestrar a Charlie el fin de semana. Lo llevaría a Jacksonville. La tarde se pasó volando después en el local con Maddie. Me despedí de ella agradeciéndole la tarde tan buena que habíamos pasado, le prometí que volvería a ir la próxima semana.

Camino a Forks pasé a la tienda a comprar cosas de la despensa para preparar el pescado frito a Charlie. No me demoré mucho en la tienda, llegué a casa en cuestión de minutos. Caminé hacia la casa cargando las cosas y arrastrando los pies. Empezaba a ponerme de mal humor. A pesar de todo, estaba frustrada y no sabía cómo remediarlo. Mientras preparaba el pescado, nada salía como debía. La mezcla para empanizarlo, sabia raro. Al poner el pescado a freír, las gotas de aceite cayeron quemándome el pecho y finalmente, el pescado se quemó. Aún era comestible así que lo serví y envolví para cuando llegara Charlie.

Subí arriba para ordenar la ropa de mi cuarto que había sacado por la mañana. Aún estaba enfada conmigo misma cuando sonó el teléfono. Bajé las escaleras de inmediato y no caí. Definitivamente si había algo bueno del día de hoy era eso: cero accidentes.

—_Buenas noches ¿Podría comunicarme con la Srita. Isabella Swan por favor—_

—_Ella habla—_

— _Soy la enfermera Jennings, hablo de la clínica de Forks de parte del Dr. Cullen. Siento informarle que el laboratorio traspapeló los estudios que le realizamos el día de ayer y para confirmar un diagnóstico es necesario que se realicen las pruebas nuevamente—_dijo con un tono amable

—_¿Qué tipo de estudios eran?—_le pregunté curiosa.

—_De sangre. Es necesario realizar un análisis nuevamente, ¿podríamos hacer una cita el viernes a las cuatro de la tarde? obviamente no podrá comer ni beber nada 12 horas antes del estudio _—

—_A esa hora llegaré en ayunas—_

La enfermera colgó el teléfono y me senté en el mullido sillón de la sala.

Lo que me faltaba. Sangre otra vez pero en esta ocasión sin Tyler a la vista. Había algo raro en esos nuevos estudios.

Probablemente la nueva muestra era para confirmar que efectivamente era el principio del fin para mí. Tal vez tenía una enfermedad rara del mediterráneo que volvía loca a las personas que la contraían, además que le trastornaba el cerebro haciéndolas parecer más atractivas de lo que en realidad son llevándolas a la terrible realidad a las pocas horas sintiéndose morir de la vergüenza y por supuesto, de la ignorancia de no saber qué les pasaba.

En verdad comenzaba a alucinar con eso de las enfermedades raras. Por un momento sentí miedo, este se me escapó cuando escuché el coche patrulla de Charlie estacionándose afuera. Antes de que llegara a la puerta, me levanté del sillón a calentar su horrible pescado frito que le había preparado un poco más temprano.

Al abrir la puerta, con grandes pasos, Charlie entró a la cocina que exudaba un olor a quemado por el pescado.

—_Caray Bells, hoy no fue tu mejor día en la cocina pero estás de suerte, me comería lo que fuera. Sólo me quito todo esto de encima y te acompaño a cenar_—

Coloqué su plato en la mesa junto con una lata de cerveza. Sabía que eso lo relajaría un poco. Minutos después, llegó desenfadadamente a la mesa a comer la terrible cena que le había preparado. Me senté frente a él con el respaldo de la silla por delante, quería ver su reacción al probarla.

—_Está un poco quemado, pero debajo la carne esta suave. No está mal _—era muy amable—_Y tú, ¿no vas a comer?—_

—_No tengo hambre, por la tarde pasé a lo de Maddie y comimos fuera_—

—_¿Y la pasaron bien?—_

—_Obviamente—_sonreí para después ponerme seria_—También recibí otra llamada de parte del Dr. Cullen, quiere que vaya a realizarme otra prueba de sangre. Hablé con una enfermera, me esperan el viernes por la tarde— _

—_Sé que será un fastidio pero sabes que tiene que ser. Es importante saber si estás bien, si a ti te llegara a pasar algo yo…_—noté un nudo en su garganta—_No sabría qué hacer—_y le dio un bocado al pescado para disimular sus ojos vidriosos.

Así era Charlie, mostraba su cariño de una manera rara. Supongo que dar un bocado después de tan bonitas palabras era algo que sólo él hacía. Pero sin duda, era el mejor padre del mundo, al menos para mí.

—_Lo sé papá, no te preocupes. Lo más seguro es que sea sólo rutina y ya—_

Esperé a que terminara para limpiar su plato e irme a dormir. Subí a mi cuarto, me puse los pijamas y luego prendí mi reproductor para escuchar un poco de música antes de dormir. Estuve despierta algunos minutos. Definitivamente tenía que repasar lo que había pasado el día de hoy, sobre todo lo que había pasado con Edward.

Con esos últimos recuerdos, me acomodé entre mis almohadas y bajo las dulces notas de una canción que yo misma tarareé, me quedé dormida.


	9. Claro de Luna Edward POV

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**OUTTAKE 2**  
**Claro de Luna**  
**(Edward POV)**

Había estado casi toda la noche en su cuarto, velando su sueño, respirando su embriagante perfume. Me había atrevido a tocar su rostro, pensando que podría despertar. No lo hizo y contrariamente a todo, pareció dormir más tranquila después de eso.

Me senté en la mecedora al lado de su ventana por si despertaba. Me quedé allí hasta que advertí que faltaban sólo unas horas para el amanecer. Corrí por todo el bosque, mirando todos y cada uno de los detalles que lo adornaban: las gotas cayendo de las ramas esperando nuevas compañeras, el musgo que crecía por la excesiva humedad, animales que se escondían no sólo de la lluvia sino también por mí. Estaban de suerte. Mi monstro interno no tenía hambre de su sangre, él deseaba una más compleja. La más dulce.

Llegué a casa empapado por la lluvia que acababa de comenzar y extrañamente, Emmett que se encontraba sentado al lado de Rosalíe en la sala, lucía igual de mojado que yo. Probablemente mi padre lo había enviado otra vez para evitar que cometiera una estupidez.

—_Saben que no es necesario_ _que me cuiden, sé lo que hago—_le dije enojado mientras subía a mi cuarto.

Estaba harto de esperar el amanecer recostado en el sillón de mi cuarto. En noches como esta, deseaba poder dormir y soñar de la misma manera en que lo hacía ella. Deseaba poder acariciar imágenes intranquilas en mi mente, soñando que las cosas podían ser diferentes.

Pero lamentablemente, nosotros los vampiros estábamos condenados a no dormir jamás. De vez en cuando, entrábamos en una especie de letargo, parecido a los sueños pero eso era todo. Quería compartir sus sueños como lo hacía con Alice cuando "soñaba" que era niña o con Emmett, que volábamos por los cielos vestidos súper héroes. Pero sabía perfectamente que con ella no podía hacerlo, algo me lo impedía.

Los últimos rayos de luna, caían sobre mi rostro. A modo de relajarme, encendí el estéreo para escuchar al maestro Beethoven. A veces sentía envidia de Carlisle ya que él lo había escuchado tocar cuando aún vivía. Ventajas de vivir eternamente, supongo.

Me sentía un poco melancólico así que no dudé en tocar _Claro de Luna_. Cerré los ojos y sin desearlo, caí en aquel pensamiento que tenía todas las noches, cuando me encontraba en soledad. Cada nota me recordaba que así sería mi existencia para siempre. Tenía más de cien años llenando este vacío interno con el cariño que sentía hacía mis padres y mis hermanos pero eso era todo, hasta que ella apareció.

Mientras yacía acostado en mi cama o tocando el piano por las noches, repasaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, sus gestos, su forma de hablar, su todo. La espiaba a través de la mente de todos, aunque esto me causara disgusto, sobre todo cuando se trataba de la mente del niño Newton.

Por un momento, recordé el sufrimiento que había pasado en el hospital, trataba de encontrar la respuesta a todo lo sucedido. Para mí, ya había una opción, pero era impensable. Lo más probable era que me equivocaba, pero ese pensamiento se me borró de la mente al recordar su aroma.

La tristeza invadió mi muerto corazón al pensar cómo sería su vida. Probablemente iría a la universidad muy lejos de Forks, conocería a alguien común, alguien nada extraordinario para ella; se casaría con él, tendría hijos y envejecería junto con su familia para que su vida se extinguiera en un momento. Y yo, permanecería aquí en la tierra, intacto como hace más de cien años acompañando a la soledad, mi compañera fiel ahora y siempre.

Me rehusaba a aceptar ese destino para ambos, pero era lo único que podría hacer. Recordar y anhelar. Si pudiera llorar, lo hubiera hecho en ese momento. Justo entonces, alguien tocó a la puerta abriéndola lentamente.

Era Alice que ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela. _Es tarde_ me decía con la mente aquel duendecillo. La miré con desconcierto porque ya sabía a lo que venía y no lo había averiguado por mi talento de leer mentes: tenía sobre su brazo algo de ropa que seguramente quería que usara.

—_Cuando vi que pensabas ir en esas fachas húmedas a la escuela, entré en pánico y fui al closet de Jazz, ponte esto— _dejó unos pantalones, una camiseta y una chamarra, todos nuevos, para mí al lado del sillón.

Debía admitir que Alice conocía mis gustos, la ropa no estaba mal.

—_Por favor, ¡toma una ducha! El día de hoy tienes que combinar con Bella. Te esperamos abajo ¿vale_?—y danzó hacía la puerta dejándome solo.

Alice tenía razón, Bella se vería hermosa el día de hoy y tenía que estar presentable para ella. Por la ansiedad de llegar a la escuela, tardé sólo un minuto en estar preparado. Arreglé el sillón, acomodé los libros regados en el piso y preparé mi mochila de utilería. Bajé a la sala para marcharme con mis hermanos a la escuela, el día de hoy me tocaba llevarlos en el Volvo.

Casi era hora de estar en la escuela y dentro del coche solo faltaba alguien: era Rosalíe que aún no sabía con que blusa se veía más hermosa.

—_Rosalíe, te juro que la blusa rosada combina más con tu piel y por supuesto, con ella todos te voltearan a ver. Déjatela puesta y vámonos ya— _grité desesperado.

De inmediato, Rosalíe bajo por las escaleras con la blusa rosada y pasó a mi lado empujándome. Así era ella: si el mundo no rotaba a su alrededor, se ponía de mal humor y el único que parecía comprender ese afán era Emmett. Por eso, no nos llevábamos muy bien, difícilmente cedía a sus caprichos y uno de ellos era que dejara de pensar en Bella. Eso obviamente nunca sucedería y eso le molestaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, Esme me detuvo.

—_Espera cariño—_me detuvo con una mano en el hombro y me abrazó con fuerza—_Sé que esto que estas pasando es difícil pero estoy segura que estarás bien. Pasé lo que pasé, sabes que yo y tu padre te apoyaremos en todo—_y selló sus dulces palabras con un beso en mi mejilla.

Gritó fuerte en su mente "_Te quiero, hijo_".

No recordaba con exactitud a mi madre biológica, Elizabeth Masen y a la única madre que reconocía en esta vida era a Esme, por eso le tenía profundo amor y cariño. Su forma tan maternal de ser, de cuidarnos, hacía parecer que nos había parido a todos, comenzando por mí y terminando por Alice. Era una excelente madre para propósitos falsos y verdaderos.

Caminó conmigo hacía el auto, mirando a Rosalíe con la desaprobación que tiene una madre cuando regaña a un hijo.

—_Y usted señorita, si vuelve a hacerle eso a su hermano, prometo que su auto no saldrá de la cochera en seis meses—_

Reí en mi fuero interno mientras escuchaba a Rosalíe maldecirme en su mente. Esme nos despidió desde la entrada de la casa, como ya era tarde, aceleré el auto.

Mientras conducía platicaba mentalmente con Alice, esa era ya una costumbre.

_"¿Fuiste anoche a su casa verdad?"_ pensó mientras me miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

Sólo asentí.

"Debes tener cuidado con eso,_ pero aún así yo no estoy de acuerdo que Carlisle nos mande a vigilarte. Eres el más prudente de nosotros y sé que nunca le harías daño, sobre todo cuando sientes algo por ella_"

Debí haberlo adivinado. Alice ya sabía que estaba enamorado de Bella. La miré desconcertado, esperando leer su respuesta.

_"Vamos Edward. El amor y el dinero no se ocultan fácilmente, mucho menos para mí. Yo vi cuando decidiste amarla en lugar de comértela" _rió en su mente para después pedirme disculpas.

—_Qué graciosa Alice—_gruñí en voz baja.

Llegamos a la escuela muy temprano, como siempre. Todos bajamos y nos dirigimos al edificio. No me molestaban las gotas de lluvia pero para pretender ser humano, tuve que alejarme de la lluvia, al igual que todos mis hermanos, excepto por Alice. Ella por su parte, se dirigió de nuevo a la lluvia con su paraguas abierto.

Caminé hacia el salón, al parecer tenía clase de matemáticas. Mientras repasábamos trigonometría, que había visto miles de veces, pensaba en ella. Buscaba por toda la escuela, por los pensamientos de todos, alguna reminiscencia de Bella. Alguien que la hubiera visto o que supiera de ella.

Lo único que encontré fueron las imágenes del accidente desde muchas perspectivas. Respecto a las imágenes del accidente, en ninguna aparecía yo, sólo hasta después cuando ayudé a Bella a salir del remolino metálico en el que se convirtió la camioneta de Crowley. Eso era bueno, había logrado pasar desapercibido.

La clase terminaba. Cuando me dirigía al gimnasio para la clase de deportes leí la mente de Emmett. El tonto había destruido el casillero de Bella y lo más vergonzoso, le había inventado un apodo. Sabía que terminando las clases, era yo quién debía arreglar el descuido de mi hermano.

A la hora del almuerzo, en la mesa de la esquina ya se encontraban mis hermanos y hermanas, esperándome para "comer". Bella aún no llegaba, así que me dirigí a la barra de alimentos, tomé mi comida de utilería favorita: una dona y un cuarto de leche.

Me senté en la mesa y comenzamos el ritual Cullen. Yo despedazaría mi dona, probablemente le daría una o dos mordidas muy a mi disgusto. Alice miraría a Jasper con aquel amor incondicional mientras pensaba _Te amo_. Rosalíe, miraría su reflejo en la mesa de aluminio para luego se retorcerse unos de sus rizos. Emmett y Jasper se mirarían con complicidad natural de hermanos. Así era siempre y así permanecería aquel ciclo de actuación matutina.

Hasta que apareciera Bella y me olvidara de ello...

Llegó a la barra de comida y saludo a Crowley. Se notaba apenada y no era necesario leerla para saber que era por el accidente en el hospital. Escuché cada palabra de su conversación y me enfurecí al escuchar la invitación que Crowley le hacía para el baile. Su propuesta con chantaje me pareció una artimaña asquerosa de su parte. Estuve a punto de lanzar a un lado la mesa y enseñarle a ese chiquillo cómo se trataba a las mujeres. Pero Bella se adelantó, rechazándole de una manera bastante ingeniosa y divertida.

Se sentó en la mesa a comer su almuerzo. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, hoy se veía más hermosa que de costumbre y además, su perfume natural tenía un toque nuevo. Además de su distintivo olor a fresas y cítricos, un nuevo ingrediente había sido añadido por ella: Lilas. Prefería su esencia natural, pero no podía negar que acentuaba perfectamente sus notas afrutadas.

Debí observarla más de lo acostumbrado porque se sonrojó como siempre lo hacía cuando la volteaba a ver. Se giró disimuladamente para que no pudiera verla comer. Era tan discreta incluso para eso.

La clase de Biología estaba a punto de comenzar así que despache mi comida sobrante a la basura y fui al laboratorio. Como siempre, yo era el primero en llegar.

Me senté en la mesa a esperar a todos pero sobre todo, a Bella. Poco a poco llegaban al salón todos los chicos con los que compartía clase. De pronto, sentí aquel olor deslizándose por cada rincón de mi existencia. Era Bella que se dirigía hacia el salón platicando con el desabrido de Newton.

Parecía fastidiada y yo intuía que era por la plática superficial que tenía con el muchacho.

Cuando volteó a verme, una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en mi rostro y escuché a su corazón acelerarse de una forma inexplicable. Era increíble que yo causara eso en ella, pero no me ilusioné ya que normalmente causaba ese efecto con las mujeres, y en algunas ocasiones con algunos hombres. Eso arruinó mi propósito de alejarla de mí. Era sólo un descuido.

Caminó hacia nuestra mesa y de inmediato baje el banco que estaba sobre la mesa.

—_Aquí tienes Bella—_me miró sonrojada.

Traté de no hacer nuevamente contacto visual con ella, lo mismo hizo conmigo. Desesperadamente, sus dedos comenzaron a golpear la mesa, lo hizo hasta que me saludó.

—_Hola—_le respondí sin siquiera mirarla, sabiendo que deseaba con toda mi alma responderle con el gesto más amable del mundo. Claro, si es que tenía alma.

Los minutos parecieron eternidad allí, ignorándola por completo, cuando la Sra. Cope nos informó que el Sr. Banner no estaría hoy dando clase. Todos se alegraron, menos ella. Debía gustarle esa clase.

Me quedé como siempre petrificado, escuchando el anuncio del baile de Bienvenida: Cuentos de hadas del siglo XXI. Vaya tema. Era el preferido de los adolescentes de estos tiempos desde hacía casi treinta años, por lo menos eso era lo que había concluido después de presenciar un anuncio parecido a este más de diez veces.

Nuevamente, a ella no le parecía importar aquel suceso que volvía locos a los demás.

Observaba cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que Newton interrumpió con su conversación acerca del baile. Una furia invadió mi cuerpo, mente y espíritu cuando escuché que él también la invitaba al baile. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos y se quedó callaba por un rato. Deseaba arrancarle la cabeza a aquel niño por atreverse a invitarla, pero realmente él no tenía la culpa. Sabía que eventualmente ella le diría que sí a él o a otro hombre, que jamás sería yo.

Esperaba con ansias su respuesta al igual que Newton. Deseaba de una buena vez terminar con esta ilusión que tenía dentro y aceptar la realidad. Pero nuevamente ella se adelantó. Rechazó a Mike Newton delante de mí, probablemente inventando una mentira. Lo pude ver en sus ojos, Bella no sabía mentir pero Newton se lo había creído todo.

Con pensamientos pesimistas, el chico abandonó el salón, al igual que todos dejándonos solos.

Con suspiros cortados, Bella recostó su cabeza, masajeándose las sienes. Debía estar arrepentida por su decisión de no ir al baile con él. Ese pensamiento me puso colérico, agregándole la sensación de que ella hacía las cosas más difíciles para mí. Si Bella hubiera aceptado a Mike Newton, yo hubiera puesto los pies en el suelo, pero al no hacerlo alimentaba lentamente una esperanza. Una esperanza que no debía ni podía ser correspondida, así que me levanté casi arrojando mi silla y salí del salón.

Deseaba huir al bosque a cazar algo, debía desquitar esto con algo que no fuera Bella.

De pronto, escuché su voz que me gritaba a lo lejos. Parecía enojada.

—_Cullen, no te atrevas dar un paso más_—

Me paralicé a mitad del pasillo, esperando a que ella llegara al encuentro. En una mente desconocida, escuché que estábamos en problemas.

—_Jóvenes, ¿se puede saber porqué hacen tanto escándalo Ninguno debería estar en el pasillo a estas horas —_

Aquella maestra en el aula tres estaba furiosa. No tuve más remedio que explotar las cualidades inherentes de un vampiro: el encanto natural para seducir a posibles victimas. ¡Cómo si lo necesitara!

—_Sentimos mucho haberla interrumpido profesora. Mi compañera y yo nos hemos quedado sin clase en estas próximas horas y estábamos a punto de retirarnos Por supuesto nos atendremos a las consecuencias si usted así lo indica—_le dije mirándola a los ojos con un dejo de inocencia.

_"Por Dios, es muy guapo para ser sólo un adolescente" _escuché en su mente por otra parte.

—_No será necesario—_lisonjeó su cabello nerviosa_—Sólo tengan más cuidado y guarden silencio para la próxima—_balbuceó en voz alta.

—_Tendremos más cuidado, así que si nos disculpa, nos retiramos—_y saqué a Bella afuera para hablar.

Seguía enojado así que no me di cuenta de que la había apretado con mucha fuerza, pero a ella no pareció importarle. No sabía qué era lo que quería decirme. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder leer su mente.

—_Te escucho—_

Vi que sus ojos cambiaron, dibujaban cierto enojo.

— _¿Porqué te comportas así todo el tiempo?, ¿porqué te empeñas en rechazarme con todas tus fuerza? así como su tuviera la peste negra. Yo pensé que las cosas ya estaban más relajadas entre tú y yo pero siguen igual_—

No pensaba responderle. No hasta que encontrara una buena excusa para decirle.

—_O tal vez eres bipolar ¡Oh por Dios!, si es así por favor discúlpame Pero no lo sé, solo lo intuyo por tu extraña forma de ser, porque como dijo Ángela, eres raro—_

Debo admitir que sus suposiciones eran muy graciosas: peste negra, bipolaridad. Su imaginación era enorme. No pude evitar reír un poco.

Eso la hizo enfurecer.

—¿_Sabes qué?, no me importa que no me hables. Lo único que te voy a pedir es que no me mires de esa manera, como si quisieras asesinarme o algo así. Si no te agrado, si soy demasiado fea para ser tu amiga o si no me quieres hablar pues entonces...— _

—_¿Quién digo que no me agradabas?, ¿o que no te quiero hablar? Bella, si no correspondo de la misma manera es porque así están mejor las cosas_—dije por fin respondiéndole a todo lo que había dicho.

—_¿Qué significa eso?— _me preguntó con ojos desesperados.

—_Significa que debes usar tu cabeza y alejarte de mí. Al final será lo mejor para ti—_esa era la verdad.

Debía alejarse de mí, aunque eso me doliera profundamente Su expresión cambio de furia a otra muy distinta: tristeza absoluta y yo no sabía por qué. No quería frustrarme nuevamente así que me fui.

Pero aún había una cosa muy importante por aclarar, así que regresé hacia donde estaba ella. Su expresión se torno sorprendida.

—_Me olvidaba de algo_…—me atreví a cortar el espacio entre ella y yo a menos de un metro.

Me incliné hacía su oído para susurrarle algo que no podía callar, suspirando su perfume que brotaba con cada latido de su acelerado corazón

—_Nunca he pensado que tienes la peste negra, de hecho, debo decir que hoy hueles primorosamente bien. Además, fea no es un adjetivo que usaría para ti, sino todo lo opuesto. Convenientemente para ti, te llamas Bella_. _Adiós, nos vemos luego—_y caminé alejándome de ella, dejándola en la puerta de la escuela.

Era imposible estar lejos y no sabía qué tanto aguantaría pretender que no me gustaba estar siquiera cerca de ella. Me sentí de maravilla porque de alguna manera, había sido sincero, pero deseaba que no le tomara importancia a mis palabras.

Por su propio bien.

Todos esos pensamientos no evitaron que sintiera esa euforia momentánea. Había estado tan cerca de ella y me emocionó más de lo que hubiera esperado.

En el estacionamiento, sin que nadie me viera, corrí hacía el bosque. Trepé cada árbol con singular alegría, triunfante por haber estado con ella, por recordar que había rechazado a cada chico que la había invitado al baile. Por confesarle de alguna manera lo que pensaba sobre ella.

Pero lo más importante era que allí, en aquel momento frente a Bella, escuché los latidos de su corazón y ellos hablaban por si solos. Me decían que yo no era tan indiferente para ella.

Hacía mucho que no me sentido tan feliz.

Esperé en el bosque mientras la escuela se quedaba vacía. Debía arreglar el casillero de Bella. A velocidad vampírica acomodé todo en su lugar y me dio tiempo para ver todas las cosas dentro del casillero. Dejé todo a un lado cuando escuché que alguien venía por el pasillo.

Cerré el casillero y salí de la escuela dirigiéndome al Volvo

Al llegar a casa supe que tendría problemas, otro auto muy familiar se encontraba en la entrada.

Era el coche de los Denali, nuestra familia del norte. Entré un poco desanimado, ya que a lo lejos reconocí la esencia de Tanya, la prima incómoda que tendía a acosarme en cada visita. Sabía el porqué de su estancia en casa, yo mismo los había llamado así que tendría que aguantar las persecuciones de mi "prima" de una forma en que no hiriera sus sentimientos.

Abrí la puerta y de inmediato escuché su pensamiento.

"_Sigues tan hermoso como siempre" _dijo mirándome a los ojos sin apenarse siquiera de lo que decía su mente.

Suspiré mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala con Tanya colgando ya de mi brazo.

Serían unos días sumamente extenuantes con estas visitas.


	10. Miércoles

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**Miércoles**

Era muy temprano. Parecía que había dormido por años pero a la vez seguía un poco cansada. Como todos los días, tenía enredadas las sabanas entre mis piernas y mis almohadas estaban abrazadas a mi cuerpo. El olor a mañana era irresistible, casi olvido que era miércoles.

Odiaba el miércoles, incluso más que el lunes. Era justo la mitad de la semana, de una un poco rara y desgastante en todos los aspectos. Pensé realmente si había sido productiva en estos días, si había hecho algo muy interesante.

La respuesta era no.

Aunque claro que si contaba el accidente, mis extraños cambios de apariencia y el hecho de que Edward Cullen por lo menos ya me hablaba, la situación era diferente. Pero era obvio que esa clase de cosas maravillosas no pasarían ni siempre ni tan seguido.

Tendida en mi cama, despeinada como en Día de Brujas, nuevamente me propuse tener la misma actitud del día anterior, pero obviamente sin la estúpida ilusión a flor de piel. Me levanté de la cama pisando descalza el suelo frío, sin darme cuenta pase al lado de mi mecedora y me di un fuerte golpe en los dedos del pie. Me dolió hasta el alma y todo por esa maldita silla fantasma. Todos los días amanecía en un lugar diferente, pensaba seriamente en atarla a la ventana para que no se moviera de su lugar.

Adolorida, entré al baño a darme mi ducha matutina. El agua caliente relajaba mis músculos de una forma milagrosa, y mi shampoo de fresas era un buen comienzo para el día. Mientras tallaba mi cuerpo, efectivamente me daba cuenta de que estaba un poco cambiado, parecía que estaba un poco más rellenita. Terminé de ducharme y me sequé dentro del baño.

Con la toalla en el cabello, mientras me cepillaba los dientes, pude ver nuevamente la lozanía en mi rostro. Incluso creo que las pecas de las que me hablaba Emmett habían desaparecido. Los ojos nuevamente parecían más vividos y su color chocolate se había hecho un poco más turbio. Me recordaron a los ojos de Edward cuando lo vi la primera vez. Mi cara parecía más angulosa de lo normal y mis labios más rellenos, tenían un rosa delicado cubriéndolos como si fuera lápiz labial.

_Por supuesto_ me dije a mi misma. Era eso de los que tanto me hablaba Maddie, el florecimiento de toda mujer. Según ella eso pasaba cuando tu cuerpo cambia, tus hormonas estallan y todos te voltean a ver. Nunca le creí porque según yo eso pasa a temprana edad, es decir, ¿era mi cuerpo retrasado o porqué hasta ahora me pasaba esto? _Si como no_ me repetí incrédula mientras salía del baño.

En el cuarto, las luces de la mañana se escapaban para entrar y chocar contra mi cama. Esta vez, decidí no escoger mi ropa, simplemente tomé lo primero que mis manos tocaran. Mientras me ponía la blusa, sentí un pequeño inconveniente: la blusa me quedaba chica, esto definitivamente si estaba raro. Me probé otra que me quedaba ligeramente entallada pero no me importó. Me metí dentro de los jeans, y baje corriendo a desayunar aún con la toalla en el cabello.

Charlie me dio los buenos días cuando entré a la cocina. Había preparado café así que tomé una taza con galletas que Maddie había llevado hacía algunos días. Me senté al lado de Charlie en silencio a disfrutar de mi café, luego él con la boca llena de galletas me hizo una pregunta que no sabía cómo contestar.

—_Haz comenzado a maquillarte, ¿verdad? Si necesitas dinero para comprarlo sólo pídemelo—_

Charlie se mostró incómodo ante su propio comentario, yo simplemente asentí aunque no fuera verdad lo del maquillaje. Ni siquiera sabía usar la máscara para pestañas. Mi padre terminó su café, estaba a punto de irse cuando se me ocurrió pedirle permiso para ir a La Push más tarde a visitar a Jacob. Él por supuesto aceptó y salió de la casa para el trabajo.

Tomé mi mochila, dinero, mis llaves y salí directo a la camioneta. Arranqué el motor con un rugido horrible y ya estaba en marcha a la escuela. No había notado que no llovía ni nevaba ni nada. No había sol, solamente estaba un poco fresco y eso era todo. Ese clima era perfecto para mí y me ponía de buen humor.

Seguramente nada podía arruinar ese día.

Llegué al estacionamiento temprano, sólo algunos carros estaban estacionados, entre ellos estaba el enorme jeep de Emmett Cullen. Busqué por todo el estacionamiento y me pareció extraño que no estuviera el Volvo de Edward pero me prohibí pensar en él. Saqué la mochila y me dirigí a la escuela, recordé que teníamos clase de español así que debía darme prisa.

En el pasillo central pude ver que mi casillero ya no tenía la "herida de muerte" que Emmett le había hecho. Recordé el suceso con una sonrisa en mi rostro y avance. Fue en eso cuando alguien me sorprendió por detrás.

—_¡Bella, buenos días!_—gritó Alice Cullen en mi oído con un chillido infantil

—_Buenos días también para ti, ¿cómo estás?—_contesté.

—_Genial como siempre—_

—_¡Qué bien!—_estaba nerviosa, jamás le había hablado bien a Alice_—Debo apurarme o la Srita, Torres llegará antes que yo…—_

—_Uhm, no lo creo, el trafico en Forks es terrible a estas horas, presiento que llegara dentro de unos…veinte minutos—_dijo mientras cerraba los ojos—_Mientras la esperas podemos hacer planes para la tarde, ¿no crees.—_

Entramos al salón donde aún no había nadie. Alice tomó una silla como si fuera una pluma, la colocó a mi lado y comenzó a hablar rápidamente y sin parar acerca de los planes que ya había hecho.

Creo que yo era la última en enterarme.

—_Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a tomar a un café y luego al cine, o no, ¡ya sé! Podemos ir a Port Ángeles a buscar el vestido que usaremos para ir al baile y de paso ir a la mercería para decorarlos nosotras mismas_—su entusiasmo era contagioso, me hizo reír_— ¿Te parece si me disfrazo de Campanita? con mis alitas. ¡Tú podrías ser La Bella Durmiente con tu vestido azul y todo!—_

Me sentí mal de interrumpirla. El salón comenzaba a llenarse de alumnos y todos se quedaban maravillados al ver que estaba hablando con Alice, una Cullen. Cuando digo todos también incluyo a Ángela. Nos veía con ojos raros.

—_La verdad Alice, es que no pienso ir al baile, simplemente no es lo mío—_solté rápido_—Me encantaría acompañarte de compras hoy pero ya tengo planes, ¿te parece si vamos otro día?—_

Un puchero triste se dibujó en su cara. Obviamente había herido sus sentimientos cuando arruiné su día con mis propias cosas.

—_Ya veo, bueno no importa. Supongo que podemos ir otro día y posponer todo esto—_

—_Podemos ir mañana y hacer todas esas cosas que dijiste, incluso si quieres te puedo ayudar a hacer tu disfraz— _le dije sin pensarlo, ni idea tenía idea de cómo adornar un maldito disfraz de Campanita.

—_Entonces ya quedamos: ¡mañana será día de chicas! Prepararé todo para que estés contenta y Esme por fin te conocerá, ¡estará feliz!—_hizo una pausa mientras me tomaba de la mano emocionada — _Yo lo sabía, veras que todas seremos las mejores amigas—_

Mientras decía eso, eche un vistazo a Ángela, parecía que no lo podía creer. En eso Alice se levantó de la silla y miró a mi amiga, luego la invitó amablemente para pasar también la tarde.

—_Soy solamente yo o Alice Cullen nos acaba de invitar a ir con ella de compras —_dijo Ángela sorprendida una vez que Alice se había ido.

Me mostré igual de sorprendida que ella.

Efectivamente, veinte minutos después, la Srita. Torres cruzaba el umbral de la puerta del salón de clases alegando que había estado atascada en el tráfico de la Calle Principal de Forks. Quedé estupefacta por la habilidad de Alice por predecir ciertos sucesos con una exactitud increíble, pero supuse que era simple sentido común.

La clase se fue como agua, en realidad, creo que mi mente ni siquiera estaba en el salón. Pensaba en qué me había metido al decirle a Alice que iría a su casa y que le ayudaría a decorar su traje. Debía pensar en una excusa para decirle y posponer nuevamente nuestros planes, pero se me hacia algo cruel. Sus ojos color de la miel no podían ocultar que estaba feliz de que saliera con ella. Aunque aún no sabía cuál era la razón por la que ella deseaba incluirme en su vida diaria.

Pérdida aún en mis pensamientos, Ángela me dio un codazo para avisarme que la clase había terminado. Guardamos los libros y salimos del saló por el pasillo recordé que tendría la clase de Matemáticas, el día anterior me había escapado de la escuela, así que hoy si tendría que sufrir con los números.

Fui a mi casillero a sacar mi libreta y la calculadora para la clase. Me sorprendí al ver que estaba como nuevo, todos los libros y cosas dentro de él estaban ordenados de una manera impecable, además de que emanaba un vaho perfumado. Emmett era más ordenado de lo que pensaba.

En la siguiente hora casi muero del aburrimiento al pasarme toda la clase tratando de hacer ecuaciones de quién sabe qué grado. Odiaba las matemáticas por el simple hecho de que no sabía para qué servían. Aunque seguramente algún día, la parábola y el coseno, servirían para salvarme milagrosamente la vida. _Uno nunca sabe _me dije en voz bajita en forma de burla mientras metía la libreta y la calculadora a la mochila.

Caminé hacia la cafetería, era hora del almuerzo y extrañamente aún no tenía hambre.

Al entrar a la cafetería, vi que los alumnos se amontonaban en la barra de comida como todos los días. En nuestra mesa, aún no llegaba nadie. Justo cuando pensaba eso, Mike llegó con Jessica a la mesa. Mike dejó sus cosas sin saludar y se fue a formar a la fila de comida, mientras que Jessica se quedó conmigo.

Estaba feliz.

—_¿Adivina qué?—_me preguntó, pero no esperó una respuesta de mi parte_—Mike me pidió que fuera al baile con él—_

—_Me alegro mucho por ti, seguramente se la pasará bomba contigo—_dije con una incredulidad que pude ocultar.

Mientras Jessica me contaba los detalles de la propuesta de Mike, volteé a ver la mesa de los Cullen. En ella se encontraba almorzando Rosalíe y Emmett, también Jasper Hale y Alice a su lado. Esta, agitó su pequeña manita para saludarme desde el otro extremo de la cafetería. Contesté su saludo de igual forma pero obviamente sin el dejo de elegancia que tenía el saludo de Alice.

Extrañamente Edward no se encontraba con ellos, de hecho no había olido su perfume de vainilla en todo el día. Pensaba en las razones por las cuales Edward no había ido a la escuela, cuando Ángela me dejo un vaso con yogurt frente a mí.

Me obligó toda l ahora del almuerzo a comerlo, pero me salvé cuando el timbre sonó para ir a la clase de Deportes.

Llegué sola al gimnasio, estaba angustiada porque sabía que Mike no me ayudaría después de haberle rechazado la invitación. Así que resignada escuché las instrucciones del profesor cuando nos ordenaba armar equipos para jugar voleibol otra vez. Como lo tenía previsto, Mike se las había arreglado para estar en el equipo opuesto al mío. _Despechado_ me repetía cada que lo miraba.

Al momento de comenzar a jugar era obvio que mis compañeros no confiaban en mí, aunque eso tuvo que cambiar cuando Mike me lanzaba la pelota a mí a propósito. Milagrosamente, logré golpear cada una sin saber cómo y cada uno de mis golpes habían hecho puntos. De repente era ágil en los deportes y todos estaban realmente sorprendidos, incluyendo a Mike que prefirió no meterse conmigo. Creo que el participar activamente en el partido hizo que la clase me pareciera muy corta porque justo cuando sumaba mi punto número 15 la campana sonó.

Por fin casi llegaba la hora para salir de la escuela y me di cuenta de que aun no hablaba con Jacob para avisarle que iría a visitarlo. Tal vez estaría en clase así que sólo le mandé un mensaje de texto para decirle que iría a la reserva un poco después de la escuela. Cuando estaba en el taller en mi nueva clase de Artes, recibí un mensaje de Jacob confirmándome la visita. Me esperaba a las cuatro en la reserva.

Estaba muy contenta por ver a Jacob, ya que la otra noche no tuve tiempo de platicar mucho con él y el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me la pasé interrogándolo acerca de Edward y su familia. Así que esta vez enmendaría mi error y trataría de pasármela bien con él.

En la clase, el profesor McCartney, un hippie sin remedio, nos habló durante casi dos horas de la historia del arte y no me aburrí para nada con sus extrañas pláticas sobre la pintura o la escultura. Sabía que a pesar de no ser muy hábil con las manos, me gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas y esta clase sería como vacaciones para mí. Decidí que tal vez haría una escultura de Edward porque prácticamente él ya lo era en vida. _Estúpida idea Bella_ me repetí en la mente.

El timbre final por fin sonó dando pasó a un día muy divertido al lado de Jacob, aunque debía admitir que había sido un poco sombrío el hecho de no sentir mi corazón agitarse o mis mejillas del color de la granada a causa de una de las sonrisas de Edward Cullen. Era una sensación bastante extraña el no sentir esos espasmos de vergüenza en mi cuerpo.

Parecía que el tiempo volvía atrás y mi vida era como antes de que aparecieran los Cullen. Debía admitir que era muy aburrida a pesar de todo lo demás.

Pero no debía pensar en eso así que tomé mi mochila y me retiré al estacionamiento en donde mi viejo camión esperaba a que lo llevara a casa. Debía tener la misma prisa que yo ya que arrancó sin ningún ruido y a la primera. Nuevamente Alice batió su manita para despedirse de mí mientras abandonaba el estacionamiento.

Llegué a casa un poco apurada ya que aunque Charlie me no me lo había pedido, quería dejarle la cena. Entré a mi cuarto para cambiarme las botas por mis tenis Converse y bajé porque el agua de la pasta se había tirado.

Limpié el desastre de los espaguetis, los serví en un plato, escribí en una servilleta _Caliéntame _y la puse a un lado para que Charlie lo viera porque era capaz de comérselos fríos_. _

Tomé las llaves y al salir de la casa, me lleve una sorpresa muy agradable: era Jacob que me esperaba esperando en la acera, montado en su motocicleta.

—_Señorita Swan, escuché que iría a la reserva y traje este caballo para usted—_dijo imitando una voz de señorón señalando su moto negra y esbozando una sonrisa enorme_—Hola Bells, vine por ti para ir a caminar a la playa—_dejó de fingir la voz.

Yo corrí a mi encuentro con Jacob que sucedió con un gran abrazo de oso.

—_Me encantaría ir a la playa a lanzar guijarros, con la condición de que no me mates en esta cosa_—bromeé mientras Jacob me daba un casco extra

Nos trepamos en la moto y salimos a gran velocidad a la playa. Creo que si Charlie nos hubiera visto, habría tenido un paro cardiaco y me habría prohibido salir con Jacob durante un mes. Llegamos muy rápido a la playa, en dónde aún era Forks. Jacob dejó la moto cerca de la acera y bajamos a la playa.

Mientras caminábamos, tomamos muchos puños con piedritas y comenzamos a lanzarlas. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, sin decir nada más.

—_¿Cómo has estado Jake? —_

—_He estado mejor que en mucho tiempo. En casa, las cosas han estado un poquito tristes con eso de que Rachel se fue a la universidad pero papá y yo sobreviviremos sin ella, después de todo no es la primera hermana que se va de casa—_

—_¿Y por eso estas contento? Si otra de mis hermanas se fuera, yo estaría muy triste aunque fuera mandona como Rachel—_

—_Lo sé, pero no es por eso que me siento feliz—_

—_¿Entonces?—_ le pregunté curiosa, deseaba que me digiera todos tus secretos.

— _Te lo diré pero no te enojes, por favor—_me tomó de la mano_—Antes, yo sentía algo muy grande por ti, algo más grande de lo que siento ahora, pero debo admitir que no era un sentimiento de amistad, sino otra cosa distinta—_

Me quedé callada escuchándole aunque aun no sabía a lo que se refería.

—_Yo comencé a sentir nuestra relación distinta, incluso debo admitir que aún me gustas Bella pero creo que todo ha cambiado, claro, para el bien de nuestra amistad— _me suelta _— ¿Sabes?, estos días he estado charlando con Leah y pues me he dado cuenta de que me estoy enamorando de ella_—

—_Por eso la felicidad—_lo abracé.

—_Sí pero júrame que no estás enojada—_

—_Para nada Jake, de hecho debo confesar que alguna vez también me sentí de esa manera pero ya no más, cero incomodidad si me preguntas. Además creo que yo estoy comenzando a sentir lo mismo que tú por otra persona—_

Sonreí estúpidamente al recordar a Edward. Además, comencé a barajar la posibilidad de estar enamorada de él.

—_Sea quién sea tu enamorado, más vale que te trate bien y te haga feliz. Sino dile que se las verá con Jacob Black—_lanzó una carcajada_—Sabes que tu siempre serás mi Bella, mi única mejor amiga — _

Le sonreí mientras le picaba el ombligo, en eso su estomago hizo un ruido terrible. Era igual que Charlie, terrible para los momentos emotivos

—_Tengo un poco de hambre…es más se me antoja una hamburguesa enorme de la Cafetería de Sally. Vamos, yo invito—_y me jaló del brazo camino hacia la moto.

Nuevamente íbamos rapidísimo por lo que fue cuestión de minutos para que llegáramos a la cafetería justo en el centro de Forks. Entramos y Jacob pidió una hamburguesa doble con todo y complementos. De hecho era muy comelón igual que yo, pero en esta ocasión, no tenía hambre. Solamente pedí unas papas para no desairarlo.

Mientras lo observaba comer, también le contaba lo del baile y él amablemente se ofreció a ir conmigo pero le dije que no iría, menos si eso significada destrozarle la nariz una vez más.

Reímos como tontos en nuestra mesa mientras recordábamos tantas tonterías que habíamos hecho a lo largo de los años. Aún seguíamos riendo cuando salimos de la cafetería con un escándalo enorme, pero la sonrisa se me acabó cuando vi un Volvo plateado estacionándose frente a la cafetería.

Era Edward que estaba con otra chica.

* * *

**N/A: Y si, una vez más, una autora de FF utiliza a Tanya como objeto de su odio XD**


	11. Pérdida de Tiempo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**Pérdida de Tiempo**

Jacob no se dió cuenta porque le estaba quitando las cadenas a la moto, pero yo, me quedé parada viendo como Edward bajaba con un garbo maravilloso de su coche y le abría la puerta a una persona que no pude ver a través de los vidrios.

Él no se percató de que yo lo estaba observando cuando le abrió la puerta a la chica más linda que yo había visto jamás. Era más hermosa que Rosalíe por mucho. Su cabello rubio rojizo caía casi con la misma gracia que el mío en una cascada hasta su cintura. Su piel era igual a la de todos los Cullen, su cara era la de un ángel precioso y su cuerpo era magnifico ataviado en un conjunto invernal de última moda. No había duda, ella era justamente para Edward. Él había realizado su selección natural minuciosamente y ella parecía perfecta igual que él.

El instante se congeló más de lo que yo hubiera deseado. Era como si de repente algo muy grande me hubiera fulminado, desintegrando cada cosa dentro de mí. Me sentí como la peor y más pequeña partícula de polvo en el mundo, en el tiempo, en el espacio.

De pronto quedé reducida a nada y un profundo hueco hizo ruido en mi pecho, como si algo se hubiera roto en mil pedazos. Sentí mi respiración entrecortada y las lágrimas casi salían a borbotones. Me di la vuelta para evitar que Edward y su amiga me vieran pero Jacob los arruinó todo.

—_¿Qué esperas Bella? Debemos irnos—_

Odié a Jacob un segundo. Miré de soslayo para asegurarme que Edward no me había visto.

Demasiado tarde.

Me miraba con una expresión de pocos amigos a la que en realidad ya me había acostumbrado. Como si nuevamente apestara imaginariamente para él, aunque insistía en que no era así. Además de que su acompañante me miró por encima del hombro. Era obvio, era muy superior a mí. Miré hacía el suelo para ignorarlos como si no hubiera visto a nadie mientras trataba con todas mis fuerzas aguantar las lagrimas.

—_Bella, espera—_ me gritó con desesperación la voz aterciopelada de Edward_. _

_¿Qué demonios quiere_?, me pregunté mientras mordía mi labio a un grado asesino.

No quería voltear pero lo hice mientras vi que Jacob hacia una mueca rara al ver mi estado.

—_¿Qué quieres Cullen?—_ sentía un nudo horrible que apenas me dejó decir palabras.

—_Solamente quería preguntarte lo que vieron en la clase de biología el día de hoy. Prometo que luego te puedes ir con…tu novio_— y vio a Jacob con cierto desprecio.

Probablemente era por la forma en que Jake lo miró.

—_Debo recordarte que hoy no tocaba esa clase— _contesté incisiva_— Además, gracias por hacer suposiciones interesantes acerca de mi vida pero él no es mi novio—_ le solté enojada

—_En ese caso, disculpa mi comentario_ —y se tocó su frente como si no supiera qué decir.

Jacob nos interrumpió, alegando que se nos haría tarde y que Charlie estaría preocupado. Pasó una mano para abrazarme, jalándome para evitar que hablara con Edward. Ambos se miraron con horror cuando sentí la necesidad de presentarlos. Debió de ser por eso de los clanes que me había contado Jacob.

Nos fuimos sin una despedida debido a la actitud extraña de Jacob para con Edward. No creo que mi amigo estuviera celoso, ahí había algo más.

Sentía la mirada profunda de Edward clavada en mi nuca mientras me subía a la moto y me ponía el casco. Me veía tan torpe pero él observó cada uno de nuestros movimientos y yo pude ver como la chica que acompañaba a Edward nos observaba mientras le llamaba con la mano extendida.

Arrancamos rápidamente, no pudo ser mejor para mí.

Seguramente si lloraba bajito, Jacob no me escucharía y además el viento secaría mis lágrimas. Estaba preparada para desechar el primer lamento cargado de pequeñas lagrimitas silenciosas, cuando Jacob se paró abruptamente al lado del camino. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de esbozar un puchero, cuando me quitó el casco y observó mis ojos acuosos.

—_¿Tu enamorado es el frío ese?—_me dijo mientras me tomaba mi rostro con las dos manos

—_Por supuesto que no — _mi voz hablaba por mí misma.

Mentía

—_Ahora comprendo tanto interrogatorio el otro día_—

—_No supongas cosas, fue simple curiosidad Jake—_mi garganta cada vez se cerraba más.

—_No llores por ese tipo, por favor. Mira claramente se ve que la estirada esa era su novia, así que si tenías algo con él, debes olvidarlo por tu bien—_

—_Jake, no digas tonterías —_ me limpie la lagrima que rodó por mi mejilla—_Ya te lo dije, él es solo un compañero de escuela. Además, ¿no ves que ella es como muy diferente?, ¿más bonita que yo? Nunca podría competir con ella —_

—_Tú eres hermosa, además de inteligente y con buena mano para la cocina. Eres buena amiga y cuando duermes haces ruiditos extraños que te hacen única y aunque, a veces eres un poco cabeza dura...— _sonrió_—Estoy seguro que cualquier chico querría estar contigo Bella—_

Con sus manos aún en mi rostro, ambos nos miramos y comenzamos a reír de aquello que Jacob había dicho. Entonces me besó en la frente y me envolvió en un gran abrazo. Me quedé pegada a él para que ese abrazo me quitara un poco el vacío que se había quedado luego de ver a Edward con otra. No quise continuar con aquello. Sabía que mi estado agobiaba a Jacob así que limpié las lágrimas y le pedí que me llevara a casa.

Había sido un largo día para ambos, así que Jacob se fue sin despedirse de mi padre. Lo observé irse en la moto con un escándalo que despertó a Charlie que adormilado, me ayudó a limpiar su desastre de futbol, luego ambos nos dimos las buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto.

Entré al baño para refrescarme un poco y poder dormir tranquila, si eso era posible. Desde que Charlie había entrado a su cuarto, sentí que se me escurría del pecho una ansiedad enorme, que se hizo más intensa cuando entré a mi cuarto.

En el umbral de la puerta, esa ansiedad se inflaba en mi pecho y deseaba salir ya que Jacob no lo había permitido. Me senté en el filo de la cama y me prometí a mi misma que no derramaría una lagrima por algo tan tonto como era el hecho de que Edward tuviera una novia súper modelo. Respiré profundo, me levanté para arreglar mi cuarto y para meterme en la pijama. Seguí sintiendo eso en mi pecho, cada vez más fuerte, pero cada vez me negaba más en sentirlo.

Caí rendida al imaginar que una dulce voz me cantaba.

Desperté por las gárgaras matutinas de Charlie, seguía siendo muy temprano pero preferí no volver a dormir. Comencé a prepararme mentalmente para el largo día al lado de Alice Cullen. Pensaba en las cosas que le podían interesar y esperaba que no me absorbiera con la plática como lo hacía Jessica, pero tenía la sensación de que Alice era muy divertida.

Me arreglé rápido para hablar con Charlie antes de que se fuera, debía pedirle permiso para ir a lo de Alice

Esta vez al bajar a la cocina, me tomé un yogurt del refrigerador mientras que Charlie se tomaba un café. Nos sentamos frente a frente en la mesita de la cocina, esperando a que cada uno dijera una palabra. Yo fui la primera.

—_Alice Cullen me invitó a ir con ella a Port Ángeles y luego a su casa, ¿puedo ir?, prometo dejarte la cena preparada_—

—_¿Desde cuándo eres tan amiga de ella como para que te lleve a su casa?—_preguntó sin despegar los ojos del periódico.

No le respondí, la verdad es que ni yo lo sabía. Pero para sacarme a mi padre de encima, le dije que haríamos "cosas de chicas".

—_Cuando vayas con ella, tendrás que contarme después cómo es la casa del Dr. Cullen por dentro—_y se levantó de la silla para luego lavar su taza de café.

Salía por la puerta cuando lo alcancé para despedirme de él. Yo salí a la escuela minutos después.

Llegué y en el estacionamiento ya no había lugar, excepto uno: el lugar al lado del Volvo de Edward. Tenía la opción de estacionarme a dos calles o al lado de su coche. Lo pensé unos minutos mientras daba vueltas en el estacionamiento de la escuela y por comodidad, decidí dejar mi viejo al auto al lado del reluciente auto. Al bajarme, la comparación de ambos autos hizo que mi corazón se hundiera un poco más. La imagen de mi antiquísima camioneta naranja al lado del reluciente, nuevo y funcional Volvo de Edward, me hizo pensar en mis propias circunstancias. Los miré sólo un momento para asimilar en esa metáfora mi situación con Edward.

—_Te gusta mi coche ¿no?—_

Sentí una doble sensación de emociones al escuchar esa voz, pero obviamente escogí el enojo para hablar con él.

—_No, la verdad, no ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?—_

—_Lo mirabas con tanto anhelo que pensé que lo querías para ti —_

Edward dio un paso para acercarse a mi, lo cual hizo que me enojara aún más.

—_Para qué querer un auto sofisticado, reluciente y sin defectos cuando tengo este—_pateé a mi camioneta

—_El mío al no tener defecto, resulta demasiado aburrido—_dijo arqueando una ceja, acercándose más a mi—_Pero supongo que has vivido demasiadas aventuras cuando se descompone nuestro amigo aquí presente—_ahora se recargaba en el viejo camión.

—_Tienes razón, si este amigo, como tú le llamas se descompone, yo tengo la excusa perfecta para visitar a Jacob y estar en su casa todo el día—_solté en un patético intento de hacerle saber que yo tenía vida, que igual que él también salía divertirme con mis amigos.

Se levantó de la camioneta y me lanzó su mirada de puñal. Además de que hizo un sonido gutural muy raro. Se tomó el tabique de su perfecta nariz cuando me contestó molesto:

—_Yo no sé porque pierdo el tiempo contigo—_dijo antes de irse.

Y me dejó ahí parada, nuevamente aguantando las lagrimas de rabia, porque lo único que él hacia conmigo era perder el tiempo.

Tocaron el timbre para la comenzar las clases y por supuesto, como no había hecho la de Historia, la maestra Jones me llamó la atención.

La situación no mejoró, mucho menos en el almuerzo cuando Jessica se enteró de que saldría con Alice.

—_¿Tan pronto son amigas? Me sorprende de ti Bella: a veces eres tan antisocial que me cuesta trabajo creerlo—_decía Jessica mientras se metía a la boca un palito de apio, que esperaba que se le atorara en la garganta.

Entre que escuchaba a Jessica y le daba una mordida al pay que estaba almorzando, miraba de reojo a los Cullen a través de mi cortina de cabellos. Ángela sólo presenciaba la escena en donde yo ignoraba completamente a Jessica y sus comentarios de amiga veneno.

Esta vez no me molesté en mirar a Edward. Bastaba con respirar su esencia por toda la cafetería para sentirme mal. No necesitaba ser apuñalada por sus miradas nuevamente hasta que fuera meramente necesario, hasta la última clase que me tocaba sentarme a su lado. La hora del almuerzo no era entretenida sino estaba bobeando a los Cullen así que me terminé al pay y me fui al taller de Arte.

En la clase de Arte planeaba relajarme un poco, entonces el maestro nos pidió que dibujáramos lo que fuera para saber si teníamos aunque fuera un poco de talento. Saqué una hoja y comencé a dibujar cualquier cantidad de trazos mientras el maestro nos contaba sus aventuras en los años setentas. Al terminar me di cuenta de que sólo un apersona ocupaba mi mente: acababa de dibujar a Edward, entonces el timbre sonó para ir a enfrentarlo.

Preparándome mentalmente, me dirigí al laboratorio. Debía sacar mi escudo de emociones para contrarrestar la condenada presencia de Edward en Biología. Sabía que el enojo lo sacaba de sus casillas, así que opté por ignorarlo totalmente. Sería lo mejor para mí. Además de que si pondría atención a las clases del Sr. Banner: desde que entramos al semestre, no tenía idea de lo que habíamos visto. En los pasillos había emoción por que el día escolar casi llegaba a su fin. Incluso Mike volvió a hablarme cuando entré al salón con él. Eran cosas banales como siempre pero al menos ya no estaba enfadado por lo del baile. Entonces fue cuando Edward entró.

Su cara de fastidio hizo que me convenciera más de ignorarlo. Nos quedamos sentados uno al lado del otro, sin decir nada. Me observaba haciéndome sentir incomoda pero no hice seña alguna de vida. Batí los dedos en la mesa, mordí mi pluma y por supuesto, trataba de mantener en calma a mi maldito corazón traicionero que deseaba escaparse con cada sonido que Edward hacía. Incluso cuando en clase nos tocó compartir microscopio parecía muda porque no le hablé y ciega porque parecía que él no estaba allí.

Entonces un papelito cayó justamente en mis manos. Supe que era de Edward por la letra, era igual de perfecta que él.

"_Te aprovechas porque sabes que no puedo leer tu mente. Si vas a jugar a ignorarme, por favor dímelo para no perder mi tiempo…"_

Nuevamente volvía al tema de la pérdida de tiempo. Al terminar de leerlo le devolví la mirada risueña y el recado con una respuesta.

"_Disculpe usted Sr. Cullen por hacerle perder su tiempo cuando me mira con tanto desprecio, pero no puedo evitarlo, supongo que nací para ser repudiada. Además yo no tengo la culpa de estar descompuesta y que su lector de mentes no funcione conmigo…si es que en verdad funciona"_

Al leer la nota, me lanzó aquella bendita sonrisa torcida y volvió a escribir en el papel.

"_¿Desea la Srita. Swan que le demuestre la funcionalidad de la maquina lectora de mentes."_

Riéndome por su pregunta lo reté a que lo hiciera.

—_Demuéstralo—_le dije viéndolo a los ojos

Miro alrededor del salón como buscando algo, entonces al ver a Mike sacó otra hoja, escribió algo y me la entregó nuevamente.

"_Pregúntale a Newton desde hace cuántos años se conocen pero que no te lo diga por supuesto"_

Para comprobarlo, tuve que hacerlo, así que escribí en una hoja las instrucciones y se la pasé a Mike a escondidas del Sr. Banner. Al leerla hizo una mueca de desconcierto y asintió con la cabeza. Debió pensar que estaba loca. Entonces un nuevo papel apareció en mi regazo.

"_Él dice que si cuenta desde que estaban en el vientre de sus madres, entonces son diecisiete años pero en realidad son amigos desde que iban en primer grado ¿Estoy en lo correcto o requiere de otra prueba?"_

Me quedé perpleja. ¿Cómo demonios sabía que la Sra. Newton era amiga de Reneé en sus últimos días?, ¿O que Mike y yo hemos estado en las mismas clases desde pequeños? Sólo salí de mi asombro cuando tocaron el timbre y Mike se acercó a mí, mientras Edward salía del salón sin darme explicación alguna.

—_¿Para qué querías saber eso Bella?, si ya sabes que nos conocemos incluso antes de nacer—_dijo Mike curioso

—_Estaba aburrida, eso es todo—_

Entonces se despidió de mí y me quedé sola con tantas interrogantes sobre cómo Edward había logrado adivinar la respuesta. Metí los libros a mi mochila y salí del salón. Tenía baja la guardia cuando escuché la aterciopelada llamándome fuera del salón.

—_¿Ahora me cree Señorita Swan?…—_

Se encontraba recargado en los casilleros de una forma exquisita. Era como si se esforzara par ser tan perfecto, tan irresistible. Lo mejor de todo era que en esa ocasión: él estaba ahí por mí, algo en mi interior me lo decía.


	12. Fiesta de Chicas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

**Fiesta de Chicas**

Miré a Edward con desconcierto porque me había comprobado de cierta manera eso de la lectura de mentes, pero aún tenía muchas interrogantes respecto a él y a todas las cosas raras que se le referían.

Me devolvió una mirada picara, la cual no puede resistir.

—_¿Para eso me esperaste?, ¿para restregarme en la cara lo que puedes hacer y lo que no? Además, aún me debes una explicación más creíble que la del golpe de adrenalina, que no se te olvide—_

Sonrió nuevamente. Debió de estar de mejor humor que nunca.

—_Eso ya lo sabrás a su tiempo pero dime, tengo algo de curiosidad por lo que acabas de decir—_acortó la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

—_Dime—_dije sin aliento, en verdad estaba muy cerca de mí.

—_Según tú, he demostrado lo que puedo hacer, ¿no? ahora de la misma manera dime: ¿qué es lo que no puedo hacer?_—

Sin darme cuenta, Edward me había arrinconado hacía los casilleros, una de sus manos en la pared me acorraló sin remedio. No sabía qué hacer, o qué decirle sin cometer una estupidez. Era inevitable para mí concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios tan cerca de mi rostro. Él se dio cuenta de la posición en la que me había puesto y comenzó a reírse. Era un cínico lo cual sirvió para romper el hechizo de sus ojos.

—_Esa es fácil— _lo hice a un lado_—No puedes ser educado conmigo, eso te cuesta un poco—_mi voz denotaba tristeza_._

—_Creí que habías entendido cuando dije que no "puedo" ser tu amigo. Esa es una cuestión diferente a que no quiera serlo—_sonó amable_—Además si te esperé fue para darte un recado de Alice: dice que pasará a recogerte a las cuatro a tu casa. Eso era todo—_

Había olvidado lo de Alice y tenía que venir Edward a recordármelo.

—_Gracias por el mensaje, debiste de haber sufrido por tener que esperar un poco más en la escuela ¿no? Tal vez tu novia te este esperando y tú estás aquí "perdiendo el tiempo conmigo"—_

—_No sé con certeza de lo que hablas, tengo que irme _y como siempre se fue dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

Si había algo que odiara de Edward era eso.

Me fui echando humos a la camioneta. El muy cínico quería hacer parecer que nada pasaba, bueno en realidad nada pasaba. Yo era la que estaba como obsesionada y por un momento ese pensamiento me hizo entender que Edward no tenía la culpa de mi fijación hacia él.

Pensé en eso todo el camino a casa. En realidad ya me estaba hartando de todos estos juegos mentales que me había planteado con Edward. La verdad no me servía para nada, más que para hacerme sufrir y eso era todo.

Cuando llegué a casa, estaba un poco cansada pero ya tenía un compromiso con Alice y lo debía cumplir. Faltaba solo una hora para que me recogiera así que para que no me pasara lo de aquella mañana me puse a hacer la tarea para el día siguiente.

Luego me puse a pensar en cómo demonios sabría Alice en donde vivía. Era divertido pensar en la pequeñita buscando casa por casa mi paradero. Pero obviamente eso no pasó.

A las cuatro en punto de la tarde, Alice estaba parada en el porche de mi casa tocando la puerta. Le abrí a sabiendas de que esa tarde sería muy larga porque a pesar de todo, en realidad ella y yo no éramos muy amigas, pero estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

—_¿Lista para divertirte?—_preguntó saltando.

Le sonreí porque me recordaba a _Bob Esponja_.

Emprendimos el camino a Port Ángeles nada más y nada menos que en el Volvo de Edward ya que Alice aún no tenía auto propio. Para romper el hielo, ella comenzó a hacerme preguntas.

—_Cuéntame sobre tus padres—_

No sabía ni qué decirle. Mi vida no era interesante, esperaba que no se aburriera demasiado y mucho menos si le hablaba de mis papas.

—_No tengo nada interesante qué contarte Alice, bueno al menos algo que ya sepa: seguro estas enterada que mi papá es el Jefe de Policía_ _del pueblo_ —

—_¡Claro que lo sé!, un día me perdonó una infracción de tránsito__—_admitió con una sonrisa_—¿Y tu mamá?—_

Maldita sea. Tenía que preguntar por Reneé. Debí haberlo sabido pero le contesté con la verdad.

—_Me gustaría contarte todo sobre ella pero la cuestión es que murió cuando yo nací y pues…—_

—_Lo siento mucho, no lo sabía—_estaba apenada.

No debía disculparse. Supongo que el tema de mi madre no me causaba tanto dolor como debería, después de todo no se puede sufrir la pérdida de algo que nunca tuve. Además, en realidad nunca sentí que me hiciera falta una madre: Charlie había hecho un buen trabajo conmigo y luego Maddie también ayudó mucho en los últimos años, dándome el cariño que estoy segura Reneé me hubiera dado. Por esa razón, le conté a Alice de la relación de esos dos, diciéndole que esperaba que formalizaran pronto su situación. Más en específico, contándole mi deseo de que terminaran casados.

—_¡Adoro las bodas!, si se casan, prometo ayudarte a planearla—_

—_Sería buena idea porque a veces alucino las bodas—_

Me miró con su carita de asombro, tan linda. Muy parecida a la de Edward.

—_Si no piensas casarte nunca, es algo trágico— _

—_Supongo que algún día me casaré. Ni me preguntes con quién pero sé que es irremediable, terminaré casada, lo sé…—_pensé en alguien como Mike Newton

Lo decía con tanto desaliento que creo que Alice lo creyó. Su ceño estaba un poco fruncido pero lo quitó al llegar a nuestro destino. Llegamos a Port Ángeles en la mitad del tiempo que se hacía normalmente: ella manejaba rapidísimo y no me di cuenta de que estábamos frente a la boutique de Maddie.

Nos bajamos del Volvo y justo antes de entrar a la tienda, Alice recibió una llamada y se apartó para atenderla. Mientras, yo entré a saludar a Maddie que estaba sorprendida por tenerme nuevamente en la tienda en menos de una semana.

Luego de un rato, Alice entró saludando efusivamente a Maddie. Era obvio que llevaban algo de tiempo conociéndose porque era la tienda favorita de mi pequeña acompañante. Después de los saludos, ellas comenzaron su labor de buscar el vestido perfecto. Yo sólo las observé sentada en el silloncito de la tienda mientras Alice se probaba un vestido verde tras otro, hasta que con un gritito de duende supe que ya había encontrado el ideal.

Nos despedimos de Maddie, no sin antes de que me recordara que tenía que prepararle la maleta a Charlie para el fin de semana.

Luego de la boutique, fuimos a una mercería enorme a comprar cantidades masivas de diamantina, lentejuela, canutillo, florecitas brillantes y plumas de muchos colores para que luego con mis destrezas inventadas, arreglara el vestido junto con Alice.

Cuando caminábamos frente a un restaurant, Alice insistió en que entrara a comer algo, que ella no tenía hambre pero debíamos entrar para que yo me alimentara. Me negué por lo que seguimos bobeando por las tiendas un rato más antes de subirnos al coche y emprender el viaje a su casa.

La verdad estaba un poco intrigada por conocer la famosa casa nunca antes vista de los Cullen, así que de cierto modo me alegré cuando salimos para allá.

Igualmente en el viaje de regreso seguíamos escuchando la música que Edward tenía en su coche, mientras Alice me decía lo que haríamos al llegar a su casa: me presentaría a toda su familia y además a las visitas en su casa, me mostraría su casa, veríamos una película mientras arreglábamos el vestido y si daba tiempo, me pintaría las uñas. Quedé exhausta con sólo escuchar el plan, además de que estaba aterrada por conocer a tanta gente. Luego retomamos la conversación, pero esta vez sobre el baile.

—_No sé cómo pero convenceré a Jasper para disfrazarlo de Peter Pan. Tiene que combinar conmigo a como dé lugar—_soltó una risita maligna_—Definitivamente tú no irás porque no has cambiado de parecer—_

—_Exacto, sigo igual: no iré, aunque debo de confesar que por un momento llegué a considerarlo—_

—_Si cambiaras de opinión, ¿de qué personaje irías caracterizada?, seguro me harías caso con lo de la Bella Durmiente—_dijo en tono intuitivo, arqueando una ceja.

—_Si ese fuera el caso, que no creo, sería mi heroína de cuento favorita, Sophie Hatter—_pensé en mi libro favorito de pequeña.

—_Eres igual que Edward: él tampoco quiere ir—_dijo desilusionada por la situación

Me sorprendió aquel hecho, yo supuse que Edward llevaría a su novia, la pelirroja guapa. Por supuesto, le comenté esta situación a Alice.

—_¿Piensas que Tanya y Edward son novios?— _paró el Volvo en seco para comenzar a carcajearse_—Ella quisiera, pero para su mala suerte el corazón de Edward ya es de alguien más—_

Escuchar eso me cayó como mil pianos. ¿El corazón de Edward era de otra?, bueno, no es que me importara mucho, ¿o sí?

Como sea, Alice continuó su plática:

—_Probablemente te causó confusión el hecho de que Tanya sigue a Edward a todos lados. Es muy fastidiosa con él, pero Edward es tan amable que jamás le diría algo malo para quitársela de encima—_

Eso ya lo sabía porque conmigo era igual. Él debió haber pensado que yo no era diferente a Tanya. No quise hablar de ese tema y me quedé callada, faltaba poco para llegar a la famosa casa Cullen.

Luego de la carretera 101, nos desviamos por un camino de tierra. A los lados, la vegetación era enorme y basta, incluso más que en el bosque detrás de mi casa. Sólo se podía ver el camino y la luz de la luna entraba por las copas de los árboles. Era una entrada sumamente majestuosa, aunque si no sabías por dónde ir, era fácil perderse.

Estuvimos siguiendo el camino por cinco minutos, hasta que estuvimos en frente de una casa enorme de grandes ventanales y un estacionamiento enorme. La verdad era muy contrastante la forma tan moderna de la casa con el bosque.

Justo cuando íbamos a entrar cargando todas las cosas, entré en pánico al ver por el gran ventanal que varias personas estaban en la sala acompañando al Dr. Cullen.

En cuanto Alice abrió la puerta las miradas de las cuatro personas estaban en mi haciéndome sentir muy incómoda. Para evitarlo, repasé cada detalle de la hermosa habitación. Entonces, Alice me jaló y fuimos hacía ellos.

La primera en levantarse de su asiento fue una mujer delgada y pequeña, su rostro en forma de corazón la hacía igual de hermosas que Alice o Rosalíe. Supuse que era Esme, su madre. Me saludo con su fría mano, como todos los Cullen. Su mirada era tan cálida que me hizo sentirme más segura para seguir con las presentaciones.

—_Es un gusto conocerte Bella. Los chicos me han hablado mucho de ti—_

Luego, ella misma me llevó con la pareja con piel de oliva que estaban sentados en el sillón, tomados de la mano. El hombre se mostró muy cauto cuando nos presentaron. Se llamaba Eleazar y su pareja era Carmen.

Eran los Denali y alegaban ser la familia de los Cullen, tal vez por eso igual de hermosos que ellos. Finalmente, estreché la mano del Dr. Cullen, aquella mano que me había salvado del dolor en el hospital. Lo miré apenada porque también a él lo había golpeado por lo de Tyler. Mientras duró la presentación me pude percatar que el tal Eleazar no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Parecía casi como Edward, cuando decía que trataba de leer mi mente.

Me asuste por un segundo con esa familia tan rara, pero Alice me llevó a su cuarto para comenzar con su vestido.

Pasamos por un corredor enorme en aquella casa, en donde parecía haber muchas habitaciones. El cuarto de Alice era muy grande, además de que estaba intacto, parecía que todo era nuevo e incluso me dio pena sentarme en la cama, recargarme en los muebles y pisar la alfombra.

Nunca pensé que su cuarto sería así, como vacío, pero no me importó porque en cuanto Alice puso una película, puse manos a la obra para pegarle todos los artilugios que habíamos comprado.

Ella hacía comentarios muy chistosos de cada escena y me la pasé riendo mientras trabajábamos en el vestido. Pegamos como locas casi hasta alucinar por el olor a pegamento. Plumas por aquí y lentejuela por allá y en menos del tiempo planeado, el vestido estaba listo. Yo hasta me sorprendí cuando vi que no había quedado mal. Alice brincaba como niña porque quería probárselo de inmediato, así que sólo esperamos a que se secara para que se lo pusiera.

Se fue al baño y me quedé viendo qué hora era. Pasaban de las nueve de la noche. Me senté en la alfombra para esperarla cuando escuché que abajo todos estaban hablando de algo polémico. Lo supuse cuando comenzaron a subir de tono de voz en la conversación, aunque no pude escuchar qué era porque hablaban muy rápido. Incluso supe que Edward había llegado porque su voz se escuchaba discutiendo de la misma manera.

Alice salió del baño con una gracia de hada vestida de esa manera. Sin duda era una versión nueva de Campanita, tuve que felicitarme internamente. Saltó para abrazarme y agradecerme, salió del cuarto para enseñarle el vestido a los que estaban discutiendo abajo. La charla se detuvo para ponerle atención a Alice. Me quedé en la puerta para escuchar lo que le decían cuando por las escaleras, subía la bonita estirada, Tanya.

Me observó con desdén, con la mirada condescendiente mientras entraba al cuarto de enfrente.

—_Edward, cariño, estoy en tu cuarto. Ven y acompáñame_—gritaba mientras una risa se dibujó en sus labios, yo me metí al cuarto de Alice.

La odié con todas mis fuerzas aunque Alice me asegurara que no tenía nada que ver con Edward. Pero aún así, si no quería estar con Tanya, ¿por qué dejaba que entrara a su habitación así nada más? Seguramente, yo no tendría esa suerte de súper modelo, y en ese momento Edward estaría "sufriendo" con su compañía.

Enojada, comencé a guardar las cosas para cuando Alice regresara, le pudiera pedir que me llevara a mi casa. Entonces tocaron a la puerta muy despacio. El olor a vainilla me dio una pista de quién era.

—_Pasa Edward—_dije con tono severo.

No deseaba verlo pero no era mi cuarto, así que no podía prohibírselo.

—_¿Cómo sabias que era yo?—_me preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta, no supe darle una respuesta_—Perdón por molestarte, pensé que Alice estaba aquí—_

—_Bajó a mostrarle su vestido para el baile a todos, debes verla, se ve muy bonita—_le dije con la mirada perdida en la ventana que mostraba el bosque.

—_¿Te pasa algo Bella?, estas comportándote muy raro—_

Por supuesto que algo me pasaba. Mi corazón comenzó a saltar en mi pecho, con golpes brutales. _Dile Bella_ me gritaba con cada palpitación, pero por supuesto Edward no escucharía nada de eso. Se paró frente a mí, me miró a los ojos y tomó mi barbilla levantando mi cara para corresponder a su mirada, muy cercano a mi sueño. No pude evitar sentir las mejillas calientes a pesar de su frío toque.

—_Es porque fui grosero contigo hace rato ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho, pero ya sabes cómo soy—_

Tenía razón. Estaba tomándole gusto a sus desplantes, como cualquier masoquista. No pude dejar de arruinar el momento apartándome de él.

—_Esta bien, la verdad es que ya no me importa—_caminé hacía la puerta_—Mejor vete creo que alguien te espera en tu cuarto en tu cuarto. Yo me tengo que ir—_salí del cuarto mientras Edward se quedó mirando cómo me iba.

Encontré a Alice en las escaleras de la mano de Jasper. Subió apenada por la tardanza, fue a su cuarto para cambiarse. La esperé en la sala que ahora estaba vacía, supuse que los invitados habían salido porque había un silencio absoluto.

Luego de unos minutos, por las escaleras bajó Esme, así que aproveché para despedirme de ella y agradecerle todas sus atenciones. Extrañamente me pidió que los visitara más seguido, que su familia estaba disponible cada que los necesitara_. "Lo harás muy pronto"_ escuché que dijo muy bajito. Me conmovió demasiado y tuve que agradecerle nuevamente.

Alice bajó minutos después para llevarme a casa. Yo estaba segura que Charlie se enojaría por mi tardanza a pesar de que le había avisado pero al llegar, Alice consiguió que con algunos _por favor por favor_ Charlie no me castigara por llegar tarde.

Ella se fue agradeciéndome el haber pasado el día con ella, al parecer no pasaba una tarde con amigas desde, bueno, prácticamente nunca.

La vi entrar al Volvo y salir como alma que lleva el diablo. Mi estomago me pedía a gritos por comida, además de que estaba exhausta por ir y venir todo el día con Alice así que antes de ir a dormir devoré la mitad de una pizza que mi padre había ordenado.

Ya en mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con llave y fui directo a la cama, necesitaba descansar de un día tan pesado. Me acomodé y simplemente cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por el sueño que me golpeaba los ojos.


	13. Sangre I Edward POV

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**OUTTAKE 3**  
**Sangre I**  
**(Edward POV)**

Estaba satisfecho.

Esta caza en particular se me había hecho extenuante al lado de Tanya. Sus pensamientos impropios me inundaban la mente a un grado catastrófico. Pude escuchar muchas formas en las que podría demostrarme cuánto me deseaba, insinuaciones que más allá de incitarme, me daban dolor de cabeza.

Los tiempos en lo que llegué a considerar a Tanya como mi posible compañera habían pasado ya. Años atrás esos pensamientos hubieran causado en mí una alteración en cadena, hubiera tenido el deseo de estar enredado en su cuerpo, pero ahora las cosas entre nosotros eran diferentes y ella parecía no entenderlo.

Yo por mi parte trataba de distraerme pensando en Bella, pero ahora eso me dolía. Recordarla cuando estaba con chico Quileute, surtía un efecto doloroso en mi interior. El ciervo del que me alimentaba en ese momento, pagó las consecuencias al recordar los pensamientos de odio que el chico me había lanzado, mi ponzoña era más fuerte cuando me enojaba.

A pesar de su origen, Jacob era alguien "normal", alguien que podría hacer feliz a Bella en toda la extensión de la palabra. Eso lo supe al momento de que me lo presentó, sus ojos se iluminaron al mencionarme su nombre.

_Así debe de ser_ me repetí mientras me limpiaba de los labios la sangre, dejando al pequeño ciervo ya sin vida.

Tanya me observaba trepada en un gran árbol, cuando comenzó nuevamente con su acoso mental. Corrí para alejarme de ella, de todo. Deseaba que con el viento que se rompía en mí, se limpiara todo lo que estaba sintiendo. No estábamos muy lejos de la casa, así que fue cuestión de minutos para que llegara.

Inmediatamente sentí su esencia, ella estaba arriba con Alice.

En el recibidor, se encontraban mis padres, además de Eleazar y Carmen, estaban hablando de ella. Me senté en el banco del piano a escuchar lo que hablaban, mientras Carlisle me felicitaba en su pensamiento por invitar a los Denali para descubrir qué pasaba en realidad con Bella.

No pude evitar preguntarle a Eleazar sobre sus conclusiones.

—_Dime tus conclusiones Eleazar—_le pedí mientras tocaba una nota de sol

—_Aparentemente dentro de la sangre de esa joven corre ponzoña de los nuestros. Eso es un hecho— _

Lo dijo con tono preocupante, de la misma manera que cuando lo llamé por teléfono para pedirle que viniera a ayudarme a resolver este misterio que me volvía loco. Además, me confirmaba lo que siempre sospeché y lo que Carlisle siempre trató de negar. Eleazar también pensaba otra cosa: "_ No sólo eso, al parecer tiene otros talentos…"_, interrumpí sus pensamientos.

—_¿De qué talentos hablas?— _pregunté en voz alta.

—_Tiene una especie de escudo muy poderoso, seguramente no puedes leer su mente —_

Estaba en lo correcto, confiaba plenamente en Eleazar y su habilidad para encontrar los talentos de otros vampiros. Era de esperarse que los Vulturi, consideraran una pérdida muy grande cuando decidió dejarlos, al igual que lo hizo Carlisle algunos siglos atrás.

Eleazar continuó:

—_Además hay algo más en ella, pero me es muy difícil descifrarlo por el escudo. Si pasa lo que Alice predijo, tendré la oportunidad de verlo más a profundidad —_

La predicción de Alice.

No quería recordarla porque era muy dolorosa, sobre todo porque al parecer Bella sufriría mucho si llegaba a pasar, si tomaba la decisión final.

Esme y Carlisle estaban igual de preocupados.

—_Edward cariño, ¿estás seguro de que lo que harán es lo correcto? Bella es una joven muy inocente, me parece cruel lo que tratan de hacerle, sacarla así de su mundo es mucho peor que lo que nos pasó a nosotros. Ella aún tiene una oportunidad—_

Esme tenía razón, pero teníamos que hacer algo. Era probable que el instinto de Bella despertara en cualquier momento y de peor forma de lo que lo había hecho con Tyler Crowley. Existía la posibilidad de que lastimara a alguien cercano a ella y tal vez nosotros ya no estaríamos aquí para ayudar: debíamos despertarla a como diera lugar.

En definitivo debíamos seguir con el plan, aunque Carlisle no estuviera de acuerdo.

—_Tal vez lo de la prueba de sangre no funcione, quizás ella no muerda el anzuelo y nosotros estemos obligándola a hacer algo para lo que aún no está preparada—_

—_Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe Carlisle, uno nunca se prepara para esta vida pero así debe ser. Llevas años siendo un hombre de ciencia y sabes que las primeras pruebas de sangre confirman el origen de Bella—_en ese momento Carmen nos interrumpió

—_Le han realizado pruebas de sangre, ¿cómo lo han logrado?—_

Les contamos cómo al comienzo de la semana, cuando tuvo Bella tuvo el episodio, Carlisle hizo que le practicaran exámenes de rutina en Seattle. Po supuesto que aprovechamos para realizarle un estudio de ADN y los resultados había revelado casi todo. Yo les expliqué a los Denali lo que aquello significaba:

—_Verán: los humanos tienen veintitrés pares de cromosomas y al analizar la muestra de Bella, descubrimos que ella cuenta con veinticuatro, sólo uno menos de los que tiene nuestra especie. El ADN es inalterable, por eso es que la posibilidad de que ella sea mitad vampiro o algo parecido—_

—_¿Un hibrido?, eso es casi imposible. Los Vulturi no dejarían que un niño inmortal viviera tanto tiempo—_dijo Eleazar.

Aquel era un buen punto en el que no había pensado: los Vulturi. Ellos habían dado la orden hacía un par de siglos de acabar con los niños inmortales, considerados una aberración ante sus ojos. Pude ver porqué Eleazar estaba molesto.

—_No entiendo Edward—_se levantó de su asiento_—Hablas de todo esto con el afán de protegerla, pero sabes que luego de esto, no estará a salvo. Los Vulturi han prometido acabar con los de su especie. Sabes que los únicos que se han mantenido con vida son Nahuel y a sus hermanas—_

La imagen de Bella en las manos de los Vulturi me hizo estremecer. Ellos habían sido claros con Nahuel y su familia que eran los únicos que eran igual que Bella. El rumor de que ellos existían llegó a Volterra algunas décadas atrás, y de alguna forma Nahuel se las había arreglado para protegerse a él mismo y a sus hermanas.

De esa forma lo haría yo con Bella, la protegería de todo, aunque se tratara de los mismos Vulturi.

—_Yo la protegeré de lo que venga, pasé lo que pasé —_

—_Aquí todos corremos peligro, sólo por el simple hecho de saber acerca de ella—_dijo mi padre en tono sereno

—_No tienen porqué estar en peligro. Eleazar esta aquí por un favor mío, si llegara a pasar algo, alegaré que no tiene nada que ver y de igual forma lo haré con ustedes si lo prefieren y si algo terrible le pasara a ella, entonces yo caeré junto con ella —_ le dije gritando a mi padre, levantándome del banco

—_No es necesario que grites Edward, sabes que te apoyaremos en lo que sea pero en realidad no has pensado en lo que pudiera pasar después —_Carlisle me habló con un tono más fuerte pero aún no perdía los estribos como yo.

Luego entró Tanya poniéndome más nervioso.

—_Siguen hablando de esa chiquilla simplona—_rodó los ojos_—En serio Edward no se qué le viste a esa niña y menos entiendo tu afán por ayudarla. Es decir, yo misma he tenido mis debilidades por los hombres humanos pero tú, lo estas llevando demasiado lejos_—me dijo mientras levantaba el banco para sentarse ella.

Su comentario terminó por sacarme de mis casillas.

—_Ese no es asunto tuyo Tanya. Tú sólo debes preocuparte por inundar mi mente con tus obscenidades cotidianas de las que estoy harto. De lo demás me ocupo yo—_salí de la sala.

Probablemente los Denali estaban muy ofendidos pero era la gota que derramaba el vaso, tuve que salir al patio trasero en donde estaba Jasper, oculto afuera para evitar olor a Bella. Él aún lidiaba con los problemas de la "dieta vegetariana". No dijo nada, sólo ayudó a que me sintiera más calmado mientras caminaba hacia el río que se encontraba unos metros más hacía el bosque. No llegué gracias a mis remordimientos y a la culpa por haber discutido con mi familia, así que fui nuevamente a la sala para disculparme con todos.

Podía percibir que Alice había estado con ellos, probablemente el mal humor ya se les había ido. Comencé las disculpas con Tanya que prometió perdonarme sólo si pasaba más tiempo con ella. Tuve que aceptarlo a regañadientes.

Ella subió las escaleras.

Yo observé apenado a mis padres, a Eleazar y a Carmen.

De igual manera me disculpé con ellos que habían sido víctimas de mi mal humor del momento.

Esme se levantó de su asiento y me abrazó mientras yo continuaba.

—_Nunca me había sentido con tanto miedo, no sé qué pasará mañana —_

Luego de aquellas palabras, escuché que Tanya me llamaba, me esperaba en el cuarto. Entonces recordé que Bella estaba en la casa y odié la situación que probablemente se estaba gestando. Pude percibir que Bella estaba en el cuarto de los huéspedes, frente al mío. Toqué la puerta, deseaba verla más que nunca. Sentía que al verla a los ojos, mi miedo se disiparía como por arte de magia. Me daría valor.

Entré para hablar con ella, en ese instante, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, eso me hizo acercarme tanto hasta terminar frente a frente. Miraba hacía el piso por lo que tomé su barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos. Una chispa de valentía se prendió en mí y luego comprendí porqué estaba molesta

—_Es porque fui grosero contigo hace rato ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho, pero ya sabes cómo soy—_le dije, en una excusa muy estúpida.

—_Está bien, la verdad es que ya no me importa. Mejor vete, creo que alguien te espera en tu cuarto. Yo me tengo que ir— _

Salió del cuarto y me quedé con ganas de dos cosas: la primera era ir tras ella y la segunda era enfrentar nuevamente a Tanya, pero no hice ninguna de las dos. Simplemente fui a mi cuarto en donde Tanya hojeaba mis libros, desordenando todo a su paso. No estaba enojado, simplemente quería descansar y me recosté en mi sillón a contemplar la luna mientras mi visitante revisaba los que CD´s tenía en el estante.

Tomó uno y lo puso en el estéreo.

Debí haberlo sabido, era música suave y Tanya tenía decidido que era hora de recompensarla por la ofensa de hacia un rato. La observé con fastidio mientras se quitaba su saco frente a mí, en un intento fallido de seducirme. No quería entrar en su juego así que me levanté del sillón pero ella no me dejó ir.

Me lanzó con una enorme fuerza al sillón y me tomó por el rostro.

Definitivamente, pude percatarme de que a ella le gustaban las cosas salvajes porque luego trató de besarme de una forma desesperada, tan frenéticamente que tuve una fuerte sensación de nauseas. Yo no deseaba sus besos si no los de Bella. Aparté a Tanya de mi regazo con un fuerte empujón que la hizo azotar contra la estantería de discos. Ella se recogió el pelo con una risita y salió de mi cuarto, mientras yo me quedaba con la furia dentro. Tanya sabía que por el cariño que nuestras familias se tenían yo no haría nada.

Nuevamente me recosté en el sillón a esperar que cayera un poco más la noche, deseaba ver a Bella cuando durmiera.

Pensaba en lo que habían dicho Eleazar y Carlisle sobre los Vulturi, sobre lo que harían si descubrieran a Bella. Pensaban que los híbridos como ella eran una aberración, una nueva especie que podía ser superior a nosotros y terminarían con los vampiros en esta nueva era. Estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por eliminarlos, por eso tenían guardias rastreándolos alrededor del mundo, aunque hasta ahora ninguno había podido encontrar a Nahuel y a su familia.

Mi padre lo conoció muchos años atrás cuando trabajaba en misiones de ayuda para la selva. Fue difícil reconocer lo que Nahuel realmente era y justo cuando mi padre se enteró de su origen, Nahuel tuvo que huir porque los Vulturi seguían su rastro. Por eso, Carlisle no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer más a fondo sobre su especie y desafortunadamente esa información sería muy valiosa para nosotros en este momento.

Esencial para tratar de ayudar a Bella.

Entré en un estado de letargo, en donde pensaba si mi estúpido plan funcionaría o no. Era muy sencillo pero si Bella reaccionaba de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en el hospital, sabríamos por fin si era mitad _vampira_.

Odio esa palabra.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dándole vueltas a esa cuestión cuando me percaté que ya era de madrugada. Iría a verla.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí hacia el bosque corriendo lo más rápido que pude. Vaya que fue rápido porque en cuestión de minutos, ya me encontraba sentado en la cama de Bella, respirando su dulce aroma a fresas. La observé dormir y decir muchas cosas sin coherencia como casi siempre lo hacía.

—_Siento que me voy a morir—_dijo en una voz casi inaudible.

Estaba soñando pero mostraba pucheros de dolor.

Me sentí terrible por ella, porque era casi como si supiera lo que le esperaba.

Estuve allí, sentado al lado de su cama un poco antes del amanecer, antes de que su padre despertara.

Fui a casa para asearme, sabía que si no lo hacía Alice me pondría una buena reprimenda. Pero lo único que me encontré al llegar fue mi hermana preocupada, sentada en las escaleras dándose golpecitos en la cabeza.

—_Bella no sabrá qué hacer, me tiene vuelta loca. ¡Mi cabeza está a punto de estallar!—_dijo Alice desesperada

—_No espíes su futuro, de por sí ya es un poco complicado_—admití.

Mis hermanos y yo salimos hacía la escuela. Todos parecían preocupados excepto por Rosalíe que al parecer no estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Bella en lo que le pudiera ocurrir. Pero así era ella y lo único que podíamos esperar era que no estorbara.

Al llegar a la escuela, comenzó a llover un poco. Hace días que no había tan mal clima. Todos pensaban que ojala, para el día del baile, el clima fuera más indulgente y no arruinara sus planes.

El baile.

Desde aquel día que escuché que era anunciado, no había pensado en él, excepto la ocasión en que Alice me pidió que la acompañara a ella y a Jasper. Probablemente ni ellos ni yo tendríamos tiempo después para asistir. Lo que pudiera pasar con Bella era incierto, ni siquiera Alice sabría lo que vendría, pero creo que el hecho de que se hubiera preparado para ir a celebrar era una buena señal.

Al menos la escuela el día de hoy no sería tan aburrida como siempre, me daría tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas sin tener que poner un dejo de atención a lo que los profesores dirían. En un intento de que sus jóvenes tuvieran más cultura, los días Viernes se impartían clases de filosofía, arte y diversos talleres solamente.

Era un día esperado por todos, incluso por Bella que entraba en los pensamientos de Mike Newton diciendo que _gracias a Dios era viernes_. Fue un alivio escuchar su voz pero aún me frustraba el no poder leerla como a los demás.

Me dirigí al taller de música con Jasper y no pude sentirme más aliviado de pasar un tiempo a su lado. Me enviaba olas de tranquilidad y me hacía sentir más relajado en la clase en donde nos enseñaban teoría de la música. Obviamente ni Jasper ni yo teníamos humor para aprender algo que ya sabíamos, así que él lanzó una pregunta sin decir absolutamente nada.

"¿_Qué vamos a hacer en caso de que actué erráticamente?¿Como una neófita?"_

Tenía razón.

Antes de que llegara a la familia, Jasper luchó en las guerras del sur, reclutando a tantos neófitos como fuera posible.. El sabría qué hacer.

La clase terminó sin que yo le diera una respuesta y sólo se limitó a asentir. Sin duda, yo sabría que Jasper me apoyaría, no por que estuviera de acuerdo, sino porque Alice se lo había pedido. Me despedí de él mientras me dirigía a mi próxima clase. En el pasillo, no pude evitar sentirme acosado por las chicas que salían de sus salones a mi paso. _Ojala que fuera conmigo al baile_ pensaba una niña de primer año. No era Tanya, así que me permití voltearla a ver y sonreírle un poco. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, incluso me hizo recordar a Bella.

En ese momento tuve que pararme a pensar en qué tan estúpido había sido todo este tiempo. La reacción de esa chiquilla, la de Bella y la de otras más, era la típica de un enamoramiento. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se mantuviera en mi rostro.

Probablemente Bella sentía ese enamoramiento por mí. No podía leerla pero su corazón latía con la misma fuerza. Antes llegué a pensar que era miedo lo que ella sentía pero su insistencia en estar cerca de mí podía refutar mi teoría. Además de que era obvio que luego del comentario de Tanya ella se había puesto ¿celosa?. No lo sabía pero me estanqué en ese pensamiento hasta la hora del almuerzo al lado de mis hermanos. Alice se alegró al verme, parecía más relajada.

—_Llegué a pensar que eras retrasado Edward ¡No creo posible que hasta hoy te diste cuenta!—_me dijo juntando los dedos de su mano en la frente con golpecitos.

—_¿De qué hablas?— _

—_De Bella por supuesto. Justamente ayer me di cuenta de que al menos le importas, ¿sabes?, ella sufre mucho con tus desplantes de "vete porque soy vampiro y te puedo hacer daño" Me ha dicho que hieres sus sentimientos, pero en fin, supongo que el amor duele—_

—_Claro Alice, pregúntamelo a mí—_le dije mientras miraba de soslayo encontrándome con los ojos de Bella.

—_¡Ah!, ¡lo sabía, lo sabía! De verdad si estas muy enamorado de ella. Esto es genial y si no fuera por estas malditas visiones descompuestas, en este momento me pondría a investigar su futuro juntos—_

Por tonto que pudiera parecer, deseaba que lo hiciera. Quería saber si al menos nos esperaba un futuro libre de los Vulturi y con suerte, alguno en donde estuviéramos juntos. Alice paró de hablar y nuevamente volvió a concentrarse en sus visiones y yo volví a concentrarme en Bella. A jugar aquel juego matutino en el que ella me mira y yo pretendo no hacerlo. En el que sus mejillas se pintan de un hermoso tono rosado cuando me descubre a través de su cortina de cabellos con olor de fresas.

Para mí ese era el cielo y el infierno: tener toda su atención y no poder responderle de la misma manera en ese ciclo que parecía interminable. Esperaba que pronto acabara.

Tuve que faltar al último periodo, debía ir al hospital a ver a Carlisle. Tenía que ayudarle a preparar el laboratorio y de hecho nadie más lo podría hacer, yo era el que mejor me controlaba ante la presencia de sangre humana.

Al llegar al hospital, Carlisle me esperaba en su oficina, preocupado por lo que íbamos a hacer. Yo por mi parte, ya tenía bien pensado lo que haríamos, esperaba de cierta forma que funcionara.

Carlisle se adelantó al laboratorio del hospital. Según él, iría a preguntar a qué hora llegaría Bella y les hizo énfasis a las enfermeras que era esencial que él mismo le atendiera. Al no haber más citas que la de Bella y otra más hasta las cuatro, se las arregló para enviar a las enfermeras a su descanso. Se quedó solo en el pequeño cuarto de análisis, alcanzándolo yo después.

Actuamos rápido porque faltaba poco para que Bella llegara.

Tomamos varias unidades de sangre del pequeño refrigerador y la pusimos en un aparato que se encargaba de mantenerla en movimiento. Queríamos que estuviera tibia cuando Bella estuviera allí. Luego de un rato, incluso yo sentía cierta tentación por probarla pero logré controlarme fácilmente.

Teníamos la suerte que el refrigerador estuviera repleto de unidades, prácticamente sin querer, nos fue preparado un buffet vampírico con sangre de mucho tipos. Olfateamos las muestras recién tomadas para evitar tentarla con algo contaminado, dejándole a la mano y descaradamente aquellas que estaban en buen estado.

Carlisle y yo entramos en pánico cuando alguien tocó a la puerta del laboratorio, podía ver que no era Bella así que salí doblando el brazo pretendiendo que me habían tomado una muestra. El chico que tocaba la puerta estaba allí para donar sangre y Carlisle se encargó de atenderle junto con una enfermera que acababa de comenzar el turno. Luego mi padre se dirigió a su consultorio, a la espera de Bella.

Me mantuve escondido esperando y sólo tardé unos minutos en percibir su olor doblando la esquina del pasillo.


	14. Sangre II

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita— pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

**Sangre II**

Estuve todo el día nerviosa por la maldita prueba de sangre. Si de por si me costaba un poco de trabajo concentrarme en clases los viernes, ahora con este asunto estaba con los nervios de punta. El simple hecho de imaginarme la fría aguja deslizándose sobre mi piel, me hacía sentir escalofríos.

Pero qué más daba, era viernes y estaba feliz por ese hecho. Además tendría la casa todo el fin de semana para mi sola porque Charlie sería secuestrado por Maddie para una escapada romántica. Claro, si es que él no se resistía.

Tenía pensado ir a La Push con Jacob, y probablemente comenzar a leer algún libro nuevo. Sé que no son las actividades más divertidas del mundo pero para mí funcionaban. Nada interesante me pasaba nunca.

Casi al final de las clases, quería morirme. Tenía tanta hambre que pensaba seriamente en comerme mi propio brazo o el de alguien más. Mis pequeñas entrañas se retorcían poco a poco gritándome por comida, haciéndome sentir incómoda cuando Ángela las escuchaba. Pero no podía comer nada por los exámenes y ya estaba ansiosa por terminar de una vez por todas con eso y que el Dr. Cullen me confirmara que efectivamente, tenía alguna enfermedad rara de la selva o algo así.

Las clases terminaron poco después de las tres, me despedí de todos y subí a la carcacha de mi vieja camioneta directamente para irme al hospital.

Cuando iba saliendo del estacionamiento, Emmett me pito desde su enorme _Jeep_, despidiéndose de mí al igual que Alice que me lanzaba una sonrisa preocupada. Le contesté el saludo y pude ver que Edward ya se había ido, dejando que sus hermanos se fueran con Emmett.

De hecho no recuerdo haber visto a Edward más que a la hora del almuerzo pero eso fue todo. Me dolía un poco no haberlo tenido cerca, de no haber hablado con él aunque fuera sólo para rechazarme, pero así eran las cosas y sólo tendría una cita con la fría aguja en el hospital.

Llegué al estacionamiento del hospital y prácticamente estaba vacío. En Forks nunca pasaba nada en lo que se necesitara un hospital, excepto claro en las ocasiones cuando una camioneta trataba de aplastar a una chica torpe y al hombre más hermoso sobre la tierra.

Me sonreí ante ese pensamiento para luego comenzar a sudar frío al entrar.

Me presenté en la recepción y fui conducida por una enfermera joven hacía el laboratorio. Me dijo que esperara al Dr. Cullen mientras abría la puerta, luego se fue dejándome con otra enfermera que atendía a un chico que se encontraba llenando unos papeles.

Casi al momento en que la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, el olor a oxido me pegó en la nariz dejándome un poco aturdida en un principio pero nunca nauseabunda. Era la segunda vez que me pasaba, estaba contenta ya que al menos no vomitaría delante del pobre chico para ponerlo más nervioso que yo.

Cuando terminó de llenar los papeles, la enfermera lo sentó en una silla reclinable y comenzó a prepararlo. Supongo que iba a donar sangre por los utensilios que la enfermera tenía. El chico se recostó en la silla, tenía aferradas las manos al borde de la silla, parecía que estaba a punto de salir huyendo mientras su frente sudaba casi a chorros.

Mientras, yo tenía mis propios problemas.

Comencé a respirar muy rápido, el olor a sangre se me había metido a la garganta. El hecho de no haber comido nada comenzaba a hacer estragos en mí. Volví a mirar al chico que tenía los ojos de par en par cuando la enfermera introdujo la aguja en la vena de su brazo izquierdo. _Ouch_ me dije internamente mientras veía la cara de sufrimiento del chico, sentía que algo iba y venía dentro de mí, casi haciendo que me desmayara.

Fue mucho pero cuando el chico comenzó a apretujar una pelotita para bombear la sangre que se escapaba por un tubo, gota a gota.

Era como si cada gota que caía en la bolsita me hubiera hipnotizado y todos mis sentidos se concentraron en ellas.

_UNO, DOS, TRES _me decía una voz contando cómo caían.

Puedo jurar que incluso escuchaba el corazón del muchacho palpitar cada vez más.

Eran demasiadas distracciones las que me quitaron los nervios: el lento goteo de la sangre, el olor a óxido y sal, el sonido del nervioso corazón del muchacho, pero sobre todo la voz interna de una conciencia que yo no conocía.

Al inicio de la semana me había pasado eso con Tyler Crowley y al recordarlo no pude evitar sentir pánico por un posible ataque de nervios. Sentía que algo parecido venía.

_SABES LO QUE PASARÁ._

—_¡Ay no!—_dije, tocándome la frente empapada de sudor y luego agachando la cabeza para recostarla entre mis piernas.

Entonces la enfermera al ver mi cara, cerró una cortina y me impidió seguir viendo el espectáculo.

Era lo mejor ya que mi respiración entrecortada no servía para tranquilizarme, entonces me di por vencida y ya no traté de guardar las apariencias. Si me tenía que desmayar o vomitar entonces lo haría, estaba nerviosa y hambrienta, ya no me importaba hacer el ridículo con tal de irme.

Justo en ese momento, los nervios se apagaron automáticamente y el morbo se apoderó de mí.

_¡VAMOS! QUITA LA MALDITA CORTINA._

Creo que a partir de ese momento me perdí y de repente me sentí que lo voz se apoderó de mi, como si fuera otra persona la que estuviera dentro de mí diciéndome qué hacer.

Deseaba seguir viendo al muchacho pero luego apareció el Dr. Cullen disculpándose por la tardanza. Me dirigió justo al lado del muchacho, en una silla continua, pero ya todo había terminado para él. Se levantó pálido de la silla y abandonó el laboratorio.

_QUE NO SE VAYA,_ gritaba la voz interna.

La enfermera que lo atendía entró a un cuartito dejando la puerta abierta. Supuse que en sí ese era el laboratorio porque en un mostrador había tubos de ensayo con muestras y unas maquinas raras que movían a las bolsas con la sangre. Me fascinó echar un vistazo mientras la puerta se mantuvo abierta, luego la enfermera salió dejándonos solos a mí y al Dr. Cullen.

—¿_Nerviosa, Bella?…—_me preguntó mientras se ponía unos guantes.

No le respondí porque el movimiento de las maquinas del cuarto me distraían sin saber porqué. Luego comencé a sentir una especie de ardor en mi vientre.

_¿TIENES HAMBRE, VERDAD?_

El Dr. Cullen que me seguía viendo con ojos preocupados.

—_Si quieres, podemos dejar esto para otro día, cuando estés más tranquila…— _

—_No doctor. Será mejor hacerlo todo de una vez, además creo poder sobrevivir a una simple prueba de sangre—_le dije mientras me arremangaba la blusa blanca de mi brazo derecho.

Mi respiración era muy profunda y con cada aspiración el tremendo olor crudo se metía en mi garganta hasta la boca del estomago, dejando una sensación amarga en el paladar. Estaba totalmente concentrada en el sonido mecánico de los refrigeradores y las máquinas, solo sentí un pequeño punzón en el brazo. Era la aguja que dejaba salir mi propia sangre, roja y brillante como un rubí.

_¿NO ES LO MÁS PERFECTO QUE HAS VISTO?_

Por alguna razón, mi conciencia encontró aquella escena hermosa igualmente que lo había sido cuando la sangre del chico goteaba en la bolsa.

Pensé que la sangre era un arma de doble filo. Unía y desunía. Era lo único que me ataba a Reneé y a mi desconocido padre, y la única cosa que me hacía salirme de mí misma como lo había sido con Tyler y como lo era en ese momento.

Aquel momento duró poco, casi un parpadeo y luego el Dr. Cullen interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—_Ok, ya está, sólo necesitas llenar estas formas mientras voy a recepción para agendar nuestra próxima citas Espera un momento…_—y salió del cuarto.

_¡POR FIN ESTAS SOLA!_

De inmediato la curiosidad hizo que me levantara del sillón para dirigirme sin pensarlo al cuartito donde se escuchaban las maquinas.

_TÓCALOS…ANDA._

No quise hacer otra cosa más que tomar entre mis manos los tubitos de ensayo que tenían sangre coagulada.

_NO SE VE BIEN PERO PODRÍA SERVIR _

Los observé fijamente, moviéndolos ante mis ojos mientras comenzaba a salivar de una manera brutal. El ardor en la boca era terrible, parecía acido quemándome y la voz me la hacía saber.

_¿PORQUÉ LO PIENSAS TANTO?_

Los dejé en su lugar cuando tomé la bolsa con la muestra que acababan de extraerle al chico. Sabía que era de él porque estaba aún caliente, por un impulso la puse contra mis mejillas sintiendo casi como un alivio.

_ES TAN PERFECTA._

Estaba como en una especie de letargo cuando escuché unos pasos y al Dr. Cullen hablar con una persona a lo lejos. Tenía que salir de allí. No podía ser descubierta dentro del cuarto pero lo último que quería hacer era irme.

_¡NO, NO, NO! POR FAVOR NO. HAZ ALGO, NO ME DEJES ASÍ. SABES QUE TU TAMBIÉN QUIERES HACERLO BELLA._

Estúpida conciencia. Sus gritos pegaron en cada centímetro de mí mente mientras yo no sabía qué hacer. En un principio, no había sido mi idea entrar allí, ni poner mis manos encima de todo. Tal vez alguien se daría cuenta y estaría en graves problemas. Todos esos pensamientos pasaron en mi mente mientras me gritaba a todo pulmón.

_¡HAZLO! NADIE LO SABRÁ._

Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue meter la bolsa dentro mi cazadora, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

¿Robando sangre?

Lo sabía pero no me arrepentí de aquello ni por un segundo. Eso de escuchar voces realmente me había perturbado al grado de robar y no sentir culpa alguna.

Me fui a sentar rápido a la silla pretendiendo que la pluma no servía. Ni siquiera me puse nerviosa cuando el Dr. Cullen entró para decirme que la cita sería el miércoles de la semana próxima. Parecía que mi cazadora pesaba mil kilos, la bolsa dentro era tan cálida que deseaba que se mantuviera así siempre.

Me sonreía mientras el Dr. Cullen me hablaba sin tener idea de lo que cargaba conmigo, deseaba que se callara y me dejara ir a casa para entrar nuevamente a ese letargo que me había hecho sentir tan…diferente.

_SI. BLA, BLA, BLA._

Sin pista de nada, me despedí al fin del Dr. Cullen. Temblaba como una hoja pero no era por el nerviosismo, era por la ansiedad de lo que cargaba conmigo. Era como una euforia, parecía un niño que al fin tenía su juguete soñado, era aquello lo que sentía.

_¡RÁPIDO BELLA!_

Casi chocaba al salir del estacionamiento del hospital, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de cómo manejaba. Sólo me importaba llegar a casa y lo logré aunque no tan rápido como lo hubiese deseado. Me estacioné y de inmediato abrí la puerta de la casa, cerrándola de un golpe fuerte, subiendo las escaleras corriendo.

Debía sacar la bolsa, porque parecía que me quemaba y ese mismo ardor lo sentía en mi garganta desde el hospital.

_YA SABES QUÉ HACER._

La voz hablaba frenética y desesperada, aunque más calmada. Solo deseaba obedecerla, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

_¡ROMPE LA MALDITA BOLSA!_

Tenía que romper la bolsa así que buscaba en mi cajón algo para cortarla.

_¿TIJERAS? ¡POR DIOS! DEJA QUE YO ME ENCARGUE…_

Entonces, fuera de mí, tomé la bolsa y la mordí. Los pedacitos de plástico cayeron al suelo junto con unas gotitas de sangre en mi blusa blanca. El efecto de rojo sobre blanco fue surreal y más lo fue sentir aquel líquido sobre mis labios. Un instinto casi animal me hizo beber de la bolsa.

Mientras lo hacía, los suspiros se apoderaron de mí, haciéndome llorar. Dentro de mi boca hasta mi garganta, tenía la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Era como si nunca hubiera probado alimento alguno hasta ahora. Quería que el mundo se detuviera conservando ese momento, ese sabor dentro de mí haciendo que nunca pudiera olvidarlo.

Conforme le daba los pequeños tragos, el ardor de mi vientre desaparecía dejando en su lugar la sensación más placentera de todas. Al terminarla, me tiré en mi cama, retorciéndome de alegría y lanzando la bolsa a un lado manchando el suelo. Cerré los ojos para luego escuchar a la voz nuevamente.

_TE DIJE QUE SERÍA MARAVILLOSO…_

Luego se fue de la misma manera en que había llegado. No la escuché más y volví a la realidad. Abrí los ojos, levantándome de mi cama, quedando horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer. Mis ojos sólo vieron la bolsa vacía, las gotas de sangre en el piso y en mi blusa.

—_¡¿Qué hice?—_ grité sorprendida.

Las imágenes de todo el asunto me daban vuelta en la cabeza, como si no hubiera sido yo. Pero la realidad era otra: ¡había bebido sangre!

Aún no salía del asombro cuando algo invisible me golpeo el vientre. Era como un fuego que me tiró al suelo, llenando cada poro de mi cuerpo con dolor. Los gritos ahogadas apenas podían salir, nublando a la vez mi vista dejándome en las sombras.

Sentí que iba a morir.


	15. Despedida Edward POV

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**OUTTAKE 4**  
**Despedida**  
**(Edward POV)**

Afuera en la casa de Bella se podía contar la tensión con un cuchillo. Emmett, Alice y yo esperábamos muy preocupados, sin saber lo que podría pasar. Obviamente no contaba con que Bella se robara una unidad completa de sangre. Pensábamos que sería solamente un tubito de ensayo y ya, pero al parecer su monstruo interno fue más listo. Alice tenía razón, no sabía exactamente lo que Bella haría y ahora sólo esperábamos para actuar en caso de cualquier eventualidad, atentos a todos y cada uno de los sonidos dentro de la casa. Tenía que ser así ya que las visiones de Alice no servían. Entonces fue cuando la escuchamos un grito.

Nos miramos algunos segundos a la espera que pasara algo y luego llegó lo que tanto esperábamos con tristeza. Un golpe seco que se escuchó dentro de la casa fue la señal para interferir. Más rápido que nada, abrí la puerta del patio con cuidado, fuimos directamente al cuarto de Bella y la vimos.

Estaba tirada al lado de su cama tratando de lanzar algún sonido y mirando hacia la nada retorciéndose de dolor. Un dolor que mis hermanos y yo conocíamos. A su alrededor, las gotas de sangre eran la clara evidencia de lo que había hecho. Parecía una película de terror.

La miré sorprendido porque no podía creer que en realidad estaba pasando. Alice comenzó a sollozar en una especie de llanto sin lágrimas, estaba asustada igual o más que yo. Fueron unos segundos hasta que Emmett nos trajo a la realidad.

—_No se queden ahí parados. Ella está sufriendo, debemos llevarla con Carlisle—_

Instantes después de que Emmett hablara, afuera de la casa se estacionó un auto. Miré a Alice desconcertado. Ella me había confirmado que el padre de Bella estaría fuera del pueblo y al parecer estaba allí. Busqué en los pensamientos de la persona, no era su padre. Alice confirmo quién era.

—_Es Maddie—_

Bajándose del auto, comenzó a gritar desde el porche por Bella. Había visto su camioneta y pensaba que estaba en casa. Lo que no sabía es que su casi hija estaba en el suelo de su cuarto muriéndose de dolor. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras Bella trataba de gritar pero no producía ningún sonido. Tal vez si nadie le abría la puerta, Maddie se iría, pero luego abrió ella misma la puerta.

—_Ahora si estamos jodidos—_dijo Emmett en voz baja.

Abajo se escuchaba que Maddie buscaba por la cocina.

Entonces Bella pareció escuchar a Maddie porque ahora su voz era audible mientras trataba de gritar por auxilio.

—_¡Ayúdame!—_decía Bella con una voz muy lastimada y continuaba haciéndolo.

Me dolió, pero tuve que taparle la boca para que no gritara. No podíamos ser descubiertos y menos ahora que Maddie subía las escaleras. Bella se estremeció al sentir que alguien más estaba allí con ella. Le susurré al oído para calmarla.

—_Yo te ayudaré pero no hagas ruido, por favor…—_

Alice y Emmett movieron de inmediato la cama, cubriendo así la sangre en el piso, de esa manera Maddie no vería tremenda escena. Luego tomé a Bella entre mis brazos para llevarla al baño. Allí había una ventana que daba al patio directo al bosque.

Pasaron sólo unos segundos cuando nos encontramos fuera de la casa, esperando a que Maddie se fuera. Al parecer sólo recogió una maleta y tomó su camino de regreso. Ese momento pareció eterno, mientras tenía a Bella entre mis brazos, sintiendo la cosa más terrible que alguien podía sentir.

Al ver que la casa estaba despejada, Emmett y yo corrimos con Bella hacia nuestra casa donde Carlisle, Eleazar y Jasper nos esperaban, mientras Alice se quedaba a ordenar todo el desastre, a dejar notas por si alguien regresaba y para llevarse la camioneta a esconder. Debíamos cubrir todos los flancos para que nadie sospechara nada.

En el camino, Bella lloraba cada vez más y gritaba de una manera desoladora. Parecía que se rompería en mil pedazos antes de llegar con Carlisle.

Al llegar a casa, todos a excepción de Rosalíe y Tanya, nos esperaban en la puerta, la expresión de horror era evidente en sus rostros.

Recosté a Bella en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes mientras Carlisle la intentaba revisar aunque el convulsionado cuerpo no lo permitía muy bien. Esme me ayudó a sostenerla. Mi madre estaba muy preocupada, de hecho, por primera vez la escuché rezar en su mente.

Carlisle revisaba sus ojos, que tenían un leve tono carmín y las pupilas totalmente cerradas, estaba claro que no veía nada. Su piel estaba muy caliente al toque, por la misma razón gritaba tanto _quema_, como aquella vez en el hospital.

—_Bella está pasando por una especie de transformación. Deberíamos intentar lo de la morfina…—_dijo Carlisle mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.

Mi padre tenía la teoría de que si la transformación estaba acompañada de algún calmante en las primeras etapas, el dolor no sería tan intenso y se podría sobrellevar a lo largo del proceso.

Deslizó por su brazo la aguja cargada de morfina, era una dosis que hubiera podido tumbar a un gran animal pero a Bella pareció no hacerle efecto. Entonces, Eleazar que entró por primera vez al cuarto, sugirió que le aplicaran otra para ver qué efecto tenía. Esta vez provocó un cese en los gritos, pero la respiración rápida y profunda seguía allí junto con suspiros ahogados de dolor. La morfina había servido pero era evidente que aún estaba sufriendo.

Así estuvo algunas horas.

Fueron las horas más largas de mi centenaria existencia, en donde Bella sufría con cada segundo. En todo ese tiempo yo me quedé hincado a su lado, tomando su mano con los ojos cerrados porque no deseaba verla así. Mi familia entraba de vez en cuando para ver cómo estaba. Tanya entró a la habitación durante el proceso, justo en el momento cuando parecía que el efecto de la morfina pasaba.

Bella comenzó a retorcerse y a gritar nuevamente, mientras que Tanya la miraba burlona acercándose al rostro de Bella que respiraba frenéticamente.

_—No sé qué te atrae de ella. Mírala, luce tan simple, tan moribunda…—_y acercó su mano para tocarla, pero algo se lo impidió.

De la nada, algo invisible lanzó a Tanya hacia los ventanales del frente que daban hacía el bosque. La observé ser lanzada rompiendo todos los vidrios a su paso, mientras que todos se congregaron en el cuarto preguntándose qué había pasado.

Inesperadamente, Bella se levantó de la cama, mirando sin ver, volteando al azar por toda la habitación balanceando los brazos para protegerse. Jasper me miró sorprendido diciéndome algo desde su mente.

"_Eso no es normal, la transformación no sucede tan rápido" _

La afirmación de Jasper no podía ser más correcta. ¿_Por qué está pasando esto? _Nos preguntábamos todos. Bella interrumpió la conversación mental.

—_¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿qué me han hecho?—_decía jadeando tocándose el vientre.

Nos quedamos callados observándonos atónitos ante la situación. Sin decir nada, me moví rápidamente detrás de ella para sujetarla, pero apenas si la había tocado y Bella me había lanzado a un lado con una fuerza enorme.

Como pudo, sorprendentemente, esquivó a todos y salió corriendo a gran velocidad hacía el bosque, pero ciega como estaba, no llegó a ningún lado. Emmett la aprisionó entre sus brazos mientras trataba de zafarse, no pudo hacer nada más porque el dolor la privó, dejándola sin fuerzas mientras Carlisle le aplicaba en esta ocasión tres dosis de morfina.

Cayó nuevamente un poco "más tranquila" pero aún sollozante del dolor. Todos salieron del cuarto menos mi padre y Eleazar que me observaban mientras tocaba su frente que sudaba frío.

—_¿Y ahora qué pasará? Lo único que sabemos es que los híbridos no se comportan igual que nosotros ¿Cómo sabremos qué hacer ahora?—_me decía mi padre cruzándose de brazos

No sabía qué contestarle, pero Eleazar me dio una simple respuesta mental.

_"Nahuel"_

Esa era la respuesta, Nahuel nos diría qué hacer con Bella, cómo protegerla de los Vulturi así como lo había hecho él tantos años con su familia.

—_¿Cómo lo encuentro?—_pregunté_—Se mueve constantemente alrededor del mundo para no ser localizado—_le dije preocupado.

En eso, Carmen intervino para darme la respuesta.

—_Estuve investigando con mi familia extendida y al parecer Nahuel se ha trasladado a México por corto tiempo. Está en la selva de un lugar llamado Chiapas_ —

Eso representaba la respuesta a muchos de nuestros problemas. Bella tendría una esperanza luego de sobrevivir a este trance. Estaba decidido casi desde un principio, iría a buscar a Nahuel de inmediato. Miré a todos en la habitación pero en especial a Bella, eso me dio aún más fuerza para ir en busca de Nahuel.

—_Es una buena decisión Edward, sabes que nosotros cuidaremos a ella muy bien. Ahora es de nuestra familia también—_dijo Carlisle mientras palmeaba mi hombro.

—_Pero no puedo dejarla aquí así, y si ella… ¿muere?—_dije con demasiado dolor la última palabra, apenas si pude terminarla.

—_Eso no pasará—_ dijo Alice entrando a la habitación—_Lo he visto: Bella estará bien, debes ir pase lo que pase—_

En aquel momento pude escuchar directamente del pensamiento de Jasper que él mismo me acompañaría. Al fin me apoyaba sin que Alice se lo pidiera. Fue reconfortante sentir el apoyo mi familia, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Bella que había entrado en mi vida de repente y de la nada, había ocupado todos mis motivos para existir.

No había más, iríamos a México a buscar a Nahuel, pero eso significaba alejarme de Bella. Más tarde, cuando nuestro curso de viaje estuvo decidido, todos se fueron dejándome con ella a solas. La acurruqué entre mis brazos mientras escuchaba pequeños sollozos de su parte. La tristeza invadía cada centímetro de mi ser, debía dejarla para irme a buscarle un futuro. Conmigo o sin mí, no importaba realmente.

Acaricié despacio sus mejillas con la libertad que nunca me había permitido, teniendo su frágil cuerpo entre mis brazos una vez más.

—_Bella, cuánto te quiero—_susurré despacio—_Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo—_

Ella reaccionó al escuchar mi voz, pero no de forma violenta como lo había hecho merecidamente con Tanya. Parecía que encontraba mi mirada, como si pudiera verme.

—_¿Edward?, ¿eres tú?—_preguntó con voz ronca— _Por favor, despiértame de este sueño…dime que es un sueño—_ me decía lentamente con un dejo de dolor.

Sabía que era yo, aunque no veía nada. Era sorprendente que pensara en mí en ese momento cuando pudo haber sido otra persona. Sentí una pequeña alegría en mi pecho a pesar de todo.

— _Soy yo y esta es una pesadilla que terminará muy pronto—_

—_No creo poder soportarlo más. Despiértame ya, por favor— _me suplicó.

Deseé hacer todo para cumplir su deseo pero, no podía hacer nada. No estaba en mis manos esta vez.

—_¿Cómo quieres despertar?—_pregunté por puro instinto y me sorprendí con la respuesta.

—_Bésame—_susurró con timidez—_Como lo haces siempre en mis sueños…—_

No pude creer lo que estaba escuchando, Bella me pedía que la besara. Para mí, ese momento tan trágico se convertía en uno de los más felices de mi existencia. Le sonreí y tocando nuevamente su cálida mejilla, besé lentamente sus labios prácticamente inertes. Sentí desde su pecho un gran suspiro que dejaba salir su dulce aliento, llenando todo mi ser de una alegría inconfundible, pura. Incluso más pura de lo que significaba para mi beber sangre cuando estaba sediento.

Pude haber llorado de felicidad pero obviamente fue imposible, mi cuerpo no respondió porque estaba muerto, más no mi corazón que volvió a la vida de cierta manera.

Cuando el nudo de mi garganta se había despejado, Jasper y Eleazar me llamaron. Era hora de irnos. Recosté a Bella en la cama, besándola por última vez en la frente. Estaba tranquilo dejándola con Esme, luego de haberme despedido de ella.

Alice y Emmett se habían encargado de preparar todo para nuestro viaje. Había sido sencillo, ya que con dinero era fácil preparan un viaje rápido a dónde quiera que quisiéramos movernos. Ventajas nos tenían listos morrales con todo lo necesario para partir de inmediato.

—_Hermano, cuidaremos a "Pecas" muy bien—_me decía Emmett abrazándome fuertemente.

—_No te preocupes, sabes que Bella ahora es como MI HERMANA—_hizo énfasis en eso último, dirigiéndose hacia Tanya—_Me encargaré de ella con gusto_—

Eso me hizo recordar una cosa.

—_Y a ti— _me acerqué a mi acosadora pelirroja—_Ni se te ocurra acercarte nuevamente a ella, ¿entiendes? Si me entero de que volviste a perturbarla, juro que me olvido de nuestros lazos familiares y me encargó de prenderte fuego yo mismo—_dije dejándola sorprendida al escucharme hablar de esa manera.

Nadie de su familia me reprochó algo mientras me despedía de ellos. Al parecer, Carmen ya le había dado todos los datos a Jasper para encontrar al hibrido en cuestión, así que no faltaba nada más. Iríamos a la selva en México en busca de Nahuel para poder encontrarle respuestas a Bella, aunque, había una pregunta que nadie había hecho aún y rondó mis pensamientos gran parte del camino.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Bella ante la inminente noticia de su origen?


	16. Humana

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

**Humana**

Estaba tirada quién sabe dónde, sufriendo lo que parecía ser la muerte más lenta y dolorosa de la existencia humana. Mis gritos ahogados retumbaban por todas partes pero nadie parecía escucharlos

_Despierta Bella ¡Despierta!,_ me decía a mi misma mientras trataba de salir de este sueño, o mejor dicho, de esta terrible pesadilla. Por alguna estúpida, muy estúpida razón había bebido sangre y eso me había provocado el dolor más grande del mundo. Al menos era lo que recordaba.

Pero ahora lo que me ocupaba, fuera pesadilla o no, era la antorcha humana en la que me había convertido. Sentía que mil fósforos estaban encima de mí provocando llagas que cortaban en pedazos mi piel. Lo único fuera de este dolor que había llegado a percibir era la voz lejana de Maddie buscándome, además, de aquellas muchas manos frías tocándome aliviando mi cuerpo en llamas.

Mi vista estuvo en sombras en toda esta eternidad de dolor. Escuchaba suaves voces que trataban de ayudarme, pero nunca logré saber quiénes eran. No podían ser más que ángeles apiadándose de mí, ayudándome a morir en paz.

Un frío punzón en mis brazos llegaba para apaciguar un poco lo que sentía, pero sólo eso.

Mi vientre ardía en llamas mientras mis manos entumecidas parecían punto de romperse como un simple pedazo de carbón consumido. Así fue hasta que un frío toque se apoderó de ellas, liberándolas de aquel infierno.

La agonía parecía tener un lado bueno con esas manos cubriendo las mías diciéndome que todo estaría bien.

En esos momentos, descubrí que la muerte olía y hablaba como Edward Cullen.

Su serena y aterciopelada voz retumbaba en mi vacío de una manera dulce dentro de aquel dolor. Pero eso no bastó porque el dolor agudo regresó a mi junto con las llamas eternas. Era como si una fogata comenzara poco a poco a encenderse en mi vientre.

Una vaga voz estaba frente a mí, su olor a almizcle arruinaba el dulce olor a muerte. Deseaba que se alejara con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban. Lo desee tanto que se alejó de golpe. Me levanté en un intento frenético por correr, balbuceando cosas que no recuerdo. Entonces, el dulce ángel, tomó mi brazo nuevamente para calmar este ardor.

Pasó un tiempo cuando alguien me enredo en sus brazos de la manera más calida, mi dolor parecía desaparecer entre esos brazos. Mi visión se aclaraba un poco, entonces lo vi. Me sentí un poco aliviada, tal vez la pesadilla se convertiría en sueño de ahora en adelante.

Edward Cullen acariciaba mis mejillas mientras decía las palabras más hermosas del mundo.

—_Bella, cuánto te quiero. Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo—_

Con la poca fuerza que tenía ya, tuve que hablar con aquella visión del hombre más hermoso del mundo.

—_¿Edward?, ¿eres tú? Por favor, despiértame de este sueño…dime que es un sueño—_le decía mientras el dolor no daba tregua

La imagen contestó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—_Soy yo y este es una pesadilla que terminará muy pronto—_

—_No creo poder soportarlo más. Despiértame ya, por favor—_le supliqué.

—_¿Cómo quieres despertar?— _

Supuse que estaría dispuesto a cumplir la voluntad de una moribunda como yo y sin pensarlo, se lo dije:

—_Bésame. Como lo haces siempre en mis sueños…—_

Sonrió de la manera más hermosa tomándome por las mejillas, tocando mis labios inmóviles con sus labios de ángel. Fue el momento más hermoso dentro de aquella difícil agonía.

Un silencio se apoderó de aquel lugar, mientras la imagen de Edward se desvanecía besándome la frente. Ahora estaba sin duda lista para irme.

Después de un tiempo, me di cuenta que gritar no servía para nada, más que para que algún ángel llegara a aliviar el dolor desde mi brazo.

Al parecer estuve sola mucho tiempo y sentía que el dolor se apoderaba de mí. Sin poder gritar, deseaba que alguien me ayudara. Entonces un pequeño sonido de cascabel llegó para apagarlo con aquel punzón, tomándome luego entre sus brazos, acariciando mi espalda con movimientos fríos y lentos mientras aquel pequeño sonido iba y venía.

Aún después, ese sonido seguía retumbando en mi cabeza, como si quisiera ser recordado por siempre.

Desafortunadamente, aquel ritual parecía ya no tener efecto. Por fin, cuando la muerte parecía apoderarse de mí, mi vista pudo reconocer aquel lugar. Era el cuarto de Alice. Las blancas paredes adornadas de mariposas serían un estupendo mausoleo.

A mi alrededor, sin sonido alguno se congregaron frente a mi aquellos ángeles que conocía muy bien. Las siluetas de Alice y su padre, el Dr. Cullen, me observaban de manera triste, aclarándose y borrándose ante mis ojos. Parecía que la muerte te atraía hacia tus recuerdos, pero ¿por qué Charlie o Maddie no estaban allí para despedirse de mí?

Luego de eso, comenzó la batalla final entre mi fuego interno y yo. Seguramente, ya no tendría regreso de ese valle de sombras. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que dolía.

Finalmente, mi agonía llegó a su fin con un grito terrible que salió desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas.


	17. Testigos Alice POV

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**OUTTAKE 5  
Testigos  
(Alice POV)**

Edward y Jasper nos habían dejado para ir en busca de respuestas para Bella. Los extrañaría montones pero eso era lo mejor.

Estaba segura: a Bella no le pasaría nada. La había visto en una de mis visiones, sonriente y muy bien arreglada. Me pregunto si yo tenía que ver con eso.

Pero ahora, la pobre de Bella sufría en esa cama, sin nosotros poder hacer nada por ayudarla más que inyectarle un poco de morfina inútil. Por estar ocupada escarbando en el futuro, iba al cuarto a verla de vez en cuando, pero una de esas tantas me sorprendí con lo que vi.

Yo pensé que Esme se encontraba cuidándola, pero no. Era Rosalíe quien acurrucaba a Bella entre sus brazos, como si fuera un bebé. Me enternecí tanto al ver aquella imagen en donde mi blonda hermana cuidaba de Bella. No pude evitar hablar con ella.

—_Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que Bella no era de tu agrado Rosalíe—_le dije sentándome en la cama.

—_Ah, eres tú—_se quedó callada mirando a Bella, luego me contestó _— Es verdad, no me agrada pero, muy simple Alice: ¿que no ves que ella sufre como lo hicimos nosotros alguna vez? Sería una desalmada si no me conmoviera con esto—_

—_Normalmente si lo eres…pero bueno, ¡no importa! Estoy feliz de que dejes atrás tus prejuicios sobre Bella—_

—_Es muy buena chica y si le agregas que ella nunca pidió ser despertada por el tonto sobre protector de Edward, ya me tienes de su lado_— decía mientras le acariciaba la espalda a Bella, haciendo sonar todo el tiempo el pequeño cascabel de la pulsera que yo le había regalado en una de sus tantas bodas con Emmett.

Fue todo lo que dijimos quedándonos un momento en silencio.

El sábado por la tarde teníamos que encontrar una forma de que Charlie y Maddie no se dieran cuenta de que Bella faltaba en su casa. _Tonta Alice,_ ¡por supuesto que se darían cuenta!, aunque en ese momento lo importante era tener lo más cómoda posible a Bella durante el trance.

Carlisle le administraba cada vez más morfina pero esto parecía ya no funcionar, sobre todo por la noche cuando parecía que la transformación estaba a punto de concluir. No cabíamos del asombro ante esto porque normalmente las transformaciones terminaban después de varios días de agonía. Lo asombroso era que Bella apenas llevaba así poco más de uno.

Los síntomas de su muerte eran obvios. Bella se azotaba de dolor y gritaba cada vez más. Su corazón sufría de una taquicardia terrible, lo que nos indicaba que todo estaba a punto de terminar.

Estaba con ella cuando todo comenzó, peinándole el cabello mientras yacía tendida en la cama. Si ella iba a entrar a nuestro mundo, debía hacerlo de la mejor manera posible y yo me estaba encargando de eso. Desde que Edward la trajo para la casa, me encargué de vestirla con una bata de satén blanco y de arreglarle el cabello cuando su estado de convulsión involuntario la despeinaba. Era lo único que me distraía con ella así, y con Edward y Jasper lejos.

Cuando el momento llegó, llamé a mi padre, que llegó con toda la familia: Esme, Rose, Emmett, Eleazar, Carmen y hasta la descerebrada de Tanya. Carlisle y yo nos quedamos a su lado justo cuando su corazón parecía explotar, mientras, los demás estaban listos para detener a Bella tras cualquier actitud neófita.

Mientras ella estaba tendida en la cama con su frenético corazón a punto de pararse, pensé en Edward así que tome mi teléfono celular y lo llamé.

Todos en el cuarto me miraron extraño, porque era un momento clave y yo me encontraba al teléfono. Los ignoré cuando escuché la voz de mi hermano.

—_¿Alice?, ¿qué pasa?—_

—_Es la hora Edward: Bella morirá— _le dije nerviosa.

Bella lanzó un grito terrible que la hizo levantarse de la cama, al mismo tiempo que asustaba hasta las aves de los árboles del bosque. Su corazón se había parado, no latía más, era obvio que había muerto. Su cuerpo se quedó inerte entre las sabanas de algodón. Todos observaban esperando cualquier cosa, pero por lo curiosa que soy, decidí averiguarlo yo misma.

Luego de algunos segundos me acerqué lentamente a ella para saber qué pasaba, pero la sorpresa que me llevé me hizo reír un poco.

Bella, desde el fondo de sus pulmones, que antes estaban llenos de suspiros de dolor, ahora dejaba escapar un gran y sonoro ronquido. ¡Estaba roncando! Y todos se quedaron perplejos ante tal situación. Emmett lanzó una enorme risotada, mientras el corazón de Bella volvía a latir de manera regular, como el de cualquier humano.

Eso…eso era lo más raro del mundo.

Pude escuchar a Edward desesperado al teléfono.

—_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—_

—_Nada, eso solo que a Bella lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en un momento como este fue ¡dormir! Está dormida Edward, ¿puedes creerlo? Su corazón late como si nada—_le dije gritando emocionada y saltando de alegría.

Estaba muy emocionada pero a la vez no comprendía nada, Eleazar se encargó de despejar las dudas en el cuarto.

— _Es simplemente fascinante_—nos dijo mientras se acercaba a tomar el pulso de Bella.

—_¿Desde cuándo dormir es fascinante Eleazar?—_preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa.

—_Dormir no es lo curioso aquí, sino que Bella está utilizando su poder ahora—_

¿Ahora?

Tenía que estar bromeando.

—_Es más que obvio o, ¿a cuántos han visto seguir vivos después de una transformación?—_nadie supo qué decir_—Este es precisamente el don de Bella: continuar siendo "humana" a pesar de sus obvias circunstancias—_

—_¿Y qué hay su lado vampírico?—_agregó Rose.

—_Debe estar dormido, pero definitivamente Bella insiste en ser humana. Edward tenía razón,: la condición de Bella es extraordinaria—_

¡Edward!.

Lo había olvidado por completo.

—_Hermanito, ¿sigues allí? Por favor, por favor, no me quemes como a Tanya por olvidarme de ti—_supliqué.

Cuando se trataba de Bella, Edward era sumamente sobre protector.

—_¿Cómo esta Bella? En serio está dormida?—_

Mi hermano sí que estaba sorprendido.

—_Según Eleazar, aparenta ser una linda humana y créeme que es linda. A pesar de todo cumplo con mi parte de cuidarla: ni un segundo he dejado que se vea mal. Sabes que me debes una—_

Después de tranquilizarlo con mi estúpida broma, Edward no tuvo más que agradecernos a todos. Pero, luego mencionó un pequeño detalle del cual no habíamos hablado:

—_¿No crees que le parezca extraño despertar en la casa? Alguien tendrá que decirle lo que le sucede—_

No señor. Esa tarea era de mi hermano.

—_Cuando regreses trayendo de vuelta respuestas y a mi adorado esposo, serás tu quién le diga la verdad. De lo demás no te preocupes, yo me encargo de que ella no sospeche nada. Ahora déjame hablar con Jazz—_

Estaba ansiosa por hablar con él. Nunca nos habíamos separado desde aquel día en que lo conocí. Edward se despidió de mí dejándome hablar con Jasper. ¡Cómo lo extrañaba!, pero era un sacrificio que él había adquirido noblemente. Soldado al fin, ¿no? Ellos se encontraban en México pero aún les faltaba mucho para llegar a donde se suponía que estaba Nahuel. Me despedí de mi esposo con tristeza esperando que pronto regresaran, sobre todo Jasper que aún debía ser mi pareja en el baile.

Luego de la llamada, todos estaban más tranquilos, ya todo había pasado. Nuestra familia, los Denali, vieron pertinente irse a su casa luego de que Eleazar ya no había ayudado, así que se fueron casi de inmediato prometiendo una visita muy pronto.

Lo único que faltaba era poner en marcha el plan que había hilado con mi maravillosa mente siniestra. Para eso necesitaría la ayuda de Emmett, que seguramente podría levantar a Bella como si fuera una pluma. Lo hubiera hecho yo pero, mi manicure podría haberse arruinado. Si Rosalíe deseaba participar, era mejor ya que necesitaba a alguien que supiera quitar sangre de una blusa blanca.

Debíamos apurarnos, ya era la madrugada del domingo, probablemente Charlie y Maddie regresarían a una casa vacía y sin hija.

Me preocupé por la eficacia de mi plan cuando en los brazos de Bella, que estaba como en el quinto sueño, comenzaban a dibujar pequeños moretones verduscos y además, si mirábamos sus pupilas, estas tenían un pequeño toque carmín. Eso sería difícil de explicar pero aún así continuamos con todo.

Cuando aún no amanecía, ya me habíamos llegado a la casa de Bella, debía dejar todo en perfecto estado, como si nada hubiera pasado. Obviamente, me horroricé al entrar a su cuarto: el olor a sangre seguía allí a pesar de que Edward había ido a limpiar antes de irse. Bajé por cloro y muchas cosas más para limpiar el olor y evitar un nuevo incidente con Bella.

Luego, acomodé todo en su lugar, ya estaba todo listo.

Llamé a Emmett para que trajera a Bella a su casa. Llegó al poco tiempo con una enojada Rosalíe.

—_Cuando dijiste que parte del plan era limpiar su ropa, nunca pensé que me obligaras a lavarla, ¡me las pagarás!—_

Ignoré sus amenazas para poder vestir a Bella de inmediato y antes de irnos, escarbé nuevamente en el futuro para ver si se tragaría todo el cuento. Esme tenía razón, ella era una chica muy inocente.


	18. Extrañas Coincidencias

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

**Extrañas Coincidencias**

Fue triste la manera en la que me desaparecí de este mundo: llena de un dolor ahogado y anhelos imposibles.

Morí.

Estuve hundida en la negrura abrumante pero salí de ella de un golpe, levantándome abruptamente de la cama. La cabeza me daba vueltas, la sentía tan pesada, sobre todo cuando miré alrededor y vi que estaba en mi cuarto.

¿Estaba en mi cuarto y no en el de Alice?, definitivamente algo estaba mal.

Mis oídos ya no zumbaban como antes, ahora podían escuchar fuertemente todo hasta a las aves de la mañana que cantaban desquiciándome por completo.

Todas las fatídicas imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza como un _flash back_ haciéndome recordar todo.

Asombrada, miré a un lado de mi cama, buscando una bolsa con sangre. Nada.

Miré mi blusa para encontrarla manchada de rojo. Nada.

Sentada en mi cama buscada explicaciones a todo pero al parecer, y gracias a Dios, todo eso tan horrible había sido un sueño. El sueño más vivido y real de la historia, que incluía a los Cullen, su casa y a mí, locamente bebiendo sangre como cualquier animal salvaje. Me estremecí al pensar en esa última parte.

Lo más probable es que me hubiera quedado dormida luego de la prueba y había llegado a mi casa rápido por los nervios. Me volví a recostar porque a pesar de todo seguía cansada. Como si un camión de carga hubiera pasado encima de mí.

Seguía recordando todo el sueño con imágenes borrosas, incluso vi a Edward Cullen diciéndome que me quería. Vaya, eso si fue una locura. Una muy linda pero solo había sido un sueño, nada más.

Luego, comencé a sentir que mi cazadora vibraba, bueno en realidad era mi celular. Pude ver en la pantalla que era Charlie que llamaba muy temprano.

_—¿Bells? Por Dios, ¿en dónde te has metido?—_

Charlie a veces podía ser exagerado con sus reacciones, apenas tenía un día afuera y ya estaba preocupado por mí.

_—En casa—_contesté irónica.

_—Te hemos estado llamando y no contestas—_

_—Tal vez no escuché papá o tu teléfono simplemente no sirve—_

_—Como sea señorita, en un rato que lleguemos a casa tendrás que explicarme todo—_

Sin duda Charlie si se había resistido a pasar todo un fin de semana romántico con Maddie. Debía regañarlo por eso.

_—No regresen tan pronto. Seguramente a Maddie le gustaría regresar hasta el domingo por la noche—_

Al decir lo último, reinó un silencio del otro lado del teléfono. Luego mi padre sonó muy serio:

_—Isabella Marie Swan: estas ebria, ¿no es así? Ahora sé porque no contestabas: ¡hiciste de mi casa un lugar para tus fiestas!—_

En realidad sí que Charlie se volvía loco. ¿Borracha yo? ¡Qué va! Aunque debía admitir que si sentía una especie de resaca enorme.

_—No sabes ni siquiera en qué día estás: son las diez de la mañana del domingo. Definitivamente vamos para allá y más vale encontrarte en perfecto estado de sobriedad para cuando lleguemos, si no estarás castigada hasta que vayas a la universidad—_colgó enojado.

Cerré el celular y vi que mi padre tenía razón. Era domingo y yo acababa de despertar. Si ese era el caso, entonces algo andaba muy mal.

En ese momento me puse a razonar las cosas. Me dio pánico pensar en la teoría de que en realidad estaba enferma. Era lo único que explicaba todo o me estaba volviendo completamente loca.

¿Y si el sueño no era eso, sino brutales alucinaciones?

¿Y si todo este tiempo no había dormido si no que estaba en una especie de desmayo involuntario?

¿Si el dolor en todo mi cuerpo y mi cabeza eran por las convulsiones horribles que de verdad estaba sintiendo?

La siguiente pregunta no me gustó.

Y… ¿si de verdad bebí sangre?

Unas increíbles nauseas recorrieron todo mi cuerpo al pensar en eso, haciéndome levantar de la cama para ir directo a la tasa del baño. Eso fue lo que terminó por meterme en estado de pánico.

Estaba vomitando frenéticamente un líquido rojo que quemaba mi garganta al salir, dejando un escozor desde mis entrañas hasta los labios. Era…

_—¿Sangre?—_

Estuve un buen tiempo allí devolviendo y luego, me tiré al suelo llorando de miedo.

No tenía ya idea de cuál había sido el sueño y cuál era la realidad. Lo de beber sangre, a simple vista no era cierto porque no había rastro de nada más sin embargo, la estaba vomitando.

No quise seguir pensando en eso porque la preocupación de que tuviera otra cosa se apoderó de mí. Me lavé la cara y me peiné con los dedos, entonces pude ver mi rostro aún más cambiado que antes, sobre todo mis ojos que pintaban en la pupila un ligero tono rojo.

Recordé que en la TV había visto un programa en donde a una ancianita le pasaba eso, al final, resultó que tenía una hemorragia interna con la que casi se muere.

Yo no dejaría que pasara eso así que luego de lavarme los dientes, temblorosa y adolorida hasta los huesos, tomé mis llaves y me dirigí al hospital a ver al Dr. Cullen.

Él sabría qué hacer.

El nerviosismo se notaba en mis manos temblorosas al volante, me encontraba manejando en la carretera, camino a casa de los Cullen. Aún seguía sintiendo aquel sabor ácido en la garganta.

La lluvia comenzó a caer y esta, se hacía cada vez más fuerte; casi era imposible ver por el parabrisas. Llegué por un momento a desesperarme porque ya no estaba segura donde quedaba la famosa casa en medio del bosque.

Recordaba que había visto un árbol muy en particular, pero ahora todos los condenados árboles parecían idénticos, lo peor de todo el caso es que mi vieja camioneta estaba a punto de morir.

Genial.

Lo único que me faltaba es que un enorme oso saliera de la nada y tratara de devorarme, aunque comencé a temer verdaderamente por la horrible suerte que me cargaba desde pequeña. Aunque para ser sincera, lo del oso no sería mi culpa.

El motor de la camioneta comenzó a emitir humo sin parar. Se suponía que esa cosa era a prueba de todo, según Jacob, pero ahora me había dejado varada en el lugar en donde yo creía que estaba la casa de Edward.

Edward, al fin podría verlo fuera del desastroso mundo de las alucinaciones. De hecho, creo que ese pensamiento fue el que me hizo salir de la camioneta a recorrer aquel camino lodoso hacía su casa a pie, corriendo el riesgo de que el oso efectivamente me comiera.

Entonces si sería mi culpa.

Efectivamente, el camino estaba muy lodoso y resbaladizo pero por suerte no me caí. Luego de unos minutos, encontré aquel árbol extraño que parecía salido de un cuento de terror. Esa era la señal de que estaba yendo por el buen camino.

Estaba ya empapada de pies a cabeza y temblando porque el agua de lluvia estaba helada. Estaba segura que si no moría de un estúpido derrame, lo haría por una pulmonía aguda.

Creo que si en el coche con Alice hicimos diez minutos en llegar, yo con estas circunstancias probablemente había hecho como media hora.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que le diría al Dr. Cullen.

"_Dr., creo que estuve desmayada varios días teniendo alucinaciones acerca de su familia, sobre todo con su guapísimo hijo Edward. Todo después de robarme en sueños una bolsa de sangre de su laboratorio, ¿cuál cree que sea mi diagnostico?"_

Para mí eso sonaba a la realidad, pero creo que eso sería raro de contar. Casi para llegar a la casa, sentía el frío carcomiéndome los huesos pero gracias al cielo, pude ver la casa que salía a la vista de entre los árboles.

Corrí para llegar al porche para ya no mojarme. La puerta y ventanas de vidrio dejaban escapar algo de luz, indicando que había alguien en casa.

Toqué la puerta varias veces pero nada. Por un momento pensé que tal vez no había nadie, entonces di la vuelta un segundo para regresar por donde había llegado.

Luego de ese microsegundo que volteé, una mano fría me detuvo de irme, asustándome como un demonio.

_—Jugando a "toca y corre", ¿no "pecas"? Pasa…—_era Emmett.

Me pasó a la sala blanca del recibidor. Amablemente, fue por una toalla para secarme.

_—Viniste caminando en medio de esta lluvia. Supongo que debe ser urgente ver a Edward ¿no?— _se burló de mí.

Me vi tentada a meter mi cabeza en la tierra por la vergüenza, aunque de todos modos yo no iba a buscar a Edward…primeramente, claro está. Esme llegó a la sala para recibirme con una alegría inusual, como si me conociera de toda la vida.

_—Disculpen la impertinencia pero, he venido a ver al Dr. Cullen—_dije rápido_—Se me ha presentado una urgencia repentina y necesito su consejo médico— _

Luego Emmett se acerco para abrazar a Esme.

_—¡Hey Mamá!_ _Lo que tiene Bella hasta yo lo puedo diagnosticar—_luego se acercó a mí para tocarme la frente—_Esto sin duda es por la fiebre del amor, todos los síntomas nos dicen eso— _

Esme y yo comenzamos a reír y luego de ver mi obvia incomodidad, me pasó al despacho de Carlisle. Era una gran habitación de techos altos y de ventanales enormes que se dirigían hacia el este. Los paneles de madera en las paredes la hacían de estanterías de muchísimos libros, de hecho, había más que en alguna librería que yo conociera.

En una de las paredes se encontraban muchísimos cuadros. Algunos eran de paisajes muy hermosos y retratos de personas. Hubo uno en particular que me llamó muchísimo la atención, como si tuviera una pequeña luz iluminándolo. Había en él, un hombre muy parecido al Dr. Cullen junto con otros tres hombres. Parecía como una pintura acerca de dioses griegos o algo así. Los detalles en la pintura eran magníficos, tanto que parecía que sus personajes cobraban vida.

Los cuatro hombres sentados de manera angelical con hermosas túnicas, parecían flotar. Los tonos naranjas dominaban el cuadro, pero no pude dejar de ver a aquellos dioses tan hermosos.

Uno de ellos, el de los cabellos blancos hasta los hombros, tenía la mirada muy rígida a pesar de que parecía joven. El pulgar en su mano alzada estaba hacía abajo, como indicando desaprobación. El otro hombre a su lado, el que aparentaba tener mayor jerarquía, tenía una expresión muy dócil, con la gracia digna de un dios. Su cabello negro larguísimo me hizo recordar a Jacob. Él, al contrario del otro personaje, tenía el pulgar arriba.

En el extremo derecho de aquella angelical formación, se encontraba un hombre que con su expresión vacía hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco enorme. Sentí una tristeza repentina al verlo, como si de alguna manera lo conociera. Su cabello castaño largo, parecía flotar en la pintura, sus ojos enormes pero sin expresión me hicieron recordar a alguien, pero no supe a quién.

En esos momentos, sentí que el Dr. Cullen estaba a mi lado.

_—Ese cuadro es muy antiguo—_comentó después de saludarme.

_—Tiene algo raro, ellos parecen estar vivos—_y luego, tuve que preguntar_—Ese hombre a la izquierda, ¿es algún familiar suyo? Es que son idénticos— _

Él comenzó a reír, diciendo que era una graciosa coincidencia, siendo eso mismo la razón por la que adquirió el cuadro.

_—Mi esposa dijo que deseabas una consulta médica, ¿está todo bien?— _

Me hizo una seña para que me sentara enfrente de un escritorio muy hermoso de caoba.

_—Ese es el problema: no lo sé—_le dije preocupada.

_—Dime entonces qué es lo que te pasa— _

Respiré profundo, lista para decirle las miles de estupideces que cruzaban mi mente.

_—Me he sentido muy mal estos últimos días y cuando le digo esto es porque de verdad estoy mal. Dormí desde el viernes después de la prueba de sangre en el hospital y durante ese tiempo sufrí las mismas convulsiones que tuve en el cuarto de Tyler Crowley—_tomé aire_—Además, si le suma las alucinaciones, el dolor terrible en el cuerpo, el derrame en mis ojos y el vomito rojo que tuve hoy por la mañana, entonces creo que estoy condenada ¿no? Es por eso que me atreví a venir hasta su casa. Creo que moriré— _

_—No, no lo harás aunque, me alegro que hayas venido a verme— _luego, me preguntó intrigado_—¿Qué tipo de alucinaciones tuviste?— _

¿Debía mentirle?

_—Si fuera otra persona, probablemente no le diría, pero creo que puedo confiar en usted: las alucinaciones eran básicamente escenas fatídicas en donde estaba a punto de morir. De hecho, usted y su familia estaban incluidos— _lancé una carcajada.

Mientras le decía todos los síntomas, el Dr. Cullen tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, incluso llegué a pensar que era algo grave. Luego con una pequeña lamparita, me analizó los ojos diciéndome que no era nada, _simple agotamiento_ me dijo.

¿Simple agotamiento?, ¿nada de enfermedades virales ni muerte prematura?

_—No lo creo, tu estudio de sangre hubiera arrojado algo pero no lo hizo. Probablemente haz estado bajo algún cuadro de stress últimamente por el inicio de clases— _

No podía creer lo que me decía. Stress, si cómo no. Lo decía porque él no se había pasado la mañana vomitando asquerosa sangre. Pero bien tenía razón Charlie, esos doctores no se preocupaban hasta que estabas a punto de morir.

Aunque claro, yo no podía decirle eso al Dr. Cullen que amablemente me había recibido en su casa para la consulta. Creo que si hubiera tenido algo grave, él no me lo hubiera ocultado, así que confíe en su palabra de medico. Quizás, sólo quizás yo estaba exagerando.

Entonces salimos del despacho, no sin antes darle un último vistazo triste al hombre del cabello castaño con la mirada pérdida de aquella hermosa pintura.

Al salir, Alice que estaba esperándome, saltó a abrazarme. La verdad es que todos se mostraban efusivos conmigo. Eso era raro.

En fin, debía irme.

_—No te irás empapada. Ven, vamos a mi cuarto para darte ropa seca_—me arrastró por las escaleras a su cuarto.

La verdad no quería ir a su cuarto después de mis alucinaciones. Al entrar, incluso sentía como si las paredes blancas se hicieran más estrechas ante mis ojos y la sensación de desesperación se acumuló en mi pecho. Alice me miraba confusa, mientras me sentaba en la cama para luego salir de la habitación para ir por ropa. Me dio algo de su ropa: la blusa, los pantalones y por supuesto la ropa interior eran nuevos, de marcas como Victoria Secret, Banana Republic y Juici Couture. Definitivamente a Alice le gustaban las marcas.

En eso, alguien tocó a la puerta, llenando mis oídos con un sonido muy familiar. Un cascabel que alteró un poco más mis nervios.

—_¿Puedo pasar?—_era Rosalíe entreabriendo la puerta.

La rubia entró con una gracia al cuarto y se paró justo a mi lado, sintiéndome un poco intimidada por su presencia, con el sonido de pesadilla que emitía la pulsera de su muñeca. Ese inofensivo sonido era el que había escuchado en mis sueños ¿Cómo era eso posible?, puede ser que lo hubiera escuchado antes cuando Rosalíe pasaba pero en realidad, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella como en ese momento.

_Extrañas coincidencias_ pensé.

Como la ropa de Alice era muy pequeña, Rosalíe inesperadamente me dio un juego nuevo de ropa. Si Rosalíe Hale, la que me miraba con odio en todas las horas de almuerzo desde que la conozco. Las dos salieron del cuarto para que me pudiera cambiar la ropa mojada.

Al intentar sacarme la blusa blanca, los huesos me tronaban horrible por el frío, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que en mis brazos se dibujaban pequeños moretones. Estaban casi difuminados, como si me los hubiera hecho días antes, pero, si días antes había estado como desmayada, ¿cómo demonios me los había hecho?

Definitivamente eso era cosa de locos.

Rosalíe se retiró, no antes de que yo le diera las gracias por la ropa, mientras que Alice me cepillaba el cabello tranquilamente. Por un momento me sentí como una muñeca gigante con la que Alice jugaba muy contenta.

Y entonces, pregunté lo que tenía que preguntar.

_—¿Edward está en casa?—_pregunté nerviosa—_Es que me gustaría preguntarle unas cosas de la escuela—_

¿Les había dicho que era mala mentirosa?

_—No, de hecho no: él y Jasper están de viaje. Se fueron por una buena causa— _luego, de pensarlo un rato_— ¡Los Cuerpos de Paz! Es que son tan caritativos y decidieron irse algunos días a México, Latinoamérica, ¿ya dije México?— _en verdad parecía que Alice estaba muy nerviosa.

No sabía que los Cuerpos de Paz fueran a México. En fin.

Alice y yo continuamos platicando un rato, sobre la escuela y el baile, pero luego me preguntó algo que no esperaba:

_—¿Te gusta mi hermano?— _

De inmediato, el color se me subió a las mejillas, revelando mi nerviosismo.

_—No—_pasé saliva_—Es decir, nadie en Forks puede negar que Edward es guapo, además de inteligente y virtuoso, siempre huele bien, sus dientes son perfectos debo admitir. Aunque a veces es sea muy raro conmigo, reconozco que me gusta su compañía, pero eso es todo. No significa que me guste—_

Ok, eso había sido una confesión de todo lo contrario. Genial, le había revelado mi fascinación hacía Edward a su hermana chismosa.

Miré mi reloj, ya había causado muchas molestias a los Cullen así que era tiempo de irme. Aún llovía así que Alice se ofreció a llevarme en el Jeep de Emmett.

Me despedí de todos muy agradecida por no haberse enojado al haber llegado a su casa sin aviso. Al contrario, el Dr. y su esposa me dijeron que podía ir cuando quisiera a visitarlos, lo mismo Rosalíe y Emmett.

Nos subimos al Jeep y pasamos el sendero lodoso sin problemas, viendo al pasar mi pobre camioneta varada en la carretera. Me gustaba la idea, quería decir que iría a ver a Jacob a La Push para que la arreglara.

Llegamos a casa y pude ver que aún no había nadie. Alice no quiso pasar esta vez, así que le agradecí muchísimo por haberme ayudado y luego se fue.

Ya en casa, mientras recogía un poco, pensaba en qué le diría a Charlie y la verdad, no se me ocurría nada. Aún sin idea alguna, me puse al corriente con las tareas para luego hacer de comer algo. A decir verdad, creo que desde el jueves no probaba bocado alguno, eso era algo muy grave. Saqué del refrigerador filetes de pescado y papas que había. Después de un rato, estaba cenando pescado al limón acompañado por papas fritas. Cuando lavaba los platos, escuché un taxi Charlie y Maddie. Los recibí con mucho entusiasmo ya que los extrañaba mucho.

Lo primero que hizo mi padre fue revisar la casa para encontrar algún vestigio de fiesta, según él. Cuando Maddie y yo lo tranquilizamos, me pidió mi coartada.

_—Alice. Fui de compras con ella y luego me invitó a una pijamada en su casa. Ya sabes "cosas de chicas"…_— le dije con comillas

Eso lo tranquilizó porque él había dicho que deseaba que hiciera más cosas de esas. Luego de la coartada, ambos se me quedaban viendo raro, como si me quisieran decir algo.

_—Ya suéltenlo, seré fuerte, ¿quién se murió?— _les dije mientras me metía una papa a la boca

Maddie se acercó a mí con una sonrisa, llevándome al sillón.

_—Este fin de semana, tu padre y yo platicamos sobre un asunto muy especial, pero necesitamos que nos des tu aprobación— _

_—¡Genial! Si es para casarse, cuenta conmigo: yo te llevaré la cola del vestido— _

Pero al parecer, era algo menos complicado que eso: ella se mudaría con nosotros. Los abracé a los dos brincando con ellos.

Después de un rato, Maddie se fue a casa. Ella se mudaría en el transcurso de la semana.

Obviamente mi padre preguntó por la camioneta y solo le dije que se me había descompuesto en la carretera. Nos dimos las buenas noches, no sin antes de que me diera un gran abrazo porque me había extrañado mucho.

Cuando ya estaba en mi cama, me puse a pensar en mil cosas: mi extraño fin de semana, el hecho de que Rosalíe ya me hablaba, el hombre triste en la pintura, la ausencia de Edward, Maddie viviendo en mi casa, etc. Todo eso me hizo quedarme despierta un muy buen rato.

El hecho de que Edward no iría a la escuela un tiempo, me deprimió un poco. Honestamente, él era mi motivación muchas de las veces, con sólo verlo mi día se alegraba.

Pensar en él, hacía que mi pecho se inflara en un suspiro que en verdad, agradecía a Dios que se le ocurrió que Edward viviera aquí en Forks, que se enlistara en mi escuela, que respiráramos el mismo aire.

Por eso, para dormir, me puse a recordar aquella parte hermosa de mi sueño/convulsión/alucinación en donde Edward me decía que me quería.

Yo no podía decir lo mismo así tan rápido pero si sabía que me tenía loca, que me encantaba estar con él aunque fuera de manera hostil, que su hermosa sonrisa torcida me derretía. Sin duda, la escuela sería un maldito hoyo negro sin él.

De esa manera me dormí, pensando en que no estaría cerca de él, congelando su sonrisa en mi memoria para hacer más fáciles estos días sin su presencia.


	19. Sospechas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

**Sospechas**

_Lunes_

Desde que mi pie tocó el suelo para levantarme, ya no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela. Me di el baño que me debía a mi misma desde hacía casi tres días, me sentía inmunda.

Desayuné con Charlie como siempre, se veía radiante por el hecho de que Maddie se mudaría con nosotros. Las únicas palabras que cruzamos fueron para hablar de la reparación de mi camioneta, pero en realidad a mi no me molestó. Sabía que Charlie era como yo, con sólo verle la cara te decía todo: estaba feliz y no necesitaba decir palabras.

A falta de auto, mi padre me llevó en el coche patrulla a la escuela, me sentí tan apenada.

El día en la escuela fue algo pesado, sobretodo porque no me podía quitar de encima a mis amigos, que preguntaban una sola cosa: _¿dónde estuviste todo el fin de semana?_

Ángela y Jessica estaban un poco enojadas porque pensaban que las había cambiado por Alice. Por supuesto, lo negué porque no era cierto pero si creía que una amistad muy rara estaba creciendo entre la hermana de Edward y yo.

Para recompensar el tiempo que no habíamos estado juntas, quedamos en ir al cine a Port Ángeles a ver una película de terror que estaba en cartelera.

Luego de platicar con ellas en el almuerzo, llegó la clase más difícil para mí: Biología. Extrañé a Edward, lo imaginaba sentado como una estatua perfecta a mi lado, mirándome con sus ojos de miel. Era difícil pensar que así serían todos estos días.

El día en la escuela había terminado. Iba directo a la parada del autobús cuando recibí un mensaje del cabezota de Jacob que, nada más y nada menos, me avisaba que no podría recibirme en su casa. Al parecer saldría con Leah. Sí, por supuesto. Era la misma historia de siempre, casi como en las películas cuando tu mejor amigo te cambia por una novia. Pero en fin, después de todo mi amigo necesitaba estar contento, alguien de los dos debía ser feliz.

Caminando un poco enojada por lo de Jacob, escuché un coche detrás de mí, hizo sonar el claxón.

—_Vamos. Te daremos un aventón hasta tu casa_—gritó Emmett a todo pulmón haciendo que toda la escuela volteara.

No había nada que perder ahora que parecía agradarle a Rosalíe, además Alice y Emmett me caían muy bien. Tal vez sería divertido que me llevaran a mi casa. Iban escuchando el radio:

—_Observa Bella—_Alice susurró bajito—_Con esta canción, Emmett se convierte en una diva del pop—_

Una canción comenzó a sonar. Me parecía familiar porque la ponían a veces en la radio cuando lo escuchaba a la hora de la ducha. No era muy adepta a que me gustaran ese tipo de canciones, pero esa era una de las pocas que hasta me hacían bailar en la regadera.

Emmett comenzó a cantarla alegremente con su ronca voz mientras Rosalíe lo miraba ridiculizada.

—_¡Por Dios Emmett! Me estás avergonzando—_

Alice y yo no aguantamos la risa ya que hasta en el coro, Emmett hacía los movimientos raros.

Rosalíe no tuvo más opción que unírsenos.

Mientras los observaba reír, me sentí rara. Me daba cuenta que de cierta manera, me había hecho un poco más social, que ya no era tan aislada como antes y eso era mejor, al menos me estaba divirtiendo.

Además, ¿quién iba a decir que los Cullen eran así? Puedo estar segura que nadie en Forks se había acercado tanto para conocerlos como lo había hecho yo.

Emmett siguió cantando de la manera más horriblemente encantadora del mundo y yo, al estar con ellos, seguí pensando irremediablemente en su hermano.

_Martes_

Después de la escuela, fui iba directo a La Push a ver a Jacob, aunque tardaría mucho en llegar en autobús.

Recorrí prácticamente todo el pueblo, para luego salir a la carretera que llevaba a la reserva de los Quiloutes. Todo el panorama durante la siguiente media hora fueron los árboles de la orilla del camino. El verde del bosque en verdad comenzaba a marearme, sobre todo porque iba leyendo un libro. Además ya tenía mucha hambre, en el almuerzo no quise probar ni siquiera un palito de apio del plato de Jessica.

Luego de un rato, comencé a ver las casitas de ladrillos que me decían que ya estábamos en la reserva. Allí todo era muy calmado y pacífico, siempre quise vivir allí.

Me bajé unas cuadras antes de la calle de Jacob. En el porche de su casa, se encontraba Billy bebiéndose una cerveza luego del trabajo. Lo saludé, luego pasé al cuarto de Jacob, que estaba dormido. Lo desperté con un gran escándalo comenzando de esa manera una increíble pelea de almohadas.

Cuando ya estábamos cansados de pelear, me platico largo y tendido toda su linda historia con Leah. Debo admitir que estaba un poquitín celosa de ella, pero sólo porque sentía que las cosas iban a cambiar entre él y yo.

Charlie y Maddie llegaron para darle la noticia de su gran paso tardío a Billy y a los esposos Clearwater que llegaron para preparar su famoso pescado frito.

Jacob y yo devoramos un par de enormes pescados y luego fuimos al garaje que tenían en el patio trasero.

Mientras Jacob arreglaba la camioneta, sentía que de verdad tenía que preguntarle todo lo que sabía acerca de los Cullen. Bueno, honestamente, debía de pronunciar en voz alta el nombre de Edward, parecía que estaba atorado en mi garganta y me impedía respirar.

—_Jake, ¿recuerdas lo que me decías acerca de los Cullen el otro día? Todo eso de los clanes—_

Jacob pareció incomodarse, como siempre lo hacía al mencionar el apellido Cullen.

—_Pensé que el "menor" de ellos te había decepcionado, ¿cómo es que aún quieres saber de él?_

—_Sí, bueno—_no supe cómo defenderme—_Si te pregunto es porque me estoy llevando muy bien con sus hermanos y hermanas, así que me gustaría saber más de ellos. Eso es todo. Además, para tu información, la chica no es su novia—_repliqué contenta.

—_No seas tan ingenua Bella. Ellos tienden a ser muy mentirosos—_

Mientras hablábamos de ese tema Jacob nunca me miró, estaba trabajando en la camioneta, aunque también parecía enojado.

—_No voy a impedirte que te lleves con ellos, solo...—_suspiró alto y fuerte—_Ten mucho cuidado— _

—_¡Qué exagerado eres Jacob Black! No es como si ellos fueran una familia de pederastas o asesinos. Debes relajarte un poco más con las cosas relacionadas a tu tribu—_

—_Como sea, ya te lo dije y no lo volveré a repetir: ellos son los "fríos", enemigos naturales de nuestro pueblo y, si yo fuera tú, me alejaría de los ellos—_

Me molestó que hablara como si su tribu y los Cullen fueran especies animales salvajes que tratan de marcar su territorio. Ya no quise hablar más del tema con él, mejor investigaría por mi propia cuenta, para eso existía el Internet.

La camioneta no arrancaría por lo menos ese día: le faltaban unas piezas que tendríamos que conseguir en Forks, ya era tarde así que tendríamos que esperar.

Jacob se mantuvo serio conmigo toda la noche, pero supe que con él tendría que esperar a que se vez en el transcurso de la semana, cuando fuera a llevarme la camioneta, el disgusto ya se le habría pasado.

_Miércoles_

Como habíamos quedado, Jessica y Ángela pasaron por mí en la tarde. Todo el camino, Jessica se la pasó preguntándome acerca de los Cullen: cómo eran ellos, cómo lucía su casa, cómo se comportaba su mamá. Me fastidio la vida en ese lapso de tiempo, aunque no le dije nada.

Llegamos directamente al cine en Port Ángeles, yo comenzaba a estar nerviosa por la película porque seguramente tendría pesadillas sobre ella. Pasé casi dos horas aferrada a mi asiento gritando mientras los protagonistas eran destazados por zombies hambrientos. Mis amigas reían mientras yo sufría cantidad de sangre en la pantalla hizo que me dieran un poco de náuseas, así tuve que salir un poco antes de la sala insistiéndoles que se quedaran a ver el final.

Salí del cine para respirar aire fresco. Poco después, Ángela y Jessica salieron encantadas por la película, decidimos ir a tomar un helado y entonces, Jessica volvió a sacar el tema de los Cullen.

—_Ahora que conoces a toda la familia, ¿de casualidad ese bombón que viene para acá, no es su primo o algo así?—_

Alcé la vista para ver a qué se refería Jessica.

Hacía nosotros, se dirigía un chico muy parecido a los Cullen. La piel pálida y la hermosura era lo que compartía con aquella familia. Su cabello negro, con el fleco cubriéndole gran parte de la frente, le daba un aspecto del típico joven rebelde. Su ropa, muy al estilo "dark" me hizo recordar a algún rockero de la televisión. No supe si se trataba de un sucio vago o simplemente de alguien que quería llamar nuestra atención.

Me miró fijamente mientras se acercaba a nosotros y no creí que tuviera que ver con los Cullen ya que sus ojos, a pesar de ser igual de profundos e intimidantes, eran de un hermoso verde. Al pasar justo a mi lado, su encantador perfume me hizo corregir aquello de que era un _sucio vago_. Su brazo rozó el mío de manera que pareció un golpe a lo que Ángela le respondió con un insulto hacía él.

El chico, simplemente volteó para lanzarme una sonrisa macabra. Sentí aquella mirada dura detrás de la nuca todo el rato, incluso aún cuando llegué a casa.

Aquella noche no soñé con los estúpidos zombies de la película, sino que aquel muchacho amenazante se presentó una y otra vez en mi mente.

_Jueves_

En la escuela, no había pasado absolutamente nada, aunque todos estaban contando ya los días para el baile.

Probablemente había escuchado ya como iría disfrazada la mitad de la escuela. Había contado al menos quince _Cenicientas_, al menos veinte _Blancanieves_ y un sin fin de Príncipes Azules. Alice tenía suerte ya que hasta ahora no había escuchado que alguien planeara vestirse de Campanita.

Estaba pensando seriamente en ir, plantarme en un árbol cercano de la entrada sin que nadie me viera y con unos binoculares analizar a todos y cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero yo no era tan cruel, solo lo era mi conciencia.

Cuando platicaba un momento con Alice en el almuerzo, aproveché para contarle sobre aquel chico en Port Ángeles. Al darle las descripciones, la cara de Alice cambio de expresión a una que no pude descifrar.

—_Le preguntaré a mis papás si alguien de la familia vendrá a visitarnos—_su tono aún era serio.

Esa tarde no quedé con nadie porque sabía que Jacob iría a dejar la camioneta.

Él llegó con Billy cuando comenzaba a anochecer. Yo estaba en mi cuarto perdiendo el tiempo cuando Jacob tocó a la puerta, le dije que pasara. Él se sentó a la orilla de mi cama supongo que ya no estaba por mis preguntas del otro día.

Platicamos un rato sobre la camioneta, sin tocar de nuevo el tema de los clanes. Jacob y Billy se fueron un poco después, entonces yo decidí hacer la investigación por mí misma, no sin antes recostarme en la cama a pensar la situación.

Para empezar, Jacob me dijo que me alejara de ellos, incluso Edward también me lo dijo en el hospital: debía alejarme de él porque era peligroso. La respuesta salió de mi boca con un grito dando luego un salto para encender la computadora de mi cuarto.

—_¡Es un criminal!—_

Por lo lento de mi conexión telefónica de Internet, tardé mucho investigando en la lista pública del FBI de los criminales más buscados. Por supuesto, no encontré a nadie tan perfecto como Edward o su familia en esa lista, así que me olvidé de la parte criminal por un momento, yéndome ahora hacia la parte de los clanes.

Busque las leyendas quiloutes de las que me habló Jacob, poniéndole énfasis a lo de "los fríos" Un sitio web era el único que hablaba de ellos. Según ese sitio, los nativos los llamaban _Apotampkin, _que eran los monstruos de la obscuridad o algo así. Había un artículo pequeño acerca de la leyenda que decía que los _Apotampkin_ habían aterrorizado a la tribu de Jacob muchos años atrás.

Todo parecía simples historias de terror como me la había dicho Jacob pero quise saber más.

Entré a cada uno de los links que tenía el sitio, y todos mostraban imágenes de horribles monstruos de forma humana que se comían a las personas. Eran sitios que hablaban de seres chupasangre.

Luego de leer aquellos artículos sobre esas criaturas, me quedé en estado de shock. Había estado tan distraída con mis propios alucines que nunca supe descifrar las pistas que me gritaban claramente a los ojos.

Tan tonta había sido para no ver la realidad.

Esto no se trataba de simples criminales, era algo más allá de lo comprensible, por eso Edward nunca me lo quiso contar. Nunca tuvo una explicación lógica para lo que yo había presenciado el día que casi muero.

Tanto tratar de alejarme, siempre era por alguna razón, ahora sabía cuál era.

Es que era obvio: ninguna persona normal hubiera corrido tan rápido como lo hizo Edward para salvarme de la camioneta. Ningún humano, ni siquiera con la complexión de un luchador, hubiera levantado la camioneta de Tyler con una mano. Si a todo eso le agregamos que Edward siempre parecía tener las manos en agua con hielo, que nunca lo había visto comer nada y el hecho _comprobado_ de que podía leer mentes, todo parecían indicar una sola cosa.

Por lo que había visto y vivido cerca de él, sabía que Edward era al parecer un _vampiro_.

Esa palabra funcionó en mi cabeza como un gatillo que desató muchos recuerdos.

Era por eso que Edward, en repetidas ocasiones se había referido a los demás como "humanos" ya que claramente él no lo era y aún no sabía si su familia era igual que él.

Con razón tanto afán por advertirme que era peligroso.

Pero había cosas que no eran coherentes: se suponía que los vampiros no salían en el día, ¿cómo demonios le hacía para ir a la escuela por la mañana con tanta luz? Los vampiros no tienen reflejo y juraba que Edward si lo tenía.

La cabeza me daba un millón de vueltas junto con la palabra _vampiro_.

—_Edward es un vampiro_—repetí inconscientemente_—__Edward es un vampiro—_ pero nada parecía tener sentido alguno.

Parecía una mala broma en un principio, pero si lo pensaba bien, todo parecía indicar lo contrario.

Charlie interrumpió mi espasmo mental abriendo la puerta.

—_¿Estás bien?—_

Sin hacerle mucho caso, le di las buenas noches mirando al techo con ojos perdidos

Tirada en la cama, traté de darle otra explicación fuera de la fantasía pero lo único que se me ocurría era otra opción rara: tal vez era una especie de mago estilo _Criss Angel, _pero eso tenía menos sentido.

Mientras más pensaba en el tema, más deseaba preguntárselo personalmente a Edward. Sabía que no me daría miedo hacerlo, esta vez no sería cobarde aunque luego me dijera que estaba loca.

Esa noche no pude dormir.

_Viernes_

Me quedé en un estado de letargo inmóvil la noche anterior, pero estaba segura que en ningún momento cerré los ojos. Me quedé en la misma posición durante toda la noche, acostada mirando el techo de mi cuarto, repitiendo una y otra vez aquella información que estaba en mi cabeza.

Nuevamente Charlie me trajo de vuelta.

Carajo. Llegaría tarde a la escuela. Tardé diez minutos en estar lista con todo y baño, ni siquiera me peine ni desayuné.

Estuve totalmente apagada porque aún no le encontraba motivo a lo de la noche anterior, además si no era cierto – que era lo más probable— tendría que entregarme al hospital mental más no podía estar loca, había pruebas, mis pruebas.

Camino a la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo, me encontré con Alice.

—_¡Wow!, luces muy mal. Seguro que no dormiste—_

Estaba un poco nerviosa por la situación así que sólo le contesté parcamente.

—_Efectivamente, creo que no lo hice—_

No quería arruinar las cosas con ella ya que, si todo esto resultaba falso— nuevamente, lo más probable es que lo fuera—, quería tener amigas que me visitaran en el hospital psiquiátrico.

—_Como sea, nada podrá arruinarme el día de hoy—_ se mordió el labio inferior como tratando de no saltar un enorme grito—_ ¡M__i Jasper regresa la próxima semana!—_saltó a mis brazos.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco: si Jasper volvía también lo haría Edward. Quería preguntarle si era verdad pero me dio algo vergüenza. No quería lucir desesperada.

—_Eso quiere decir que después de todo, tendrás tu pareja de baile, ¿no es así?—_

Estaba feliz por ella, pero, al parecer ella no lo estaba tanto:

—_La diversión no estará completa de todos modos: ni tú ni Edward irán al baile—_

Eso era completamente desalentador.

—_Osea que, Edward no regresa—_dije con un suspiro.

—_¡Claro que regresa!, pero ya sabes: a él no le gusta tanto la exposición pública—_

_Sí, porque es un vampiro _me dije en mi fuero interno, tratando de guardar un poco la cordura, recordando así la estúpida palabra del día: vampiro.

Esa teoría reinó en mi cabeza la semana siguiente, traté de mantenerme a raya en mi trato con los Cullen mientras Edward llegaba de nuevo a Forks. Una sola cosa ocupó a mi mente esos días: descubrir la verdad acerca de él.


	20. Respuestas Edward POV

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**OUTTAKE 6**  
**Respuestas**  
**(Edward POV)**

Desde antes de separarme de Bella, ya sentía que la extrañaba. Nunca en mi existencia, había dependido de alguien a ese grado. Ni siquiera de la sangre. Sabía que echaría de menos su perfume, el latido de su corazón acelerado y sus mejillas hechas fuego.

Pero ese era un precio mínimo a pagar si al final encontrábamos lo que estábamos buscando. A Nahuel.

La familia de Carmen en México, sabía dónde encontrarlo, al parecer se encontraba internado en la espesa selva. Se había separado de sus hermanas viajando solamente con su tía Huilen, todo para despistar a la Guardia Vulturi.

Llegamos al pueblo y de inmediato nos internamos en la profundidad de la selva para rastrear aquel olor dulce típico de un vampiro, pero por la naturaleza de Nahuel era difícil encontrarle rastro, ya que sabía ocultarlo muy bien. Incluso teniendo a Jasper, fue muy difícil rastrearlo. Por suerte, en una de las comunidades más pequeñas, pudimos encontrarnos a un aliado.

Cerca de la zona de San Cristóbal, habitaba un vampiro _vegetariano_, igual que nosotros.

Su nombre era Edgar, y tenía algunos años viviendo esa vida entre los pobladores indígenas de la región. Él era respetado por procurarlos y cuidarlos en los conflictos de aquel lugar, además, sabía bien en dónde estaba Nahuel.

Al encontrarnos con él, nos exigió que le dijéramos una razón para querer encontrar al joven hibrido. Yo le respondí con la verdad, de la manera más sincera que podía.

—_Estamos aquí sólo para encontrar respuestas y Nahuel es el único que puede dárnoslas. Tenemos en casa a alguien de su misma especie—_aunque, no pude evitar sonar diferente al mencionar a Bella—_Esta persona, por ahora, representa todo para mí y hemos venido en son de paz a hablar con él, para despejar toda duda acerca de su naturaleza…—_

Edgar no pareció conmovido por mis palabras:

—_Una excusa parecida me dijeron muchos enviados de los Vulturi cuando vinieron a buscarlo y ¿sabes lo que hice?—_leí su respuesta incluso antes de que pudiera decirla y no fue menos amenazante—_Los quemé a todos en el centro de la comunidad, ante la mirada de toda la gente—_

Jasper interfirió tanto con sus palabras como con su don de la persuasión.

—_No hay necesidad de sonar amenazante ya que, como podrás notar, nosotros compartimos los mismos hábitos alimenticios que tú: nos alimentamos solamente de animales así que, no somos completamente del agrado de los Vulturi. Prácticamente estamos del mismo lado—_su voz era clara y sumamente imperativa—_Además, si eres en verdad amigo de Nahuel, deberías saber que él conoce a nuestro padre Carlisle Cullen. Estoy seguro que con ese antecedente nos podrás decir algo…—_ todo sonaba convincente, incluso si todo eso hubiera sido mentira.

El vampiro pareció dudar un segundo, pero luego de unos segundos, decidió hablarlo todo.

—_No podría negarme ante tal petición viniendo de los mismísimos hijos del Dr. Cullen? Él me enseñó a llevar este tipo de vida cuando recién era un neófito y vagaba por Centroamérica—_amansó su expresión al recordar a Carlisle—_Todo se lo debo en gran parte a él y con gusto les diría en dónde está Nahuel, pero me temo que tengo malas noticias: él y su tía acaban de trasladarse nuevamente…—_

Parecía que mil toneladas de acero acababan de caer encima de mí, pero no todo era tan malo.

—_Aún se encuentran en el país y si no cambiaron de rumbo, seguramente en este momento se encuentran en la zona de manglares en la frontera sur…—_

La información que Edgar nos dio fue muy poca, pero aún así nos dimos prisa para ir a donde ahora estaba Nahuel.

Si teníamos suerte podríamos entrevistarnos con él y por fin regresar a casa, ambos deseábamos hacerlo lo antes posible.

Deseaba regresar a Forks para decirle toda la verdad a Bella y al fin poder pensar en algún futuro juntos.

Era lo único que me importó los días siguientes de búsqueda.

Tuvimos que adentrarnos en el fastuoso territorio de los manglares para encontrar a Nahuel. Recorrimos cada rincón buscando el rastro reciente de aquel hibrido que parecía moverse de lugar muy rápido.

Justo cuando estábamos por rendirnos, ya en la zona más alejada, Jasper sintió que alguien había pasado sólo unos cuantos metros a nuestro lado.

Sin duda era quién buscábamos.

Estaba desesperado, deseaba encontrarlo de una vez así que tenía que hacerle saber que no íbamos a hacerle daño. Tal vez si utilizábamos la estrategia que había usado Jasper de mencionar a nuestro padre, aparecería ante nosotros.

Así que grité como un loco en medio de los húmedos manglares:

—_Sabemos que estas aquí Nahuel—_grité a la nada—_Somos Jasper y Edward, hijos de Carlisle Cullen. Necesitamos hablar contigo sobre un asunto de vida o muerte—_

Las aves volaron frenéticas al escuchar mis graves gritos. Luego un silencio profundo se apoderó de todo el lugar, dejando sólo el suave sonido del agua estancada a nuestro alrededor.

Jasper me miraba molesto, pensaba que lo había arruinado todo, pero al parecer los gritos desesperados funcionaban para Nahuel porque sentí su presencia unos metros detrás de nosotros.

—_¿Qué es lo que desean saber—_sonó una voz muy clara, parecía la de un adolescente.

Luego, en un movimiento, y antes de poder verlo, Nahuel se posicionó hacía otro lado demasiado rápido, colocándose frente a nosotros. Pude sentir que Jasper comenzó a trabajar su don nuevamente para ayudar a mantener la conversación en calma.

—_Hemos venido desde Norteamérica solamente para hablar contigo, para encontrar respuestas. Edgar nos dijo que podíamos encontrarte aquí, por eso nos atrevimos a venir—_

El chico con piel de oliva no parecía un peligro y, a pesar de tener incluso más años que yo, no parecía mayor que Mike Newton. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de nuestra familia, evidentemente indicando que se alimentaba sólo de animales. Nos rodeaba con paso salvaje, con sus movimientos parecidos a los de un felino.

—_Si él les dijo que estábamos aquí, entonces es porque no los vio como un peligro, así que contestare a lo que ustedes me pidan—_

Dio media vuelta, indicando con una mano que lo siguiéramos.

Dejando atrás el paisaje pantanoso, llegamos a una choza en donde se encontraba una mujer, o mejor dicho, una vampiresa. Ella era Huilen, su tía. Ambos vivían de la manera más sencilla, como aquellos nómadas antiguos.

Al llegar, nos sentamos en el suelo formando un círculo. Era momento de hablar.

—_Queremos saber todo sobre su especie—_fui directo al grano—_Qué son capaces de hacer, cómo se alimentan, cuánto tiempo pueden vivir—_les dije ansioso sin saber qué más preguntar.

Ambos se miraron extrañados ante mis preguntas.

—_¿Cómo es que dos vampiros quieren saber todo eso de alguien cómo nosotros?, ¿qué beneficios les traería esa información a ustedes?—_ dijo la mujer.

Fue Jasper quien contestó aquella pregunta:

—_Porque Nahuel y sus hermanas, son los únicos híbridos conocidos en el mundo, así de simple. Además, lo que ustedes nos puedan decir, nos ayudará mucho para lidiar con alguien que conocemos de su misma especie—_

Ambos se miraron incrédulos, tratando de decidir en su mente si preguntarme o no qué era lo que acababa de decir.

Mi hermano despejó sus dudas de inmediato:

—_Hace algunos días, presenciamos el despertar de una chica híbrida y no sabemos qué hacer con ella o qué tan inestable puede llegar a ser. Es por eso que hemos venido a aprender de ustedes—_

Nahuel pareció tensarse.

—_¿Porqué no vino ella a preguntar directamente?—_

—_Ella...aún no lo sabe—_

—_Ya veo—_contestó el chico—¿_Qué edad tiene?—_

—_Diecisiete años—_le dije.

A hacerlo, la mente de Nahuel pensó una y otra vez en una chica que al parecer era Giselle, una de sus hermanas.

Ella había sufrido la misma transformación que Bella.

Pasamos un rato informándolo de todos los hechos que desencadenaron todo. Era aquello que nos hizo caer en cuenta de que Bella era algo más que humana.

—_I__nmediatamente después de eso la supuesta transformación, decidimos venir a buscarte y aquí estamos. Ya te sabes todo, así que ahora es justo que tú hagas lo mismo_—dijo Jasper inundando a Nahuel con su don.

Nuevamente, Nahuel observó a su tía, parecían hablar con la mirada.

La decisión que tomó el muchacho me sorprendió mucho desde que la escuché en su mente.

—_No será necesario comenzar ahora. Nos gustaría conocer a esa chica, Bella es que le llamas, ¿no es así?—_habló fascinado—_S__i ustedes están de acuerdo iré con ustedes a Norteamérica ya que será mejor que yo mismo le explique las cosas. Además deseo ver a Carlisle, hace años que no lo veo—_

La verdad no esperábamos una respuesta tan favorable de su parte. Lo único que yo deseaba era terminar con todo esto, regresar a casa para decirle toda la verdad a Bella.

Huilen decidió viajar con nosotros para cuidar a su sobrino.

Antes de irnos, ella buscó un frasco en la choza, al parecer era orina de algún animal que esparcía por todo el lugar para disimular su esencia. Nahuel quemó la choza hecha de ramas secas, era un ritual que hicieron muy cuidadosamente antes de partir a casa. Fue necesario comprarles ropa nueva ya que la que tenían se veía demasiado gastada, muy mohosa.

Decidieron viajar por su cuenta a Estados Unidos, ya que no estaban acostumbrados al contacto de otras _personas. _Llegarían a casa en unos días, no tuvimos más que confiar en ellos.

Un jueves por la noche, Jasper llamó desde al aeropuerto a Alice para decirle que ya íbamos camino a casa. Tanto Alice como Jasper no cabían de la felicidad por volver a estar juntos, yo los comprendía, también deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ver a Bella.

Hice que Jasper me dejara hablar con Alice por teléfono.

Mi pequeña hermana estaba feliz por escucharme, igual lo estaba yo.

—_Hermano, ¡te he extrañado muchísimo!—_exclamó del otro lado del teléfono—_¿Cómo has estado?—_

—_Mucho más tranquilo ahora que Nahuel viene con nosotros, pero, cuéntame: ¿cómo se encuentra Bella?—_

—_Ella está perfecta, o ha tenido ninguna actitud neófita, aunque, solo ha surgido un pequeño problema—_

— _¡¿Es algo malo?—_me apresuré a preguntar, temía que algo le pasará mientras yo estuviera lejos.

—_No exactamente, es solo que nuestra hibrida favorita decidió investigar todo sobre nosotros, y dentro de unas horas ella sabrá lo que somos—_

No contaba con eso, pensé que tendría más tiempo, necesitaba más tiempo para explicarle lo que yo...lo que ella misma era.

—_Llámala o algo Alice. Haz lo que sea para evitar que lo haga—_

Pero mi hermana se rehusó a impedir el "curso natural" de las cosas, alegando que Bella se merecía saber la verdad de mis propios labios

—_Se lo dirás en el baile—_soltó de repente.

No podía creer que mi hermana estuviera planeando todo esto.

—_Ella ni siquiera tiene planeado ir al baile—_

Ella se carcajeó en la bocina del teléfono.

—_Edward, te olvidas que hablas con la clarividente de la familia. Yo obviamente hallaré la forma de convencerla. Ahora sólo necesito que me recuerdes tu talla de saco, ¿es mediana verdad?—_

Conociendo las ocurrencias de Alice, sabía que algo estaba tramando y sin duda tenía que ver con un disfraz para el baile, pero no me importaba si Bella iba al baile o no.

Lo único que quería era estar a su lado.


	21. Dulce

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14 **

**Dulce **

La mañana del sábado caía ante mis cansados ojos. Las aves chillaban afuera de mi ventana, parecían felices ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo salía el sol en el nublado cielo de Forks.

La tenue luz entraba sobre mi cabeza dejándome solo con la morriña mañanera, hasta que Maddie tocó a mi puerta. Ella acababa de mudarse a casa, justo como lo había prometido semanas atrás.

Mi "nueva madre" entró y se sentó frente a mí en la cama mientras yo seguía acostada. Había preparado el desayuno, quería que comiéramos juntas. Mi corazón se enterneció demasiado. Era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de atenciones por la mañana.

Casi estuve a punto de llorar pero luego, Maddie terminó con mi ternura.

—_¿Qué has decidido respecto al baile de hoy?—_

¡El baile! Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Mi plan era quedarme en casa a leer algún libro para distraerme de mis estúpidas suposiciones vampíricas, eso era todo.

—_No iré—_le contesté.

—_Deberías de ir—_Maddie me aupó contenta —_Yo me acuerdo que en un baile conocí a mi primer amor, se llamaba…—_no puse mucha atención a su anécdota.

Yo no conocería a mi primer amor porque obviamente ya sabía quién era y además, él no iría porque le temía a las multitudes como yo, sin mencionar claro que potencialmente me había enamorado de un vampiro.

Maddie siguió contándome sobre su escuela durante el desayuno, creía que todo eso me haría cambiar de opinión. Esas cosa tan románticas que me decía no eran para mí.

Junto con ella me puse a asear la casa ya que hacía muchos días que no tocaba siquiera la escoba. Terminamos pasado el mediodía cuando ella fue al centro del pueblo a comprar la despensa y yo salí al patio con mi manta, lista para recostarme a tomar el sol.

Luego de terminar de leer, me puse a escuchar mi reproductor de música quedándome dormida. La sensación cálida del sol me reconfortaba, parecía que en aquel momento se me olvidaba todo lo relacionado a Edward y a mis sospechas.

No quería despertar por un buen rato, deseaba quedarme allí tirada pero no pudo ser. La tarde caía ya tan rápido, juntándose los nubarrones acostumbrados en Forks.

Cuando abrí los ojos para despertarme, vi una cara conocida mirándome expectante.

—_¡Alice!, ¿qué haces aquí?_—le dije mientras me sentaba cruzando las piernas de la misma manera en que estaba ella.

Se supone que ella debería estar preparándose para el baile:

—_Debería, pero creo que no iré—_hizo un puchero.

—_Estabas muy emocionada, ¿qué pasó?—_

Su carita enojada parecía suavizarse un poco.

—_Decidí que si tú o Edward no iban, entonces yo tampoco lo haría, así que si quieres que vaya tendrás que hacerlo también tú—_

Entonces pude ver que se trataba de un chantaje toda aquella visita. Seguramente Maddie tenía que ver con eso.

—_Te lo he dicho mil veces: los bailes no son para mí, no es para nada mi ambiente y además no irás sola, estarás con tus demás hermanos y con Jasper—_

Me levanté y ella me siguió luego, suplicándome aún.

—_¡Por favor! Te juro que soy capaz de arrodillarme si es necesario—_estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo con sus rodillas pero yo la detuve.

—_No lo hagas—_

—_Lo haré si es necesario y lo sabes—_amenazó.

Sabía que insistiría tanto al punto de fastidiarme igual o más que la fiesta en sí.

—_¡Demonios! Iré contigo sólo porque me caes muy pero muy bien, además que aún te debo todo lo que tu familia ha hecho pero no tengo ningún disfraz que usar, así que iré así como estoy— _le dije mientras señalaba mis pantalones cortos de mezclilla y mi blusa vieja.

—_De ninguna manera—_

Me jaló al interior de la casa, en donde Maddie parecía emocionada porque iría al baile. Me subieron a mi cuarto, pude ver que en la cama se encontraba una caja adornada hermosamente con papel color rosado.

Me pidieron que la abriera.

—_Es un regalo, esperáramos que te guste—_

Pensé que sería algún tipo de disfraz de Blancanieves o la Cenicienta. Suspiré porque tal vez me vería ridícula en un disfraz así, pero me llevé una hermosa sorpresa.

Entre muchos pliegues de papel blanco se encontraba solamente un discreto vestido color verde azulado. La tela, parecía muy fina cayendo sutilmente en tres capas desde la altura de la cintura, en donde un enorme moño rosa lucía hermoso puesto al frente deliberadamente. Tenía un aire caricaturesco, pero sin caer en la exageración. Lo sostuve en el aire fascinada porque además de hermoso, no era el disfraz ridículo que pensaba, al contrario, amé el hecho de que no me hicieran usar uno.

—_¿Te gusta?—_preguntó sobreponiéndolo sobre mi cuerpo, frente al espejo de mi cuarto—_Maddie ayudó ayer a diseñarlo y yo lo hice en un santiamén—_

Me encantaba totalmente, sobre todo cuando caí en cuenta de que se trataba ni más ni menos del vestido de _Sophie Hatter._ ¡Alice lo había recordado!

Alice se fue diciendo que nos veríamos en el salón donde sería la fiesta. Ya era un poco tarde así que me di una ducha que me preparó para todo el número del baile. Obviamente, me la pasaría sentada viendo como todos se divertían hasta que todo terminara. Esa sería una tarea aburrida.

Me puse un poco avergonzada el vestido ya que no estaba acostumbrada a vestir así, ni a que me vieran las piernas, pero la verdad no me desagradaba la forma en que me veía. Aunque muy en el fondo me sentía como un enorme pastel de fiesta.

Maddie casi llora al verme con el vestido puesto. Me sentó en la silla que estaba en mi cuarto y comenzó a peinarme como si fuera una niña pequeña. Comencé a sentir pequeños pinchazos por las decenas de horquillas con las que recogía mi cabello. Luego en el costado izquierdo de mi peinado, puso un prendedor plateado con dos pequeñas cerezas que lo adornaban. Justo como en el sombrero de _Sophie_. Finalmente, unas zapatillas y una chalina plateadas fueron el final de aquel discreto atuendo de cuento de hadas.

En verdad estaba asombrada de mis débiles decisiones: un poco más de una hora antes de eso, estaba tirada en el patio de mi casa dormida soñando que me iba a burlar de los cursis que iban al baile, y ahora yo era uno de ellos.

Pero todo lo hacía por Maddie y Alice.

Maddie me llevó al Salón Imperial de Forks en el centro. Unas cuadras antes pudimos ver a muchos chicos disfrazados de maneras muy chistosas. Parecía como si _Disney_ hubiera echado a la calle a todos y cada uno de sus personajes emblemáticos.

En la puerta principal del salón, un gran letrero de un castillo te daba la bienvenida. Algunos de nuestros maestros estaban vestidos de duendes, lo que le daba un toque cómico al oficio de ser nuestros chaperones.

En la entrada, Jessica y Ángela, que estaba vestida como _Jazmín_ de _Aladino_, me esperaban junto con sus respectivas parejas, Mike y Eric.

Mike me miraba con unos ojos raros, no supe que se traía hasta que abrió la boca, cuando estuvimos un momento a solas:

—_Pensé que estarías en Jacksonville—_dijo con cierto resentimiento.

—_Nos cancelaron al último minuto y me insistieron tanto en que viniera que, aquí estoy. Si hubiera sabido que Mike…—_

—_No te preocupes__, yo entiendo_—me dijo con tono amargo

Unos minutos después de que llegué, los Cullen hicieron su angelical aparición, haciendo que prácticamente todos voltearan a verlos. Era como si una alarma silenciosa hubiera sonado diciendo: _¡Cállense que los Cullen llegaron!. _

No era para menos. Rosalíe estaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido dorado, tan ceñido a su cuerpo que hacía que este se viera mas curveado de lo normal. Su rubio cabello estaba recogido en una media coleta con los rizos cayendo a su costado. Emmett a su lado, vestía un traje de terciopelo muy moderno que contrastaba con la camisa blanca con vuelos en el pecho y en las muñecas. Claramente se veía que eran una versión de alfombra roja de la _Bella y la Bestia_.

Detrás de ellos, llegaba Alice con el vestido que yo había ayudado a adornar. Se había recogido su pequeño cabello de alguna manera para parecerse a la verdadera campanita. Por su tamaño y porte, podría haber jurado que era en verdad un hada. Jasper no se veía tan contento con su traje verde olivo parecido al de Peter Pan. Puedo asegurar que Alice lo había chantajeado para que usara también una boina como la de aquel personaje.

Luego de su entrada, todos volvieron a lo que estaban, mientras que yo me lamentaba por creer que Edward aparecería junto con ellos.

Alice me llamó desde el otro lado del salón para que fuera con ellos. Me abrí paso entre la multitud que bailaba alborotadamente. Sin esperarlo, fui muy bien recibida en el círculo Cullen así que estuve de un lado a otro por el salón: un rato con mis amigos y otro con Alice y sus hermanos. No faltaron aquellos que me preguntaron de quién iba disfrazada. Obviamente no me moleste en decirle a nadie.

En un momento de la noche, la canción de Emmett sonó en la pista, por lo que él, con permiso de Rosalíe, me sacó a bailar. Sentía que todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre nosotros pero la situación se tornaba muy divertida conforme seguía la música, no quise irme a sentar.

Al término de la canción dejé que Emmett bailara con Rosalíe, mientras yo me plantaba nuevamente a una silla, ahora del lado de mis amigos.

Como ya no bailaba me sentía un poco incómoda.

Todo empeoró cuando el DJ de la fiesta, anunció que era hora de los enamorados príncipes y princesas. Pondría canciones y más canciones románticas, que todos bailarían al lado de sus parejas. Pero parecía que yo era la única en el maldito lugar sin una, así que pasé sin ver.

Me escabullí fuera del salón al patio trasero del mismo que daba directo al bosque. Un pequeño kiosco adornado hermosamente con luces que parecían de navidad, se encontraba en el fondo, un poco más alejado del salón.

Ese sería un lugar perfecto para no escuchar aquella música cursi tan cerca

Me senté en las escaleras del lugar, recargándome en un poste que estaba allí. Los pensamientos acerca de Edward y su posible origen comenzaban a darme vueltas en la cabeza nuevamente. Pero no sólo era eso, si no el hecho de que si no era cierto, algo malo seguramente estaba pasando conmigo.

Además, me deprimió el hecho de que me encontraba sola. Era la primera vez que me había arriesgado a algo como ir al baile de la escuela, y lo único que tendría que contar era que el poste del kiosco era bastante cómodo y que le Profesor McCartney se veía chistosísimo vestido de duende.

Suspiré con resignación ante tan triste hecho, mientras dentro del salón se podía escuchar la canción más cursi del mundo. Tapé mis oídos y cerré los ojos pero, un sonido proveniente del bosque me dio miedo, sobretodo porque aún le debía a mi destino el ataque de oso del otro día. Después de observar cautelosa los árboles y arbustos no vi nada.

Nuevamente recargué mi cabeza. Un olor conocido inundó todo mi cuerpo, cada poro de mi existencia, desatando una taquicardia en mi corazón.

Era el olor de vainilla acompañado por aquella voz de terciopelo

—_No pasa nada "ratoncita gris" Soy yo…—_

No podía creerlo: Edward estaba frente a mí luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo. Solo habían pasado una semana y yo me había sentido como vacía sin el.

Finalmente estaba allí, sonriéndome de la manera más cautivadora, haciendo que mis fantasías de niña se hicieran realidad. Por supuesto que Edward era más guapo que el _Mago Howl_ de mi imaginación, estaba sumamente agradecida con Alice porque sabía que ella tenía que ver con todo esto del tema.

—_Así que eres Howl ¿no?—_apenas si pude hablar por los nervios.

—_Pensé que no reconocerías de quién estaba vestido—_

—_¿Bromeas? La imagen del Mago Howl me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza por años_—le dije nerviosa tratando de no sonar más rara de lo usual.

Él se acercó para recargase en el kiosco al lado mío de una manera adorable, luego se giró hacia mí.

—_Pensé que estarías adentro—_comentó él.

—_Si bueno, se supone, es solo que es la hora del baile de parejas y como verás, yo no tengo una en este momento— _

El silencio reinó entre nosotros un momento pero yo deseaba decirle todo. Estaba ansiosa por preguntarle si era verdad mi teoría, Obviamente, no sabía cómo sacar el tema. ¿Qué le iba a decir? "_Hey, las clases de biología estuvieron súper aburridas. Por cierto, durante tu ausencia, descubrí que eres un vampiro_"

Era mala idea.

Me senté nuevamente en el escalón porque la cercanía con Edward era peligrosa, no porque le tuviera miedo—Bueno, en parte si—, sino porque estaba a punto de sufrir un paro respiratorio por todo lo que él me provocaba.

Me di cuenta que en verdad le había extrañado muchísimo. Que estar a su lado me traía una paz que no había sentido antes.

—_Entonces, ¿tú no bailas?—_interrumpió mis pensamientos románticos.

—_No quiero, y mucho menos me gustaría bailar esa música cursi, tan obvia—_rodé los ojos.

Me miró confundido, dibujando aquella sonrisa torcida mientras se volvía a acercar a mí. Esta vez, el color subió a mis mejillas inevitablemente, sobre todo porque había decidido preguntarle todo de una buena vez.

—_Edward—_pasé saliva—_Tengo que preguntarte algo—_

Su rostro cambió de expresión, parecía serio cuando noté que me extendía una mano.

No supe qué pensar.

—_¿Me concedes esta pieza?—_me pidió.

Las mariposas que estuvieron escondidas todos esos días sin él, volvieron a revolotear en mi estómago de manera inhumana, mis manos deseaban tocar la suya desesperadamente. Le necesitaba. Yo juraba que toda aquella idea que Maddie me había planteado en el desayuno sobre lo especial que eran estos eventos eran puras ideas románticas que no iban conmigo, pero supe que no era cierto cuando la emoción me inundó al escuchar a Edward pidiéndome que bailara con él.

Sin ninguna voluntad propia en mi mente o cuerpo, tomé su mano, acercándome a él. Estaba helada pero como aquella vez en la ambulancia, no me molestó. Creo que ni siquiera pensé en la verdadera razón de su piel helada cuando pude percibir de cerca su esencia.

Desde adentro del salón se alcanzaba a escuchar una canción que me gustaba. Era hermosa desde los primeros acordes que comenzaban a escucharse.

Edward me sacó de mi perfecto trance cuando me propuso un trato.

—_Hagamos un trato: —_apretó mi mano_—Si bailas conmigo esta pieza, yo te daré todas las respuestas que siempre has querido y siempre te he negado. De todos modos después de esto ya nada importará…—_

Lo miré sorprendida porque al parecer él ya se había dado cuenta de lo que quería saber. Solté su mano por los nervios mientras él me miraba expectante.

—_Entonces, ¿me permite esta pieza Srita. Swan?—_dijo haciendo una especie de reverencia

Yo era tan torpe, no podía siquiera dar un paso normal, mucho menos uno de baile, así que no estaba muy segura Tomó nuevamente mi mano y me llevó a arriba del kiosco.

Subió delicadamente mi mano izquierda a su hombro, luego, tomó mi cintura con su fría mano derecha. La verdad nunca pensé estar tan cerca de él, más que en sueños. Era tan alto y además, la sensación que me producía su mano alrededor de mi cintura me volvía loca.

Yo temblaba como una estúpida hoja de árbol, tratando de luchar contra el viento.

Cuando ya estábamos bajo la obvia posición de baile me miró directamente a los ojos.

—_¿Lista?—_preguntó.

Comenzamos a valsear, un pie a la vez. Traté de concentrarme con todas mis fuerzas para no pisarlo pero era muy difícil cuando sus ojos de miel me observaban atentos.

_Respira Bella_ me repetía mentalmente. Debía seguir funcionando a como diera lugar, este era uno de los momentos más especiales de mi vida.

Edward me llevaba de manera sorprendente, como si tuviera años bailando de esa manera, incluso me recordó al maestro de baile que tenía Maddie cuando tomaba clases y me pedía que la acompañara.

Como parecía que yo mantenía bien su ritmo, Edward comenzó ahora a llevarme por todo el espacio del kiosco, haciéndome dar vueltas que para mi sorpresa supe dar. Él parecía estar igual de impresionado que yo.

—_Pensé que no podías bailar—_

—_Dije que no quería, que no podía, nunca_—le contesté arrogante mientras agradecía a Maddie por haberme obligado a bailar con ella.

No debí de ser tan altanera porque en un paso tropecé un poco, haciendo que Edward bajara un poco la velocidad con la que estábamos bailando.

Al parecer mi cuerpo estaba bajo control pero mis emociones no. El hecho de estar entre sus brazos, me hacía perder cada vez más el aliento, casi al grado de estar a punto de perder completamente la conciencia. Su mirada estaba sobre mí todo el tiempo, tuve que pensar en otras cosas para no sonreír como estúpida.

El ritmo lento al que íbamos hizo que me relajara cada vez más, haciendo inconscientemente que me acercara más a él. Mi cabeza se recargó en su pecho de mármol, mientras todo mi cuerpo parecía colgarse de Edward. Sin pensarlo, mi mano derecha soltó la suya, pasándose ahora a su cintura, aferrándome a él como si se fuera a ir una vez más. Él hizo lo mismo.

Si se iba otra vez, estaba segura que iría tras él a donde fuera.

Quise escuchar su corazón para descartar mi teoría, pero dentro de Edward no había nada, ni un latido, ni un corazón. Por más que puse atención, ahí no estaba el mismo tambor igual que el mío, que latía a mil por hora al estar en sus brazos. Entonces supe que era cierto, que tal vez él podía representar un peligro para mí como lo había dicho Jacob. Pero, a pesar de eso, deseaba a Edward aún más.

Por esa razón, él trataba de alejarme todo el tiempo y contrariamente a lo que probablemente esperaba, eso me hizo enamorarme irremediablemente.

Pensar en mi horrible suerte hizo un tremendo nudo en mi garganta

Una pesada lágrima cayó desde mis ojos hasta mis mejillas haciéndome soltar un pequeño sollozo involuntario. Edward me apretó más a él dándome después lo que pareció un beso en el cabello.

—_Lo siento Bella—_

Edward se estaba disculpando por algo que yo no entendía, probablemente era porque no me podía corresponder de la manera que yo deseaba. Lo miré con ojos llorosos hablándole con la voz quebrada:

—_Perdóname tú a mí. Yo soy la que siempre me he entrometido en tu camino, siempre te he molestado y tú has sido un caballero para alejarme de las manera más sutiles que conozco. Te prometo que ahora si me alejare de ti—_le dije deteniéndome y limpiándome una lagrima que rodaba por mi mejilla

Una cosa era prometerlo, pero otra, era hacerlo en realidad. Alejarse no era una opción para mí, al menos no una voluntaria e indolora. La prueba era que yo seguía apretada a él. Edward había inclinado su rostro dejando sólo escasos centímetros de separación.

Me tomó por el rostro con sus dos manos.

—_Yo he sido un idiota, por hacer todo lo opuesto a lo que siempre he querido—_acarició mi mejilla—_Siempre me he alejado de ti, cuando en realidad lo que más deseo es...—_

No terminó de decir aquello.

—_Lo siento, no quería interrumpir—_una voz arruinó aquel momento.


	22. Dulce Edward POV

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**OUTTAKE 7**  
**Dulce**  
**(Edward POV)**

Nuestro viaje había sido extenuante, pero todo eso y más sería poco comparado con la dulce alegría que me inundaba.

Al fin podría ver a Bella.

La última vez que estuve con ella, se deshacía en inmenso dolor, pero ahora la vería en plena salud, justo como en la visión de Alice. Si así era, entonces no podía pedir otra cosa más que su bienestar. Alice se la pasó el día entero comiéndose a besos a Jasper mientras trataba de convencerlo de que fuera al baile disfrazado de _Peter Pan._

Mi hermana salió de la casa cuando estaba a punto de caer la noche. Regresó más tarde con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Subió a su cuarto de donde gritó fuertemente.

—_¡Espero que ya estén listos! Bajaré en un momento lista para irnos a todos juntos—_luego, claramente se dirigió a mí—_¡Edward! ven a mi cuarto, tengo algo para ti—_

Intrigado fui con ella, tocando suavemente la puerta, así que entré y pude ver que ya tenía puesto su vestido de hada.

—_En esa bolsa que está en mi cama, se encuentra lo que falta de tu disfraz. Espero que te guste—_

Salí sin poder leer en su mente de qué se trataba. Al abrir la bolsa, pude ver un saco azul celeste con curiosos rombos azules y plateados. El cuello era alto, estaba adornado con pequeñas grecas de listones color plata que se seguían por toda la abotonadura del saco, incluso también estaban en las mangas. El trabajo del saco era preciosísimo.

Al ponérmelo me sentí muy cómodo, ya que ese saco era parecido a los que yo usaba en mi vida humana. Salí a la sala en donde ya estaban Rosalíe y Emmett esperando a Alice y Jasper.

Esme llegó a la sala, nos abrazó emocionada a todos así que como era de esperarse, fue por su cámara y comenzó a fotografiarnos. Rosalíe estaba encantada haciendo incluso poses mientras yo observaba callado. Pensaba en que tal vez sería un error de mi parte ir al baile si Bella ya sabía lo que yo era, pero deseaba verla bajo ese contexto con todas mis fuerzas.

Cuando Alice estuvo lista, todos excepto yo partieron al baile porque en aquel momento llegaban Nahuel y su tía. Mis padres y yo los recibimos en casa, sobre todo Carlisle que hacía muchos años que no sabía de Nahuel.

Nos encargamos de instalarlos en las habitaciones de huéspedes. Luego de eso me despedí momentáneamente de mis padres y de las visitas, pero entonces Nahuel me detuvo insistente:

—_Si vas a encontrarte con ella, iré contigo—_me dijo.

Nahuel deseaba conocer a Bella esa misma noche, pero no era el momento. Ella apenas si tenía una sospecha.

—_Lo siento, pero hoy no podrá ser. Bella aún no sabe nada pero esta noche se lo diré, tal vez otro día podrás conocerla—_

Se quedó impaciente.

Carlisle insistió en llevarlo a cazar mientras yo iba camino al baile, ya era muy tarde así que decidí tomar la ruta rápida del bosque en lugar de llevarme el coche.

El salón quedaba cerca así que llegué muy pronto. Discretamente salí de entre los arbustos y me llevé una extraordinaria sorpresa.

En el kiosco de la propiedad, pude ver que Bella estaba sentada. Su esencia era inconfundible, tenía que ser ella la que se encontraba recargada en un poste de la estructura.

Una pequeña rama que pisé descuidado produjo un sonido, haciendo que Bella volteara temerosa hacia el bosque. Me escondí de inmediato moviéndome entre las sombras para salir de ahí mientras ella buscaba de dónde venía el sonido. Al no ver nada, volvió a recargarse en el poste, cerrando los ojos.

Supe que ese momento sería el mejor para sorprenderla. Estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que iba a decirle ni cómo iba a reaccionar cuando me viera. Suena patético, pero era la primera vez en toda mi existencia que sentía algo por una mujer.

Mientras caminaba hacía donde estaba, me preguntaba en cada paso las reacciones que ella podría tener y la primera que venía a mi mente era el miedo. Me tendría miedo por siempre y eso sería tal vez lo mejor para ella porque estaría segura. Aunque por otro lado, sería lo peor para mí.

Por un momento ella pareció percatarse de mi presencia sin abrir sus ojos. Parecía asustada, que no deseaba abrirlos así que recordado el libro a la perfección, le dije algo parecido a lo que Howl le dijo a _Sophie_ cuando la conoció:

—_No pasa nada "ratoncita gris" Soy yo…—_

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar mi voz y éstos, no eran del acostumbrado color chocolate: ahora, tenían un ligero tinte rojizo, probablemente producto de la _transformación _que había sufrido días antes. Me observaba como si fuera yo un fantasma.

—_Hola_—le saludé.

—_¿En verdad eres tú?—_suspiró.

Le sonreí porque era lo único que podía hacer en un momento como ese. Si hubiera seguido lo que mi cuerpo deseaba hacer, la hubiera tomado entre mis brazos y le hubiera dicho todo lo que sentía por ella pero, lamentablemente, no podía hacerlo.

Hubiera sido un acto muy egoísta.

Pude escuchar su corazón acelerarse como siempre, incluso antes de que me mirara. Se levantó del escalón en que estaba sentada mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

—_Así que eres Howl ¿no?—_fue lo único que dijo.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora y creo que de haber tenido uno, el mío habría hecho lo mismo.

Estaba con ella después de todo, el mundo pareció recuperar su sentido en su presencia.

Con el toque de sus manos, su rostro, sus ojos. Bailé con ella unos minutos, en donde disfruté cada momento. Me atreví a abrazarla, incluso a besarle con delicadeza. Quizás esta sería la única vez que lo hiciera.

Pero luego, aquel letargo maravilloso, fue interrumpido por el chico Newton.

Juro que si no fuera por mi tremendo autocontrol y mis enormes bases morales, hubiera sufrido mucho en aquel instante. Estaba a punto de decirle a Bella todo lo que sentía y luego aparece ese chiquillo a interrumpir el momento.

Tuve que alejarme rápidamente de ella. Fui tan idiota por no haber escuchado su mente.

—_Jess me envió para decirte que nos vamos en un rato más así que, ¿necesitas que te llevemos a casa?—_ le preguntó, mirándome con hostilidad.

Claramente estaba celoso y no dudé en devolverle una mirada amenazante.

Bella me miró desconcertada, sus mejillas lucían tremendamente rojas por la vergüenza de aquel momento. Dio algunos pasos hacía Mike, pero no podía dejarla ir, aún debíamos hablar de algo.

Me moví rápidamente delante de ella.

—_No tienen por qué preocuparse Mike. Yo la llevaré a casa—_

Newton le lanzó una mirada a Bella para comprobar que era cierto. Solo esperaba que ella captara lo que trataba de hacer.

—_Si, es cierto. Estamos esperando a Alice, no te preocupe. Lleva a Jessica a su casa que yo estaré bien con Edward—_

Furioso, el chico Newton dio media vuelta mientras yo escuchaba las insultos que tenía para mí en su mente.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

—_¿Qué fue eso tan gracioso que pensó Mike?—_preguntó Bella.

—_Está celoso—_pasé un dedo por su mejilla—_No le hizo mucha gracia encontrarnos así—_

Nuevamente, su rostro se con mi toque. Lo disfruté mientras pude, era hora de hablar con la verdad.

Entonces volví a abordar el tema.

—_Cumpliré mi promesa. Dime todo lo que deseas saber sobre mí—_

Bella me miró tomando una gran bocanada de aire, apretando sus puños mientras su corazón latía aún más nervioso.

—_No es algo que desee sabe, sino algo que quiero que confirmes—_dijo con la mirada perdida.

Pero luego, se acercó a buscando mis ojos y dijo de golpe las palabras más temidas por cualquiera de mi especie.

— _Sé lo que eres en realidad. Tú...—_dio un largo suspiro—_Eres un vampiro, ¿no es cierto?—_

La observé cínicamente, ya no tendría que ocultarme así que una chispa de felicidad revolvió mis pensamientos.

—_Y, ahora que lo sabes, ¿tienes miedo?—_

Bella simplemente comenzó a temblar al escuchar el cambio en mi voz. Ella debía temerme, pedirme que me alejara.

Pero...

—_Eso, eso es absurdo_—tomó mi mano, apretándola tan fuerte que sentí el calor de su cuerpo—_Sería como temerme a mi misma—_

No lo hizo.

Tomó mi rostro y antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos, la detuve. Me aparté de ella, esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Corrí a gran velocidad para internarme en el bosque, desapareciendo ante sus ojos.

Sabía que me seguiría porque tanto ella como yo, habíamos entrado en un círculo en donde uno iba detrás del otro a pesar de todo. Habíamos creado una necesidad mutua.

Como lo supuse, ella entró al bosque sin importarle nada, gritando a todo pulmón por mí.

—_¡Edward! Por favor, no te vayas—_

Indudablemente, ese era el comienzo de la parte amarga de nuestra historia y tendríamos que afrontarlo irremediablemente.


	23. Amargo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita— pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

**"Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15 **

**Amargo**

_Bella POV_

Edward desapareció ante mis ojos mientras le decía aquello que sabía.

Desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, adentrándose al bosque en un segundo, definitivamente era una prueba fehaciente de que él tenía un poder sobrenatural. Salí corriendo tras de él, porque como había pensado desde hacía mucho, a donde fuera él yo iría. Grité como en aquel sueño recurrente que me agobiaba a veces por las noches. Definitivamente, estaba hecha para perseguir a Edward, en sueños y ahora, en la vida real, si es que esto se podía considerar real.

Mis piernas se raspaban por el choque con las piedras y arbustos en la oscuridad. Incluso, mi vestido sufrió una tremenda rasgadura con una rama puntiaguda.

Mi respiración estaba a mil, igual que mi corazón, sobre cuando escuchaba que algo se movía entre las copas de los árboles.

Estaba asustada sin duda alguna, tenía miedo que Edward fuera a desaparecer así nada más. Sabía que estaba cerca de mí, pero él ponía aquella maldita barrera una vez más.

¿Y qué si era un vampiro?

¿Qué importaba si era peligroso?

¿Acaso en verdad podría hacerme daño?

Todas esas preguntas pasaban por mi mente pero al parecer yo no podía responderlas, no cuando escuchaba a Edward moverse de un lado a otro.

Tenía que terminar con aquel silencio gritando yo misma hacia la nada.

_—Sé lo que eres Edward, no tienes porque ocultarte más. Ningún humano es tan rápido y fuerte, tan pálido ni tan frio—_apenas si podía decir palabra—_Nunca comes ni bebes nada y sobre todas las cosas, tu corazón está muerto. Ahí no hay nada...—_

Entonces aquella sombra en la que se había convertido Edward, se colocó detrás de mí, su aliento gélido me hizo estremecer una vez más.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Él lo notó.

_—¿Y aún así no tienes miedo?—_

Volteé a mirarlo. Con la luz de la luna, era más perfecto de lo normal.

_—No podría tenerte miedo, si estar a tu lado es lo que más deseo en la vida—_

No podía creer lo que acababa de decirle.

_—¿Qué no puedes verlo? Tú misma lo has dicho: soy un vampiro Bella, un asesino que puede romperte en mil pedazos si lo deseo—_ dijo mientras me sacudía de los hombros, parecía que quería hacerme reaccionar.

_—Pero sé que no quieres hacerlo—_una lágrima salió sin remedio.

Bajo la luz de la noche, la mirada de Edward parecía nuevamente de carbón, como la primera vez que lo vi: lleno de ira y apretando fuertemente sus puños.

—_Me deseas porque lo único que ves es mi camuflaje. Todo en mí te atrae irremediablemente: mi voz, mi rostro e incluso mi aroma—_

Me entristecí al pensar que era sólo parte de un juego, que su mismo ser manipulaba mi propio instinto.

¿Y todo lo que sentía?, ¿era también parte de una mera ilusión?

Pero estúpidamente, esto que sentía seguía allí, y parecía más fuerte ahora que aquel problema invisible con Edward salía a la luz. Ya no había secretos.

Se acercó en un instante a una roca enorme, le dio un golpe y se partió como si fuera un simple pedazo de tiza blanca.

—_Podría hacer lo mismo contigo en cualquier momento y no te daría tiempo ni siquiera de parpadear, ¿es es lo que quieres?—_

Sus acciones, sus palabras, todo me decía que me alejara. Pero vi en sus ojos aquella chispa que me decía lo contrario.

—_No me importa lo que hagas, te lo dije una vez Edward confío en ti y sé que no me harías daño. Miedo no es lo que siento por ti—_

Comenzó a reír, nuevamente escondiéndose entre las sombras mientras yo lo buscaba desesperada.

* * *

_Edward POV_

Sabía que todo lo que decía Bella era simplemente producto de aquella fascinación que provocábamos los de nuestra especie. La verdad se sintió mil veces más fuerte que el veneno quemándome la primera vez. Podría ser que ella no sintiera algo genuino por mí, ese sentimiento verdadero más allá de mi máscara de asesino perfecto.

Ella estaba deslumbrada, seguramente me entregaría su cuello si yo se lo pidiera, pero yo nunca lo haría, nunca me alimentaría de Bella. A pesar de todo, la quería mucho más que como una presa. No me temía, a pesar de todo, confiaba en mí. Reí ante esa falsa ilusión mientras le acechaba.

Por supuesto que no le tendría miedo a un vampiro, porque dentro de ella, hirviendo en su sangre se encontraba aquella verdad, esperando a ser revelada en algún momento.

—_No puedes tenerme miedo Bella, después de todo, eres igual que yo…—_

_—Lo sé, yo también me oculto tras una máscara Edward. A veces entiendo que no desees estar cerca de nadie—_

Alice lo había dicho alguna vez, Bella era sin duda muy inocente.

_—No es eso a lo que me refiero, lo digo literalmente_—comencé a rodearle, como si fuera una más de mis presas_—¿Acaso no recuerdas el dulce olor aquel día en el cuarto de Tyler?...o seré más claro, ¿el día que te robaste aquella bolsa de sangre del hospital?—_

En aquel momento pude escuchar que su corazón se detuvo, pero sin embargo respiraba rápidamente.

En sus ojos parecían revivir aquellos momentos, llenándose de angustia y desesperación mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabello para jalárselo como en un acto de locura.

_—Nada...nada de eso pasó_—contestó ella—_Eso fue simplemente un sueño—_

_—Si fue un sueño, entonces, ¿porqué lo sé Bella? Yo mismo presencié todo, estuve ahí para ayudarte —_

Me acerqué nuevamente. Sabía que me estaba comportando como un verdadero bastardo, sin saber en qué punto había llegado a tal cosa.

—_A partir de ese día, te pareces más a mí de lo que crees: tu piel, tu cuerpo, tus ojos, tu hermosura, tu fuerza escondida. Pero sobre todo aquella sed que se encuentra aparentemente apagada—_

Por un segundo, ella pareció derrumbarse, solamente deseé tomarla en mis brazos.

* * *

_Bella POV_

Me sentí morir al pensar que aquel sueño había pasado en realidad. No había otra explicación, yo nunca le conté nada a nadie sobre aquel incidente. Tanto dolor no podía ser verdad o posible, sobre todo porque yo seguía viva.

El recordar aquella picazón cuando estaba con Tyler o mirando a aquel chico en el laboratorio, supe que Edward tenía razón. Aquella voz me había obligado a hacer cosas que jamás hubiera pensado.

No me hubiera preocupado, pero al parecer era verdad. Si aquello volviera a pasar, estoy segura que por culpa de aquella conciencia yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido, uno tan obscuro que me hizo negarlo de inmediato. Tal vez si lo hacía, la verdad se revertiría.

—_ ¡Estás loco!—_le grité—_Yo no soy eso que dices—_

_—Piensa lo que quieras, pero el día que ataques a tu padre o a Maddie sin razón alguna, recuerda todo esto que te estoy diciendo—_

Yo nunca haría nada en contra de ellos, pero sabía que la fuerza de aquella sed, como la llamaba Edward, era peligrosa. Quizás, él había tenido que ver con todo eso. Tal vez había conseguido alguna forma de morderme o algo así y por esa razón ahora yo era cómo él. Lo maldije por un momento en mi confundida mente.

_—Tú me hiciste esto, ¿no es cierto? Desde que me conoces me has odiado y este es tu modo de vengarte_—escupí con rabia.

Mis ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas, no podía creer que mi ser tuviera cabida para odiar a Edward, que ahora ya no caminaba en círculos alrededor mío, sino que estaba unos metros de frente. Su lenguaje corporal cambió radicalmente, tenía los brazos a los costados, con los puños apretados. Sus labios estaban rígidos mientras me contestaba aquella acusación.

Por algunos segundos, tuve miedo.

_—Para ser como yo si necesitas ser mordido, que el veneno entre a tu sistema pero tu naciste con él corriendo por tus venas—_

No entendía todo lo que trataba de decir acerca de aquel veneno y que yo había nacido con él, pero Edward continuó confundiéndome aun más. Mientras hablábamos trataba de mantenerme serena, evitando caer en un desmayo, sobre todo después de lo que me dijo.

_—Todo se lo debes a tu padre—_

Sabía que mentía completamente. Charlie nunca, jamás me haría pasar por todo aquel dolor tan horrible

_—Mi padre me ama por sobre todas las cosas, a pesar de todo, jamás me haría algo así ¡Cómo te atreves a decir semejante mentira?_— contesté su acusación.

Estaba furiosa.

—_No me refiero a Charlie Swan, sino a tu verdadero padre—_

¿Cómo sabía Edward sobre aquello?

_—Él era un vampiro igual que yo—_

Aquello que me estaba diciendo era inconcebible, pero sobre todo increíble. No tenía explicación alguna.

Los únicos que sabíamos aquel secreto eran Charlie y yo, ni siquiera Maddie tenía idea. Para todo el mundo, yo era la hija de los Swan, excepto ahora para Edward. Esa fue la última voluntad de mi madre, que nunca se supiera aquel hecho, pero ahora salía a la luz revelando otras cosas más allá de una simple paternidad.

Miré a Edward preguntándome si sabía más acerca de mí que yo misma, y al parecer, así era.

_—Tu madre fue igual que tú: demasiado curiosa como para acercarse a un vampiro. Al parecer esa fue su maldición y quizás también la tuya—_

Al escucharlo decir eso, sentí que toda mi sangre se subía a mi cabeza y que estaba a punto de explotar. Sentí algo muy amargo en la garganta mientras el calor se apoderaba de mí. Estaba furiosa, tanto como para acortar el espacio hacía él con tanta fuerza que lo acorralé contra un árbol y luego lo tomé de las solapas de su hermoso traje azul y plata.

_—¡No te atrevas a mencionar a mi madre! Si lo vuelves a hacer te juro que…!—_le dije soltando un sonido gutural parecido a un gruñido

Sin darme cuenta, tenía a Edward en el aire, levantado a unos pocos centímetros del suelo.

Estaba horrorizada, no podía creer que tuviera la suficiente fuerza cómo para levantar a un hombre de su tamaño. Eso no era nada normal. Lo solté porque una voz familiar me sacó de aquel estado.

_—¡Bella, detente!—_ era Alice que me gritaba acompañada de Jasper, Emmett y Rosalíe.

Fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Entonces, todas las dudas sobre si esto era una broma, quedaron despejadas. Una cosa era que Edward pareciera tener mucha fuerza mediante un posible truco para hacérmelo creer, pero que yo lo hiciera era un hecho.

Lo bajé rápidamente mientras él me miraba consternado.

_—Esto no puede estarme pasando. No es real—_ me dije en voz alta una y otra vez.

Inevitablemente, rompí en llanto ante la mirada de todos. Aquellas revelaciones me sobrepasaban de una manera increíble.

Esa noche estaba lista para aceptar el hecho de que Edward era un vampiro, pero no estaba preparada para escuchar eso mismo de mí. No entendía aún nada, pero estaba segura que no era un sueño fantástico. Las lágrimas fueron acompañadas por sollozos mientras me tiraba al suelo a llorar como cuando era niña. Edward se inclinó hacia donde estaba yo, trató de tocarme delicadamente un hombro pero no se lo permití.

_—Aléjate de mí, por favor…—_

Nunca pensé decirle aquellas palabras, cuando lo que más quería en el mundo era estar a su lado. En ese momento sentía cierta aversión hacia él por haberme sacado de mi mundo para lanzarme al suyo sin aviso alguno.

Edward se quedó mirándome con sus profundos ojos negros, mientras Alice se acercaba a mí. Por el modo cauteloso en que lo hizo, supuse inmediatamente que ella y los demás miembros de su familia, también eran vampiros.

Actuaban así para no asustarme.

—_No nos temas_—suplicó ella.

En un acto de compasión Rosalíe se inclinó a abrazarme. No pude reprimir el llanto cuando escuché el sonido de su pulsera, aquel que había escuchado durante mi mortal sufrimiento.

_—Todo estará bien_— decía mientras me frotaba la espalda para hacerme sentir mejor_—Nosotros te ayudaremos—_

Me ayudó a levantarme ya que yo me encontraba en modo apagado.

Miraba a toda aquella familia perfecta, pero sobre todo a Edward, que se encontraba recargado en el árbol donde lo había azotado. Ver su hermoso rostro atormentado, me hizo sentir culpable de todo lo que había pensado acerca de él. Ahora me daba cuenta de que él simplemente trataba de ayudarme, él no tenía la culpa de todo esto. Yo había sido demasiado tonta para no ver todas las señales, para no querer darme cuenta de las cosas.

Tal vez inconscientemente, yo misma cubría todos aquellos hechos para no enfrentarme a la realidad, pero no había servido ya que todo estaba hecho. Yo era lo que era y no había punto de retorno.

De algo estaba segura: ya no tenía miedo, excepto de una cosa. No tenía miedo de los Cullen, no temía enfrentarme a lo que en realidad era, ni a lo que me pudiera pasar. Tenía miedo de que todo esto me alejara de Edward.

En aquel momento supe que eso no podría soportarlo, y un pánico se apoderó de mí.

Entonces, lo llamé.

_—Perdóname por todo—_

Al escuchar estas palabras, Edward se llevó las manos a la cabeza de forma desesperada. Parecía enojado.

_—Tú no tendrías que estar pidiéndome eso Bella_—dijo todo tan rápido que apenas lo pude escuchar mientras desaparecía en la obscuridad de la noche.

Estuve a punto de romper en llanto otra vez, pero Alice lo impidió llevándome de la mano fuera del bosque, adentrándonos nuevamente al patio del lugar. Ya sólo quedaban unos cuantos chicos en el salón, que veían confundidos mi expresión desolada. Me metieron en el coche de Rosalíe para llevarme a casa. Obviamente ya era más de la media noche. Alice iba a mi lado mirándome con ojos compasivos.

_—Lo sentimos tanto, pero era algo que teníamos que hacer, no sólo por tu bien, sino por el de tu familia ¿Te imaginas si te pasaba lo mismo que pasó con Tyler?—_

Me horroricé al pensar que yo podía hacerle algún daño. Yo quería evitar ese escenario a toda costa.

_—Comprendo si en este punto que ya no quieras que sigamos siendo amigas, aunque eso me dolería en el alma porque te he llegado a apreciar muchísimo—_

Sabía que Alice tenía razón, que lo que me estaba diciendo era sincero. Además, yo también apreciaba demasiado su amistad.

—_Las cosas no cambiarán Alice. No podría tener rencores en contra de las personas que me ayudaron: tú, tu padre, Emmett, Rosalíe…—_

Rosalíe que iba manejando, me miró confundida a través del espejo.

_—Si Rose, yo sé que estuviste conmigo para aliviar mi dolor—_

_—¿Y que pasará con Edward?_— me preguntó Alice con tono preocupado.

_—No tengo idea, quizás después de lo que le hice no quiere verse involucrado en esto—_

Jasper a mi lado interrumpió lo que iba a decir. Probablemente era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar.

—_No digas eso sobre Edward. No sabes todo lo que ha pasado en estas semanas por tu culpa_— me echó en cara un poco molesto.

Alice lo interrumpió para calmarlo, mientras vi que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa. Me bajé de auto un poco más tranquila, o mejor dicho, resignada.

Alice se bajó conmigo acompañarme a mi casa. Limpió las lágrimas de mi rostro con su mano fría. Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y luego se fueron cuando vieron que cerré la puerta de mi casa.

Subí las escaleras despacio para no hacer algún ruido que despertara a mis padres y al llegar a mi cuarto, sentí claramente un vacío en mi pecho que explotó mientras me quitaba la ropa. Derramé lagrimitas en silencio mientras colgaba el vestido, cuando me ponía el pijama y luego al meterme a la cama.

Ahora sí, mi futuro era incierto, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer con todo lo que sabía. A pesar de todo lo que tenía en mi mente, logré conciliar el sueño que se vio completamente opacado por una terrible pesadilla.

En una cama de hospital, pude reconocer a Reneé. Estaba pálida y agonizando, gritando de dolor mientras en su regazo se encontraba un bebé sano, regordete, lleno de vida. Ese bebé era yo, y esa escena no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, sobre todo por lo que había dicho Edward acerca de mi madre.

Desperté de repente, muy consternada por mi pesadilla.

Escuché a Maddie gritarme para que bajara a desayunar mientras el olor a mantequilla llegaba a mi cuarto.

Todo parecía tan normal que pensé que todo había sido un sueño dentro del sueño. Tal vez ni siquiera había ido al baile, y en su lugar me había quedado dormida mientras veía alguna serie de televisión. Me levanté rápidamente para espiar en mi armario y comprobar mi teoría onírica, pero el vestido roto con el moño rosa triste por delante seguía allí.

No había sido un sueño.

Me recosté de nuevo en la cama. Si hubiera sido por mí, jamás me hubiera vuelto a levantar, pero mi familia no se podía dar cuenta de nada. Bajé sin arreglarme nada, ni siquiera me lavé los dientes. Charlie estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa de la cocina mientras Maddie terminaba de servir waffles en tres platos. Me senté en la silla completamente desganada, casi como escurriéndome.

Maddie se sentó a comer mientras mi padre leía el periódico dominical.

_—¿Te divertiste ayer?—_ella me preguntó.

Tuve que mentirle horriblemente.

_—Si muchísimo, ni te imaginas_—le dije sarcásticamente pero se lo creyó todo.

_—Te lo dije Bells, esas experiencias nunca se olvidan_—se sirvió un poco de jugo—_Y dime, ¿bailaste con algún chico guapo?—_

_"Por supuesto Maddie, con el más guapo de la tierra incluso, pero tuve que interrumpir el baile porque le dije que ya sabía que era un vampiro. Luego huyó y lo perseguí como loca por el bosque para después encontrarlo y que me dijera que yo lo era igual que él"_

Esa era la verdad pero no se lo diría, ni ahora ni nunca

_—No, ya sabes que no bailo—_

El tono con el que le contesté hizo que Maddie dejara de preguntarme cosas, haciendo el desayuno silencioso hasta que sonó la bocina de un claxón.

Sonó varias veces, hasta que Charlie se paró molestó.

_—Debe de ser el vecino que quiere molestar a todo el mundo como siempre—_ soltó enojado, mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

Nuestro vecino siempre era así de molesto, así que no le di importancia y le di el primer sorbo al café que Maddie me había servido. Estuve a punto de escupirlo cuando Charlie volvió a hablar:

—_No es el vecino_—frunció el bigote—_Creo que es el hijo del Dr. Cullen, el que te ayudó en el accidente—_

Me levanté de la mesa rapidísimo para comprobar si era cierto lo que mi padre decía. Al correr las cortinas de las ventanas de la cocina, pude ver a Edward recargado en su Volvo, luciendo su perfecta condición de dios griego. Me miraba ahora con sus dulces ojos de miel.

_—Sí, es Edward—_ confesé.

Al verlo, me puse muy nerviosa porque ya sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí, pero mi padre aún no.

_—¿Vendrá a verte o algo así?—_

Tontamente, no supe que responder. Simplemente. Me limité a decir en voz muy alta algo para que Edward escuchara y se fuera de inmediato. No estaba preparada para recibirlo y afrontar la situación afuera de mi casa.

Maddie y mi padre se quedaron viéndome raros mientras gritaba en plena cocina:

_—¡Justo acabo de recordarlo!, ¡Íbamos a vernos para hacer una tarea de biología pera parece que se olvidó que lo esperaba en la Cafetería de Sally al medio día!—_

Todo pareció dar resultado porque en cuanto grité aquello, Edward dio la media vuelta y se fue en el Volvo a gran velocidad.

Charlie me miraba extrañado mientras desayunábamos, yo no sabía si Edward en verdad iba a ir a donde yo le había dicho pero aún así, los minutos pasaban uno por uno mientras mi corazón se sentía cada vez más desesperado. Comí el desayuno rápidamente y fui directamente al baño a darme una ducha. Me froté adolorida las piernas que mostraban rasguños viejos, ya casi cicatrizados de la noche anterior.

Terminé de vestirme cuando ya pasaban de las doce, aunque muy en el fondo pensaba que Edward no iría al encuentro. Aún así tome las llaves de la camioneta pero la vieja carcacha no quiso arrancar. Nuevamente, mi vejestorio atacaba en momentos cruciales, solo que esta vez no estaba dispuesta a combatirla.

Grité para avisar adentro que iría a pie, se me hizo fácil pensar en llegar corriendo a la Cafetería que estaba a quince minutos de mi casa. Comencé a correr por el camino como una loca. Los coches que pasaban tocaban la bocina del claxon para que me hiciera a un lado. Si hubiera sido otro momento, me hubiera apenado tanto, pero ese día no me importaba.

Doblé la esquina del camino un poco asfixiada porque corría con la boca abierta como un perro, entonces al ver el Volvo de Edward aparcado a un lado me hizo detenerme en seco.

Con la respiración a tope, buscada a Edward por todos lados, pero no pude encontrarlo hasta que escuché su voz, llamándome de entre los árboles al lado del camino.

_—Te estaba esperando Bella—_

Supe al verlo en ese momento, que el mundo como lo percibía, estaba a punto de cambiar completamente.

Pero no tenía miedo, estaba lista para interpretar por primera vez a la Bella fuerte, aunque eso probablemente trajera nuevamente agonía a mi vida.


	24. Recreando

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

**Recreando**

Me acerqué a Edward con la respiración aún entrecortada, me miraba con ojos tristes como la noche anterior. No pude llegar al encuentro con él ya que un auto aparcó de repente a un lado mío, haciendo que Edward se escondiera de nuevo entre los árboles muy rápido.

—_¿Bella, qué haces por aquí?—_

En verdad Mike Newton quería ser asesinado. Primero fue a interrumpir mi baile y ahora esto. Lo vi con cara de pocos amigos mientras me aseguraba de que Edward no estuviera cerca.

—_Solamente salí a caminar, ya sabes...caminando—_contesté nerviosa_—¿Qué haces tú_ _aquí? Tu casa está del otro lado de Forks_—

Su cara pareció iluminarse cuando le pregunté aquello. Pude sentir que no era nada bueno.

—_Casualmente...iba a tu casa...a verte—_el tono y las pausas que usó no me gustaron para nada—_Me quedé un poco preocupado por ti anoche, quería ver si habías llegado bien—_

—_¡Claro que sí!, ¿porqué no iba a estarlo?—_

— _Ayer estabas con Cullen así que no me dio confianza. Lo importante es que estas aquí y que... tengo que decirte algo_—

Me enojé un poco por el comentario. ¿Quién demonios era él para juzgar si Edward era de mi confianza o no? Pero lo peor vino después, quise que la mala suerte regresara y me fulminara un rayo en ese momento.

—_Me sentí muy mal después de que te vi bailando con él—_

Otra vez traía a colación el tema de Edward.

—_No tenías porqué, que yo sepa no es ningún delito bailar con un Cullen, tranquilízate—_

—_Quisiera pensarlo así pero, no puedo—tomó aire—La verdad es que me gustas y siento algo por ti desde que somos niños así no puedo evitar sentir celos—_

No supe qué decir. Bueno, si sabía qué decir, pero no de la forma educada. Porque aunque claramente Mike no era correspondido, no deseaba herirlo.

Pero al parecer Edward y yo no estábamos en el mismo canal: salió a donde estábamos Mike y yo.

—_¿Ya vienes Bella?—_se hizo el sorprendido al ver a Mike—_Ah, perdón Newton, no sabía que estabas aquí—_le dijo en un tono burlón.

Supe que lo hizo con alevosía para molestar a Mike porque era obvio que no se caían bien.

Casi puedo escuchar el corazón de Mike romperse al verlo, incluso me recordó aquella ocasión en que yo vi a Edward con la tal Tanya. Sentí pena por él, pero a la vez era un alivio salir de aquella situación.

—_Y yo no sabía que estabas acompañada_—el pobre Mike le clavaba a Edward su mirada de cuchillo.

Entonces Edward habló más rápido que yo.

—_Decidimos hacer una pequeña exploración juntos, ¿no es así?—_ pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros, acercándome a él por un costado.

Mi cara de sorpresa hizo que Mike me mirara nuevamente para asegurarse si era cierto, justo como en la noche anterior, y otra vez, yo le daba la razón a Edward.

Eso hizo que finalmente Mike se retirara.

Me dio pena que se fuera con esa impresión de que yo confabulaba en su contra así que lo acompañé a su auto para explicarle las cosas.

—_En cuanto lo que dijiste hace un rato: lo siento pero yo no te puedo corresponder. Tú sabes que siempre hemos sido amigos y por eso no te puedo ver de otra manera—_traté de no sonar condescendiente.

Mike asintió con la cabeza para luego entrar a al auto, no sin antes preguntarme una cosa más:

—_Es por él, ¿verdad?—_

El movimiento de mi mirada hacia el suelo y el color de mis mejillas me delataron completamente. No tuve que decirle nada, así que volvió a sacudir la cabeza y se montó al auto, dándole la vuelta antes de desaparecer por donde había llegado.

Sentí que me podía reflejar en Mike por el simple hecho de que en ese momento yo había elegido otro camino.

Siempre pensé que iba a terminar con alguien como él pero ahora no estaba segura. Sin pensarlo yo también acababa de hacer mi selección natural, había elegido a Edward. Bueno, en cierta manera y solo en teoría, porque era obvio que lo que él sentía por mi era como una obsesión debido a su naturaleza. Mero instinto.

De todos modos, suspiré aliviada dándole nuevamente la cara a Edward, para continuar la plática que habíamos dejado pendiente, pero la expresión de su rostro era parecida a la de Mike cuando llegó.

Con mi actitud le borré la sonrisa. El hecho de que me volviera loca solo con verlo, no significaba que me había olvidado de la noche anterior, así que le lancé una mirada asesina cuando estaba de frente a él.

—_Ok, aquí estoy Edward y más vale que me digas las cosas de una buena vez—t_oqué mi frente—_Y por favor, evita las acrobacias en los árboles. Me dan dolor de cabeza—_

Me miró confundido, mientras trataba de decirme algo. Al parecer le costaba mucho trabajo. Nunca imaginé que alguna vez podría ver a Edward Cullen ponerse nervioso. Era adorable.

—_Tengo que hablarte sobre lo que pasó en el baile—_

—_Respecto a eso, solo tengo una cosa que decirte...—_

Él me miro curioso a la espera de que siguiera hablando.

—_Te creo: creo todo lo que ayer dijiste sobre mí, porque lo viví, solo que tuviste que venir a decírmelo de la manera más insensible del mundo. No era necesario todo lo que hiciste—_

—_Comprendo—_ aceptó.

La verborrea estilo Bella subía por mi garganta, preparada para escupir palabras por doquier a una velocidad increíble. Esperaba que su sentido del oído de Edward fuera igualmente rápido.

—_Eso de alardear escalando árboles, romper piedras y tratar de lucir amenazador fue innecesario. Yo te hubiera creído todo a la primera, incluso si me decías que el cielo era rojo y la maldita luna era de queso, ¡pero no! Tenias que hacerlo difícil y raro, sino no serias Edward—_agité mis brazos dramáticamente—_Desde que te conozco eso es lo que más me frustra de ti: vives con la sensación de que el mundo se va acabar por cualquier cosa. A veces eres tan fatalista que me das miedo_—

Se quedó mirándome, como si estuviera procesando todo lo que le decía.

—_¿Crees que soy fatalista?—_esbozó una sonrisa—_Quizás tengas razón. Igual, podemos intentarlo todo desde un principio—_

Entonces me tomó de la mano, la pasó debajo de su brazo y me llevó más adentro del bosque caminando.

Fue un gesto que me pareció muy pasado de moda, entonces mientras caminábamos se me ocurrió preguntarle cuantos años tenía. Se lo dije así nada más, esperando obviamente que no me dijera que diecisiete.

—_Créeme, tengo muchos más de los que se me notan_—respondió con una sonrisa.

—_Eso lo sé, pero quiero saber cuántos exactamente—_

Suspiró porque supo que no tenía alternativa, me lo tenía que decir.

—_Ciento ocho—_

—_¡Tienes ciento ocho años!—_exclamé alarmada pero luego, traté de calmarme—_Me parece razonable, pensé que tenías más de mil años_—

—_¡Vaya!, no me digas que luzco tan viejo—_

Ambos sonreímos.

Me sorprendí ante la naturalidad con la que hablábamos sobre ese tema. No todos los días un aparente adolescente hermoso te decía que había vivido más de un siglo. Pero supuse que a partir de ahora así serian las cosas, sorpresa tras sorpresa.

Mientras caminábamos me respondía preguntas básicas, sacándome las dudas que se me habían acumulado desde la vez que busqué en Internet sobre los vampiros.

Supe de sus labios que él y su familia era diferente a los demás, ya que se alimentaba de animales, no de humanos.

—_Básicamente, si eres "vegetariano", ¿cuál es tu animal favorito? Por favor dime que son las ardillas, porque hace poco una manada de ellas se instaló a vivir en mi patio trasero—_

Edward me miró incómodo, debí de haber hecho la pregunta incorrecta.

—_Lo siento, no quería ser tan directa_—

—_Está bien, es solo que me sorprende que lo estés tomando con tanta calma. Como si fuera algo natural el que yo me alimente de animales—_

La otra cuestión que me tenía intrigada era la razón por la cual podía salir a pleno día. Si lo que decía en "_Vampiros de la A a la Z"_ fuera cierto, yo estaría caminando alrededor de una pila de cenizas.

—_Nosotros no funcionamos así Bella: la luz del sol no nos hace ningún daño, pero existe una razón muy poderosa para alejarnos de él, por eso es que decidimos vivir en el lugar con peor clima del planeta—_

—_¿Y cuál es esa razón?—_insistí.

—_Algún día te mostraré. Será interesante, lo prometo—_

Genial. Eso quería decir que seguiría viendo a Edward después de todo esto. Caminamos en silencio un buen rato, hasta que llegamos a una parte que estaba más alejada de la carretera. Me senté en un tronco de árbol, él hizo lo mismo.

Se me ocurrió preguntarle cómo se había dado cuenta de todo acerca de mí.

—_Desde que te vi la primera vez, supe que había algo en ti. El simple hecho de que no podía leer tu mente, me hizo pensar que eras diferente a los demás. Tu esencia siempre tuvo algo que me llamaba la atención más que la de otros humanos, es por eso que te evité más de un semestre, no sabía si podía controlarme…—_

Mi cabeza comenzó a funcionar. _¡__Con razón sus miradas asesinas!, _esoeran: asesinas.

—_Créeme que tenía una ligera sospecha de que no te agradaba, sobre todo cuando fruncías la nariz como si yo apestara—_

Simplemente soltó una sonora carcajada.

—_Te lo dije antes: tu olor es exquisito para mí—_

Era demasiado.

No estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos me dieran cumplidos, mucho menos si ese chico era Edward. Me sonrojé sin remedio ante su comentario, preguntándole curiosamente a qué olía, la pregunta más rara que pude haber hecho jamás al hombre/criatura de mis sueños.

—_Al campo más fresco de fresas, pero cuando usas tu perfume de lilas, te da un toque sumamente dulce…—_dio un gran suspiro—_En fin, será mejor que no hablemos de eso—_

Era buena idea. Era como si una enorme hamburguesa le dijera a Jacob cuáles eran sus cualidades nutritivas. Estaba jugando con mi suerte al estar a su lado, él podía comerme en un parpadeo. Sin embargo, Edward obvió mis comentarios tentadores y siguió su relato:

—_Cuando comenzó el semestre, decidí que no era necesario ser grosero, aunque debía permanecer lejos de ti. Todo claro, hasta que ocurrió el accidente: unos segundos antes, había visto en la mente de Alice la escena más aterradora. Te vi tirada en el suelo después de ser aplast_…— paró antes de terminar la frase, se masajeaba el tabique de su nariz con expresión seria.

Era obvio que yo estaría muerta, enterrada tres metros bajo tierra a no ser por él. El hecho de que diera entender que Alice me había visto segundos antes me saltó a la mente.

—_¿Alice me vio?—_

Edward repuso su expresión para contestar mi pregunta.

—_Ella tiene visiones sobre el futuro, pero este cambia a medida que la gente va tomando decisiones y al verte ahí tirada, decidí salvarte porque a pesar de que no podía estar cerca de ti, no hubiera podido... —_me tomó de la mano—_Seguir si hubieras muerto. Tal vez en ese momento no me di cuenta pero ahora lo sé con seguridad…—_

Traté nuevamente de mantener la calma ante sus palabras pensando en las visiones de Alice. Si pensaba en lo que me había dicho, hubiera saltado de alegría. Él me necesitaba y eso, era algo maravilloso.

—_Cuando te vi en la mente de mi padre en el hospital, atacando a Tyler y reaccionando de tal manera ante la sangre, supe que definitivamente tenías algo extraño. Por eso te realizaron exámenes de ADN en Seattle y supimos que biológicamente eras distinta a los humanos_—

Carajo. Sabía que si el ADN estaba involucrado, las cosas no iban a salir bien, era algo que tal vez no se podría revertir nunca. Edward continuó:

—_Entonces todo en ti comenzó a cambiar—_

Lo sabía, mi cuerpo había cambiado de la nada y penosamente Edward lo había notado.

—_Algunas personas lo notaron pero no le tomé importancia—_

Esbozó una sonrisa.

—_Es porque los humanos tiene una visión muy débil comparada con la de nosotros—_dijo con un suspiro mientras tocaba mis mejillas.

Toqué mi rostro, tratando de pensar en alguna diferencia. Desde aquel día, fui cambiando poco a poco. Ya no era la Bella con cara de muerto al despertar, eso lo tenía que admitir.

—_Como sea, días después del accidente, mi padre y yo teníamos una teoría sobre ti. Nos barajeamos la posibilidad que fueras una especie de hibrido_…—

¿Hibrido? Vaya, eso me hacía sonar como un auto.

— _Tenía miedo de que si ignorábamos todo lo que te sucedía, te pasara lo mismo de Tyler con tu padre. Eso hubiera sido peligroso para ti y para él, por eso decidimos hacerte pasar por la prueba en el hospital. Si salías sin alterarte, era buena señal—_

Solté una sonora risotada.

—_Y terminé vaciando el suministro de sangre—_

—_Fuiste más astuta que nosotros, ya que pensábamos que no tomarías nada a pesar de la sed, pero creo que tu monstruo interno fue más fuerte que tú—_

Solté una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía, aquella voz interna fue muy poderosa. Edward parecía comprenderlo.

—_Ahora sabes cómo me sentía todos los días en el laboratorio: mi propia conciencia me decía que valía la pena acabar con veinte estudiantes si al final podía beber tu sangre—_

Pasé saliva, eso hubiera sido muy grave.

Para cambiar el tema, pregunté sobre el hombre de piel oliva de mi "sueños" Levemente, recordé haberlo visto durante aquel trance.

—_Eleazar tiene un talento especial. Así como yo puedo leer la mente, él puede decir si otra persona tiene o no un don. Por eso le pedí que viniera, así que se traslado desde Canadá con su esposa Carmen y con… Tanya_—dijo haciendo un gesto al mencionar el último nombre.

—_Debo de admitir que no me cayó nada bien—_hice una mueca.

—_Eso lo dejaste claro al lanzarla por las ventanas del supuesto cuarto—_

No pude comprender aquello. Tendida en ese cuarto muriendo de dolor, nunca hubiera podido ni siquiera mover un alfiler.

¿Cómo había sido eso posible?

—_La primera vez que él te vio, supo que tenías una especie de escudo mental. Por eso no puedo leer tu mente, pero luego cuando en tu trance, Tanya comenzó a molestarte, algo hizo que ella se alejara de ti de un golpe, demostrando así que tu escudo no es sólo mental sino también físico—_

—_Entonces, ¿eso es un poder o algo así?—_

—_Lo es, además es uno muy fuerte—_

Estaba muy apenada por todo. Yo vagamente recordaba cada escena, aunque no sabía que tenía tal fuerza para lanzar a alguien por el aire.

Me intrigo que cada cosa que yo recordaba, era afirmada por Edward.

Además, poco a poco recordé el momento cuando en "sueños" hablé con Edward. Él, además de decirme que me quería, me había besado. Una parte de mi deseaba que confirmara que eso había pasado en realidad y que no había sido solo un loco sueño enamorado.

—_La verdad, no recuerdo nada después de eso, solo cosas al azar y alucinaciones_— le dije astutamente para poder traer el tema a colación.

Se levantó del tronco donde estaba sentado, se posó frente a mí. Me observaba con una mirada dulce. Lo tomé como señal de que algo efectivamente había pasado en aquel cuarto.

—_Luego de eso, tú estabas muy intranquila, además de que yo tenía que partir junto con Jasper. Estuve contigo un momento antes de irme, comenzaste a susurrar cosas al azar, como tú dices—_

—_¿Dije algo malo?—_

—_No precisamente—_sonrió apenado—_Creo que tal vez mencionaste mi nombre, pensaste que estabas soñando y me pediste que_…—

—_Que me despertaras_— interrumpí nerviosa.

—_Con un beso…—_ dijo con su voz, ahora más parecida al terciopelo.

Me levanté de golpe, la confesión era más vergonzosa en realidad que en la teoría. Sentía mi rostro iluminado con mil colores diferentes. Seguramente en aquel momento Edward debió de haberse burlado por la estúpida petición de una moribunda.

—_¡Lo siento Edward!—_le tome las manos—_Bajo aquellos efectos, uno dice solo tonterías. No fue mi intención molestarte con eso, es más ya ni siquiera me acuerdo—_traté de sonar casual

— _¿Te arrepientes de haberme besado?—_

Me podía arrepentir de cualquier cosa en el mundo, incluso de nacer si eso se puede, pero de haberle pedido eso a Edward, jamás.

—_Jamás podría—_le contesté.

Edward se acercó a mí, sujetando también mis manos mientras mi humanidad entera se llenaba de su perfume. Mi corazón nuevamente latía frenético, tal vez nunca me podría acostumbrar a aquella cercanía con él.

—_Entonces, si ya no recuerdas lo que pasó, yo podría ayudarte a recordarlo—_

Suavemente me acercó por la cintura hacía él y luego, pasó un dedo por mi mejilla.

— _Recuerdo haber dicho que te quería, y te prometí que todo iba a estar bien—_

—_¿En...serio?—_tartamudeé sin remedio.

—_En serio_—afirmó, su dulce aliento pegó en mis labios—_Luego, me pediste que te despertara con un beso. Te quedaste callada, quieta como ahora y finalmente…—_

Tomó mi mentón para acercarme a él. Yo estaba como paralizada mirando sus ojos, más hermosos que nunca.

Cuando la distancia entre nuestros rostros estuvo a punto de desaparecer, Edward interrumpió aquel acto:

—_Bella, debes cerrar los ojos para efectos de recrear lo que pasó esa noche con exactitud—_

Cerré mis ojos, mi respiración parecía romper mis pulmones, y entonces sucedió: Edward rozó sus labios contra los míos, su aliento gélido me llenó completamente. Comenzó con un pequeño beso mientras yo no parecía reaccionar, hasta que entre suspiros en mis labios, susurró mi nombre. Aquello, resulto ser una colisión tremenda para mi sistema, haciéndome reaccionar de inmediato. Mis labios ahora se movían al compás de los suyos, mis manos se movieron de inmediato hasta su nuca, jugando con su sedoso cabello mientras nos besábamos.

¡Nos besábamos!

Sus brazos se enredaron a mi cintura, atrayéndome cada vez más a él. Para ser mi primer beso, para ser el primero con Edward, aquello se estaba saliendo de control.

Me separé de golpe, sintiendo como palpitaban mis labios por el roce alocado de su boca de hielo.

Se separó de igual forma, estaba un poco apenado.

—_Lo siento Bella, no quise faltarte al respeto de esa forma—_

—_Ahora tú eres el que se arrepiente de haberme besado_…—me lamenté.

—_No podría hacerlo. He estado esperándolo como no tienes idea—_

Acorté la distancia, levantando mi rostro, acercando a Edward por la cintura y cerrando lo ojos. Inclinó el rostro, para que pudiera alcanzar nuevamente sus labios. Los movimientos fueron suaves aquella ocasión. Fue embriagante, una droga que inyectó de adrenalina todo mi cuerpo. Sin saberlo, era él lo que necesitaba. Sus brazos eran el lugar a donde pertenecía. Se sintió muy bien...era el momento perfecto.

Aunque pareció lo contrario, el beso duró poco. Tuve que parar porque durante aquellos segundos, olvidé respirar, ahogándome en la sensación más hermosa del mundo.

—_¿Estés bien?—_Edward preguntó preocupado mientras yo trataba de retomar la respiración.

¡Por supuesto que no estaba bien! El hombre de todos mis sueños adolescentes estaba besándome de la forma más hermosa, deliciosa e inolvidable que jamás alguien había imaginado.

_Maldito vampiro irresistible _murmuré para mis adentros.

Definitivamente supe que Edward sería una perdición para mí después de esto. Claramente sus besos tenían una tendencia adictiva. Hizo que me sentara mientras recuperaba el aliento completamente, lo cual tomó unos minutos más ya que cada vez que la escena reciente volvía a mi cabeza, el estruendo llegaba nuevamente.

Tuve que hablar para sacar todo lo que tenía dentro.

—_Supongo que así es como se siente—_dije bajito.

Me miró arqueando una ceja, preguntándome qué quería decir con eso.

—_Me refiero al famoso "primer amor" o "estar enamorado"_ _En fin, llámale como quieras—_ le dije casi sin comprender yo misma lo que había dicho.

—_¿Estás enamorada de mi?—_

La verborrea apareció nuevamente en aquel momento, pero ahora no me apenó, sentí que lo tenía que decir todo.

—_Sin duda alguna. Incluso creo que me cuesta explicar tanto amor hacia alguien porque de la nada, desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que había algo en ti, en tu mirada, en tu voz. Es como si una luz apareciera detrás de ti y cada que te veo, hay algo que me dice que la vida vale la pena. Tal vez pienses que estoy loca o que soy simplemente una persona con tendencias obsesivas, pero no es así Edward. Sé que tu no sientes ni la mínima parte de lo que siento ahora y soy tan terca que creo que jamás podré desistir de esto. Simplemente te quiero ahora y, tal vez siempre…_—

Una lágrima salió sin permiso por la intensidad de las palabras que acababa de decir. Habían sido tan torpes que hasta me enojé conmigo misma.

Edward, se acercó a mi conmovido, aprisionándome entre sus brazos luego.

— _Si a ti te cuesta explicar tanto amor, imagínate a mí, que te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi. Si mi corazón pudiera latir, sin duda cada uno de sus latidos sería por ti y para ti. Si hablamos de personas tercas, yo soy sin duda una de ellas, mira que querer permanecer a tu lado a pesar de todo lo que esto te podría ocasionar, es un frío acto de terquedad y egoísmo, pero no me importa nada en este momento que no sea estar a tu lado y quiero que entiendas algo Bella, ahora tú eres mi vida, nada me podrá apartar de tu lado—_

Lloré entre sus brazos mientras Edward besaba mi cabello. Estuve así un momento hasta que vi que no tenía sentido alguno llorar en un momento tan hermoso como ese.

—_Te quiero_—susurró Edward con miedo, poniendo una mano en donde latía mi corazón.

—_Y yo a ti_—le respondí.

Me sequé las lágrimas y esbocé una sonrisa, pero luego me arrepentí ya que cuando sonreía mostrando los dientes era realmente aterrador. Me llevé la mano hacía la boca ocultando la tétrica sonrisa.

—_¿Qué pasa_?—preguntó con voz tierna.

—_Tiendo a sonreír como calabaza de día de brujas. Creo que por eso hasta ahora, el destino nunca quiso que fuera feliz—_

—_¿Eres feliz?—_

—_Más que nunca en mi vida—_

Mientras decía eso, vi una sombra entre los árboles, desapareció en un segundo. Traté de comprender aquello, pero entonces, un chico salió de los arbustos, venía hacia nosotros.

—_¿Quién es él?—_

Edward giró para ver de qué hablaba, no pareció sorprenderse ante la visita de aquel chico.

—_¿Recuerdas mi viaje con Jasper? Fue para buscarlo a él—_le señaló_—Bella, te presento a Nahuel. Ha venido desde muy lejos para conocerte. Él...él es igual que tú—_

No podía creerlo, al fin sabría la verdad. Después de eso, mi vida estaría más completa, al fin sabría quién era exactamente.


	25. Pequeños Milagros

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

**Pequeños Milagros**

Nahuel me recordó a Jacob por su largo cabello recogido en una coleta baja. Tenía ese dejo de inocencia en el rostro que lo hacía parecer como si tuviera catorce años. No supe en ese momento si él era como Edward o su familia porque no era tan perfecto a la vista como ellos, sin embargo tenía el mismo toque de misterio de los Cullen.

El muchacho sólo se limitó a asentir mientras me veía extraño. Luego de las presentaciones, Nahuel comenzó a hablar:

—_Mis hermanas y yo somos de los pocos híbridos que existen—_comenzó con miedo y luego, se quedó callado.

—_Él tiene mucho tiempo buscando a personas como tú, Bella…está aquí para contarte su historia—_

Me senté a escuchar lo que Nahuel iba a decirme. En realidad, lo veía como una gran fuente de sabiduría en aquel momento. Edward se hizo a un lado, sentándose más lejos de donde estábamos nosotros. Creo que quiso que lo hiciera sola.

—_Nací hace más de ciento cincuenta años. Mi madre murió al darme a luz siendo mi tía Huilen la persona que me cuidó desde recién nacido. Ella no sabía mi verdadero origen, así que no supo qué hacer cuando un día se vio invadida en dolor después de que yo inocentemente le había mordido el dedo. Estuvimos vagando los dos durante algún tiempo, hasta que mi padre me encontró—_

—_¿Él era un vampiro?—_

—_Más que eso, era un científico según sus propias palabras_—su gesto se volvió un poco más duro al hablar de él—_Joham cree que está formando una nueva raza, más poderosa que los vampiros comunes, así que un tiempo, viajó por el mundo embarazando humanas para propósitos "científicos". Al parecer la mayoría de sus intentos fallaron, a excepción de mí y mis dos hermanas: Mariane y Giselle. Ambas de distintas partes del mundo_—

Me alarmé un momento, ¿cabía la posibilidad de que Reneé y yo fuéramos parte del macabro experimento?

—_Lo pensé en un principio, por eso vine. Creí que tu nacimiento tenía que ver con las ocurrencias de mi padre, pero no reconocí su esencia en la tuya. No hay una gota del veneno de mi padre dentro de ti…—_

Sentí un gran alivio. No estaba preparada para ser una hermana menor, mucho menor. También me indigno el hecho de que ese vampiro autoproclamado "científico" utilizara a las pobres mujeres de esa manera.

—_No entiendo: si tu padre se dedica a eso, ¿porque sólo existen ustedes tres de esa actividad?, ¿no se supone que debería haber más de ustedes…de nosotros?—_

Nuevamente su expresión se volvía rígida, tanto que no cuadraba con su rostro de niño.

—_Tenemos suerte de haber sobrevivido Bella. La mayoría de las madres e hijos en esta situación, mueren antes o después del nacimiento. Su cuerpo no asimila bien el veneno, así que mueren irremediablemente. El logro de niño hibrido es casi un milagro—_

En ese momento pensé en mi sueño, en mi madre moribunda pasando por aquel dolor parecido al que yo había sufrido. Sin duda ella y yo teníamos la misma estrella de la mala suerte.

—_Por eso mi mamá murió, ¿no? Siempre lo supe: todo fue mi culpa—_

—_Difiero en eso—_trató de mejorar mi ánimo—_En este caso todos tuvieron la culpa, excepto tú_—

Para distraerme un poco Nahuel nos contó la historia de Arthur y Helena, un caso aislado al de su padre Joham.

Edward de repente pareció interesarse más al escuchar aquellos nombres:

—_¿Qué pasó con ellos?—_le preguntó.

Al parecer, Arthur era un vampiro que se había enamorado de una humana. Su historia no había pasado hacía mucho, ambos se habían enamorado cuando los hippies estaban en pleno auge, por lo tanto un amor puro y libre creció entre ellos. Según Nahuel, Arthur pudo hacer suya a Helena sin hacerle daño. Entonces así, entre la sorpresa, trajeron al mundo a un hibrido como nosotros pero al ser Helena una humana, Arthur tuvo que convertirla en vampiro, para poder vivir su vida con su amor y su hijo.

No entendí todo el asunto de la conversión, pero me sentí aliviada al saber que un amor así podría triunfar ante las circunstancias.

—_No todo fue color de rosa para ellos. Hace unos años, los Vulturi se enteraron de lo que Arthur había hecho con Helena, además de se habían atrevido a tener a una aberración a este mundo...—_

—_¿Aberración?—_pregunté indignada_—Además, ¿qué son los Vulturi?—_

—_Aberraciones, es como nos llaman ellos: Los Vulturi, ellos son algo así como la realeza de los nuestros —_

En este punto, Edward decidió intervenir:

—_Ellos son los encargados de mantener en secreto la existencia de los vampiros. Viven en Volterra, Italia y cuando existen problemas de este tipo, ellos abren un juicio en el cual los tres votan para saber cuál será la decisión final…—_apuntó Nahuel.

—_Exactamente eso fue lo que pasó con la familia de Arthur, los capturaron e hicieron un juicio contra él. Hasta la fecha, nadie sabe lo que pasó con ellos—_

Tragué saliva, aquello sonaba muy mal. Incluso comencé a sudar frio, es decir, acaba de descubrir lo que era, y ya tenía alguien tratando de juzgarme.

—_Entonces, ¿ellos son solo tres?—_

—_Así es—_contestó Edward—_Aro, Cayo y Marco, son los llamados Mecenas Nocturnos de las Artes— _

— _Ellos son la razón por la cual hemos tenido que vivir escondiéndonos. Hace siglos, nuestra especie fue decisiva para que ellos tomaran el trono de Volterra, por lo tanto ahora, nos ven como una amenaza que es capaz de destruir a los vampiros. Están muy equivocados, nosotros solo queremos vivir en paz—_contestó Nahuel.

Si, seguramente que si le perseguían a él, probablemente también me quisieran a mí.

—_Existe entonces la posibilidad de que también me busquen a mí —_

Edward se acercó a mí, tratando de tranquilizarme.

—_Nadie más sabe de tu origen.. Además, si eso llegara a ocurrir, aquí estoy yo para protegerte de quien sea—_

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron, aunque pude notar miedo en él.

—S_upongo que no podría ser tan malo—_contesté aliviada, pero Nahuel comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

Sonreía irónicamente, no me dio buena espina. Según sus palabras, los Vulturi eran implacables y debíamos ser muy cautelosos con mi nueva forma de vida. Aunque Edward insistió que si hacíamos las cosas con cuidado, ellos nunca sabrían nada de mi

Al ver que el tema me ponía nerviosa, Nahuel cambió de tema:

—_Mi padre siempre ha estado maravillado por los híbridos ya que no era posible que alguien tan indefenso como un feto humano, soportara el veneno de un vampiro. La prueba es que casi todos morían así que por eso nos llamaba "pequeños milagros"—_

Ahora veía porqué Nahuel nos veía como milagros, no sabía el alcance del veneno vampírico pero al parecer había sido una gran hazaña venir a este mundo. Creo que un pequeño bebé no hubiera soportado lo que yo viví aquella noche de mi "despertar".

Nahuel me tomó desprevenida con otra pregunta.

—_¿Eres venenosa?—_

_—Bueno, a veces critico a las personas, pero...—_

Edward me interrumpió:

_—Se refiere a que si eres venenosa, pero no en ese sentido que piensas—_

Yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de si era venenosa o no, es decir, apenas si comenzaba a escuchar la palabra bajo en concepto vampírico. Edward se acercó a mí mientras se arremangaba su suéter, estirando su antebrazo frente a mí luego.

No supe que hacer hasta que él me lo indicó:

—_Muerde_—me pidió.

Me quedé mirando asustada su piel blanca como la nieve, casi dura como el mármol. Edward pretendía que yo mordiera su brazo. Negué con la cabeza con expresión rara.

—_¿Cómo sé que no me destrozaré los dientes?—_

—_Sólo hazlo—_dijo Nahuel un poco impaciente.

Presionada por el par de ojos expectantes, tomé el brazo de Edward. Tragué saliva para no llenarlo de baba innecesaria mientras lo "mordía". Lentamente, presioné con mis dientes la piel de Edward que ahora no parecía tan dura al morder, me sorprendí ante aquello.

—_Más fuerte Bella—_

Entonces presioné más fuerte cómo él me había pedido, prácticamente con todas mis fuerzas. Un sabor extraño comenzó a saborearse en mi garganta y en mi boca, ahora si tenía que parar, era horrible. Groseramente escupí aquel líquido amargo que salía de mi boca. Pude ver que el brazo de Edward tenía marcado un juego de dientes muy conocido, no había sangre, pero si tenía pequeñas hendiduras en su piel.

Claramente le había hecho daño.

Edward observaba su brazo con expectación.

—_Ella no eres venenosa, no siento nada—_ dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras se desdoblaba nuevamente el suéter.

—_Y, ¿qué era todo eso que probé?—_

—_Es la reminiscencia del veneno en tu sangre. En realidad es veneno pero sin ponzoña; te pasa igual que mi hermana Giselle, ella y tú han tenido comportamientos muy parecidos en cuanto a su forma de desarrollarse—_

—_Háblame en humano, no entiendo nada—_

—_Lo que quiero decir es que ella, a diferencia de Mariane y yo, se desarrolló normalmente, como cualquier humano, año tras año, hasta el día que despertó. Recuerdo que la llevamos con nosotros a cazar y cuando vio a Mariane comiendo de un pequeño simio, estalló en euforia por la sangre_—

Bueno, al menos Giselle, la hermana de Nahuel, tenía algo que contar: se había bebido a un simio. En cambio yo, me había devorado una deliciosa bolsa de plástico con sangre coagulada. Hasta en eso era patética.

—_Mariane y yo, desarrollamos ponzoña. Nuestro cuerpo sufrió cambios desde los pocos días de nacidos: cuando yo tenía un mes, ya contaba con la apariencia y mente de un niño de tres años. Además desde un principio, ya teníamos la necesidad de la sangre, aunque fácilmente podemos vivir de las dos maneras: sangre o comida humana—_

Me asombré por todo lo que pude aprender en un día con Edward y Nahuel. Después de un rato, comenzamos a charlar sobre sus hermanas y me pude dar cuenta que básicamente eran personas normales: ellas estaban cazadas con "hombres" como Edward y como compartían el estilo de vida vegetariano, podían vivir entre humanos al igual que los Cullen.

—_Es genial que vivan una vida normal, que trabajen, que tengan una familia...— _dije emocionada, pero...

—_Sólo hay un detalle—_Nahuel me interrumpió—_No pueden no pueden tener hijos y eso ha sido frustrante para ellas—_

Entonces así iba a ser. No tendría hijos jamás y eso me molestó más de lo que imaginé. No deseaba cargar con treinta niños en mi regazo, pero era mi sueño que algún día muy lejano, yo pudiera ser madre. Traté de componer mi expresión pero no pude, incluso Edward lo notó.

Mi nueva vida no sería nada fácil: inmortalidad, esterilidad, persecuciones por fuerzas supremas, posible necesidad de sangre, etc. En fin, era demasiado para un solo día así que para no abrumarme aún más, Edward decidió llevarme a mi casa ya que seguramente Charlie estaría muy preocupado por mí.

Me despedí por ese día de Nahuel, la verdad estaba sumamente agradecida por todo lo que había aprendido de él. Lo más penoso del caso es que esa noche partiría con su tía Huilen, a la que por cierto, yo no había conocido.

—_Haberte conocido hizo que mi vida tuviera más sentido que nunca, por eso jamás terminaré de agradecerte y espero que algún día puedas vivir libremente, sin ser perseguido— _le dije poniéndome cursi y dándole un abrazo el cual respondió.

—_E__l día que yo sea libre, tu también lo serás. Espero que no tengas problemas con nada y si así fuera, yo sé que Edward estará para apoyarte en todo, aunque eso signifique ir a lugares recónditos a buscarme_— dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Por su despedida, pude intuir que esta nueva etapa de mi vida, no sería fácil. Tendría que ser muy cuidadosa, no solo conmigo sino con las demás personas a mí alrededor. Debo admitir que me dio un poco de miedo.

Salimos del bosque para recoger el Volvo de Edward y en cinco minutos ya estábamos dentro del coche rumbo a mi casa.

Mientras manejaba, Edward me lanzaba miradas fulminantes con aquella sonrisa torcida, comenzó a tatarear una canción.

—_¿Qué pasa?—_ dije riendo.

—_Nada, es sólo que…jamás sentí tanta paz—_

—_Dímelo a mí, pensé que mi vida sería aburrida siempre, que no habría una chispa de emoción jamás pero llega Edward Cullen, el chico raro de la escuela y la cambia toda por completo—_

Aunque había algunas cosas que no me gustaban de esa nueva vida. La primera: la inmortalidad; eso significaba que vería morir a todo el mundo: a mi papá, a Maddie, a mis amigos. Era abrumador si me ponía a pensarlo. La segunda era aquella necesidad de sangre; me aterraba pensar en volver a beberla. Y la tercera, pero no la menos importante: la nula posibilidad de tener hijos.

—_Bella, ¿estás bien?—_Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos pesimistas.

Pude ver que ya estábamos estacionados fuera de mi casa. Él se bajo primero para abrirme la puerta, era sin duda un caballero chapado a la antigua. Me tendió la mano y me ayudó a salir del Volvo. De pronto, vi en la ventana de mi casa una sombra asomándose por la ventana: Charlie se estaba pasando de listo, pero al menos agradecía que no saliera echando tiros.

—_Se pregunta qué hago otra vez aquí, así que, ¿qué le vas a decir?—_

—_La verdad: que la tarea tardó más de lo que yo hubiera deseado y que amablemente te ofreciste a traerme a casa—_estaba nerviosa.

—_Ahora piensa que ya tardaste mucho en entrar_—dijo acercándose a mi mientras arreglaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Básicamente sentí una corriente inmensa de electricidad en todo mi cuerpo con ese roce. Deseaba abrazarlo para llenarme de su delicioso perfume y recordar aquel día toda la noche pero mi padre me observaba por la ventana. Me despedí de él toscamente, estirándole la mano para despedirme. Edward la sostuvo con una sonrisa y luego puso la otra encima, acariciando mi mano de la manera más dulce, dándonos después la vuelta para alejarnos. Aquella sensación de sentirlo lejos fue horrible, pero sabía que al otro día estaría nuevamente con él.

Entré a la casa y vi que Charlie se hacia el disimulado en la sala viendo un partido al lado de una lata de cerveza. Por suerte, él no preguntó nada así que le di las buenas noches y subí a mi cuarto.

En cuanto cerré la puerta, un suspiro enorme llenó mi pecho recordando todo lo que había pasado el con Edward. Me tiré en la cama con una enorme sonrisa, cubriéndome la cara con la almohada, reteniendo el grito de emoción que me inundaba.

Miles de pensamientos rondaban mi cabeza, además de aquello pero decidí que si pensaba en las cosas malas, nunca viviría en paz. Así que repasé cada segundo que estuve en los labios de Edward para dormir tranquila. El recordar su aroma, hacia que mi corazón se desatara en sólo un segundo.

No estuve consiente de todo hasta ese momento.

Edward Cullen, el hombre/vampiro más perfecto en la tierra me había confesado que me quería, me había besado hermosamente y además, se había ofrecido a defenderme de cualquiera.

Todo era demasiado perfecto, alguna falla debía de tener.

¿Y si al día siguiente se arrepentía?

Estaba aterrada ante aquel hecho, incluso si se arrepentía al día siguiente, rompería mi corazón en mil pedazos pero prefería aquello ahora que después. Dormí con aquella decisión: hablaría con Edward para que tuviera tiempo de rectificar las cosas al día siguiente.


	26. Te Esperé por Tanto Tiempo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer—a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita—pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by:  
**Ale-Alejandra**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

**Te Esperé por Tanto Tiempo**

A pesar de todo, me levanté por la mañana con la sonrisa más enorme del mundo. Bajé a desayunar, Charlie ya se había ido así que sólo me tomé un café con Maddie ya que me urgía llegar a la escuela. Esta vez el viejo camión si arrancó, haciéndome mejor el día. Apenas si había entrado al estacionamiento de la escuela, y ya buscaba aquel auto plateado, me sentí patética por un segundo. Estaba en el lugar de siempre, lo que me indicaba que Edward ya había llegado.

Comenzaba a llover un poco cuando todos comenzaron a llegar.

Como era Lunes, me encontré a Alice en los pasillos ya que nos tocaba clase juntas, aún tenía esa risita tonta en los labios.

—_Entonces… ¡tú y Edward!—_dijo dando palmaditas y saltitos mientras entrábamos al salón.

Creo que la había dicho muy fuerte ya que Jessica me observaba perpleja. Sabía de antemano que Mike le habría dicho algo de lo que pasó en el baile y al lado de la carretera.

Comenzó la clase, con ella el bombardeo de papelitos de Jessica.

"¿_Es cierto que Edward Cullen te besó en el baile y que además, ayer hiciste campismo con él? TIENES que contarme todo…"_

La miré sorprendida ya que era increíble la manera en que llegaban los rumores, pero en toda la clase sólo me limité a decirle que Edward y yo sólo éramos amigos.

La clase terminaba, pero los cuestionamientos de Jessica, no.

—_Pero, ¿si salieron juntos en una cita?—_

—_Para nada Jessica. Simplemente me lo encontré y comenzamos a charlar, eso es todo—_

—_Sí, claro—_soltó irónica_—Te lo encontraste en medio de la carretera—_

—_Exacto, eso fue—_

—_Y, ¿es verdad que te besó en el baile?—_la pregunta del día—_¿ Ustedes dos...son algo?—_

Ni yo sabía eso, me frustré en el instante sacando un poquito la verdad.

—_Mira Jess, Edward no es de esos. Él es diferente a todos los chicos que he conocido, además no sé si en realidad quisiera estar con alguien como yo, así que eso debe contestar tu segunda pregunta—_

—_Pero no contesta la primera, ¿se besaron?—_

Me puse de mil colores mientras le negaba con la cabeza, escapé de allí de inmediato a la clase de Historia con Ángela. A diferencia de Jessica, ella simplemente se quedó callada porque sabía que yo no disfrutaba de la presión social, que si era importante se lo diría..

Al finalizar la clase, me vi envuelta en una dualidad de sentimientos. Por una parte, ansiaba con toda mi alma ver a Edward pero por otra, los nervios me carcomían al grado de no querer ir a la cafetería y encontrarlo. Caminé detrás de Ángela casi escondiéndome por los pasillos. Sé que era una actitud de niña pequeña pero en verdad, no quería verlo porque sabía que tenía que hablar con él sobre su posible arrepentimiento.

En la mesa de los Cullen sólo estaban sus cuatro hermanos. Alice me saludó de lejos al igual que Emmett, mientras que Jasper y Rosalíe sólo alzaron la ceja, lo tomé como un "hola".

Estaba en la barra de comida con Ángela y Jessica cuando sucedió. No quise voltear a verlo porque claramente sucumbiría a su mirada.

—_Qué raro, Edward está solo en una mesa—_dijo Jessica entusiasta entre dientes.

—_Y de nuevo mira hacia acá descaradamente—_le siguió Ángela.

Así que muy disimuladamente volteé para verlo, encontrándome con sus ojos de topacio líquido. Al verlo, la maldita sonrisa de día de Brujas se atravesó en mis labios, debí de haberme visto horrenda. Edward me sonrió de la misma manera mientras mis amigas veía perplejas el espectáculo de un vampiro sonriendo. Estuve a punto el tirar el almuerzo ya que no podía contener a mi corazón y a su aleteo. Dibujó un _hola_ de lejos y luego, con su dedo, me hizo una seña para que me sentara con él, abriendo una silla a su lado.

Ángela y Jessica voltearon simultáneamente para ver mi reacción.

—_S__upongo que iré a verlo, debe querer hablar de la tarea—_

—_Claro, la tarea—_dijo Jessica en tono burlón.

Caminé hacia la mesa donde estaba él, tuve que tener cuidado porque las piernas me temblaban horriblemente, pero llegué sin contratiempos.

—_¿Quieres sentarte conmigo el día de hoy?—_ Edward señaló la mesa.

Me limité a asentir. Edward se inclino hacia mí, mientras me miraba atentamente.

—_Tengo que hablar contigo—_yo comencé la conversación.

—_Yo también debo decirte algo—_

Lo sabía. Era el momento en que Edward se arrepentiría de todo y me pediría que le dijera que si a Mike Newton. Por eso le cedí primero la palabra.

—_No es nada serio, solo quiero saber sobre lo que hablaste con Jessica en Español. Estoy un poco inquieto sobre eso—_

Era de esperarse que lo supiera: leía la mente y además, parecía tener un oído de tísico.

—_Lo siento, me inundó con sus preguntas y cuando supe, casi deje entrever todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero te juro que me encargaré de negárselo…si es lo que prefieres—_

Dije la última línea con mucho dolor. Edward torció su acostumbrada sonrisa mientras tomaba una cuchara y comenzaba a picar la gelatina de mi bandeja.

—_No es eso lo que quiero que me expliques, sino, ¿a qué te refieres cuando dices que no quiero estar con "alguien como tú?—_hizo las comillas.

Genial, debía explicarlo.

—_Lo que quiero decir, y de esto es lo que quería hablarte, es que…—_me quedé sin palabras por un momento—_Bueno, mira Edward, yo digamos que soy…como esta gelatina: no esta tan mal, pero es simple y plana, no tiene nada extraordinario. Tú en cambio, eres como una creme brulé, no le pide nada a ningún postre porque es simplemente perfecta—_

Edward dejo de picar la gelatina, mientras hacía cara de que no tenía idea de lo que estábamos hablando.

—_Yo, gelatina…tú, creme brulé—_ le dije señalándonos_—No se llevan, lo sé y hasta hoy lo entiendo. Ayer estaba muy vulnerable por toda la información que tenía que procesar, tal vez tú te sentiste responsable por eso y te llevó a sentirte en deuda conmigo y por eso, pasó lo que pasó— _le dije sonrojándome al pensar en sus besos

Siempre me consideré una persona egoísta, pero estaba segura que aquello, dejar ir a Edward, era el acto más noble que había hecho jamás. Él por su parte, tomó nuevamente la cuchara y miró la gelatina en la bandeja, luego con decisión en su rostro, partió con la cuchara un trozo de gelatina y se la metió a la boca, masticando con una sonrisa.

—_No sé porqué hablas de nosotros como si fuéramos postres, pero debo decir que a mí me encanta la gelatina. Creo que su simpleza es lo más particular y hermoso de ella, así que si no te la vas a comer—_y dio un nuevo bocado a la gelatina.

Mi mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo viendo como Edward se acababa mi postre. La tarde anterior mientras caminábamos, me había dicho que la comida le sabía horrible.

—_Pensé que no comías—_

—_No lo hago, pero cuando toda la escuela ve lo que hago aquí contigo, tengo que disimular—_

Efectivamente, toda la escuela estaba mirándonos, haciéndome sentir incómoda.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, no me di cuenta de que la cafetería ya estaba sola, el timbre casi sonaba.

—_Llegaremos tarde a Biología—_dije alarmada

Edward limpió mi bandeja para luego dirigirnos al salón. Todos los pasillos estaban vacíos, así que mientras corríamos me tomó de la mano, haciendo que me parara en seco.

Estaba gratamente sorprendida.

—_¿No te molesta que te tome de la mano?—_

—_En absoluto—_

Luego se acercó muy peligrosamente a mí, haciendo que retrocediera hacia un casillero. Edward me acorraló entre sus brazos y el casillero, casi pegando su cuerpo al mío. En un segundo, luego de acariciar mi mejilla, sus labios se posaron en los míos para darme un tierno beso. El roce fue delicado. Sus labios eran tan dulces, más que la primera vez que los toqué. Juraba que estaban más cálidos, más suaves.

Después de esos segundos, entramos a clases ante la mirada atónita de muchos.

_¿Bella Swan y Edward Cullen?,_ seguro eso fue lo que pensaron.

Aquella semana, fue la mejor de toda mi vida, aunque aún siguiéramos manteniendo en secreto nuestra "relación" o cualquier cosa que tuviéramos Edward y yo. Habíamos acordado en silencio que eso sería lo mejor por el momento, porque el status de un Cullen en la escuela aún era reservado, por su condición vampírica no deseaban llamar mucho la atención. Por supuesto, Jessica me atormentó toda la semana con sus interrogatorios acerca de si salía o no con Edward, pero la ignoraba magistralmente.

Por las tardes, mientras Charlie y Maddie no estaban, paseaba en el bosque con Edward. Podía llover y tal vez relampaguear en el bosque de Forks, pero allí estaba yo con él. Platicábamos básicamente de todo, él parecía muy interesado en saber lo que me gustaba y disgustaba, haciendo cada vez más preguntas para conocerme más, según él.

Una noche cuando me llevó a mi casa, Maddie nos pilló cuando volvía de la tienda. Nos miró curiosa cuando se acercó a nosotros.

—_Bells, he traído de cenar así que porque no pasas a tu amigo y cenamos juntos...—_

Edward como todo un caballero, dio un paso adelante para presentarse ante mi nueva madre.

—_Buenas noches, permítame presentarme:—_extendió su mano para saludar a Maddie—_Soy Edward Cullen. Mucho gusto en conocerla Srita. Eldestein, Bella y Alice me ha hablado mucho de usted—_

—_¡Por Dios Edward! No seas tan formal, llámame Maddie —_ella le abrazó—_Entonces, ¿nos acompañaras a cenar?—_

—_Temo que no podré en esta ocasión Maddie, mi madre me espera para cenar y estará muy preocupada sino llegó a tiempo, pero muchas gracias por la invitación—_él se disculpó—_Debo irme, mucho gusto en conocerte Maddie. Bella, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, que pasen buenas noches—_

Dio la vuelta para irse mientras Maddie me hacía señas para que lo acompañara al auto.

—_Tenías razón, ella es muy dulce, y no quiero sonar arrogante, pero es una de las pocas mujeres que no pensó en mi de forma lasciva—_él comentó mientras caminábamos al auto.

—_Seguro debe estar preguntándose porque no le he hablado de ti, la conozco—_

—_Piensa interrogarte en cuanto entres a casa y debo advertirte que te preguntará si soy tu novio—_

No tenía idea de qué responderle. En realidad, yo no sabía lo que éramos con claridad, aún no habíamos llegado a ese punto en alguna de las pláticas en el bosque.

—_Muchas gracias por la ayuda, ahora tendré que pensar la respuesta mientras entro a la casa. Nos vemos Edward—_di media vuelta pero él me detuvo.

Me besó en la mejilla mirando hacia dentro de la casa, seguramente sabía que Maddie estaba espiando. Como siempre, él no me dio respuesta a mi cuestionamiento a pesar de que sabía que Maddie lo iba a mencionar. Sentí un poco de resentimiento por dejarme con aquella duda.

Al entrar, Maddie me llamó desde la cocina para cenar, la inquisición comenzaría en ese momento.

—_Cariño, ¿Edward es tu novio o algo así?—_como no contesté, siguió preguntando—_Has salidos con él últimamente, ¿no?—_

No le contesté hasta que tomé una pieza de pollo y me la engullí completa, un acto asqueroso pero pensaba que si me ahogaba en ese momento, Maddie se olvidaría del tema para practicarme la maniobra de Heimlich.

—_Solo hemos estado saliendo como tú dices, pero nada más—_admití.

Maddie hizo una pausa para sentarse a mi lado y tomarme de las manos, se sintió como que estaba a punto de decirme algo serio sobre el amor o algo así.

—_Tienes que tener cuidado porque algunos hombres sólo quieren jugar con las chicas como tú, por eso no profundizan las relaciones así que cuando me dices que no sabes qué son, me preocupo por ti. No quiero que salgas lastimada de ninguna forma_—

La observé como pensando las cosas, pero la verdad yo sabía que ese no era mi caso, no con Edward, pero si debía admitir que hasta ahora no sabía porque él y yo no habíamos puesto las cartas sobre la mesa.

—_Edward no es así—_fue la segunda vez que dije eso en la semana—_Él es un completo caballero y te aseguro que no está jugando conmigo. En cuanto a profundizar la relación, solamente puedo decir que yo no lo quiero presionar. Edward es muy especial para mí y no quiero asustarlo tan pronto—_

—_¿Lo quieres?—_finalmente preguntó.

Tuve que pensar la respuesta un poco, no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque en realidad, _querer_ se quedaba corto en aquel momento.

—_Creo que sí—_

Maddie me abrazó, estaba muy emocionada al igual que yo. Le había dicho abiertamente a alguien lo que sentía por Edward. En ese momento mi padre se apareció en la casa. Nerviosa, le pedí discreción a Maddie en cuanto al tema de Edward, no era tiempo de que Charlie supiera algo del asunto.

Estuve con ellos unos minutos y luego me retiré a mi cuarto a dormir, era muy temprano pero estaba un poco cansada por tanto caminar en el bosque.

Antes de dormir, él había sido mi último pensamiento en los últimos días, aunque también siempre tenía presente las palabras de Nahuel acerca de los implacables Vulturi. Ellos habían reemplazado mi aversión a los zombies por mucho aunque no los conocía, así que me dormía con música para evitar aquellas pesadillas.

Sólo había una música que me tranquilizaba, era la rara canción que bailé con Edward aquel sábado de revelaciones. Tan rara pero a la vez tan hermosa, que además en ese momento me hizo sonreír al recordar aquellos momentos mientras me hundía en el dulce sueño. Las imágenes nítidas de aquel momento estaban ahí hasta que una sombra opacó completamente aquella escena. Sentí miedo por un segundo y de pronto, sentí algo en mi cama y abrí los ojos súbitamente.

No eran los Vulturi los que venían por mí, era Edward que estaba sentado a la orilla de mi cama. Suspiré de alivio aun recostada con la vista nublada.

—_¿Eres tú o solo eres un sueño?—_susurré somnolienta, sentándome en la cama.

—_La última vez que revisé era totalmente real—_quitó los cabellos de mi cara, que perlaba una capa de sudor por las pesadillas—_¿Teniendo malos sueños con los Vulturi?—_

¿Cómo lo sabía?

—_Hablas en sueños, y no parabas de nombrarlos aunque no debes tener miedo. Ellos jamás se enteraran de que existes—_

Ese tema no era totalmente de mi agrado pero el hecho de tener a Edward en mi cuarto, hizo que me olvidara de todo. Recordé lo que él me había dicho sobre las visitas a mi cuarto, al parecer se lo tenían prohibido.

—_¿T__e ha acompañado Emmett?—_

—_No, solo Alice y una peluca—_

¿Una peluca?

Edward se asomó por la ventana y saludó a alguien de afuera. Me levanté de inmediato para asomarme, y pude ver a Alice batiéndome su manita que sujetaba una peluca de cabello largo castaño desde la otra acera de la calle, preguntándome a la vez qué demonios hacia ella por acá.

—_Quiero que vengas conmigo esta noche—_comentó decidido_—Tus padres ya están dormidos pero Alice está aquí para suplantarte. La idea de la peluca fue de ella, podrás reclamarle más tarde—_

No supe qué descabellada idea tenían planeada los dos hermanos en aquel momento, pero yo iría a donde Edward me lo pidiera, eso era un hecho. Por suerte, aquella noche, mi pijama improvisado era un pantalón deportivo cómodo, pero sobre todo nuevo y presentable, sólo fue cuestión de enfundarme la cazadora para luego salir del cuarto en silencio. No quería despertar a Charlie y a Maddie.

Edward bajó primero por la ventana del baño que daba al bosque, luego cuando ya estaba abajo, me hizo señas para que me lanzara. Tenía miedo debido a mi largo historial de accidentes, pero él abrió sus brazos indicando que me atraparía. Confiaba en él, así que me lancé sin dudarlo tapándome la boca para no gritar como tonta. Caí en sus fríos brazos, luego con un rápido movimiento, me lanzó a su espalda.

Pude ver que Alice se asomaba por la ventana con la peluca puesta mientras levantaba sus dos pulgares hacia nosotros, sólo pude reír por lo excéntrica que podía llegar a ser aquella pequeña duende. Dentro del bosque estaba todo tan obscuro que tuve miedo que fuéramos a estrellarnos contra un enorme árbol, pero recordé que mi acompañante era un vampiro con visión perfecta así que me relaje recostando mi cabeza en su espalda de piedra.

Esta vez, íbamos más rápido que de costumbre, tardamos un rato para llegar a nuestro desconocido destino. Edward paró en pleno bosque, los árboles que nos rodeaban era más majestuosos que los que yo estaba acostumbrada a ver en Forks. Era obvio que no estábamos siquiera cerca del pueblo.

—_No quiero saber a dónde me trajiste, pero sé con certeza que no estamos siquiera cerca de Forks ¿verdad?—_

Edward se adelantó unos pasos lejos de mí riendo un poco.

—_Ni siquiera cerca del país, eso es un hecho—_

Él comenzó a caminar, formándose su propio sendero así que rápidamente lo perdí de vista. Sentí que me hundía en pánico al pensar que otra vez me dejaría sola como la ocasión del baile. Traté de ir en la dirección a donde se había ido, luego de unos minutos y de unos cuantos golpes en las espinillas por caminar en la obscuridad, llegué a campo abierto.

Quedé maravillada ante el paisaje que se extendía ante mis ojos.: un pequeño lago se extendía en medio de un verde claro, rodeado por enormes arboles. Las pequeñas piedritas en el suelo reflejaban colores tornasol por la luz de la luna, que se mostraba inmensa en el lago.

Pude ver una silueta parada en la orilla del lago. Era Edward que me esperaba, extendiendo su mano para que me acercara. Conforme caminaba hacia él, en cada paso, parecía que mi pecho iba a estallar sin remedio. Agradecí al cielo en ese momento, por ser lo que era, porque así podría estar siempre al lado de Edward, aunque _para siempre_ es mucho tiempo y no sabía si él quería lo mismo. Estaba segura que esto que sentía por él, jamás tendría fin, nunca dejaría de quererlo y necesitarlo desesperadamente, pasara lo que pasara.

—_¿Qué te parece el lugar?—_me preguntó.

—_Es hermoso, tanto que ni siquiera parece real—_yo aún seguía en shock—_Pero, ¿porqué hemos venido tan lejos?—_

Edward se sentó y me pidió que hiciera lo mismo.

—_Alice predijo que muchas cosas pasarían esta noche, entre ellas una lluvia de estrellas. Estoy seguro que en este lugar están los mejores asientos—_

Yo estaba muy emocionada porque nunca había visto nada así, excepto una vez que un rayo de aurora boreal se apareció el La Push, pero nada más. Edward me observaba de nuevo como si tratara de leerme, su mirada tenía la misma expectación pero era mil veces más dulce que las que me mandaba antes.

—_¿Cómo te fue con el interrogatorio de Maddie?—_

—_Aclaré sus dudas sin profundizar en el tema, ya sabes, no quiero que Charlie se entere aún. Se quedó tranquila y creo que no preguntará nada por algún tiempo—_

—_Solo espero que no piense en verdad que soy como los "otros hombres", que solo buscan una sola cosa—_

Me reí nerviosa porque al parecer Edward había escuchado toda la conversación con Maddie, era un tramposo que aprovechaba sus poderes para escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—_No pude evitar hacerlo, pero también por eso te traje aquí. Debemos ponernos de acuerdo en lo que dirás cuando te pregunten algo sobre nosotros. Por ejemplo, puedes decir que soy tu novio—_

Sentí tanta resignación en su tono de voz que me dio pena. Parecía como que se estaba rindiendo ante mi presión y ante la de los demás. Yo lo quería, pero era un hecho de que yo no iba a obligarlo a nada que él no quisiera, mucho menos a tener un compromiso conmigo. Ese pensamiento me enojo demasiado.

—_No diré eso, al menos no si tú no quieres. No voy a ir por el mundo diciendo algo de lo que no te sientes comprometido en la misma forma que yo, así que declinaré tu oferta para que no seas tú quien se sienta presionado por la carga que se siente tener una novia como yo—_no supe si eso tenía coherencia.

Me levanté enojada, caminé hacia el lago, pateando las piedras a mi paso. Maddie tenía razón, todos los hombres eran iguales, ella no había mencionado a los vampiros pero al parecer también aplicaba en ellos la falta de compromiso por más mínimo que este fuera. Estaba cada vez más furiosa conforme pasaban los segundos, así que tomé piedritas tornasol para lanzarlas al lago mientras intentaba no llorar de coraje, de no humillarme ante Edward.

—_Ehm, Bella, aún no he terminado de hablar contigo—_susurró a mi oído mientras me tomaba por detrás de la cintura.

—_Suéltame, cuando estamos solos no tienes que fingir—_

—_Escúchame, estoy tratando de decirte algo importante—_ me dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a él.

Me tomó el rostro, mientras yo trataba de retener las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos.

—_Siento no haberme explicado correctamente, pero nunca en mi existencia había hecho algo así. Declararse formalmente a la mujer que quiero no es algo muy fácil de hacer—_

Su tono de voz había cambiado al decir aquello. No tenía experiencia en esto yo tampoco pero era obvio que estaba a punto de declararse en serio, y conociéndolo, sabía que sería de la forma antigua.

—_No necesito leer tu mente para saber que piensas que las cosas entre nosotros no están muy clara. Sé que no hay excusas para lo que te he hecho sentir, pero a mi favor, debo decir que si no había hablado contigo sobre el tema, es porque quería que todo fuera perfecto cuando eso pasara. Quiero que recuerdes este momento siempre, aún si decides estar o no conmigo durante mucho tiempo—_

Por eso, al parecer, le había pedido a Alice que le avisara de cualquier evento extraordinario como el de aquel día. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando pero, Edward continuó:

—_Debo aclarar antes de hacerte la pregunta, que no estoy de acuerdo con el termino, porque lo que siento por ti es muchísimo más profundo, pero aquí voy…—_

No sabía si mi pobre corazón mortal aguantaría tanta felicidad en aquel momento pero valía la pena sucumbir ante el intento desesperado y hasta un poco torpe de Edward Cullen por proponerme lo que creía que iba a proponer:

—_Bella—_suspiro inútilmente ya que claramente no lo necesitaba—_Me pregunto si te gustaría que tu yo... ¿fuéramos novios?—_

Mi corazón revoloteó como loco en aquel momento, estuve a punto de fallecer con esas palabras. Al ver sus ojos, al sentir sus manos aún en mi rostro. Me encontraba en una especie de mundo perfecto, un universo alterno que pensé que nunca iba a conocer, sin embargo, cobraba vida en aquellos momentos.

Era maravilloso, lo sabía, pero debía hacer sufrir a Edward un poquito.

—_¿Novios?—_pasé saliva para darle más dramatismo al asunto—_No lo sé Edward, tendría que pensarlo porque, "novios" es un concepto muy ambiguo y de pertenencia desde tiempos antiguos. Bueno, eso lo sabes mejor que yo, ¿no?_—

Edward bajó la mirada como derrotado, me sentí culpable por un segundo pero luego...

—…_Sólo estoy bromeando Edward. ¡Por supuesto que quiero que seamos novios! O lo que sea con tal de estar a tu lado—_

Sus ojos parecieron brillar mientras sonreía, hacía que mis piernas temblaran. Acarició mi rostro nuevamente.

—_Isabella Marie Swan, te creí por un instante—_me tomó por la cintura.

—_Lo siento, no pude evitarlo— _

—_Entonces, ¿aceptas?—_

—_Pensé que nunca lo ibas a preguntar—_

Me abrazó tiernamente, hundiendo su rostro en mi cabello, aspirando mi esencia.

—_M__e haces tan feliz, como nunca pensé sentirme Bella—_dijo con voz de terciopelo, rozando mis labios con su aliento dulce—_T__e esperé por tanto tiempo...—_

Edward se inclinó para que nuestros labios se encontraran en lo que sería nuestro primer beso oficial. Esta vez, traté de concentrarme en respirar para no acortar el beso, pero la verdad, era imposible teniendo a este ser maravilloso frente a mí.

Sentí de inmediato la sensación de _deja vú_. Todo allí, excepto el hermoso beso, había sido parte de mi sueño recurrente durante varios meses, sonreí por aquel hecho de que al menos ahora, los sueños se podían hacer realidad. Solo esperaba que para las pesadillas no aplicara lo mismo, porque si no, sería perseguida por los Vulturi toda mi vida.

Nos volvimos a sentar en la roca, Edward miraba su reloj esperando la hora que Alice le había indicado.

—_Promete que cuando veas la primera estrella, pedirás un deseo—_él susurró en mi oído. .

Ambos nos recostamos sobre el pasto. Reímos como tontos allí tirados, y creo que nunca había escuchado a Edward hacerlo de esa manera, tan relajado y natural. Como si hubiera sido creado para ser feliz, y de paso, hacerme feliz a mí.

La primera estrella de la tanda, se cruzó por el cielo de manera hermosa, casi como en cámara lenta. No titubeé en pedir mi deseo así como lo había dicho Edward. Mirándolo, lo único que pude pensar fue que quería estar siempre a su lado.

Cuando el cielo se pintó de luces que parecían fuegos artificiales, sentí la necesidad de estar cerca de él, entonces me acurruqué en sus brazos mientras veíamos aquel maravilloso espectáculo.

Yo era feliz así, a su lado. Desde que lo vi por primera vez en la cafetería, jamás pensé que algún día estaría de esta manera con él. Debía aprovechar estos momentos de alegría mientras tuviera la oportunidad, tenía la leve sospecha de que alguien, muy lejos de aquí me estaba buscando y que no descansaría hasta encontrarme.

Lo sabía aunque Edward insistiera en que no pasaría jamás.

Ahora, era yo la fatalista.

* * *

**N/A: ya se viene el final!**


	27. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a mi queridísima Stephanie Meyer — a excepción de unos cuantos personajillos que salieron de mi cabecita— pero los uso para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura macabra. Eso sí, la trama es totalmente mía y les pido de favor que no la utilicen como propia.

"**Destinada a Nunca Morir"**  
a fanfic by: Ale-Alejandra

* * *

**EPILOGO**

Han pasado algunas semanas desde aquel día de la lluvia de estrellas y puedo decir que mi vida ha dado un giro de 360 grados. Soy sin una Bella diferente, pero en esencia sigo siendo la misma chica, temerosa ante la vida que le espera. La diferencia es que en esta ocasión, cuento con personas que me apoyan y me quieren.

Ya no estaré sola.

Sabía que aunque mi vida parecía tener un equilibrio, tal vez el destino traería muchos cambios inesperados. Eso me creaba una incertidumbre que a veces me despertaba por las noches, a menos claro, que Edward estuviera a mi lado, haciéndome sentir segura.

Por otro lado, las cosas en casa habían estado de lo mejor con la presencia de Maddie como modelo materno para mi, y como una especie de esposa para Charlie. Ella había sido un gran apoyo para mí en cuanto a mi relación con Edward, me daba consejos e incluso me ayudó con mi padre cuando le dije que ya tenía un novio. Mi papá lo tomó de la mejor manera, gracias a Dios que a pesar de que era un tipo duro, no era para nada machista. Además, supongo que a él le parecía que los Cullen era una de las mejores familias de Forks.

La cereza del pastel, había sido una noticia que jamás me habría imaginado. Un día mientras esperaba a Alice para ir al cine, Charlie me llamó a la cocina. Maddie y él estaban sentados en el comedor nuevo que habían comprado para renovar la casa. Tenían una expresión seria en el rostro, sobre todo Charlie que fue el que abrió la boca primero.

—_Bells, tenemos que hablar contigo—_

Me senté en otra silla para escuchar una mala noticia, era de suponerse por su rostro.

—_Maddie y yo hemos decidido formalizar esto…—_

Observé a Maddie que estaba ahogando una sonrisa. Yo no entendía nada, se suponía que ya lo habían formalizado cuando Maddie se fue a vivir con nosotros. Yo pensaba que eso era todo el compromiso que mi padre podía dar, pero no.

—_¡Vamos a casarnos Bella!—_gritó Maddie lanzándose a mis brazos.

No podía estar más feliz. Al fin las cosas se hacían como se debía. Los abracé a ambos, aunque pude ver que mi padre se sonrojó un poco, justo como lo hacía yo cuando estaba apenada. Luego, ellos se miraron diciéndose no se qué con las miradas. Eso era sumamente sospechoso.

—_También debes saber que pronto vendrá alguien más a vivir a la casa—_amenazó Charlie.

Lo sabía, había truco.

Pero Maddie desmintió por completo mi teoría de que iban a rentar mi habitación:

—_¡Estoy embarazada!—_

Me quedé mirándola tratando de asimilar las cosas. Ellos _embarazados_ era una imagen rara, pero después de hacer cuentas, recordé que Charlie solo tenía treinta y nueve años y Maddie, era unos años más joven que él.

Nuevamente los abracé, haciéndome a la idea de que muy pronto sería una hermana mayor. Además, tener un bebé en casa sería un gran reto para todos pero sabía que sería grandioso. Iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de descargar mis instintos maternales con aquel bebé, ya que al parecer, nunca tendría familia.

Después de las noticias, Alice llegó por mí, para luego echarle un vistazo al futuro: "mis padres" tendrían un hermoso niño. Era extraño que después de tanto tiempo, Charlie Swan fuera feliz. Ahora tendría una familia completa, algo que Reneé nunca le pudo dar.

En la escuela, la rutina había cambiado a partir de mi relación con Edward, mis calificaciones habían mejorado un poco y, como dato curioso, Mike y Jessica eran novios. Todo el mundo había asimilado que salía con Edward y que los demás Cullen eran también mis amigos, tanto así que a la hora del almuerzo, nos sentábamos todos juntos. Era un hecho inaudito para cualquiera que supiera la verdad: cinco vampiros, cinco humanos y una hibrida, convivían como si nada en el ambiente más relajado del mundo. Era algo para celebrar, había una unión rara después de todo.

Cuando las cosas no podían ir mejor en mi vida, los Cullen trazaron un plan especial para mí: por orden de Jasper, comenzaría mi entrenamiento oficial para "activar" mis habilidades especiales. La idea me resultó maravillosa, al menos aprendería algo nuevo.

Aunque con los Cullen, siempre había algo por descubrir, algún misterio vampírico en qué pensar. Cuando estaba en su casa, Carlisle me contaba la gran e increíble historia de su vida, al igual que Esme, que se había convertido como en mi segunda madre.

Los cuadros y objetos de su oficina contaban una historia impresionante. De hecho un día no pude evitar preguntarle por el cuadro de los _cuatro dioses_ que había visto la primera vez que había estado allí. Era obvio que uno de ellos era él mismo, pero un sudor frío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando me dijo quienes eran los otros tres presentes en aquella pintura:

—_Ellos son los Mecenas Nocturnos de las Artes—_fue señalando a cada uno de ellos—_Aro es el que está en medio de los otros dos, siempre con buena cara tratando de impartir justicia a su modo. Cayo, es aquel que mira con desaprobación, mirándole el lado negativo a todo, buscando su propio beneficio a costa de los demás…—_

Entonces, nuevamente aquel hombre triste captó mi atención. A pesar de ser uno de mis posibles verdugos, sentía cierta empatía hacia él.

Lo sé, soy rara.

— _Y ese, ¿quién es?—_me atreví a preguntar.

—_Es Marco, representa el equilibrio de los dos anteriores para tomar las decisiones importantes en Volterra. Es el más justo de todos pero aún así no debes confiarte de él, ya que es quien esconde más secretos—_

Aquel día supe quienes eran los Vulturi.

Era engañoso ya que lucían menos temibles de lo que en realidad eran. Desde aquel día rezo para no conocerlos jamás, a pesar de que me causaban cierta fascinación misteriosa.

Mi amistad con los Cullen, había provocado que otra se deteriorara bastante: mi relación con Jacob pendía de un hilo sobre todo después de que se enterara de mi relación con Edward. Insistía que me alejara de él y de su familia, que había peligro con ellos. Hasta la fecha, Jacob no sabía que yo estaba enterada de lo que ellos eran en realidad y mucho menos sabía que yo era en parte, una de ellos.

Quise decírselo muchas veces en mis visitas a La Push pero nunca lo volví a ver, estaba todo el tiempo con Leah y otros chicos de la reserva. La última vez que estuve con él, Jacob estaba muy cambiado: su personalidad ya no era la misma, ya no sonreía. Además, se había cortado su larga melena negra como el carbón. Su actitud era muy rara, pero al parecer Billy no parecía notarlo, decía que eran las hormonas y ya, pero yo sabía que mi amigo andaba en malos pasos. Yo me sentía muy mal ya que él era mi mejor amigo y al parecer lo estaba perdiendo, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Simplemente deseaba nuevamente tener a mi Jake de nuevo, pero sabía que las cosas nunca llegarían a ser como antes.

Eso me dolía en el alma, bueno, en mi mitad de alma según la teoría de Edward:

—_Entonces, ¿tú no tienes alma?—_le pregunté una noche.

Me miraba serio desde el otro extremo de mi cama, me masajeaba los pies por encima de las cobijas mientras yo estaba sentada.

—_No, la perdí hace tiempo—_contestó él como si nada.

No comprendía sus palabras, pensé que estaba haciéndose el dramático. Sabía que me iba a decir algo así de que él era un monstruo y que por eso le habían arrebatado su alma.

No dejé que llegara a eso.

—_Ajá, y ahora me vas a decir que por ser lo que eres no tienes una ¿verdad?—_

—_Así es—_contestó con una sonrisa.

Genial. Edward se estaba haciendo el gracioso conmigo en un tema serio.

—_Déjame ver si entiendo: si eres un vampiro, no tienes alma así que según tu teoría, entonces yo sólo tengo la mitad de mi alma. Soy mitad vampiro, tengo solo la mitad que me corresponde…—_

Se acercó para sentarse a mi lado.

—_No, lo mío es diferente —_reclinó su cabeza en mi hombro—_Yo he matado a personas en el pasado y tú no has hecho nada malo en tu vida, así que eso no cuenta para ti. Tienes salvación, algún día podrás ir al cielo—_

—_¿Salvación de qué? No sé tú pero yo no planeo morir pronto. Además yo no quiero ir a un cielo o lo que sea sino estás tú—_tomé su mano y la apreté fuerte—_No percibo la vida ni la muerte si no estás conmigo Edward... mejor dejemos a nuestras pobres almas en paz—_

— _Ya te he dicho que yo no tengo alma—_

—_Claro que la tienes, sólo que necesitas un especie de redención. Algo que tranquilice a tu alma. Además, si alguna vez mataste, se puede decir que fue una causa justa—_

No supe porque dije aquello, sabía que matar no era algo bueno, pero quería apaciguar los ánimos de Edward con respecto a la culpa que tenía de haberse alimentado de violadores y asesinos.

—_Entonces, ¿te parece que matar a un asesino puede ser una causa justa?—_

—_Algo así, es como un servicio a la comunidad—_respondí.

Sin darme cuenta en aquel momento, supe que le había mentido a Edward en eso de que no planeaba morir pronto. A pesar de que se suponía que no moriría nunca debido a lo que era, muy en el fondo sentía que mis días estaban contados. Me sentía observada y paranoica todo el tiempo. Cualquier sonido extraño, cualquier pequeño movimiento me hacía pensar que los Vulturi habían llegado por mí. La idea de ser perseguida y atrapada, me aterraba demasiado, convirtiéndose así en el pan de cada día para mí.

Mi delirio de persecución se estaba agravaba día con día. Pero no sólo era eso lo que me asustaba: el hecho de que también le hicieran daño a Edward me hacía casi llorar, me ponía histérica ese pensamiento.

Él había prometido protegerme ante todo, pero ¿y yo?

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a protegerlo si algo malo pasara?

La respuesta a esa cuestión llegó un día después del almuerzo: era hora de ir a Biología. Le pedí a Edward que se adelantara ya que deseaba ir al baño. Cuando estaba acomodándome la blusa en el baño, pude escuchar unos pasos. No le di importancia hasta que escuché que cerraron la puerta, entonces salí rápido y vi a una chica cerca de la puerta, echándole cerrojo.

Fue muy extraño, pero en un primer instante pensé que solo se había metido a fumar. Mientras me lavaba las manos, pude ver que no la conocía. Yo hubiera recordado a una chica así, con ese cabello pelirrojo tan bonito, con esa piel particularmente blanca. Al repasar cada uno de esos detalles, no pude evitar compararla con Edward y su familia, solo que en esta ocasión, sus ojos rojos le diferenciaban de ellos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar lo que el carmesí en los ojos significaba. Mi respiración se fue al tope, al igual que mis latidos mientras ella me observaba burlona, se acercaba a mí con andar felino.

Yo di en vano unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pero ella ya estaba a un metro de distancia en un parpadeo. Casi entraba en estado de shock cuando habló:

—_No tengas miedo Isabella, no te haré daño, al menos no el día de hoy—_dio un paso más —_Te hemos buscado desde hace mucho tiempo y sólo quiero decirte algo…—_se acercó peligrosamente para terminar su frase en mi oído _—Tus días en este mundo están contados. Ahora que te he encontrado, mis maestros acabaran contigo cuando sepan dónde estás y limpiaran nuestro mundo de aberraciones como tú—_

Las palabras de aquella mujer hicieron que todo en mi se congelara.

Con un rápido movimiento, se colocó detrás de mí, aprisionándome por el cuello, ahorcándome poco o poco. No pude mover un músculo hasta que ella hizo una especie de ademán, para acercarse a mi cuello. Un pequeño instinto de supervivencia acompañado de una ira enorme, hizo que absurdamente la mordiera del brazo con todas mis fuerzas, sirvió para escapar de ella por solo unos instantes, pero nuevamente estaba frente a mí.

—_Estúpida, ¿crees que eso me hará algo?—_se limpió mi saliva—_Me mereces morir aquí por insolente, después les explicaré a mis maestros tu destino— _

Alzó su brazo, era obvio que si me golpeaba, me mataría. No podría aguantar un golpe tan fuerte. Cerré mis ojos cuando dio el zarpazo final, pero nunca llegó a tocarme. Una mano blanca sostuvo la de mi atacante en un instante.

Era Edward.

La mujer se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a él, ambos emitían unos gruñidos terribles. Edward se acercaba a mí lentamente para protegerme, mientras que ella se agazapaba como un animal rabioso.

Sin esperarlo se lanzó hacía Edward, sosteniendo todo el peso de ella. La pelirroja atacante buscaba su cuello, seguramente deseaba distraer a Edward por el dolor que probablemente causaría su veneno. Después de unos segundos de luchar, ella pareció ceder y cayó al suelo. Edward un poco agitado, esperó un nuevo ataque, lo cual ella respondió lanzándose hacia él. Sabía que él era fuerte, pero ¿y si le pasaba algo?, no podría perdonármelo jamás. No podía quedarme así, allí parada con esos pensamientos.

Miré por todo el baño buscando algo con defenderlo si algo salía mal. Lo único que encontré a la vista fue la tapadera del tanque del escusado. La adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo cuando la tomé, sin tener conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, aproveché que la mujer estaba de espaldas hacía mi y la golpeé con todas mis fuerzas, rompiendo la tapa en dos sobre su cabeza.

Hubo un silencio mientras ella sorprendentemente, caía al suelo inconsciente. Edward de inmediato se movió frente a mí para protegerme de un nuevo ataque, pero nada sucedió. Afuera en el pasillo, todo estaba muy callado, no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

No supimos lo que había pasado hasta que el largo cabello de la atacante se volvía más rojo por la sangre que comenzó a encharcarse al lado de su cabeza. Al ver la sangre correr lentamente por el piso blanco, sentí una especie de frenesí que fue rápidamente opacado por la culpa que sentía de haberla golpeado tan fuerte.

Edward cerró la puerta en un segundo y al otro, estaba tomándole el pulso a aquella supuesta vampira.

—_Su cuerpo está tibio. Eso no puede ser posible—_afirmó, tratando de encontrarle una respuesta a lo sucedido—_Parece como si...estuviera a punto de morir—_

Ambos estábamos en shock, sobretodo yo que al parecer acababa de "matar a un vampiro" como si eso fuera posible.

¿Pero cómo? La pelirroja era un vampiro y ellos ya están muertos, ¿no?

Edward comenzó a revisarla para encontrar algún indicio de quién era la desconocida, pero no había nada. Luego levantó el brazo inerte del cuerpo y vio una herida.

—_¿Q__ué ha pasado?—_ preguntó él enseñándome la mordida de media luna.

—_Ella se encerró aquí conmigo y trató de morderme...simplemente me defendí como pude—_

—_¿Te dijo quien era?, ¿qué quería?—_ preguntó completamente alarmado.

Era obvio que la mirada de Edward me pedía una explicación, pero conociéndolo, sabía que si le decía que la vampira venía de parte de los Vulturi, él escaparía conmigo hasta el fin del mundo. Yo no deseaba eso, mi vida estaba en Forks y debía cuidar a todos los que estaban a mí alrededor. Además, la pelirroja estaba muerta al parecer, ¿cómo se supone que sus Maestros se enterarían de todo? Probablemente después de un tiempo dejarían de buscarla y nadie sabría mi ubicación.

Era hora de mentirle a Edward, por nuestro bien. Aunque eso no quitaba que me sintiera mal por ocultarle las cosas en un momento así de grave.

—_No dijo nada, pero ¿no se supone que tu leíste sus pensamientos?—_ fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle

—_Si, por eso vine aquí. Ella te buscó por toda la escuela, específicamente a ti. Debe ser una de ellos—_

Él dejó el cuerpo y me abrazó, sentí que su cuerpo vibraba de miedo. Ella podría despertar y terminar su trabajo o simplemente ir a Volterra con las noticias de mi ubicación.

—_¿Qué pasará ahora?—_pregunté.

—_Si viene de Volterra, yo me encargaré de que el secreto de tu existencia se vaya con ella a la tumba—_acarició mi mejilla.

—_¿Morirá?—_

—_Ella puede sobrevivir o...—_Edward habló con voz ronca_—Tal vez no—_

Observó pensativo a la vampira.

—_¿De qué hablas?—_ alcancé a preguntar_—¿Qué harás?—_

Apenas terminaba mi frase, cuando Edward se acercó a la mujer, con una cautela increíble. Yo lancé un grito al imaginar lo que tenía en mente.

—_No lo hagas—_le pedí.

—_Prometí que te protegería, así que si su muerte es la única opción segura, volveré a matar sin pensarlo_—

Edward se preparó nuevamente, pero yo me adelanté a sus acciones: tomé el cuello de la mujer entre mis manos y lo rompí sin saber cómo ni por qué. Aunque, luego de unos minutos de silencio, el amor que sentía por Edward me dio la respuesta: Edward creía en la pureza del alma por sobre todas las cosas, así que él no iba a condenarse por mi culpa.

Me quedé sin habla, incluso aún cuando Alice llegó unos minutos después, estaba alterada por lo que había pasado. Edward la tranquilizó repitiéndole que no había sido su culpa al no advertirnos del peligro: había sido un ataque repentino.

Ambos idearon un plan sencillo pero a la vez escalofriante: Alice esperaría a Edward en el estacionamiento para vigilar que nadie lo viera cuando sacara el cuerpo, mientras que yo debía de encargarme de limpiar la sangre del piso para que nadie se diera cuenta. Tenían pensado llevarla con Carlisle para que realizaran una especie de autopsia y así saber qué rayos había pasado. Debían de comprobar si mi mordida la había inmunizado.

Edward llevó el cadáver como si fuera una especie de bulto con una mano, pero antes de irse, le dije lo único que se me ocurría en aquel momento:

—_Te amo—_le confesé a Edward por primera vez.

Sus fríos labios se pegaron a los míos, repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo que yo había confesado.

_—Te amo Bella, y te defenderé con mi vida si así es necesario—_

La colisión de aquel beso, fue la mejor de mi vida.

Cuando estuve sola en el baño clausurado, supe que aquello era terrible, pero debía admitir que me daba gusto el haber terminado con aquella mujer. Mientras pasaba una cantidad exagerada de papel higiénico sobre la mancha de sangre, me alegraba el hecho de que el secreto de quién era yo se quedaría enterrado en una fosa junto con ella.

Supe en aquel momento que de acuerdo a la teoría de Edward, yo ya no tenía ni una pizca de alma siquiera: había asesinado a alguien y no me arrepentía de nada. Así sería mientras mis acciones me ayudaran a proteger lo que más quería.

Yo, Bella Swan, era capaz de llegar a cualquier extremo, de hacer cualquier sacrificio por mantener mi vida como estaba.

Solo me quedaba la esperanza de que las consecuencias no llegaran a mí...al menos no por ahora. De ser así, debía estar preparada para lidiar con aquellas que el destino me enviara.

_"Cada uno es responsable de lo que le sucede y tiene el poder de decidir lo que quiere ser. _  
_Lo que eres hoy es el resultado de tus decisiones y elecciones en el pasado. _  
_Lo que seas mañana será consecuencia de tus actos de hoy"_

**FIN**

* * *

_**N/A: Has llegado al final de esta historia, mil gracias por eso. Ahora, como te habrás dado cuenta, quedaron muchos cabos sueltos...una nueva vida por descubrir para Bella ahora que la amenaza Vulturi está en recesión, pero...¿durará esta felicidad para siempre? Descubre la respuesta en la secuela de la historia: **_

"_**Sobreviviendo al Destino"**_

_**Ojalá que puedan leerla...nos vemos.**_

_**Ale**_


	28. Nota Importante

**Hola chicas lindas! Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien y aunque sea un poco extrañadas por este mensaje.**  
**Uy, ha pasado más de un año desde que actualicé esta historia, no? Ya tiene telarañas y todo eso XD**  
**Bueno, en fin, no es como si fuera a subir un nuevo capítulo sino que solo quería avisarles que ya edité esta historia!**  
**Si, sonaba imposible pero, al fin terminé de hacerlo. Obviamente, hice algunos cambios, pero son solo detalles que**  
**hace que esto luzca mejor, menos amateur por así de decirlo XD No sé, si no tienen nada qué leer, sería bueno que  
le dieran una nueva repasada, agregué cosillas interesantes...creo.**  
**Ahora, continuaré con la edición de Sobreviviendo al Destino y la iré subiendo poco a poco.  
Haré con todas y cada una de mis cutres historias así que esperenlo, pero sentadas que saben que tardo años n.n  
**

**Como siempre, me despido de ustedes agradeciendo sus atención y pidiendoles que recomienden mis historias. **

**Les quiero!**

**Ale**

**PD: Esta es una nota que será borrada pronto...**


End file.
